Find Your Wings
by On-These-Wings
Summary: Kaname Kuran is everything that Zero wants to be. And Zero had fallen in love with him. Yet he could never approach Kaname, he is too shameful. But Kaname has been searching for Zero…
1. Chapter 1

First chapter means a little explanation slash background you might want to know now instead of in a few chapters. (1) Zero is Human for now, his parents were killed by Shizuka but he wasn't turned (2) This isn't a happy fic…. If you don't like sad stuff then I warn you against reading this. (3) Kaname and Zero are the same age as they are in the manga (4) Rido is a normal happy/ loving uncle, not the crazy psycho he is in the manga

I think that's it for now… if you have questions just ask! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Find Your Wings

**Chapter 1: Back on Your Feet**

Zero sat in the auditorium waiting for the assembly to begin. When it did Zero stared at Kaname Kuran, Student Council President, as he made a speech about something, Zero wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was how much he envied Kaname and how much he loved the boy at the same time.

Kaname had everything that Zero had ever wanted. Kaname had a loving family, granted it was his sister and uncle that watched him as a married couple. But that sort of thing wasn't frowned upon in the Pureblood lines. That was another thing that Zero envied, Kaname had standing in both Hunter and Vampire society while Zero was left to contented with a broken past of Great Hunters. After his parent's were killed his whole world fell apart and the Kiryuu clan lost nearly all of their power in Hunter society. It was just Zero and his twin Ichiru that were left to carry on the name.

Zero snorted to himself because he could never see Ichiru being a Hunter. He was always sick or off doing something else. Besides he had just opened up his own café instead of going to school like normal children their age. Being a Hunter had always been Zero's dream, even now when it was close to impossible. Since his parent's deaths Zero had been staying with distant relatives and Yagari had not been able to continue tutoring him. It sucked in Zero's opinion and it was one of the things in his life that he hated the most. Actually he would take that back because there were a lot of other things that made Zero's blood boil.

Yet he pushed on in life just to spite all those who had ever pained him. He was attending a private school now where only the elite went. He had studied hard to get here and even though the tuition was high Zero had worked out a way to pay it. He hated it but he did it. It also paid for his apartment that he had gotten so that he did not have to live with his aunt and uncle. Zero looked back at Kaname. He was really good looking, then again all Purebloods were.

There were more then just looks to Kaname though. Zero had loved him since he had first head about him, back when Kaname's parent's were still alive. Zero had gone with his parents to a Vampire ball and he had seen the young Pureblood with his family, he had seemed so happy back then. Then a few years later when Kaname's parents were killed Zero watched Kaname closely in the news and every time he appeared stoic and in control even though he must be in deep pain. Not long after that Zero could sympathize with Kaname about how it felt to have no parents and Zero could never keep it together as well as he had seen the young Pureblood do. He envied him and loved him.

Kaname was the reason Zero had gone to this school. He had hopes of getting near the Pureblood. Soon after entering school here he knew that was impossible. The handsome, super popular, Pureblood, Student Council President would never take note of a piece of scum like Zero. And in his own eyes Zero was really scum, he was so tainted it surprised him that people could stand to be near him. Zero leaned forward in his seat and rested his head in his hands. He felt nauseous now. He was so disgusted with himself.

"Yo, Zero you okay?" Senri, the Vampire sitting next to Zero asked.

"Fine. Just tired I guess." Zero sat back up and looked at the boy. They had been in the same class since Zero entered Cross Academy. He was a nice Vampire, always picking up on Zero's mood swings. They never talked much but Zero could tolerate him. Besides Senri was dating Takuma Ichijo, Student Council Vice President and best friend of Kaname Kuran. It made Zero feel a little closer to the unattainable Pureblood hottie.

"Whatever. You should go to the nurse if you're sick."

"I'm not. I'm just bored out of my mind." Zero tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"Fair enough. We should be done soon."

"Thank god." Zero sigh.

As soon as the assembly was over Zero jumped to his feet and headed to get his school bag since the school day was over. He was going to meet up with Ichiru to help out at his twin's café.

Kaname sat down in his small office and flipped through a few papers. "Great speech Kaname-Sama."

"Thank you Aidou." Kaname said looking up at the beaming Vampire.

"What's the agenda for the day Takuma?" Kaname held his hand out for the papers and Takuma set them in his hands. Kaname looked over them and set the aside.

"Kaname would it be okay if I leave early?"

"Do you have another date?" Kaname quirked an eyebrow.

"Actually" Takuma blushed. "I do."

"That's fine go have fun."

"Thank you. I'll do all my work fist though."

"I honestly don't care Takuma. You can leave now if you want." Kaname said as he flipped a page lazily.

"Thank you, Kaname." Takuma smiled and walked out leaving Kaname alone.

The Pureblood sigh. It had been so boring today, his speech hadn't been nearly as good as Aidou seemed to think. He had been distracted, too much was on his mind right now. He had been to a council meeting with Rido the other night. They had met with members of the Hunter's Association. Toga Yagari had been there and whenever Kaname saw that man he got angry. It was stupid of him to do it really but he still did. Even after all these years it still bothered him.

Zero walked into Ichiru's café and forced a smile for his younger brother. "Hey Ich. How's your day so far?" Zero grabbed his apron.

"It's been busy. It seems like I've been baking all morning."

"Well get used to it. This is what you'll be doing."

"Ya until I can hire the extra help. Till then it's just you nii-san!" Ichiru pulled Zero in for a hug.

"Get off me." Zero scowled.

"Fine. Then get to work." Ichiru smiled at Zero and went back to the kitchen.

Zero walked out and flipped the sign around so the Open now faced the outside world. Then he walked back to the counter and took his place behind it. The business was slow for the first hour and Zero had a lot of down time so he pulled out his homework and started working on it. The bell rang and Zero looked up. "Hey, Shiki." He smiled at his class mate.

"Hey Zero." A blond Vampire walked in behind the brunette. "This is my boyfriend Takuma."

"It's nice to meet you." Of course Zero already knew who he was.

"Is this your place?" Shiki asked.

"Nah. It's my brothers." Zero shrugged.

"You have a brother?"

"Ya a twin." Zero spun on the stool and shouted.

"No way."

"Hey Ich! Come out here a sec." Zero called over hs shoulder and his brother came out.

"What?"

"Ichiru this is my classmate Shiki and his boyfriend Takuma."

"Well fuck. There's two of you Zero." Senri lauged.

"Wow…" Takuma tilted his head sideways as he looked at the younger Kiryuu twin with his long hair that was tied back.

"Hi. It's nice to meet classmates of Zero's." Ichiru smiled at the two Vampires. "He never brings friends home… then again he's never home much."

"Shut it." Zero said.

"But it's true. You're always at your flat."

"Which is why I bought it. Any way." Zero turned back to the Vampires. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"I'd like a green tea." Takuma smiled.

"I'll have the same thing."

"Sure."

"I'll get it for you Zero! You can talk to your friends."

Zero rolled his eyes as he rang them up. "You ready for our calc test tomorrow?" Shiki asked.

"Ya I guess. It's not like it's anything hard. What about you?"

"Not in the least. Takuma is going to help me study though."

"That's nice." Zero faked a smile.

"Ya, Senri is hopeless when it comes to math." Takuma smiled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Two green teas!" Ichiru smiled broadly and handed over the drinks. The two thanked Ichiru and left. Zero looked back to his homework. But he caught something Takuma whispered to Shiki.

"We'll have to tell Kaname." Zero's head snapped up and he watched the two walk out. His heart was beating fast and he wanted to know what they were going to tell Kaname.

"Why don't you visit us so much?" Ichiru leaned on the counter next to his brother.

"Because I hate it there."

"But why? I love it?"

"Just drop it." Zero scowled and started scratching out work on a chemistry calculation

"You're so moody. Tsh." Ichiru left his twin.

Zero and Ichiru walked side by side toward their aunt and uncle's house. When they got to the gate Zero bade his twin goodnight and continued on. He still had work to do before he could go home for the night. He hated it but he had to.

Zero made his way to his door, totally exhausted. Shoving the key in the lock he knew he could finally relax. It was almost three in the morning but Zero didn't care. All he cared about was getting clean. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and threw them into the washer. If only washing them could erase the memory. Walking into the kitchen he poured a glass of orange juice then walked to the bathroom where he bent over the toilet and stuck his fingers down his throat. Immediately he vomited the contents of his stomach into the toilet. After a few more wretches Zero stood up straight and went to the sink to splash water on his face and rinse his mouth with water.

While the water in the shower was warming up Zero took a few swigs of orange juice, he'd have to eat something before he went to bed, then again that was his usual routine. Getting into the warm shower Zero started to scrub himself clean as thoroughly as he always did. When he was sure he was clean he just stood under the warm spray of water and relaxed. Then he got out, grabbed a granola bar and went to bed.

He whished he could sleep all day tomorrow but he had to be up in three and a half hours to get to class on time. This was how it was going to be from now on since he was helping Ichiru. Three and a half hours of sleep would have to do since he had no time to nap in the afternoon. But he was helping his brother so it was all worth it in his eyes.

As he was drifting off to sleep the last words Yagari had said to him rang out in his mind. "This isn't the end of your life all you need to do is find what you're best at. One day you'll find your own wings to fly on and you won't need a family name to lean on Zero." Zero snorted to himself. Yagari had taken away the one chance Zero had at doing what he did best and he resented the man. But he had also gotten back on his feet since then. He wasn't happy but at least he wasn't dead…yet.

Kaname lay on his bed looking up a the ceiling. He was trying to sort through his emotions right now so that tomorrow he could go back to school calm and collected like he normally did. He knew what was putting him into such a mood and it was Toga Yagari. It brought back past failures that Kaname hated to admit even though he was still striving to find him. It made him remember that it was Yagari's fault that he lost sight of the one he wanted. Yagari had given up on him and let him fall into the crowd and Kaname had lost all sight of him for years and years now. He had searched wide and far and had not found even a hint of him. It was Yagari's fault, it was something that Kaname would never forgive.

After all the one he sought was Human, he could have died for all he knew but there was still a speck of hope that he lived on. He could walk right by Kaname and he wouldn't be able to recognize him, not now, not after all this time. It had been eight years since he had seen him. Kaname could only imagine how the beautiful silver haired boy had grown up and how he looked now. He could only guess what he was doing with his life now. Kaname could only pray that he still had a chance at seeing Zero Kiryuu.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the beautiful reviews! Here's the second chapter.

* * *

Find Your Wings

****

Chapter 2: Information

The last bell of the day rang and Kaname gathered up his books. He was walking down the hall toward the Student Council office when Takuma jogged up beside him. "Kaname, I tried to call you yesterday, and then find you this morning… but someone ignored me."

"Sorry Takuma I've had a lot on my mind."

"Oh? Well I've got one more thing to add to your mind."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"But you'll just love this!"

"Oh really?" Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. Did you know that Zero goes to school here?"

Kaname stopped and looked at his friend. "Zero… as in Zero Kiryuu?"4

"Indeed. Just found out yesterday! He's in one of Senri's classes and he works at his twin's café."

"Please tell me you're serious."

"I am very serious. I would not joke about something like this. I know how you've been looking for him."

"That makes me sound creepy."

"Well it's true. We should go to the café today and see him."

"I'll pass." Kaname's heart was racing.

"Why? You want to see him right?" Takuma cocked an eyebrow at his friend's antics.

"Of course I do but I'm busy." Kaname walked into his office and tossed his book bag aside.

"You're so full of it! You're not busy. So you should come with me… " Takuma smiled widely.

"No. I've got work."

"Ignore work for a bit. I mean come on… you've been after Zero for how long?"

"Please Takuma, I really have work."

"We'll compromise. After Clubs are over we'll head down there okay?"

Kaname could tell Takuma wasn't going to let it drop. "Fine."

"Wonderful!" Takuma hugged his friend tightly. "I wonder if Aidou would go too."

"No… "

"See you later. I've got my work to do too!" Takuma bounced out of the office leaving Kaname alone.

Kaname worked slowly hoping that Takuma would be angry and leave without him for Zero's café. But when the bell rang signaling that clubs were over Takuma and Aidou bounced into Kaname's office. "Are you ready?" Takuma asked.

"No." Kaname didn't look up from his paper. His heart was hammering and he was feeling anxious.

"I refuse to take that. Come. Come." Takuma started tiding Kaname's desk then he dragged his friend to his feet. "Lend me a hand Aidou! We've got to get Kaname going."

"Gladly." Aidou took Kaname's other arm and they practically dragged Kaname out of Cross.

Finally Kaname consented and shrugged free of his friends to walk on his own. He didn't want Zero to see him dragged into the café like he didn't want to be there.

Zero stood behind the counter waiting for a customer to take a seat. The bell jingled as the door opened and Zero's heart nearly stopped as he saw Kaname Kuran walk in. "Oh my god… " Zero froze up for a second then shook himself as Kaname and his friends took a seat. Taking a deep breath Zero walked over and put on his normal fake smile. "Welcome to Kiryuu Café. What can I get you today?"

"Hi Zero." Takuma beamed at the silverette.

"Hey Takuma." Zero smiled back. Kaname looked from one to the other and he felt jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach that Takuma was of first name terms with Zero and he wasn't.

"I'll take a chi latte." The blond vampire with blue eyes said.

Kaname sniffed the air and he clearly smelled Zero's blood, it smelled delicious. "I'll take a mocha. And could you bleed into it for me?" He smiled sweetly at Zero. The Hunter just smiled back and turned to the other blond vampire.

"I'll have a green tea, please."

"Of course, your drinks will be ready soon." Zero walked off to prepare the drinks.

"Kaname, what the hell was that about?" Takuma asked. "You've been looking for him for years and the first time you meet you ask for his blood. How charming."

"His blood smells good and I kind of think he's cute." Kaname shrugged and turned to watch Zero move around behind the bar. It was hard to believe that he was seeing Zero after all these years. He was slowly memorizing everything about his face. Kaname noticed that Zero wasn't smiling and he wanted to be the one to make him laugh and smile.

Kaname's eyebrows furrowed when another boy who looked just like Zero came out of the kitchen to whisper in Zero's ear. The boy nodded. It was too loud to hear what had been whispered but Kaname clearly picked up the rest of the conversation. 'Alright Ichiru, I'll leave in a second. I just need to drop off these drinks to table six.'

'Why does he want you home so early? He knows you have work?'

'I really don't want to think about it.'

'Well you haven't been home in a while.'

'You forget I have my own flat.'

'I still don't know how you pay for it and your school.'

'It's not that hard. Now I gotta go. See you Ichiru.'

Zero came back over and handed them their drinks. "Thank you!" Takuma smiled as Zero handed him his green tea.

"Will that be all for now?" Zero asked.

"Yes thank you." Kaname smiled at Zero and Zero did his best not to swoon.

"Oh Zero, Senri wanted me to ask you if you had notes from class today."

"Yeah. I guess sleeping through class tends to make you miss notes."

"Well… that's Senri for you." Takuma laughed.

"Hold on a sec I'll go get them." Zero went to his backpack he had behind the counter and pulled out his notebook and went back, "Here. He'll know where to look for the new notes."

"Has he copied before?"

"Yeah a few times." Zero shifted and tugged his cuff further down his arm.

"Hmm… " Takuma looked at the notebook for a second before back up. Kaname couldn't be sure but he thought he smelled blood, but it was so hard to tell because of all the different smells in the air of the café. "Senri said you pay tuition yourself so you're a diligent student. Is that true?"

"Well I do pay for my own tuition, but a diligent student… that's pushing it a bit."

"Well… " Takuma looked through the notebook. "Your notes do look pretty intense. I don't think even Kaname takes that in depth notes." Takuma smiled at his friends.

"I take offence to that. My notes are plenty good." Kaname said, pretending to be offended. He snatched Zero's notebook and looked through it. Zero forced a blush from his face as Kaname admired Zero's neat handwriting.

"Ya well, just have Senri give me my notebook in class tomorrow."

"I will." Takuma smiled again at the boy.

Zero was about to walk off when Kaname said, "You have nice handwriting, Zero."

"Thanks." Zero blushed and moved off from the table as quick as he could. He was actually quite happy that he had to leave since he didn't want to face Kaname after he had tasted his drink. Zero buried his bleeding wrist in his pocket, even though no one would see it since he wore long sleeves and a jacket over it. He slowly made his way home dreading what was to come.

"So you're on pretty good terms with Zero." Kaname looked at Takuma.

"Of course. He's really nice actually."

Aiduo rolled his eyes. He wasn't very interested in Zero. "Kaname-Sama, have you decided on your date for the dance next weekend?"

"No Aidou. I don't think I shall be taking one."

"Why not?"

"Because it would cause too much trouble if I singled someone out."

"I know what you mean… I have the same problem… perhaps I should go without a date as well."

"Oh Aidou you know you wouldn't be able to."

"Shut up Takuma!" Aidou glared at the other Vampire.

Kaname sipped his mocha. His eyes went wide for a moment then he swallowed and smiled. Zero's blood tasted as delicious as it smelled. Although he was a little disturbed that Zero would actually bleed into his coffee… did he do this for everyone that asked? Kaname waved over the boy who looked almost like Zero. "Excuse me, is Zero still here?"

"No sorry, he just left. Did he make your drinks wrong?"

"No. No. I just had a question to ask him."

"Oh. Well I'm his twin, Ichiru, I can pass on a message if you'd like?"

"No thank you. I will just stop in tomorrow."

"Okay then." Ichiru shrugged and walked off.

"What's up?" Takuma asked.

"Nothing really."

"What were you going to ask Zero?"

"Were you going to ask him to the dance?" Aidou gushed.

"No. Smell this." Kaname took the lid off his coffee and held it up for the other two to smell.

"Oh my god. He actually bleed into it!" Takuma stared at Kaname. "How could you make him do that! He's hurt now because of you!" Takuma's brow furrowed.

"Does it taste as sweet as it smells?" Aidou asked.

"Indeed." Kaname smiled and took another sip. _Perhaps I should come here more often… _

Zero checked his watch as he walked. It was early for him to be heading home. Only 2:30 a.m. But he was tired and the extra hour probably wouldn't be worth staying out for anyway. Besides Zero had been preoccupied since he left work and he wasn't sure that he'd performed as well as he could tonight anyway. But it didn't matter, he got paid and now his tuition for this month was paid.

He walked slowly up the steps to his flat and shoved the key in the lock. Even though he had done some homework while at the café he still had a lot due tomorrow. But first things first. Zero walked into his flat, kicked off his shoes and made right to his washing machine where he started his nightly routine and threw his clothes in. Tonight it was full enough to start it so Zero turned the knobs and started the machine. Then he walked into the kitchen, naked, poured a glass of orange juice and left to the bathroom.

Kneeling down in front of the toilet Zero leaned over it and stuck his fingers down his throat. He hated the way this gagging felt how it burned when he vomited. But he'd rather not keep his stomach full right now. After vomiting up his stomach contents and a considerable amount of bile Zero stood. He walked to the sink and grabbed his tooth brush where he scrubbed his mouth clean before rinsing his mouth with water and drinking his orange juice.

Sighing Zero turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before jumping in and scrubbing himself clean. When he got out Zero dried off before walking to his bedroom where he pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Then he went to the kitchen where he made himself a sandwich that he ate while pulling out his homework.

It was 3:45 when Zero finally finished all of his homework and crawled into bed. Pulling his blankets close Zero tried his hardest not to think about Kaname, about what a reckless thing he had done today. He looked at his wrist where the fresh scab sat next to other healing ones. Sighing Zero though what it would be like to see Kaname again tomorrow. _But I suppose he would probably give me a good earful for actually bleeding into his coffee… But how could I refuse him? He's so charming and he asked!_ Zero replayed Kaname's request in his head and he smiled. Maybe things were looking up for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ta'da new chapter! Sorry it took me so long to post. I've been busy, mainly with paperwork cause I'm taking a semester abroad to Ireland in the spring! So just a heads up come next semester updates will be few and far between….but I have about three months till then to make it up to you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

Find Your Wings

****

Chapter 3: Hello Again

The alarm buzzed and Zero rolled over smacking it off. Groaning he sat up. Reaching over Zero grabbed a bottle, he dumped four ibuprofen into his mouth gulped them down and reached for his glass of water that he sipped. _Another day… fantastic._ Zero slumped back into his mattress. He really didn't feel like waking up. He was sore and still very tired. Not to mention he had to go to school and that meant he could possibly be tracked down by Kaname and reprimanded for what he did yesterday.

Zero threw an arm over his face as he thought about it. It was really a stupid thing to do, but it had just been so tempting! Zero moved his arm and looked at the cuts. They were nothing new on his arm. They practically blended in with all the others.

Shifting Zero laid his arm down and picked at the scab with the his nails. The brittle thing peeled off twining with pain. Zero smiled as crimson started to pool then slowly slide down to stain his sheets. But he really didn't care. It was not the first time he had bleed on his sheets. He continued to scratch at the scabs that littered his arms. It always felt good. That stinging pain as he reopened the wound then the numbing tingle.

Standing Zero made his bed and went to the bathroom where he washed off his arms and washed his face. Then he ran a hand through his hair. It was still damp on the side that he had been sleeping on. It sucked that he had to be up so early but if he wasn't then he would miss classes and if he missed class then he would start failing and if he failed then paying tuition would be pointless.

Sighing Zero walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There really wasn't much in the way of food. He grabbed the milk and walked over to grab a bowl. Setting the two things on the counter he picked up the box of Chex and poured a big bowl. As he ate Zero looked over the homework he had done last night. It all looked correct so he was sure that he would get a good grade.

After eating Zero went to his room and dressed in his Cross Uniform. Then he shoved all his books into his bag and left for school. It wasn't a terribly long walk to school but it wasn't short either. Zero's flat was in the scummy side of town so it took a while to walk to anywhere respectable. Zero liked this walk though. It gave him time to think things over and set things straight in his mind before he went to classes.

Zero walked into class and took his normal seat. Senri sat down a few minutes later. "Thanks." He said handing over Zero notebook.

"Anytime."

"Did you sleep at all last night? You look horrible." Senri said looking at the Human with some concern.

"Gee thanks for the compliment." Zero scowled.

"Just saying… You going to sleep in class?"

"Of course not." Zero opened his notebook to a clean page. "I can't sleep if I want to keep my grades up."

"Suit yourself. But you really should catch up on some sleep soon." Senri shrugged and started to get out his own notebook.

Zero hadn't thought he looked particularly shabby today. He had certainly looked worse. Just as Zero's thoughts were taking a downward spiral the teacher walked in and he focused himself completely on his lessons for the day.

After classes ended for the day Zero went straight to Ichiru's café. His brother was working hard. Zero smiled as he watched his little brother bustling around the store since he was the only one working. "Zero! Help me out would you!" Ichiru called when he saw his brother standing there.

Shaking his head Zero put on the apron and jumped into help. After an hour and a half the rush of customers slowed and Zero was able to pull out his homework.

Zero was working out a calculus problem when the bell rang as the door opened. He looked up and his heart froze. "Hello Zero." Kaname smiled as he leaned on the counter.

"Hello. You're Takuma's friend… " Zero gulped and tried to pretend he didn't already know who he was. "Kaname. Right?" Zero quirked a small smile.

"Yes, and you're Zero Kiryuu." Kaname stated.

"Yup." Zero's cheeks tinged light pink. Kaname knew who he was. He felt oddly giddy.

"I have a question for you." Kaname leaned in and Zero stood still. He couldn't believe that Kaname was so close he could feel his heat as he whispered in his ear. "Do you bleed into everyone's coffee?"

Zero gulped. There went the nice conversation. Zero was sure that he would get a thrashing from the Pureblood. "Um… no. you're the first actually." Zero looked down at his homework.

"Really?" Kaname was taken aback. Yet he felt special.

"Yes." Zero looked back up at Kaname and was surprised to see the Pureblood smile.

"I see. I was just curious. Did you cut your wrist?" Kaname reached out to take Zero's arm and inspect the wound but Zero pulled his arms back and folded them behind his back.

"Yes. But it's fine."

"I can make it heal." Kaname kept his hand outstretched. "Pureblood saliva heals all wounds."

"It's fine really." Zero insisted.

"Whatever." Kaname pulled his hand back. "Your blood did taste good though." Zero felt a shiver run through him at Kaname's words.

"That's good." Zero stared at Kaname whishing he could lean over the counter and kiss the Vampire.

"Well I hope to see you around Cross." Kaname smiled before walking out of the café. Zero stared after the Pureblood whishing he had the courage to tell Kaname how he felt. _But what interest would he ever have in a piece of scum like me?_ Zero thought as he looked back down at his homework.

He was distracted now… He felt too jittery to sit still and do homework. Kaname had not yelled at him or harmed him as Zero had thought he would. In fact Zero went so far as to imagine that Kaname was flirting with him. _No. that can't be. He's way out of my league._ Zero scowled as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Ich. You need any help?"

"No I think I got it. Who was that guy you were just talking to? He had the same uniform as you. Is he another friend from school?"

"He goes to my school, but we're not friends."

"Why not?" Ichiru stopped spreading icing and cocked his head at his brother.,

"He's popular and student council president." Zero tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"So. Aren't you popular? You're smart right?"

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean that I'm popular. I'm actually pretty far from being popular." Zero looked down at his feet.

"Oh. Well he seemed to like talking to you." Ichiru shrugged. His was completely oblivious to the fact that Zero was jealous of Kaname and in love with him.

"What?" Zero's head snapped up. Surely he had heard wrong. There would be no way that Kaname would enjoy talking to him.

"Gods Zero. Are you that dense? His body language screamed it! He was all into leaning in toward you and making eyes at you."

"You're fucking joking." Zero stormed out of the kitchen. As much as his heart wanted to believe Ichiru his head told him not to. After all he was much to dirty to touch an angel like Kaname. Zero's heart clenched and he grabbed his chest as pain spider webbed through him. They say love could kill someone. Zero wouldn't mind being killed by his love for Kaname.

The last few hours that Zero was to work at Ichiru's café passed by without Zero even noticing. His mind was still hooked on Kaname. The Pureblood had kept Zero's heart pounding all afternoon and now hours later Zero could still feel Kaname's heat and hear his voice. "Be safe Zero-chan!" Ichiru threw his arms around his brother.

"Knock it off!" Zero shoved his brother away.

"I know that means I love you in Zero language" Ichiru smiled brightly.

"Ya whatever."

"So you really won't come over for dinner?" Ichiru got serious.

"Correct. I have work to do."

"You can't just lie and call in sick?" Ichiru pouted. "You just paid tuition for this month."

"Just barely." Zero scowled. "That's why I need to work more."

"Does you working at the café for no pay cut into your other work? Or school? Or anything that would make you look so tired?" Ichiru's eyes were filled with so much worry.

"No. Not at all." Zero lied. Ichiru couldn't see through the lie because Zero had become so skilled in lying that sometimes he had a hard time realizing that he was lying. "I really enjoy it Ich."

"Okay. But if it's ever too much just tell me okay?"

"You got it. Now get off home and eat."

"By Ni-Chan!" Ichiru waved to his twin as he walked off.

Shaking his had Zero turned started walking toward his apartment. He climbed the steps opened the door dropped his bag on the kitchen table and went to his room. He took off his Cross Academy Uniform and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a white v-neck tee shirt. Then he tugged on a black trench before leaving again.

It was nearly eleven when Zero walked out of his first job. He buttoned his jacket back up and hung his head as he walked back toward the fountain. He already felt sick and it was a little after eleven, still much too early to turn in.

Zero sat on the edge of the fountain looking up at the stars… waiting… finally a little after midnight. "How much an hour?"

Zero looked at the guy and sized him up. "A hundred with a condom, two hundred without." he replied in a flat tone.

The guy seemed to think for a moment. "Fine. Come on. "Zero stood from the cold stone and followed the man to the hotel he was staying at. He looked like a well to do business man by the way he was dressed and from the hotel room.

"Alright then… " He took out a wad of bills and set it on the dresser. "Here's four hundred, for two hours. Now strip." The guy sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out his semi erect penis. Zero shut his mind down as he started to take his clothes off, making a show of it. He never quite understood why they liked to watch him take his clothes off. _Everyone does it. It would be hard not to. Showering in clothes just wouldn't work… what's so special about a strip tease?_ Zero thought absent mindedly as his pants dropped to the floor. But he didn't complain, after all they were paying his bills. When Zero stepped out of his boxers the man smiled "You looked better with your clothes on… although your body isn't that bad." Like Zero hadn't heard this before. The man looked down at his own leaking cock. "Suck me."

"It's another seventy five for blowjobs."

"Fine. Just suck me." The man growled. Zero slunk toward the guy and kneeled down between his legs. "I want to see you hard too. So touch yourself."

Zero always hated when they asked to see him hard because it was just so difficult to do sometimes. Closing his eyes Zero leaned in and took the guy to the hilt first time without gagging. He had skills and was never afraid to use it if it meant getting a nice tip.

While Zero sucked the guy off his hand reached down and started to touch himself. He conjured up images of Kaname. It was shameful he knew. After all he didn't even talk to the Pureblood, yet whenever a customer asked for Zero to get hard or cum he would think of Kaname. It never failed to arouse him.

"That's good. Take my clothes off now." Zero stood and slid the suit jacket off the man's shoulders before he began to unbutton the crisp white shirt.

This was disgusting. Zero could probably guess that this man had a family at home a wife and children that he provided for yet while he was away on business he would do this sort of thing. It never sat right with Zero since he could never fathom why someone would take another's love for something so easily tossed away when they went on a business trip. It made Zero angry that this man could have someone who loved him waiting at home yet he was here about to fuck him. If Zero ever had someone who loved him he would never betray them. Zero's heart ached a little as the ever present thought, that the one he loved would never return his feelings, crossed his mind.

Zero's eyes flicked over them man now that he was naked. Zero resisted the urge to curl his lip in disgust at the sight. It was really unappealing. Shaking his head slightly he asked in his most seductive tone, "How do you want me?"

"On your hands and knees." The mad said as he started to touch himself again.

Zero crawled onto the bed and looked over his shoulder as he man moved behind him. Not even waiting or asking he pushed in and Zero dropped his head. It didn't hurt, his customer before had been rough, this would be a walk in the park. It would still be a long two hours, it always was when he had to stay for more then just a fuck.

Walking out of the hotel Zero felt his pocket the six hundred dollars were still safe in his pocket. On the walk home Zero stopped in to the 24 hour bank as he normally did. "Hi Zero!" The girl behind the counter smiled as Zero entered.

"Hey, Shindo-Chan." Zero put on a smile for the girl.

"How was your day?" She was blushing slightly as she always did when she spoke to Zero.

"Same as always." Zero shrugged and pulled out his cash.

"How much do you have tonight?" She flipped a braid over her shoulder.

"Nine hundred even." Zero set the bills on the counter.

"Gees. You always make so much! I get a bit over minimum wage here. I wish I had a job like yours."

"No you really don't want my job." Zero wanted to laugh. If only she knew. _If she knew I wonder if she'd smile at me like this. I wonder if she would be so kind… _

"Well you do make good money. Then again I suppose that's how you go to Cross right?" She bushed even deeper.

Zero was taken aback. "How do you know I go to cross?"

"A girl I know also goes there. She was in you class last year."

"Oh." Zero's heart stopped beating so fast. "Ya. This all goes to my tuition."

"That's cool that you pay it all on your own. My friend says if her parents weren't rich she'd be at my school. It's a whole lot cheaper then Cross."

"Oh well… I'm lucky I get paid so much at my jobs." Zero smiled.

"Do you want an account balance?" Nadashiko Shindo asked.

"No thanks. I know I'm poor right now. I just paid for school last week."

"Oh… okay then."

"Have a good night." He smiled again at the girl.

"Good night Zero." She beamed.

Zero walked out of the bank and down the street. Nadashiko was always so excited to see him which made Zero pretty sure that she liked him. He couldn't imagine why though.

Walking into his dark flat Zero kicked off his shoes and went to take off his clothes. He wanted the scent of those men off his skin. After getting his regular glass of orange juice Zero walked to the bathroom. He already felt sick so he didn't even have to stick his fingers down very far to vomit. He didn't want their semen in his stomach. He didn't want to remember their tastes. It was disgusting.

After Zero had vomited even the bile from his stomach he stood. His limbs shook, his brow was sweaty, and his heart hurt. He flipped on the shower and stepped in. This was his favorite part of the day. The hot water washed away all his worries and all his physical filth. It made him feel clean, if only for a little while.

Tonight had been a rough night for Zero. He was sore and even the thought of Kaname couldn't pull him out of his downward spiral. It always seemed like he was low on money, even though right now over a thousand dollars sat in his bank account. He had just barely made the payment this month for Cross. He had had six dollars and eighty two cents left in his account after he wrote the check and that had scared him. Especially since he had worked so hard. Now Zero wasn't sure if he could make this months. If he couldn't then he would have to go to public school and he wouldn't be able to see Kaname anymore. And if he couldn't see Kaname he had no reason to live.

After all Kaname had been the driving force of his life these past years and now that they had spoken Zero was sure he'd have the chance again. _But why would he seek me out to talk to me again? He got the blood thing out of the way… maybe that was my one and only chance and I let it slide… _Zero shut off the shower and sigh heavily. His shoulder sagged as he dried off and went to his room. His eyes flicked to the calenderer tacked to his wall. "It'll be time to pay rent soon." Zero groaned. He had just paid the other day but in another two weeks he'd have to pay the other half of the months rent. "I really wish I could just skip it… then I'd have to work later… I'd get less sleep… and people are already picking up that I'm not sleeping well… Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Zero felt frustrated and upset. His eyes stung and his chest felt tight.

Slumping onto his bed Zero felt a spark of happiness. He knew how to get rid of this pain… to forget it and take on that wonderful stinging pain that made his veins sing with joy. Zero reached under his bed and pulled out the old cigar box. He opened the lid and took out a shining new razor. His muscles relaxed just a bit in the anticipation of this tangible pain that always helped him forget.

Kaname looked out of his bedroom window. The landscape before him was beautiful, the French style garden was washed in silver. It was something he saw every night and hardly noticed. "Zero… where are you tonight? I hope you're safe."

* * *

P.s. you guys should totally read my other series I have going.

Bruises - Rido X Kaname

For the Past or For The Future - Zero X Kaname


	4. Chapter 4

Lots of people have been asking about Kaname's and Zero's past interactions. To be honest it was really supposed to be nothing more than admiring each other from afar and not ever really meeting. But I felt bad thinking how lame that would sound to reply to the comments with that. So I started thinking and came up with this. It's really not much… but it's more then what I originally had planned. So I hope you like it! And yes I know there're not really flash backs since they're in third person… but I think they work.

Also I've finally decided that yes Kaname is ancestor Kaname so he's super powerful… but um since Rido's nice I don't know how it happened… I'm still thinking on it so just roll with it for a bit. Thanks!

* * *

Find Your Wings

**Chapter 4: Better Then Ever**

Yuki sat across the table from her brother rubbing her eyes. "You know you don't have to wake up every morning to see me off." Kaname said as he sipped his cup of tea that had blood tablets in it.

"I know, Onii-sama. But I want to." Yuki smiled.

"Thanks." Kaname couldn't help but smile. Yuki was still a child in so many ways. Although she did have her moments of maturity. Sometimes he couldn't fathom why Rido would have any interest in such a person like Yuki and other times he felt so proud of his little sister.

"Kaname…"

"What?"

"Your aura is different today. Why are you so happy?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kaname chewed his lip.

Yuki smiled. "Yup." a small giggled escaped her lips. "So who's the guy?"

"What?" Kaname's jaw dropped. Yuki had always been good at reading Kaname yet it still surprised him whenever she guessed right.

"Oh come on Kaname. I've never seen you this excited over anything! It has to be someone special."

"Actually it is." Kaname smiled.

Yuki sat up in her chair and was surprisingly wide awake now. "Who?"

"Zero Kiryuu."

"Really?" Yuki's smiled widened. "That's fantastic. Where did you finally find him?"

Kaname didn't hide his blush, after all this was his sister. "At my school. He's in Shiki's class."

Yuki laughed. "All this time and he was right under your nose!"

"Oh shove off." Kaname sipped the last of his tea and stood.

"Have fun. And don't be too creepy in your stalking of Zero."

"I am not going to stalk him." Kaname said defensively.

"Talking to Shiki and following him to class to get a glimpse of Zero is totally stalking, brother dearest."

"You don't even understand."

"Oh but I do. You forget I've been here this whole time as you looked for him. I haven't missed a moment Kaname. Honest." She winked at her brother.

Kaname just shook his head and smiled. "Yuki you really are extraordinary. I'll see you later."

"Have a wonderful day Onii-Sama. I know you will."

Kaname sat in the limo on the way to Cross and his mind slipped back to the past.

_::Kaname dashed off from his parents. He didn't want to be at this ball, there were so many people he that felt the need to talk to him when all he wanted to do was just be alone. So he left. He ran out into the moonlit garden and found a bush that he huddled under. He knew that he should be acting all mature, after all he was 13. But tonight just for a bit he wanted to act childish._

"_Why are you hiding?" Kaname looked up at the sound of the innocent voice. He looked the little silver haired boy over._

"_I don't want to be inside." Kaname responded quietly._

"_Oh. Me too! Can I hide with you?" Kaname couldn't resist that little smile._

"_Sure." The little boy sat next to the Pureblood then he scooted so they were snug against eachother._

"_I'm tired but mommy and daddy still are working." He yawned._

"_Oh. You're Human right so you should be sleeping right now."_

"_Yes. It's past my and my brother's bed time. And I'm so sleepy…" The little boy laid his head on Kaname's shoulder._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Five! My brother and I are both five!" He held up five fingers. "I'm sleepy." He nuzzled into Kaname's neck._

"_Aren't you scared of me?"_

"_No. you're too nice looking. And you smell yummy." The little boy smiled sleepily this time._

"_Well then you can nap with me for a bit."_

"_Thank you." He leaned up and kissed Kaname softly on the cheek before laying his head in the Pureblood's lap. Something in Kaname's heart warmed and he felt like he was no longer alone in the world. This little boy was filling a void in his heart._

_As those captivating lilac eyes closed Kaname started to stroke the soft silver hair and he wondered if this was the little boys real hair. After what felt like a short time Kaname heard someone walking about shouting. "Zero!" The little boy stirred and his eyes fluttered open. "Zero where are you?" The woman called again. The little boy's eyes shot open and he sat up._

"_Okaa-San?" Zeros stood up and shouted._

"_ZERO!" The sound of running footsteps._

"_Thank you." Zero leaned down and kissed Kaname on the lips this time. "Bye." And he ran off to his mother. _

_Kaname sat in his hiding place. His fingers glided over his lips where the little boy, Zero, had kissed him. Kaname stood from his hiding spot and walked off in the direction Zero had gone. He really wanted to know how to find the little boy but when he reentered the ballroom Zero was no where to be seen. Kaname felt his heart sink a little. But perhaps, he thought, he would see Zero at another ball and then he would make Zero his.::_

_::Kaname walked over to the silver haired boy. "Is that your real hair?"_

"_Yes." Zero said making a pouting face._

"_It's pretty. May I touch it?"_

"_Okay…" Zero looked up at the boy in front of him. It was the first time anyone had ever called his hair pretty, he usually got teased for it. Then a warm hand was stroking his hair. "Are you a Vampire?" Zero asked. He was still in early childhood Hunter training but he was pretty good at picking out Vampires._

"_Yes I am."_

"_I'm a Hunter." Zero smiled widely._

"_That's nice." Kaname smiled back. He was just as adorable as he was last time. _

"_I like you!" Zero hugged Kaname briefly. The Pureblood didn't know what to do. He had only been hugged by his family. This was something new for him and he didn't know what to do. "What's you're name?" Zero asked innocently. _

"_Kaname Kuran. What about you?"_

"_Zero Kiryuu."_

"_You're a Kiryuu." Kaname's eyebrows lifted. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Zero." The silver haired boy turned to his mother as she walked over. "Don't just wander away like that." She stopped when she saw who Zero was talking to. "Kaname-Sama. I hope that Zero has not been an inconvenience to you." She bowed._

"_No. He's a polite young boy." The Pureblood said. Now that there was a high Ranking Hunter around Kaname was in his diplomatic mode._

"_I'm glad he did not trouble you. Now come along Zero and leave Kaname-Sama be." She took Zero little hand._

"_But I want to talk to him!" Zero started to whine._

"_Come on."_

"_Fine." Zero looked over at his shoulder. "Bye Kaname!"_

"_Bye Zero." Kaname watched as the throng swallowed the cute silver haired Hunter. At that moment something sparked in Kaname's chest. He made a silent whish that he could see Zero again?::_

_::"Onii-Sama…" Yuki ran her hand down Kaname's back. "What are you looking at?"_

"_No one." Kaname said straightening. He stood on the second story balcony looking down at the crowd of people._

"_I never said anything about someone."_

"_He's not here anyway." Kaname turned away._

"_Are you looking for Zero?"_

"_Yes."_

"_He won't be coming."_

"_How do you know?" Kaname turned back to his sister._

"_Didn't you hear about the recent killing of the Hunter family?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That was Zero's family." Yuki's face was grave. "So Toga Yagari is here in Zero's place."_

"_Is Zero alright?"_

"_I don't know. Toga would know though."_

"_Where is he?" Kaname walked back to the banister and looked around for the one eyed Hunter. _

"_Over there." Yuki pointed and Kaname looked where she pointed and saw the Hunter with another young Hunter._

_Kaname was down there in a few seconds. "Toga Yagari." He said._

"_Ah… Kaname Kuran. How can I help you?" Toga did his best to keep his voice even._

"_I hear you are performing duties that should have been Zero Kiryuu's. I wish to know how he is."_

"_Fine."_

"_So he's alive?" Kaname's heart was relived he had been praying that Zero was not dead. _

"_Of course he is. But why would you care, leech?" The sandy haired Hunter next to Yagari said in a venomous tone._

"_Kaito. Watch your tongue."_

"_Zero and I are acquaintances and I merely whished to see him."_

"_Fat chance of that happening. He got shipped off." Kaito grinned and hopped that his words hurt Kaname._

"_To where?"_

"_That is classified information. We cannot give that out. Sorry Kaname-Sama." Yagari said._

"_Thank you." Kaname walked off. So Zero was alive but he couldn't find him. The one person he had been following these past years had fallen through his fingers. Just when he was about to make his move Zero disappeared and Yagari would not help.::_

Even after all these years the failure stung Kaname's heart. But that was all changing now, he knew where Zero went to school and what class he was in. Stepping out of the car Kaname dialed Takuma's number. "Where are you?"

"Just in side the gate." Takuma replied.

"I'm coming to meet you." Kaname hung up and stood beside his friend in a few minutes. As he had hoped Senri was there.

"This is unusual Kaname-Sama." Takuma smiled.

"Well I had a few questions I wanted to ask Senri. So I figured I'd walk him to class."

"Oh…" A huge grin broke out on the noble's face. "I see. Well Senri said Zero's always early so hurry off and walk Senri to class so you can see your dear Zero. See you in a bit Kaname." Takuma smiled and walked off.

"Come on then. This is so retarded. You could have just walked to the class on your own and asked to speak with Zero-kun." Shiki said in his monotone.

"Shut up. I'm doing this my own way." The rest of the walk passed in silence when they arrived at Zero's and Senri's class Kaname stood so that he could talk to Shiki and look over his shoulder at Zero. Lilac eyes meet deep crimson ones. Zero looked down at his desk. "Have a good class Senri." Kaname smiled.

Zero sat in his seat blushing as he looked down at his desk. Had Kaname come just to look at him? No surely not. He was talking to Senri. "Gees…" Shiki said as he sat in his seat. "Hey Zero."

"Hey." Zero didn't look up. He knew that he probably looked tired again today.

"You do your homework?"

"Yup." Zero wiped the blush off his face and set his features into his normal scowl before looking up. Seeing Kaname in school was something that had only ever happened when Kaname was giving a speech or something for Student council. Never just in passing and he had come to his classroom. Zero's heart beat fast in his chest. _Focus on the lesson. Don't let your mind wander. Just focus!_ But his mind wasn't listening. It just had to slip to his most precious memory of Kaname.

_::Zero looked in the mirror and fixed his hair he really didn't look good with blond hair… but he had grown tired of his silver hair so it would have to do till it grew out. His stomach churned with nerves as he thought about what he was about to do. "Stupid Kaito." He had been walking through the train station when the Hunter had stopped him. It had been a few years since they had last met but Kaito said he was in town to supervise a Vampire ball. Naturally Zero had asked if Kaname would be there and when Kaito said he would Zero's mind started wondering how he could possibly get an invite. Kaito must have seen this because he invited Zero, gave him a card and the location. 'Just remember to dress up… it's a masquerade. Stupid in my opinion.' and Kaito had walked off. _

_So here Zero was in front of his uncle's mirror primping himself for the night. "Where are you off to looking so good?" Zero shivered at the voice._

"_To meet a friend, Ojii-san." Zero said turning around._

"_Well I hope this friend isn't special to you…" his uncle moved in but Zero ducked out of the way and made for the door._

"_He is. Don't wait up for me." and Zero sprinted out of the house. _

_The walk to the place where the masquerade took Zero just about an hour so the party was in full swing when Zero handed over the card and walked in. His bejeweled mask was in place it's feather's flowed over his shoulder making it look as if his blond hair had turned black. As he started walking around looking for Kaname he caught sight of another who had a mask nearly identical to his and the other's suit of black resembled Zero's as well. _So much for being original_ Zero thought. He continued on through the throng of people. He caught sight of Kaito in an elaborate owl mask. _

_After a long time of searching Zero was hot and made for the doors that lead to a garden. Zero inhaled the fresh air as soon as he exited the stuffy room. So far he had yet to catch a glimpse of the Pureblood. Then again Zero could guess that perhaps Kaname enjoyed being able to mingle without being mobbed by adoring Vampires. Still Zero would have liked to talk to him to see if he remembered him although that was a long shot since they had only spoken a few words to each other in the past._

_"Takuma. Gees you sure took long enough." Someone said as they grabbed Zero are and pulled him through a door that lead to a dark room. For a moment Zero thought of calling for help but the scent that filled his nostrils brought back a memory of the past and he kept quiet. "I've been waiting for you." Hands wrapped around. Zero's waist and pulled him close. The Human did not resist since he had dreamed of being this close to Kaname._

_Zero lifted Kaname's mask as he did the same and leaned in kissing Kaname hard immediately running her tongue over Kaname's lips. A smile spread onto the Vampire's lips. "You sure are eager tonight." Kaname smiled and pinned Zero to the wall._

_Zero let himself be pinned while Kaname first ravished his mouth then moved his lips to his throat. He knew that he either had to make a move soon or he was sure to be found out. Since this Takuma person was obviously Kaname's lover he would be able to spot a fake soon. So Zero reversed their positions and knelt in front of Kaname. "What are you…" But Kaname stopped when his pants were undone and his cock was pulled out. "You're really doing this now?" _

_Zero wasn't dumb enough to answer. He simple darted his tongue out and licked the tip of Kaname's cock. A small moan escaped Kaname's lips and Zero smiled before opening his mouth and taking him in completely. "Oh god Takuma…" Kaname gripped Zero's hair tightly and he tried not to thrust into the warm mouth. It completely slipped his mind that the last time Takuma had given him a blow job it had been pretty horrible. _

_Smiling Zero started to bob his head slowly at first then he picked up speed. Kaname was soon having trouble holding in moans. Zero reached wrapped his hand around Kaname's bas and moved his head back so that he could play with the head while his hand jerked up and down the thick shaft. "T-t-takuma. I'm so close." Zero increased is efforts. He moved his hand away and deep throated Kaname. This sent the Pureblood over the edge and Zero willing swallowed everything that Kaname ejaculated into his mouth. _

_Before he stood Zero tided Kaname up. He nuzzled into Kaname's neck and inhaled deeply. He never wanted to forget this scent. The scent of the one that he had loved his whole life. He placed a soft kiss on Kaname's smooth throat before leaving the Pureblood. He hoped that Kaname would not find out the he had engaged in such things with someone that was not his lover. Right now though Zero was making his way as fast as he could toward the exit. Even though he really wanted to hang around there would be a greater possibility of being found out so he left. _

"_Yo, Zero." Zero stopped and turned to Kaito._

"_What?"_

"_Leaving so early?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Sucks. I was going to say you know that you probably have a good chance of getting close to Kuran since his best friend Takuma has a nearly identical outfit on."_

"_Really?" Zero pretended not to know._

"_Yup. But hey if you want to duck out and run away be my guest."_

"_Later.' Zero said before leaving and walking back toward his aunt's and uncle's. He felt so excited the he wanted to skip. He took off his mask and looked to the sky. Everything seemed so much more beautiful now that he had been close to Kaname after all these years.::_

* * *

I know Zero's memory was a bit of a stretch…. But I totally wanted to put it in!


	5. Chapter 5

Find Your Wings

**Chapter 5: A Week With A Pureblood**

Zero's eyes drooped as he sat in Ichiru's café. "Wake up!" Ichiru shouted at his brother and Zero sat up with a start.

"Sorry." Zero rubbed at his eyes.

"You should go sleep…" Ichiru ran a hand over his twin's face. "You look much too tired."

"I can still help you."

"No. You said you'd tell me if work was getting in the way of your life. You're clearly tired. I'll have someone else come and help me." Ichiru smiled.

"I can't ditch you like that." Zero said but the idea of being able to sleep was very appealing.

"Yes you can. Now off with you. Everything should be good till I get back up."

"Thanks Ich." Zero hugged his brother and gathered his things.

On his way out Zero was hardy paying attention and bumped into someone. "Sorry." he said and kept walking. A hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey Zero." Zero looked up at the smiling face of Takuma.

"Oh hello Takuma." Zero's eyes flicked to the Pureblood behind Takuma. "Hello Kaname."

"Hello Zero." Kaname said. The way the Vampire said Zero's voice made his insides squirm. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay? You look sick." Takuma piped in before Zero could continue.

"Not sick just tired." Zero's shoulders sagged.

"Oh. Are you going to sleep now?" Takuma asked. He noticed the concern in Kaname's eyes but he knew that Kaname would never ask if Zero was alright.

"Well after I finish some homework."

"So you'll be able to catch up on sleep. You'll get like what 12 hours of sleep…"

"Sure." Zero half smiled. He wasn't about to tell them that he would be up and working at eleven tonight.

"Okay. Well see you around!" Takuma smiled again at Zero.

"Bye Zero." Kaname said as Zero waved as he walked off.

"I wonder why he's so tired." Takuma bit his lip.

"So do I. Perhaps the amount of homework that he has is strenuous. Has Shiki said any thing about it?"

"Nope. We usually do homework together and it's no more then what we are assigned."

"Hmm… Perhaps Zero has a second job that he works at night."

"It would make sense since he pays his own bills for Cross." Takuma shrugged. "I suppose since Zero isn't here that there's no point in getting coffee."

"You can if you want but… I should probably be going now." Kaname looked off in the direction that Zero had left.

" Don't go stalking Zero home." Takuma looked wearily at his friend. He knew that Kaname had been trying to find Zero for years now. But Kaname seemed to be falling way too fast right now. "You should take an easy with all of this… I mean you don't want to scare Zero right?"

"Relax Takuma. I know how to present myself and I know that I cannot rush into things with Zero. I'll see you tomorrow."

Even though Kaname wanted to follow the silver haired teen everywhere he knew that it would be impossible to do so. Now that he had found Zero he would not let the teen slip away again, but Zero seemed rather content in his life so Kaname wasn't afraid of Zero leaving anytime soon. This meant he had time to ease into Zero's life and not scare him.

Kaname walked home slowly as he thought. He knew that the instant he got home Yuki would start questioning him. She did this every time Kaname found something new. He loved his sister dearly but sometimes she was obsessive with his life and the things that he did.

"ONIIII-SAMA!" the moment Kaname entered the house Yuki collided with him. "How was your day?"

"Fine." Kaname said hugging his sister back.

"Did you see Zero?"

"Yes."

"Were you creepy stalking him?"

"No." Kaname rolled his eyes.

"I get no details?"

"No." Kaname extracted himself from his sister.

"Fine. You're so mean to me." Yuki pouted for a minute before smiling. "Anyway. Rido wants to see you."

"About what?"

"The meeting you attended Monday."

"Oh. That's right I forgot to fill him in. I'll go see him now."

"Splendid!" Yuki smiled. "I'll bring coffee up in a little bit okay?"

"Thanks." Kaname walked up to his Uncle's study. He knocked then entered.

"Ah Kaname." Rido took off his glasses and smiled at his nephew.

"Hello Rido." Kaname returned the smile and took a seat in front of Rido's desk.

"How was school today?"

"As boring as ever."

"I honestly don't see why you go."

"It's a way of gaining allies." Kaname shrugged. "Besides it seems to have paid off recently."

"Yuki said something about you finding Zero."

"I did." Kaname schooled himself and kept himself from blushing.

"That's nice." Rido smiled. "Does this mean that you've found something to fill your spare time?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I only mean that you should get out of the house more often. You stick around here too much. You should be out doing… stuff." Rido waved his hand.

"What kind of stuff?" Kaname raised and eyebrow.

"Well you have Zero now. So do whatever it is you want to do with him."

"Oh god you've been talking to Yuki too much."

"Being married does that to you." Rido smiled. "But I didn't have you come to bother you about your personal life. I heard that you did a fantastic presentation on Monday."

"I did my best." Kaname shrugged.

"Thanks to you we landed the deal with P Corporation. I just got a call from them and President Shouto would like to meet us next week for dinner."

"What day?"

"Wednesday."

"Okay. I think I can do that."

"You'd better." Rido said sternly. Kaname just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Of course I'll be there."

"Fantastic." Rido smiled. He was proud of Kaname for being able to adapt so well to going to school and run the business.

Zero's alarm went off at 10:30. He rolled out of bed and threw on clean clothes. Zero sort of enjoyed when Isaya would come in town for business. He was an honest man, not like many of his other customers. And if he was lucky he'd only have this one customer tonight. So he was smiling as he walked out he dialed.

"Isaya speaking."

"It's Zero."

"Oh hello. I was hoping you'd be calling soon."

"So where would you like me to meet you?"

"How about our normal restaurant."

"I'm on my way."

"See you soon, Zero."

Zero snapped his phone shut and smiled. Yes tonight would be an easy night. He had been hoping for a break these past weeks and here it was. As Zero walked to meet with Isaya he wondered. If he hadn't been whole heartedly invested in Kaname would he have taken Isaya's offer and gone to live with him two years ago? Yes he probably would have but there was so much here that he would lose. But Zero always looked forward to having Isaya come in town because they would act like lovers. And if Isaya happened to have a lover when he cam in town he would simply meet up with Zero and have coffee, nothing more. Zero was comfortable around him so he was unafraid as he walked through the chilly night.

He walked into the small restaurant and looked around smiling he spotted Isaya and walked over. "Hey."

"Ah, Zero." Isaya's face lit up as he smiled. "It's so nice to see you." Isaya took Zero's hand and held it as they sat. "How have you been doing?"

"Alright I suppose."

"Still going to Cross?"

"Yes., and still enjoying myself there."

"That's good. It's a shame though that your aunt and uncle won't help you with payments…" Isaya sigh. As he spoke the whole time his eyes were running over Zero analyzing him with a critical closeness that only Vampire's could.

"I've told you I'd rather not bother with the strings that would come attached to that."

"Oh. Quite right. I'm still proud of you that you're doing this all on your own." Zero smiled at the compliment. "Any how. I'll be in town till next Thursday, so I would love it if you could either keep you nights open for me or come stay at the hotel with me. It's closer to Cross then your apartment right?"

"But I'm sure I'd get in your way." Zero swallowed hard. He always seemed to fall into a lull of comfort when Isaya was around.

"No you would not. I would love to have you." Isaya gave Zero's hand a squeeze.

"Does this mean that you're single right now?" Zero was trying to stall, to talk himself out of staying with Isaya because he was afraid that he actually would move in with him for good and leave Kaname behind.

"Oh course. So? How about it? It would benefit both of us and I promise to pay you good… I'll pay your hourly rate for the next week…that should be more then enough to cover your bills this month right?" Zero's jaw dropped.

"You're joking right?" Zero's face was a mask of complete shock. It would be enough to cover almost two months.

"Of course not. Besides it would put my mind at rest if I could help you out this month then you wouldn't have to work so much."

"How do you know I've been working a lot?"

"You look tired out, you've lost weight since I last saw you, and you just give off an over all depressed vibe which means I'm sure to find a nice gathering of new scars." Isaya shrugged and sipped his drink.

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Of course not. Now quite dodging my question. Will you come stay the week with me?"

Zero chewed his lips as he considered what it would mean. He wouldn't have to work the rest of the month and be able to pay rent and tuition. But what would he do with his spare time? He could still work an do some saving this month… he'd be able to take fewer jobs and still come out on top at the end of the month.

"Please Zero. I won't be back for a while." Isaya put on his best puppy face.

Smiling Zero said, "You've got yourself a deal."

"Wonderful." Isaya leaned over and kissed Zero's cheek.

"Not in public." Zero scowled.

"You're no fun. Oh and one more thing. Would you be my date to a company event next week?"

"Depends… do I have to dress up?"

"Of course."

"I don't have any fancy clothes. Sorry."

"No problem. We'll go shopping."

"No don't trouble yourself." Zero was blushing.

"But I want to. And besides I want to show you off to people."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Fine. It'll be better if I agree now instead of having you wheedle it out of me later."

"You know me too well." Isaya smiled as he looked at Zero. There was something about this boy that screamed out to Isaya. He wasn't sure if it was a paternal instinct to protect him or a fierce instinct that wanted to poses Zero. Either way he couldn't stay away from him and he kept hoping that Zero would change his mind and they could be together as a real couple. If he failed to win Zero over in the next few years he had a plan to turn Zero into a Vampire and keep him by his side for all time. Isaya smiled at the idea of having Zero all to himself for the rest of eternity.

After dinner Zero and Isaya walked hand in hand to the hotel. "Tomorrow after school can you stop by your flat and pick up clothes for the week?" Isaya swiped his card and the suite door swung in.

"Of course." Zero walked in behind the Pureblood.

"Do you want to take a quick shower then we can sleep? I'm tired from the flight."

"That sounds good." Zero smiled. This would be the first night in a long time that he wouldn't be staying up late working. "Thank you for letting me stay the week."

"I wish you'd stay forever." Isaya pulled Zero close. "But I know you've tied yourself here to wait for someone. I don't mind as long as I get to see you." Isaya kissed Zero lightly. "Come, let's shower. It feels like years since I've seen you." Zero flushed. "Stop being modest. I really do think you look beautiful naked." Isaya kissed Zero again. Zero blushed and followed Isaya into the bathroom. This week was going to be easy, he just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sad that like no one spotted that Isaya Shoutou (I spelled his last name wrong before sorry) is from the manga. Chapter 57 to be exact. I thought he was totally hot so I wanted to use him. Plus he was mentioned in the side story about Cross.

* * *

Find Your Wings

**Chapter 6: A Much Needed Rest**

Zero heard his phone going off which meant it was time to wake up and get ready for school. After all he had to go all the way to his apartment so he could fetch his uniform. He moved to get out of bed when a hand grabbed him. "Leaving so soon?" Isaya opened his eyes and looked at Zero.

"I have too. My uniform is back at my flat so I need to walk there before walking to school." Zero looked at Isaya and couldn't help but admire how handsome he was especially with his sleep tousled hair.

"No need. I had someone bring your uniform while we slept. You have another hour and a half correct?" Isaya sat up.

"Really?" Zero's eyes darted around the room and he saw his uniform folded nicely on a chair. "I suppose I do have time." He turned and crawled to Isaya. "What do you want to do?" He asked as he sat on the Vampire's lap.

"Zero you know me far too well." Isaya growled in his throat and reached up and tugged Zero's face close so he could kiss him. "You're always so warm in the morning." Isaya started kissing Zero's neck and running his hands down Zero's spine.

"You can drink if you want." Zero tilted his head to the side.

"Thank you." Isaya dug his finger into Zero's flesh where his neck blended with shoulder. Zero clenched his eyes closed at the pain and reveled in the sting. Isaya latched his mouth onto the wound and started to suck the blood that was seeping from the wound. Zero closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Isaya's tongue on his throat.

Zero wrapped his arms around Isaya so he could pull himself closer to Isaya and grind against him. Isaya let out a growl in his throat at the friction. Isaya licked one last time before pinning Zero to the bed. "You taste as delicious as ever. But you look even better." Isaya crashed his lips to Zero's as he disentangled them from the blankets.

Zero's body was already warming up and he was fidgeting with anticipation. "Isaya… please I need you now." Zero said as he bit his lip.

"Oh Zero…" Isaya was tempted to take Zero dry but he knew Zero had school in a bit and he didn't want Zero to be uncomfortable all day so he summoned the bottle of lube to his hand.

"Show off." Zero mumbled at the little display of Pureblood power.

"Only for you." Isaya smiled as he popped the cap and covered his fingers in the clear gel.

Isaya kissed Zero again as he slid one finger into the teen. Zero arched into the touch as Isaya carefully prepared him. It didn't take long for Zero to start writhing and clutching at the sheets. He wasn't used to this customers tended to take him with little or no preparation. So this was driving him crazy as Isaya slowly added a fourth finger. "Please… just take me." Zero panted.

"Not yet." Isaya smiled down at Zero. "I don't want to hurt you at all. Just bear with it a little longer." Isaya moved down so the he could lick Zero's erection as he continued to move his fingers in and out of him. Zero squeezed his eyes shut at the near over load of pleasure.

"God Isaya you're so sadistic. Are you trying to torture me?" Zero said.

"No." Isaya looked up at the Human and smiled before he deep throated Zero.

"Oh Fuck!" Zero arched off the bed.

"I think you're ready now." Isaya said as he removed his fingers and mouth. "You ready?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Zero glared at the Pureblood.

Isaya positioned himself and slid smoothly and painlessly into Zero. He started moving immediately since he was sure Zero was adjusted. Zero's hands flew up to grab onto Isaya as he started moving with inhumane speed. "Isaya…"Zero tipped his head back as he moaned out his partner's name. Isaya leaned down and licked some blood that had continued to seep from the wound. Zero shivered at the feel of Isaya's tongue and he pulled himself closer to the Vampire.

Isaya loved the way Zero was responding to him. He logged each of the Human's expressions away in his mind. "Zero, you look so sexy." he whispered in the silverette's ear. Isaya leaned back and brought Zero with him so that they were now sitting and Zero was on Isaya's lap. Not needing a command Zero started to roll his hips and ride Isaya. Zero buried his face in Isaya's neck remembering where the Pureblood's bite spot was Zero bit down. Isaya's eyes widened at the pleasure the surged though his system. "Zero please don't." he panted.

"Why not? Don't want to cum before me?" Zero smiled before he bit Isaya again.

"Mmm… fine if that's how you want to play then fine." Isaya reached between them and started pumping Zero's weeping member.

" Fuck!" Zero's head fell back as he was overwhelmed with pleasure and he shot his load on Isaya's hand.

Isaya thrust his hips up into Zero's spasming heat trying to find his own release. It took Zero to bite him again to send Isaya over the edge and Zero felt Isaya release inside of him. They clutched at each other as they caught their breath. Zero looked sideways at the clock. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" He scrambled out of Isaya's embrace and off the bed. The Pureblood looked over at the clock.

"Sorry… guess you should shower now."

Zero didn't reply as he closed the bathroom door and started the shower. He was sure if he rushed he could make it on time. But it would totally be worth being late for what happened this morning. As Zero scrubbed himself he smiled. It was so nice to have this week of illusion that he was loved and needed. It would help him through everything else that was going to come.

Getting out of the shower Zero dried off and walked into the room naked. Isaya was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Zero looked at him for a moment and smiled, he really was handsome. _Perhaps if everything doesn't work out with Kaname I'll have Isaya to go to._ Zero thought absent mindedly as he pulle don his uniform.

Zero walked quietly over to the bed. "Have a good day Isaya. I'll see you tonight." Zero kissed Isaya's forehead before leaving. He checked his watch and started running since he didn't want to be late.

The classroom was already pretty full when Zero arrived. He was not normally this late. "You're cutting it close." Shiki said as Zero sat down.

"Lost track of time this morning." Zero said since it was the truth.

"Hmm…" Shiki looked at Zero. "You actually look well rested today, it's an improvement from your half dead look you had yesterday."

"Well I've recently had a schedule change at work. I've got more time to rest."

"That's nice. For how long?"

"Till next Thursday."

"Bummer."

"I'm not complaining. I'll have a whole week of relaxation." Zero smiled even though he hated to admit it he enjoyed being around Isaya and if it were not for Kaname he would be off with Isaya. He knew he should be focusing on taking notes but Zero couldn't help but have his mind wander over Kaname and wonder what he was doing right now… what he was learning. _What would Kaname think if he found out I knew Isaya? They're both purebloods so they must know each other… _Zero shook that thought off Kaname must never know that Zero knew Isaya because that could give away what his job was. He never wanted anyone to know what his job was.

After School Zero walked to meet up with Ichiru at the café. "Hey Ich." Zero smiled as he let himself in the back.

"Nii-Chan!" Ichiru stood and looked at Zero. "You look happy today."

"I got a lot of sleep yesterday."

"That's nice. You want to go open shop for me?"

"Sure." Zero dropped his school bag in the back before walking out to unlock the front door and flip the sign to open.

Sitting behind the counter Zero pulled out some homework and waited for it to start getting busy. After a few hours Zero looked up to see Kaname and Takuma walk in. He smiled at them as he walked over to their table. "Hey."

"Hey Zero." Takuma said first.

"Hello Zero." Kaname smiled at Zero. "How was school today?"

"Good. What about you? How was student council?"

"Same as always." Kaname shrugged.

"I thought it was a rather good day." Takuma said.

"So what can I get you guys to drink?"

"A green tea." Takuma smiled.

"A mocha please."

"Would you like me to bleed into it?" Zero joked as he walked off.

Kaname watched as Zero walked over to get their drinks. "Does Zero look well rested today?" Takuma said as he watched his friend watch Zero.

"He does. There's also something else about him…" Kaname couldn't quite place it but there was something else about Zero that made him seem different today.

Zero came back over a few minutes later with their drinks. "Here you go. Anything else?"

"No thank you." Kaname said. "If you're not busy would you like to sit with us?"

"I'd really like to Kaname, but Ichiru need help with something in the back." Zero felt sad that he couldn't stay around Kaname longer.

It was getting near sundown when Kaname and Takuma finally stood to go. They waved to Zero and walked out the front door. Kaname stopped in his tracks when he felt that familiar aura. His head snapped to the right and spotted the other Pureblood. He walked toward him. "Shoutou- Sama what a surprise this is." Kaname put on a smile.

"Kuran- Sama." Isaya bowed. "What are you doing about so early?"

"I have school so I've been up all day. What about yourself?"

"I am meeting someone." Isaya smiled.

"That's nice. I cannot wait for out dinner meeting next week."

"Same here. Have a nice night Kuran-Sama."

"You too Shoutou-Sama." Kaname bowed and started to walk off but he watched Isaya over his should to see where he went and he went into Kiryuu Café. Kaname bit his lip wondering who it was that Isaya could be meeting.

Isaya walked in and smiled to himself as he saw Zero concentrating on his homework. "Hello Zero." He said when he got to the counter.

Zero's head snapped up. "Isaya." He blushed. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I simply couldn't wait to see you. When do you get off?"

"Um… I can ask Ichiru. Wait a second." Zero went into the back where Ichiru was pulling some cakes out of the oven. "Hey Ich when can I get off today?"

"You want to leave early?"

"Yeah but if you need me I can wait."

"Do you have a date, nii-chan?"

"Something like that." Zero looked at the floor.

"You can leave now if you want. If I get busy Jay can come over and help."

"Thanks." Zero hugged his twin. Ichiru was stunned at the unusual display of affection by his twin.

"Sure thing, Have fun!"

"Bye." Zero walked out to see Isaya smiling. "You heard?"

"Of course. Pack you stuff we can go to your apartment first. Then back to the hotel. I don't plan on letting you out of bed till school tomorrow."

"Don't say that shit in public."

"Come on Zero." Isaya entwined their fingers and started walking. Zero smiled and move closer to Isaya. He liked that Isaya liked to hold hands in public and other little displays of affection. Once again thoughts about what life would be like with Isaya flashed through Zero's mind.

* * *

Sorry to bug you but one more note. I'm not sure how I know Hino- Sensei exactly has the Purebloods make new Vampires, I would assume that it's their saliva that changes a Human to a Vampire. SO if that's the case then when Isaya feed from Zero he should have been turned because he used his tongue there for saliva got into Zero's system. But let's just pretend that you need fang penetration to be turned. So over look that for now.. 'kay? Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

I figured you guys got the whole deal between Isaya and Zero so I didn't feel the need to write about the whole week. Since nothing important really happened I just summed it up and got on to the good part! Also I didn't really put in any lemons since I figured you all wouldn't like Zero being with someone who's not Kaname.

Sorry! I don't know why I didn't post this last night! Please forgive me!

* * *

Find Your Wings

****

Chapter 7: Dinner Date

Even though the sign read closed Zero still walked into Ichiru's café. He shouted a greeting to his brother as he flipped the sign so it read open. Ichiru poked his head around the corner. "Hey nii-chan. You look happy today."

"Thanks. I slept good last night." Zero smiled.

"So I take it your date went well." Ichiru smirked.

"As a mater of fact I did."

"Oooh. Was it with the guy that came in yesterday?" Ichiru smirked as he saw Zero blush slightly. "That's cute. He looked rich. How'd you meet?"

"None of your business." Zero grabbed his apron and tied it on.

"Oh sure it's not your twin's business." Ichiru rolled his eyes. "If you went out with him that must mean you skipped your second job."

"What if I did?"

"Oh nothing. I was just trying to figure out why you look so well rested." Ichiru smiled warmly at Zero. "I'm happy for you."

Zero cocked an eyebrow as he hesitantly thanked his brother before walking out to the register.

The rest of the week preceded peacefully. Zero was able to catch up on sleep each day. And each day Isaya would treat Zero to dinner at some nice restaurant and then they would relax and fool around. In his heart Zero whished the rest of his life could be like this but he knew that in a few short days it would all be over and he would have to go back to his normal life.

But first he had to attend the business dinner with Isaya. And in order to go to dinner Zero had to have a suit so Tuesday after Zero got off work at Ichiru's café he called Isaya. "Helo Zero. How was your day?"

"It was good. I'm on my way to the hotel now."

"Oh no need to come all the way here. Wait by the café and I'm on my way to pick you up."

"Okay. Where are we going?" Zero stopped walking started waiting.

"To get you a suit."

"Brilliant." Zero said sarcastically.

"It'll be fun I promise."

A few minutes later Isaya pulled up and Zero got in the car. The ride to the shops was spent talking about Zero's day and how school had been. When they got to the shop Isaya spoke with the manager and Zero was soon trying on suit after suite.

Zero walked out of the dressing room in the fine suit Isaya had picked out for him. The Pureblood smiled at Zero and he loved the way the boy looked. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks. But this is really expensive.," Zero said as he glanced at the price tag.

"So? I like the way you look in it so you're going to wear it tomorrow night." Zero blushed as Isaya stood behind him. "I want to make sure you impress my clients… and in this it'll be hard for me to keep my hands off you." Isaya placed a small kiss on Zero's neck over the scratch he had drank from earlier.

"You'd better behave or I'll leave." Zero grinned.

"You wouldn't you love me too much." Isaya resisted the urge to kiss Zero. "Now come on let's head back to the hotel."

Zero just shook his head as he went and changed back into his own clothes. This was the first time anyone had ever bought him such an expensive gift. Sure Isaya always spoiled Zero but never like this. He couldn't help but smile as Isaya took Zero's hand and they walked back to the hotel.

"Are you hungry?" Isaya asked as he slipped off his jacket.

"Not really. I usually eat before I go to sleep." Zero said as he tossed his jacket over a chair and slumped onto the couch.

"Ah. Well then… " Isaya grinned wolfishly. "What do you want to do?" Isaya leaned over the back of the couch.

"Anything you want." Zero smiled and leaned over to kiss Isaya.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Isaya said pulling back so he could jump over the back of the couch and sit next to Zero. Not sure of how to reply Zero just leaned in and kissed Isaya again. He loved kissing Isaya. The Pureblood was never rough or violent, he was always careful with Zero.

Zero pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "To thank you for today I will take care of you tonight." Zero moved so he was kneeling between Isaya's legs.

"You don't have to." Isaya ran his hands through Zero's hair. Even as he spoke his body was reacting to Zero's position.

"I know. But I want to." Zero unzipped Isaya's pants and freed his heated flesh.

Zero leaned in and licked the head of Isaya's cock and the Pureblood shivered in pleasure. Zero had done this with Isaya so many times that he knew what the Vampire liked and what drove him crazy. He gripped the base of Isaya's erection and took the head into his mouth and licked around it before dipping his tongue into the slit. Isaya moaned loudly. Zero started pumping Isaya's length as he played with the head. When Isaya started moaning his name Zero removed his hand and took the full length into his mouth. Humming and swallowing around Isaya's cock Zero was able to bring the Vampire to climax. Isaya relaxed into the couch as Zero swallowed and let Isaya slipped from his mouth.

"You're far too good at sucking me." Isaya said. "You make me cum way too fast."

"But it feels good right? So I'm doing something correct."

"It feels amazing Zero. It makes me sad to know I have to share your mouth with people."

"If you didn't share I wouldn't be able to live on my own." Zero said as he laid his head on Isaya's thigh.

"I would pay for your school but you refuse." Isaya huffed.

"I couldn't ask that much of you." Zero started running his hand up the Pureblood's thigh to start touching Isaya again.

"I've told you it wouldn't be a bother." Isaya gripped Zero's hand to keep them still. "It's not my turn again it's yours." Isaya did up his pants and stood. He pulled Zero into his arms and took them to the bedroom. Dumping Zero on the bed the Pureblood went to work. The Human was stripped in a matter of seconds and Isaya stretched Zero's arms above his head and handcuffed them to the headboard.

"Isaya! What the hell?"

"Just trust me. I'll make you feel good." Isaya purred in Zero's ear.

Zero shivered but said no more. He trusted Isaya fully and knew that it was going to be a very long night if Isaya insisted on taking the lead so soon.

The next evening Zero was putting on his suite with some help from Isaya. The Pureblood had told him he wanted him to look the best. This was so Zero would impress the heads of the other company. Zero assumed that he would simply be eye candy for the night. He had no clue what business deal Isaya had just made so he was sure that he would simply be sitting at the table looking good.

It was on the way to the restaurant that Isaya started briefing Zero. "Okay so tonight we're having dinner with Purebloods. So it would help if you were on your best behavior, not that I need to tell you of course."

"You said this was a business dinner correct?"

"Yes so you might have to endure some boring business talk. But it should be nice. Now the younger looking one is actually older, it's a very long story but he's the owner. Rido was the acting head for many years so we're close. And Kaname just took the company back over a few years ago." Zero's eyes widened.

"Kaname… are we dining with the Kurans?"

"Oh yes you probably know Kaname right? He goes to your school."

"Um, ya I sort of know him."

"Splendid so you won't have just me to talk to." Isaya leaned over and kissed Zero's cheek.

"Um… what about the marks?" Zero asked referring to the scratch marks Isaya had been drinking from that week were just poking out from his collar.

"Relax. It's fine, they show that you're mine. Beside the Kurans won't mind I'm sure." Isaya failed to pick up on Zero's rapidly declining mood. Zero would be eating with Kaname and Kaname would think that Isaya and he were together. Zero suddenly had lost his appetite.

"Shouto-Sama." Kaname stood along with his uncle as Isaya walked into the room. Kaname's heart froze as he saw that Isaya had a date.

"Kaname-Sama." Isaya bowed to Kaname. "Rido-Sama." He bowed again. "It truly is wonderful to see you again. This is my friend Zero." Isaya's hand came to rest on the small of Zero's back. Rido raised an eyebrow and looked from Zero to Kaname and back again. Zero was looking at his feet as he greeted Kaname and Rido. "Shall we sit?" Isaya was oblivious to the tension in the air. He was far more excited about having Zero so close.

After they sat down Kaname looked at Zero and smiled. "Senri said you had a test today and he was complaining about how hard it was. What did you think?" Kaname wanted to monopolize Zero.

"I thought it was pretty easy." Zero shrugged. He felt happy that Kaname had stared the conversation first.

"You two know each other?" Isaya looked between Zero and Kaname.

"Yes." Kaname answered first, Zero's mouth was left open. "We got to school together."

"Ah, Zero you should have said something on the way over." Isaya smiled at his date.

"I was preoccupied." Zero shrugged.

"How do you know Shouto-Sama, Zero?" Rido asked. He felt tension building between Kaname and Isaya for possession of Zero.

"We just sort of met by random a few years back. We always get together when I'm in town." Isaya smiled and rested his hand on Zero's thigh. A blush immediately dusted Zero's face.

"That's nice. Zero and I have been at school together since we started Cross." Kaname smiled. "So that's what… three years. Zero's a year under me." Zero stared at Kaname. And Kaname just looked back at Isaya, challenging him. Zero was going to point out that he had never spoken to Kaname until a few days ago but he kept silent and just smiled.

"That's nice." Isaya threw a half vicious smile at Kaname. "I do believe that we got together to celebrate the successful contract, shall we?" Isaya picked up the menu and started to look through it.

Zero bit his lip and did the same. He was already feeling totally awkward and they had only just arrived here. He just wanted to tell Kaname that he and Isaya weren't together. But he supposed that would make Isaya mad and he didn't want to lose any of the money he had made this week our he would have to work double time. Perhaps he would talk to Kaname at school and explain.

The whole meal Kaname kept engaging Zero in conversation, mostly about school but sometimes about what he did at the café. Rido and Isaya talked business. Every now and then Isaya would touch Zero lightly and Kaname's eyes would blaze at the fact that Isaya was so close and casual with Zero.

Finally the meal was over and as Zero was following Isaya out Kaname grabbed his arm. "Sorry Shoutou -Sama I just need to borrow Zero for a moment." Zero was tugged back into the room they had just vacated. And Kaname pinned him to the wall. Zero shook part from desire and being so close to Kaname and part from fear that he had done something wrong.

"Um… what do you need?" Zero said even though his mouth felt dry.

"Are you and Isaya a couple?"

Zero's jaw dropped. "No of course not. We're… er… friends."

"Really?" Kaname moved back from Zero. "How did you meet?"

"We met in the park. Sort of passed I guess when we both got off of work."

"Oh. I was only curious." Kaname realized what he'd just done and what Zero could possibly be thinking. "Only because I don't want the fact that you and I are friends get in the way of business."

"Oh. Sure." Zero looked at his feet. "Wait… friends?"

"Ya. We go to the same school and we talk… " Kaname shrugged as he pushed off the wall and away from Zero. His hand brushed Zero's collar and his eyes zeroed in on the wounds. "What happened to your neck?"

"N-Nothing." Zero gulped and blushed.

"Did Isaya feed from you?" Kaname reigned in his anger least he start breaking things unconsciously.

"What would it matter to you?" Zero glared at Kaname.

"It wouldn't." Kaname lied and walked away. Zero's insides felt like they were melting.

Rido looked over his shoulder one last time at Kaname before following Isaya out to their cars. "I suggest you watch your tongue concerning Zero, least Kaname breaks the contract."

"Is he really that attached to Zero?" Isaya smiled wickedly.

"You could say that." Rido said in a flat tone.

"Oh fear not. I'll keep my mouth shut about Zero staying with me this past week." Isaya's smile was evil. Just then Zero and Kaname walked out of the restaurant and Rido was too stunned to reply. "Thank you for your time Kuran-Sama." Isaya bowed to Kaname. "Come on Zero."

"See you at school, Kaname." Zero gave Kaname a genuine smile before getting into Isaya's car.

When Zero climbed into the car Isaya asked, "What did Kuran want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing important. He simply wanted to make sure that the fact that he and I are friends won't get in the way of business."

"Oh course it wouldn't because I have you in so many ways that Kuran doesn't." Isaya leaned over and nuzzled Zero's neck. That statement hurt because Zero would rather be with Kaname.


	8. Chapter 8

If you read my other fics skip this.

Yes it's late. Yes it's short. But it's the end of the semester and I have papers and finals this coming week. So bare with me just a bit longer. I promise that next week after I move out of my dorm that I'll work on posting a nice super duper long chapter!

* * *

Find Your Wings

****

Chapter 8: Dread

Zero lay naked on the bed as he listened to Isaya on the phone. They had been fooling around when Isaya had gotten a call from work. Normally he wouldn't pick up when he was with Zero but apparently this was something very important. Zero didn't really care at least they hadn't been in the middle of it. Smiling he rolled to his side and sat up.

As quietly as he could he walked to the door so he could see Isaya. He smiled to himself. _I wonder what his business partners would think if they could see him now._ Zero admired Isaya's messy hair and his shirtless torso. Zero couldn't see it but he knew that Isaya's pants were undone as well. He leaned against the door frame and enjoyed not feeling any pain. It had been a week since he had worked the streets and Isaya had been kind to him all week so his body was not hurt in any way other then where Isaya had feed from.

Zero was also relaxed because Isaya had given him a check that would cover this month's tuition and rent. That was the thing that had made Zero the most relaxed. He loved Isaya. It was a different love then what he felt for Kaname. But he loved him none the less. When he realized that Isaya was finishing up business Zero walked over and wrapped his arms around Isaya's shoulders and left a trail of kisses up Isaya's neck to nibble on his ear. Smiling the Pureblood promptly hung up and pulled Zero into his lap. "I'm so sorry, I had to deal with the right away."

"It's okay." Zero didn't stop kissing Isaya.

"No it's not. I should have let it ring." Isaya ran his hands over Zero's smooth skin.

"It was important. I don't mind. Honest." He smiled and looked at Isaya before he captured the Vampire's lips. "I'll show you that I don't mind."

Zero smiled as he reached between them and stroked Isaya's member till it was hard. Then he positioned himself and sat down, taking Isaya to the hilt. Isaya's hands shot out and gripped Zero's hips. The Pureblood moaned as Zero started moving. "My god Zero" Isaya's hand started moving all over Zero, trying to touch every inch of Zero. While Zero was nibbling on Isaya's neck at his bite spot. This drove Isaya crazy. He gripped Zero tightly as he stood up. Zero was surprised and accidentally bit hard enough to make Isaya bleed.

Isaya growled deep in his chest at the intense mix of pleasure with a prick of pain. He lay Zero on the desk and started pounding into him. Zero writhed and clutched at Isaya as he was swept away in pleasure. "Touch me, Isaya. Please." Zero whined. Isaya complied and took Zero's weeping member into his hand and started pumping him. Zero climaxed after a few seconds. Isaya couldn't take the intense pleasure Zero was giving him and he shot his load deep into Zero.

Zero lay panting on the desk as Isaya loomed over him. Zero reached up and ran his fingers lightly over Isaya's sweaty skin. The Pureblood smiled tenderly at Zero before he leaned down and kissed him. "I love you Zero." He whispered.

Zero's heart warmed and he smiled like he had never smiled before. "I love you too." Zero kissed Isaya back.

"You should shower now. I'll drive you home after."

"It sucks you have to leave."

"It does. Unless you want to come with me… "

"I can't." Zero bit his lip and looked away. "I have things I have to do here. Besides Ichiru just opened his café and I need to help him."

"I understand." Isaya looked down at the boy that he treasured more then anything in the world and he knew he'd never have his heart. Before he could only envy a faceless rival for steal Zero's heart. Now, now he knew who had stolen Zero's heart. And he was jealous as hell of Kaname Kuran.

Zero had Isaya drop him off at the bank so he could put in the check. When he had gotten out of the car Isaya had handed him an extra wad of money even though Zero had tried to refuse it. The bills were now weighing down his pocket. Nadashiko Shindo was behind the counter and as always she smiled at Zero when he came in. "Hey Zero. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Ya I've been busy sorry."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to deposit this check."

"Oh a real paycheck?"

"I guess you could say that." He handed over the check and Nadashiko's eyes bulged.

"What did you do to get his much?"

"I stayed for a week… "Zero decided to lie his ass off. "Lots of house work to do at the mansion so that's why I got paid so much."

"Oooh. You're a hose cleaner! Lucky you get paid so much. Or is it because you do a lot of work."

"Both." Zero smiled as Nadashiko put the check into his account.

"Is that everything for today?"

"Yes. I'll be back to my regular schedule now."

"Okay. I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. Good night Shindo-chan."

"Night Zero." She blushed as she waved good bye to Zero.

The Human walked back into the chilly night and headed toward home. It was back to his normal life now. The week that he had spent with Isaya had been so nice and he wished that it could have lasted longer. Although it would be a lot easier now. He had already decided to keep working but he would only take one job a night and try to get home before two so he would have a few hours of sleep. If he kept ahead of his finances he wouldn't have to go back to the grueling pace he had been at before.

Although the think that made Zero the happiest was that he could pay rent on his own for the foreseeable future and that made him want to skip and sing. He turned the key in the lock and went into his flat. He dumped his dirty clothes into the washing machine and turned it on. If he didn't do the wash tonight he would have no uniform for tomorrow. It was still early so Zero sat down and decided to get ahead on his homework for the week.

It was eleven o'clock when Zero went to bed. He couldn't help but smile as he snuggled into bed with the knowledge that he wouldn't have to take ibuprofen first thing in the morning.

Classes went as normal the next day. He arrived early and paid attention and took notes. The whole time Shiki kept sneaking glances at Zero. Kaname had been bugging him to keep an eye on Zero and it seemed that almost everyday he went to see Takuma after school Kaname would beat some information out of him about Zero. Today he was sure would be no different. And he already knew what he would tell Kaname. Zero looked the best that he had in ages. He didn't look tired or worn out and there were no dark circles under his eyes. He hoped that if he reported Zero in good health that Kaname would stop bugging him.

That afternoon when Shiki went to the Student Council office he was quite happy that he was not ambushed by the Pureblood. It seemed that Kaname had left early so that he could go see Zero at the café.

"Zeroooo." Ichiru called as he walked into the back where Zero was preparing a tray to go up front.

"What?" He looked up at his brother who was smiling wickedly.

"You're boyfriend is here."

"What?" Zero stared at his twin.

"That Kaname guy." Ichiru laughed.

"You're an idiot." Zero rolled his eyes and walked out front to put the tray of pastries on display.

Sure enough Kaname was standing there. He had a smile on his face since he had heard everything. And a small spark lit inside of him that maybe… just maybe Zero liked him. "Hey Zero."

"Hello Kaname." Zero. "The usual?"

"Usual?" Kaname quirked an eyebrow.

"You've gotten a mocha every time you've come… " Zero tried not to blush. He was trying to be all cool and he was pretty sure that he'd just screwed up.

"Oh. I didn't realize you remembered." Kaname felt a little bubble of happiness inside, Zero had remembered his drink. "Yes please."

"You're here early today. What about student council?" Zero asked as he started preparing the Pureblood's drink.

"I skipped out today." Kaname looked at Zero. "What time do you get off?"

Zero's heart beat rapidly in his chest. "Um… usually around six."

"Would you like to go to dinner?"

Zero turned and looked at Kaname. "S-Sure." Zero quirked a smile. He finished the drink and brought it to Kaname.

"Excellent." Kaname flashed Zero a dazzling smile. The Human had a hard time remembering to breathe.

Ichiru poked his head out from the back "Zero, Oji-sama called. He wants you home now." Ichiru said.

"I don't need too." Zero turned to his twin.

"He said it was important… "

"I'll call him." Zero hoped he could talk his way out of this because he really wanted to go on a date with Kaname. Zero took out his cell and dialed his uncle.

"Zero, are you on your way?" His uncle purred into the phone

"No. I told you I can make rent on my own this month." Zero tried to keep his voice calm.

"Alright. Then I guess Ichiru will help me out."

Zero clenched his jaw and closed his eyes to keep the tears from showing. "I'm on my way then."

"I knew that would do it." His uncle leered into the phone.

Zero hung up without another word. He turned back to Kaname. "Sorry I have to go."

"It's your uncle. Don't make it sound like a death sentence." Kaname smiled.

"Oh it might as well be." Zero grumbled.

"I'll walk you there."

"Fine." Zero and Kaname left the café and walked toward Zero's aunt and uncle's house.

"So I guess you'll be having dinner with your family then." Kaname tried to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Not if I can help it. But I'll unfortunately be tied up till later. Sorry. Can I take a rain check on dinner with you?" Zero asked hesitantly and snuck a sideway glance at Kaname.

"Of course. When ever you're free just let me know."

"I will." Zero's chest felt warm and he couldn't help but smile.

Zero stopped out side and scowled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Zero looked down again.

"Wait. Can I just ask you something." Kaname asked awkwardly.

"Uhh… sure what?" Zero picked up on how Kaname shifted from one foot to another uneasily.

"You and Shotou-San what relationship do you really have?"

"We see each other whenever he's in town on business. I guess you could say we're friends." Zero blushed slightly. He felt bad lying to Kaname but he didn't want the Pureblood to know the whole truth.

"So you're not a couple. He hasn't claimed you as his own."

"No." Zero thought that was rather an odd question.

"Good. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Of course." Zero looked over his shoulder and shuddered.

"See you tomorrow." Kaname walked off, he still couldn't figure out why Zero was so depressed about seeing his uncle. Ichiru didn't seem to have issues about living at home. Yet Zero was dragging his feet about just going for a few hours.

Zero walked into the house. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket while he steeled himself for what was to coming. "I'm here." Zero called and he hoped there would be no answer but there was, from the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

The semester is over! Yay! On the down side I leave for Ireland in less then a month, which means I won't be updating as often… but I still have time to update as much as I can! So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Find Your Wings**

**Chapter 9: Unforgivable Secrets**

Zero walked into the house. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket while he steeled himself for what was to coming. "I'm here." Zero called and he hoped there would be no answer but there was, from the living room. Sighing he walked in and found his uncle sitting naked on the couch, legs spread and hand stroking himself.

"I've been waiting for you Zero." he smile viciously.

"I'm sure have been." Zero's tone was cold

"Now strip. Then suck." his uncle leered at him.

Zero sigh to himself and shut down. He blocked out everything that was around him as he slowly peeled each piece of clothing off. He felt like throwing up and no matter how many times he told himself it was for Ichiru it still made him want to vomit.

When Zero was naked he walked slowly to his uncle and knelt. He closed his eyes as he leaned in and took the erection into his mouth. He normally wouldn't gag at all but something about his uncle always made him gag. "Oh quit that." His uncle said as he gripped Zero's hair and forced himself all the way into his nephew's mouth. Zero felt vomit rise in his throat and he chocked it back down. "God that feels good." his uncle moaned as he fucked Zero's mouth. Zero just stayed still and tried not to concentrate on the sounds his uncle was making.

After a few minutes Zero's uncle pulled out of his mouth and looked down at Zero. "Come here…" Zero opened his eyes tentatively. "I want you to ride me." his uncle said settling into the couch. Zero got to his feet. And moved to straddle his uncle. "You know I liked the way you looked when you were younger… before you got all cut up. Then again…" his uncle ran his hands over the scars on Zero's back. "I did enjoy adding to your collection." Zero winced at the words as his uncle gripped his hips and yanked him down. Zero didn't make a sound even though it hurt.

His uncle remained still. "Well come on Zero if you want this over with fast then move you hips." Zero bit his lip to keep from saying something as he lifted himself up then slid back down. He couldn't hold back the shiver of pure disgust that slipped down his spine. "Yes just like that." His uncle moaned. "God Zero all these years really have paid off…" Zero ignored the comment. He hated when his uncle reminded him of the past. He hated every time his uncle brought up the past. It made him want to vomit. "Faster Zero. Faster." Zero complied. All he wanted to do was get this over with. He wanted his uncle to come so that he could leave.

Zero's mind wandered as he serviced his uncle. He couldn't help but wonder if Isaya had made it home alright and what was the Pureblood doing now? And Kaname… would he forgive him for being so rude today? Finally Zero felt his uncle's hands on him and knew that he was nearly done. "Zero!" His uncle cried out as he pulled Zero all the way down on his cock as he shot his cum into his nephew. Zero Gritted his teeth at the disgusting feeling.

As soon as his uncle's hands had left his hips Zero stood and started pulling his clothes on. As he was walking to the front door he heard, "You were great Zero. You're money's in the normal place."

Zero didn't say anything as he took the money and put on his shoes. He lefts as fast as he could. He hated his uncle with every fiber of his being. If he could kill the man and not be caught he would but as it was he didn't want to go to jail for the rest of his life. He didn't want to leave his twin to a lonely life. It wasn't fair.

It was a little after sun set when Zero got to his flat and let himself in. He dropped his school bag on the table homework would come after he washed himself. Zero threw his uniform into the washing machine and went to the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet and vomited, there was just about nothing in his stomach since he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Then he brushed his teeth for ten minutes adding new toothpaste twice. When he rinsed he brush and smiled to look at his teeth he still felt like his mouth was dirty but he ignored it and got into the shower.

He washed and washed and washed. Then he simply stood under the hot spray hoping that it would wash away everything that made Zero feel worthless and dirty.

A half an hour later Zero got out and dried off before throwing on a pair of sweatpants. He went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There wasn't anything edible in it. "Looks like I'll have take-out tonight." Zero sigh. At least he had the money to eat and didn't have to skip.

Zero sat at the kitchen table scratching out math problems. This was the life he had always wanted. Living alone, going to school , and having time to just relax at night. Sighing he closed the book and started cleaning up the take-out containers that littered the table. It was still early, at least in Zero's view because he would normally be leaving now to work the streets. But he decided to go to sleep instead.

Zero slumped in his chair. His body and soul hurt. He just wanted to go home and sleep. In just a few hours yesterday his uncle had managed to break every bit of happiness Isaya had given him. Senri took his seat and looked at Zero. "Who spit in your cereal?"

"Shut up." Zero scowled.

"What's up with you?"

"It honestly doesn't matter." Zero shrugged it off.

"Oh. Well Kaname wanted me to tell you that if you can spare a minute before you go to work he want's to see you…"

"I can't." Zero lied and looked away from the Vampire.

"Okay then. I'll tell him."

"Thanks." Zero wanted to shake himself but he just opened his notebook and prepared for class. He really wanted to see Kaname but he just felt so filthy right now. The whole day Zero couldn't focus, he kept thinking about what would happen if he did go see Kaname.

The last bell of the day rang and Zero packed away his books. As he walked out of the room someone grabbed his elbow. "Zero." Kaname smiled. Zero tugged his arm away, afraid of tainting Kaname. Kaname's brow furrowed at Zero reaction. "Senri said you couldn't come see me so I thought I'd walk with you.

"Oh. I'm sorry but I am in a hurry right now." Zero lied.

"It's okay. I'll walk you to the café."

Zero stopped and looked at the handsome Pureblood. "Please don't." And he turned and walked off. Kaname just watched him walk away. There was something different about Zero today. He had never seen the Human like this and it scared him a bit.

"Alright. Are you busy tonight? After you get off work would you like to go to dinner?"

"No." Zero stopped and turned to Kaname. "I'm sorry…" And he walked off.

Kaname didn't know what to say. What had happened yesterday that Zero had changed… _Did his uncle do something to him? Zero wasn't happy about going to see him… did he hurt you Zero?_ Kaname felt depressed as he walked to the Student Council office. He wanted to know what was wrong with Zero.

Zero got to work and dropped his bag behind the counter as he put on his apron. Ichiru greeted him with a smile, Zero kept his eyes on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ich." Zero turned away from his twin.

"Okay. Well thanks for coming in today!" Ichiru gave his brother a quick hug before going into the back.

"Anything for you Ich." Zero called after his brother.

The only sense of accomplishment that Zero felt right now was the fact that his brother could keep smiling like that. He didn't know what Zero did for him, Zero was happy that he could at least protect his little brother even if he couldn't protect himself.

Kaname sat in his office that night thinking over the day. What had happened with Zero that made the boy so different? Kaname called Seiren in. "Yes my lord." She bowed.

"I need you to do some investigating for me."

"Very well. Who am I looking into this time?"

"Zero Kiryuu. I want to know everything you can find out about him."

"As you wish. When shall I report back?"

"By the end of the week if possible."

She bowed. "Yes my lord."

"Thank you Seiren." Kaname dismissed his servant. He really hoped that Seiren would be able to find out what it was that put Zero through such emotional hoops. One day he would be happy and the next he would be a changed person.

Kaname stared out the window…thinking… he wanted to help Zero but he knew almost nothing about him. "If only he would just trust me and let me into his life I would be able to help him… Why do you shut me out Zero?" Kaname sigh.

Zero hadn't trained as a Hunter since he was young. But he could easily feel when he was being followed. It came from years of working the streets. A few times he had had to move apartments to avoid stalkers. As he walked toward his apartment now he felt that strange feeling as someone followed him. The light was red ahead so Zero stood on the sidewalk and casually looked over his shoulder. He didn't see anyone suspicious, if he had looked up he could have easily spotted Seiren following him. But the thought never crossed his mind.

He continued to his run down apartment and went inside bolting both locks behind him. By now having a stalker wasn't something that got Zero worked up. After the first few Zero had calmed down about it. Now he was able to go home like normal and eat dinner and do homework. He decided that he wouldn't go out tonight. Isaya had made sure that Zero had enough money for tuition and rent this month so he technically didn't have to work till next month. Since someone had followed him Zero opted to stay in for the night.

His plan for the rest of the month was to work but not as hard as he had before. If he planned it all out correctly he could essentially take on client a night, be home by one and still make the bills for the month. Zero sat down to eat. He ate two bites of his ramen when his mind alighted on the fact that he couldn't escape his uncle. Zero lay his head on the table and he cried. He normally didn't let himself cry like this but he felt so helpless and disgusting. His phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Zero, I'm sorry to call you but I just had the urge to call."

"It's really nice to hear from you Isaya. Did you get home safe?" Zero dried his tears on his sleeve and smiled at the sound of the Pureblood's voice.

"I did indeed. How was school today?"

"Fine."

"Have you been crying?" Isaya's brow furrowed in concern.

"You're too good."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Zero…"

"Really Isaya, I'm fine."

"If you were fine you wouldn't be crying. Did Kuran do something to you?"

"What? Of course not!"

"I was only curious." Isaya sigh. He wouldn't tell Zero that he was calling simply to hear his voice and make sure that he was still single.

"So why did you call?"

"No reason really. I had nothing else to do tonight."

"I see." Zero smiled at the small flutter of his heart. Had Isaya called just to talk to him? "Aren't you at work right now?"

"I am. But I have nothing important to do at the moment."

"Oh. I'm just working on homework."

"Then I shalln't bother you any longer."

"It's not a problem really." Zero wanted Isaya to stay on the phone.

"I don't want you staying up too late with school work so I'll let you go."

"Alright…" Zero sigh.

"Good night Zero. I love you."

"Good night Isaya." Zero hung up.

Isaya thought about how weird Zero sounded on the phone. _I hope nothing really did happen._ A knock came at his office door. "Sir, you're late for the meeting. Are you finished with your important phone call."

"Yes. I'm on my way there now." Isaya grabbed a few folders and left for the meeting. Zero was still on his mind. Then again Zero was always on his mind.

"Kaname-Sama." Seiren bowed. "I have your report for you."

"Wonderful." Kaname smiled. He had been looking forward to this all week. He had seen Zero at school and each time Zero seemed to avoid him. But when Kaname had gone to the café Zero had been pleasant enough. Seiren handed over a thin folder. "Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"No but I think he might have realized he was being followed. He took a different way home each day and sometimes would go out of his way to take a route home. When he got there he would lock the doors and I was unable to spy him through any of the windows."

"Interesting." Kaname started leafing through the facts Seiren had compiled over the last week. Everything Zero did seemed to be normal. "Did you find out what kept him up so late? Or about his second job?"

"I'm sorry I didn't. His lights were out before midnight each night and after he went into his flat he didn't come out. Then again I'm sure he knew he was being followed."

"Thank you. You no longer need to follow Zero. You may leave."

"Very well my lord." she bowed and left.

Kaname looked through the last few pages. It only contained simple things and he already knew most of what was on the papers. He wondered if Ichiru would tell him what Zero's second job was. _Tomorrow I'll go to the café. And I'll ask Zero for a date._

"Good afternoon, Zero." Kaname said as he walked into the café.

"Hello Kaname." Zero smiled.

"I was curious if you were free today after you got off work here."

"I'm sorry I have to go to my second job tonight. I've been absent for almost a week now." Zero looked down at the floor.

"I see. When will you be free?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where is it that you work your second job?"

"A place around here…" Zero shrugged.

"I see, so you're not going to tell me?"

"Even I don't know where he works at night." Ichiru said coming out to put more muffins on a plate.

"Really now… that's interesting."

"It's bothersome. Why not tell your twin… please Zero…" Ichiru grabbed onto Zero's arm.

"Because it doesn't matter. As long as I can pay tuition then it doesn't matter." Zero said not looking at Kaname or his brother.

"You're soooo mean to me nii-chan." Ichiru pouted.

"Yeah Zero… what's the big secret?" Kaname smiled.

"None of your business." Zero glared.

"Fine. Fine. But next time you take off I want a date with you." Kaname smiled widely at Zero as he picked up his coffee and left.

"See!" Ichiru screeched. "I told you he likes you! He wants a date with you!"

"Shut up. It's probably not like that at all." Zero said as he blushed.

"IT has to be! He comes here alllll the time to see you and he;s always smiling at you."

"Ichiru do me a favor."

"Anything for you my sweet Zero."

"Shut up."

"You're so mean." Ichiru pouted again.

"I do so much for you."

"Do not."

"Whatever." Zero just rolled his eyes and hoped his twin never did find out how much he did for him.

As he rode home Kaname leaned forward in his seat to talk to Seiren as she drove. "I need you to follow Zero tonight."

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama but I need to be your bodyguard tonight." she said in her monotone.

"For what?"

"Did you forget the party tonight?"

"Oh shit!" Kaname slumped back in his seat. "I did. Damn it. Then tomorrow night could you follow him?"

"I think that will fit into my schedule." She nodded.

"Very good." Kaname stared out the window. He couldn't wait to find out what it was that Zero was hiding. But tonight he had to suffer through a long party. _It's so troublesome to be a Pureblood._ he lamented to himself. _If only I could have brought Zero along._


	10. Chapter 10

New chappy! Enjoy!

Thank you for the reviews and have a very happy new years!

* * *

****

Find Your Wings

Chapter 10: Cut

The key clicked in the lock when Zero let himself into his flat. it was dark and he felt so sick right now. He had hoped that he would only have to work a few hours but now it was nearly six in the morning and he had just escaped the clutches of the pervert that had bought him. True he had made a lot of money and he could take the night off tonight and sleep… but there was a full day of work and school between now and then.

And right now it was really pointless to go to sleep since he had school in an hour and a half. "At least I finished my homework at the café yesterday." Zero said as he walked to the washing machine and dropped his clothes in it before going to the bathroom to vomit and shower.

He toweled off and pulled on a pair of jeans as he walked into the kitchen to get juice. He sat down and looked out the window as the sun peaked over the horizon of rooftops. Zero popped a few ibuprofens and got up from the table. His mood was the worst it had been in a long time. He was tired but couldn't sleep.

Tears slowly slid down his cheeks as he slumped onto his bed. His hands reached out on their own and grasped the box that always helped Zero. He pulled out a spotless razor and the cold metal settled his mind. Already he was feeling calm. He put the cold steal to his skin and dragged it across. His flesh parted easily and let it's precious crimson free. Zero felt relieved at the searing pain then the numb relief that followed. He scored his wrist again and again till his blood was dripping down his arm and onto his pants. He switched the razor to his other hand and repeated till both wrists were marred with bloody cuts.

Zero dropped the Razor into the box and sat with his arms out in front of him as he watched them bleed. His arms were numb by now and the only thing that let him know he was hurt was what his eyes could see. Zero closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he let more tears roll down his face. He was alone in this world and it hurt more then any cut ever could.

Standing Zero felt his head swim for a second, a mixture of standing up too fast and blood loss. He pushed the feeling aside and went to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and stuck his arms under it. The clear water was stained scarlet as Zero's arms were washed clean. The cuts were done bleeding but they were scabbed with bright red and the skin was raised around each cut so that when Zero ran his fingers over his cuts it felt uneven… but he expected no less. It was always like this. And now that sting that he craved was back, he only hoped that it would stay through the day and remind him that he could hurt himself more then anyone else ever could.

Putting on his uniform Zero checked himself in the mirror and he smiled. There was no way people could tell that he had cut and he felt comfortable. The sting was still there. He could make it through today even though he was tired.

"Hey Zero." Senri said as he took his seat. "Kaname asked to see you again after school today."

"I can't." Zero said flatly.

"Why?"

"Because."

Shiki rolled his eyes. "You're being dumb."

"I am not. I've got to go help my brother."

"I'm sure your brother wouldn't object if you were a few minutes late."

"I don't want to be late though."

"Listen Zero." Shiki leaned in and tugged Zero close so he could whisper in his ear. "Man the fuck up. It's obvious you like Kaname and I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you so just go see him."

"You're being ridicules." Zero hissed. The Human was thankful because at that minute the teacher walked in and Senri couldn't say anything else.

After classes ended for the day Zero packed his books away and ignored Shiki as he tried to talk him into seeing Kaname. But the Vampire knew this would happen so he had told Kaname at lunch that he should try cornering Zero again because he was going to duck out early.

So Kaname was waiting for Zero outside the classroom. "Hey Zero."

"Um… Hi… Kaname." Zero swallowed hard and tried to smile at Kaname.

"You off to work with Ichiru?"

"Yes." Zero said as he opened the door to the stairwell.

"Are you working tonight too?"

"Yeah, sorry. And I've got to run." Zero started down the stairs.

"Wait, Zero!" Kaname reached out and grabbed Zero by the wrist. The Human flinched and pain flashed across his face. Kaname let go of him immediately. He hadn't grabbed Zero that hard, had he?

"What?" Zero turned to the Pureblood and tried to keep the throbbing pain from his face.

"I just wanted to see if you were free this weekend then. I thought maybe we could hang out."

"Um… " Zero rubbed his wrist absentmindedly.

"What's wrong with your wrist? I smell blood." Kaname's hand shot out a grabbed Zero's hand.

"Stop!" Zero tried to pull his hand away as his heart hammered.

"Hold still a second." Kaname said as he reached out and tugged up Zero's sleeve.

"LET GO!" Zero froze when his whole wrist as revealed. Tears threatened to spill over as he felt ashamed.

"Zero… did you do this to yourself?" Kaname's heart died a little as he saw the reopened cut on Zero's wrist next to the other scabbed over ones. He also saw thick scars above the new ones.

"Why would you care." Zero yanked his hand away and ran off as he pulled his sleeve down.

"Zero!" Kaname ran after Zero and easily caught up to him. "Zero please talk to me… '

"You wouldn't understand." Zero sobbed.

"Make me understand." Kaname's voice commanded Zero to trust him. Zero's lilac eyes darted up to meet Kaname's dark ones.

"I don't want to drag you into my crummy life." His pain filed words froze Kaname dead in his tracks. Zero walked off as his hear hammered in his chest and he kicked himself for being so stupid.

Kaname's heart broke as Zero walked away. The scent of his blood lingered in the air. He didn't know what to do. What happened that made Zero do that to himself?

Zero sprinted from the school. He suddenly felt light headed and he stopped to catch his breath. Swallowing hard Zero looked over his shoulder expecting to see Kaname there but he was alone. Standing straight Zero walked slowly this time as he thought. _Was Kaname serious? Did he really mean it? Surely if he did he would have come after me… _Zero sigh.

On top of what had just happened Zero couldn't stop thinking about what Senri had said in class. Was he joking when he said Kaname had a thing for him? Now that he thought about it Kaname had been at the café every day and he had asked for a date… Zero stopped as he started to blush. Did Kaname really like him?

A wave of giddiness over came Zero at the thought. Suddenly his day didn't seem so bad, but how could he face Kaname now? Surely he would just blurt out his feelings… _No I can keep them locked away, I've done it since I was young. This won't be any different._ Zero swore to himself to keep his feelings to himself until he was sure that Kaname really liked him.

"I'm here Ich!" Zero called as he walked into the café.

"Awesome. Can you come put these danishes out?"

"Sure thing." Zero dropped his bag behind the counter and slipped off his jacket. He took the platter from Ichiru and set it out on the counter.

"Zero." Ichiru moved to stand beside his twin and took Zero's hand in his. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Zero smiled.

"Then… why?" Ichiru asked as he looked down at Zero's cuffs. Zero looked down too, they were stained red. He had forgotten that he should keep his jacket on.

"Oh, that's nothing Ichiru." Zero reached for his jacket.

"Zero you said you'd stop!"

"Relax, it's nothing major."

"Zero! Look at me!" Ichiru demanded and Zero obeyed. He looked into the face that was a mirror image of his own. "Don't do this anymore. You promised me." Tears shone in Ichiru's eyes and Zero felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Stop it already! There's nothing in your life that's wrong! I don't understand you, you go to the best school and get the best grades, you live on your own and you have your own money. So you have no reason to cut!"

"Whatever." Zero tugged his arm away so he could put his jacket back on.

He hated how alone he was. He couldn't even confide in his twin about his life. The only person he had was Isaya and Isaya was half way across the world living his own life. Sighing Zero looked at his twin. "I promise I'm really done this time."

"Good." Ichiru hugged his brother before going back to work.

Zero shook his head. Even to himself it sounded like a hallow promise. It would have been true if Zero promised never to let Ichiru see his cuts again. Because now Zero would have to be more careful. It had been stupid of him to take his jacket off, but he had been hot from running and he was comfortable around Ichiru. _Stupid! You've got to keep your guard up at all times._ Zero berated himself.

He worked with Ichiru till closing. Kaname never came in. Some where inside Zero felt sad but he cleaned up with his twin before parting ways. On his way home he stopped by the store to pick up something for dinner. He looked at his phone and hoped that Isaya would call him. Normally the Pureblood never called unless he was coming in town but is had been so nice to hear his voice the other day.

As he walked he felt that feeling of being followed again. _At least I don't have to work tonight._ Zero thought as he locked the door behind him and set out his food and homework. Tonight would be a very early night. Zero was far too tired to do much work, besides most of it was for later in the week so he could finish it tomorrow. It was just after nine when Zero climbed into bed and turned out the lights.

Outside Seiren was on her phone. "That's right Kaname-Sama he hasn't left since he got back from the café and it looks like he's asleep now. His light has been out for an hour now."

"And no one entered his apartment."

"No one. It's just Zero in there."

"Fine then come back."

"Do you think he lied about having a night job?"

"No I don't think so. Senri said that there are some days that Zero comes in very tired."

"Well I shall do as you instruct."

"I'll have you watch him again in a fee nights."

"Very good Kaname-Sama."

Kaname hung up. Had Zero figured out that he was being followed and had staid home? It would make plenty of sense because Senri had said that Zero had come to school tired today. "You're one step ahead of me Zero. What can I do to find out what you're hiding… "

Zero made sure that he was up early. He rolled over in bed and grabbed his phone. He didn't know why but he had the strange urge to hear Isaya's voice. "What?" Isaya growled into the phone.

"I'm sorry were you asleep?"

"Zero?"

"Yeah… "

"No I wasn't. what 's wrong?" Isaya sat up in bed and turned on the light. Why was Zero calling him now?"

"Nothing. I just had to talk to you."

"I see." Isaya smiled. This was the first time Zero had called him outside of work. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing my best." Zero closed his eyes and held back the tears.

"What does that mean? I gave you enough money to last the month, do you need more?"

"No. No. I have enough money. Besides I can't take your money if I don't do anything to earn it."

"Zero don't be crazy. If you need something, anything, I'll get it for you."

"I wish you could… " Zero couldn't hold his sobs back.

"Zero. Tell me what's wrong right now. Do I need to come get you? Are you in trouble?"

"No it's not like that… I'm fine. Everything went down hill after you left. I was so happy that I wouldn't have to see my uncle for a while. But he threatened to hurt Ichiru so I had to… I couldn't let Ichiru go through that."

"You're a good brother."

"I know… and the last few days I've been walking home I feel like someone is following me. So I don't go out at night. And I'm just so… I can't take it Isaya."

"Then I'll come get you."

"No. I can't leave."

"Why are you staying?"

"If I don't Ichiru will be hurt."

"Then let me move there and we can live together."

"I don't want to cause you trouble."

"But Zero if it's for you it's no trouble at all."

"I'm fine really. I just had to talk to you… thank you. I'll let you sleep now. I have school anyway."

"Alright. Have a good day Zero."

"Good night Isaya." Zero hung up and rolled out of bed. Just talking to Isaya for those few minutes made him feel so much better. He got ready with a small smile on his face.

On the way to school Zero thought about his life. He would be graduating next year and he had no clue what he was going to do with his life. He wanted to go to college but he just didn't have the money to. He still dreamed of being a Hunter but restarting training now would be troublesome, after all most Hunters had been training since they were small children so he would never be able to compare. So he really had no clue what he was going to do with his life after Cross Academy. _That is if I live to see graduation… _Zero though morbidly.

It was at the gates that he felt someone close by. Zero stopped and turned around. Kaname stood there smiling. "Good morning Zero."

"Good morning Kaname." Zero smiled.

"Can I eat lunch with you?"

"Don't you usually eat with your other friends?"

"Yes. But I think I'd rather eat with you today."

Zero stopped and looked at Kaname. "A-alright." Zero did his best not to blush.

"Wonderful. I'll come to your class room at lunch then."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Zero smiled as he walked into class and sat down. Maybe everything was going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so here's the deal, I'm going to do my best to put up at least one more chapter of this before I leave. But I can't promise. I leave in 10 days and I've got a lot to do. And as you know once I leave I probably won't be updating that much…. I apologize but come on it's Ireland and I plan on seeing LOTS of Europe! So enjoy the chappy!

Oh yes and thank you for all the reviews! You guys are the best!

* * *

Find Your Wings

Chapter 11: Dirty Little Secret

Aidou was walking hand in hand with his date through the park when he heard a familiar voice. His eyes widened. "come here a sec." he yanked his date into the bushes and stared at the fountain in disbelief.

"What are we doing?"

"That kid over there is the guy one of my friends has a crush on."

"What's he doing here so late?"

"Shh. We're finding out." the two stayed in the bushes for about ten minutes before they got their answer and Zero went off with a man. Aidou bit his llip as his brain started to work over time. _Is this Kiryuu's second job? It would make sense why he keeps it secret… is he really a prostitute?_

"Aidou… does that answer your question?" his date asked.

"It does… unfortunately. Let's go. I'm sorry I dragged you into the bush."

"It's no problem really."

"How about we head back to my place?"

"Sounds good." Aidou leaned down and kissed his date. As they walked back to his house Aidou was trying hard to come up with a way of telling Kaname. After all it wasn't a secret that Aidou disapproved of Kaname chasing a Human. _How do I make him believe me without thinking that I'm trying to make Kiryuu look bad?_

At least he had the whole night and most of the school day to come up with a plan.

"Kaname-Sama can I have a word." Aidou wrung his hands. He was so afraid to tell Kaname what he had seen last night but he felt Kaname deserved to know. Despite how many times he had tried to come up with a decent plan he had failed to do so.

"Of course. Close the door." He smiled lightly at his friend. "What is bothering you?" Kaname leaned back in his chair.

"It's about Zero." Aidou blurted.

"What about Zero."

"Well… you see… it's like… I think Zero's a prostitute." Aidou looked at his hands blushing.

"What?"

"Well you see… I was out late last night on a date and we were walking back through the park and we saw Zero so I ducked into the bushes and he was talking about prices with this man and then they went off."

"You must have been mistaken." Kaname shook his head. He refused to believe Aidou's words.

"Zero's always saying how he has work late at night and he always look sleep deprived. I mean it makes lots of sense Kaname. I mean he pays his bills by himself how else would he get enough money?"

"Shut. Up." Kaname's fists clenched and he did his best to reign himself in. he knew that Aidou was jealous of Zero but to go this far…

"Sorry." Aidou yelped and stood. "I'll leave. But I wasn't mistaken."

"I said shut up!"

"Go to the swan fountain tonight then." Aidou booked it out of the room afraid of being attacked by the Pureblood. He could feel the anger just rolling off of Kaname.

Kaname sat in his chair fuming. Why was Aidou saying this now? Kaname had successfully been getting closer to Zero over the last few weeks. He had been having lunch with Zero everyday and they had even gone out to dinner a few times. But he had been unable to find out what Zero's second job was. Every time Seiren had followed him, Zero would stay home for the night. So Kaname had given up trying to find out that way. He had also failed to find out why Zero cut himself. Night after night Kaname thought about it. He couldn't get the image of those bloody cuts. It pained him that Zero as going through something alone.

"Maybe I should just ask Zero." Kaname mused out loud. He got up from his desk and headed toward Ichiru's café.

There were people sitting at tables chatting when Kaname entered. Zero was sitting behind the counter working on homework. "Hey Zero."

Zero's head snapped up and he smiled when he saw Kaname. "Hello."

"How was the rest of your day?"

"Good. How about yours?"

"Fair. So what are you up to tonight?"

"I've got to work a little tonight."

"Just a little?"

"Yeah… I did some over time a few weeks ago and got paid a lot, so I can make my bills for the month and I don't really need to work too much."

"That's good." Kaname was going to ask about what Aidou saw but he suddenly lost his nerve. _After all if Zero is working I can just go see for my self._

"Your regular?"

"Yes please." Kaname smiled and watched as Zero hoped off his stool and moved around getting Kaname's coffee ready. He couldn't help but note how hot Zero looked in his school uniform and apron.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I've got work I need to help my uncle with." Kaname shrugged.

"That must be boring." Zero sat back down and looked at Kaname. "Do you always work after school?"

"Yes. After all most of my clients are Vampires so they're only awake at night."

"That's bummer. When do you find time to sleep?"

"Sometimes I don't. but it really doesn't matter as long as I have blood I can function."

"I bet you're probably fed up with sleeping. After all you were asleep for thousands of years."

"How do you know that?" Kaname stared open mouthed at Zero.

"Isaya told me." Zero shrugged.

"I see. Do you talk to Isaya a lot?"

"Now I do. I didn't so much before but lately… talking to him calms me down." Zero smiled.

"I see." Kaname kept himself from acting outwardly on his jealousy and anger.

"Plus lately he talks me through stuff." Zero shrugged.

"Stuff? Like what?"

"Um… stuff." Zero averted his eyes. Even though he loved Isaya for helping him through the last few weeks he would much rather have had Kaname instead. But he didn't want to taint Kaname's life with his problems.

"I see. Have fun at work and I'll see you tomorrow." Kaname forced a smiled as he left.

He hated the Isaya meant so much to Zero. He wanted to be the person that Zero called late at night. He wanted to be the person that meant the most to Zero.

Even though Kaname didn't want to believe Aidou there was still something that nagged at him. It was true that Zero was never free at night because he said he had work and he would always come to school tired so he must be staying up late. Kaname walked slowly through the park, it was midnight and the place was nearly deserted. He walked past the swan fountain and smiled to himself, there was no one there. He was about to dial Aidou's number and chew him out when he heard footsteps. Looking over his shoulder toward the fountain he spotted the figure. Stepping off the path behind a tree Kaname watched as they came closer.

His heart sank when the recognized the silver hair. Kaname felt his knees going weak as his mind raced. Why was Zero doing this? Was this for real? Zero sat down on the edge of the fountain. Kaname stared at the boy he loved and wondered why it was that he was here.

Zero tilted his head back to look up at the stars. He felt so lonely right now. It was still early so he figured he'd do one more job then head home. If he was lucky he could still be home before midnight. He heard footsteps and looked to see who was coming.

Kaname watched as a man approached Zero. He couldn't quite hear what they were talking about but his heart sank when he saw the man pull out a badge. Kaname moved out from behind the tree and walked quickly to Zero side. "Sorry I kept you waiting." Kaname said as he moved next to Zero. Zero did his best not to act surprised. But his stomach started to hurt. Why was Kaname here? He was going to find out about everything.

"Oh. Kuran-Sama." The police officer bowed to Kaname.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Not really. I'm here simply checking out a tip that we received."

"Really? What would that tip be?" Kaname crossed his arms.

"We received a call last night about a prostitute working in this park. And this young man fit's the description."

"I see. Well. Zero was waiting for me. I ran behind in a meeting. I was supposed to meet him fifteen minutes ago." Kaname made the story up and sounded natural as he lied.

"I see. Well we'll still need to take him to the station and ask him a few questions."

"Very well. I'll come with you." Kaname smiled pleasantly.

"Really it's fine Kaname." Zero said trying not to cry. He was already beyond embarrassed about everything and having Kaname go to the station with him would be even worse.

"It's alright Zero. I'll come with you and we can go back to my house afterwards."

"Fine." Zero forced a smile.

"Very well. Then come on you two." The officer lead the way back to the station.

When they arrived Zero was taken into a back room and Kaname sat in the lobby. He sent Yuki a quick text letting him know he was at the police station with Zero and would be late coming home. He had hoped that would keep Yuki form worrying. It did the opposite. Not more the ten minutes after he had text his sister the hyper brunette burst into the station. "Kaname what's going on?"

"Yuki what's going on?"

"Sorry Kaname I tried to keep her at home." Rido said apologetically.

Kaname quickly explained everything and the three sat down to wait fro Zero. A few minutes alter the silverette came out looking a little scared. The officer walked over to Kaname. "Kuran-Sama can I just have a statement that you were indeed meeting up with Zero Kiryuu and that he was waiting for you."

"Of course." Kaname nodded and followed the officer to the back. Zero stood awkwardly.

"So you're Zero." Yuki stood and walked over to Zero. "Come sit with us. I'm Kaname's sister Yuki. And this is my husband Rido."

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Zero bowed to Rido. "And it's a pleasure to meet you." he bowed to yuki.

"You know each other?" Yuki looked from Rido to Zero.

"Of course. He was Isaya's date at our business dinner." Rido said plainly.

"Oooh. Really?" Yuki stared wide eyed at Zero. "Isn't Isaya just a dear."

"Yeah… something like that." Zero said. He was feeling very sick right now and even more depressed then he had been since Isaya left almost a month ago. Kaname had found out his dirty little secret and not he didn't know what to do with himself. _I can't ever face him again… _

Yuki leaned in close to whisper to Zero. "Were you really waiting for Kaname?"

"No." Zero whispered back.

"I see. You know my brother seems to have a soft spot for you. Yuki smiled.

"Yuki don't embarrass your brother when he's not even here to defend himself." Rido smiled.

"I'm just saying! Gees." Yuki rolled her eyes. "You see Kaname talks about you a lot and a lot and I've been dying to meet you but he's never brought you home. So I'm ever so glad to meet you."

"Yuki stop gushing." Kaname said as he came out. "Come on everyone we can leave now."

"Splendid. Yuki dragged me away from work." Rido sigh.

"But it was sooo worth it!" Yuki smiled and looked over her shoulder at Kaname and Zero. She took Rido's hand and said, "They look cute together. I just hope Kaname can help Zero. He looks awfully lonely."

"Just leave them be. Kaname can fend for himself." Rido smiled. But he couldn't help but share his wife's view. Kaname had been looking for Zero for years and now that he had him Rido hoped that he could keep him.

Zero walked silently along side Kaname. He was trying to figure out how to get away… he didn't want to be around Kaname right now, he felt so filthy. "Zero, why were you really there?" Kaname asked.

"That's my second job." Zero looked at the ground as he walked and talked. "I'm so ashamed of myself that I keep it to myself. I do my best to act how I should."

"But why?"

"I have to pay my bills."

"Won't your aunt and uncle help?"

"Of course they will… but… " Zero but his lip hard. "I don't want their help." he said venomously.

"Why?" Kaname wanted Zero to look at him. _Look at me Zero! I don't care what you think of yourself! I love you! Why won't you look at me!_

"It's complicated." Zero still didn't look up at Kaname.

"Explain it to me… " Kaname wanted to be in Zero's life so bad right now. He could only hope that Zero let him in.

"You know sometimes I wish I was Ichiru… he's always been the perfect twin." Zero sigh. "Instead I pretend that everything is alright. I build up a world of dreams because my real life is too tragic to take sometimes. And now… now you've had a glimpse of what I go through."

"So. I think-"

"Zero!" Yuki was suddenly standing in front of him. "Are you coming back to our place? I'm sure Kaname would love to have you here

Zero was suddenly struck by the fact that Kaname had a happy life and the only thing that Zero could do for him was to screw it up. "Actually, I'm sorry. I just remembered that Ichiru will be home and I should probably talk to him about this." Zero put on a smile.

"Oh… okay." Kaname stopped walking and looked at Zero. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No I'm fine thanks." Zero still hadn't made eye contact with Kaname.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Good night Kaname." Zero leaned up and kissed Kaname lightly on the cheek before walking off. He knew it had been stupid to kiss Kaname but he had wanted to do it for so long.

Shaking his head Kaname caught up to Yuki and Rido. He couldn't wait to see Zero at school tomorrow. He promised himself that he would confess to Zero.

Zero turned the key in his lock and opened the door to a dark apartment. His whole being felt heavy and he no longer wanted to live. He was tainting Kaname's life with his mere presence he didn't want to ruin Kaname's life. Zero locked his apartment door behind him and leaned against it as he thought. "Yes tonight is my last." He pushed himself from the door and walked to his room. He had felt like giving up for a while now. He scribbled out a few line on a sheet of notebook paper before he sat on his bed and pulled out his cigar box.

His hands shook and tears started trickling down his face. _Why didn't I realize sooner what it was that I was doing to Kaname's life._ Zero rubbed his eyes and opened the box. He calmed down as he took out a new razor. It glinted ominously in the dim light.

"Oyasuminasai" Zero whispered as he put the razor to his wrist applied pressure and dragged it up his arm toward the elbow. Crismon started pouring from the gash. Zero switched the razor to the other hand and mirrored the wound on his other arm. Zero started shaking again, this time because he was cold.

Zero lay on his bed looking at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kaname was walking into his house when he stopped. "What is it?" Yuki said as she almost walked into her brother.

"Zero said good night. He didn't say he'd see me tomorrow." Kaname's heart beat in fear.

"Relax. I'm sure he was still shaken up."

"I need to go check on him."

"Kaname leave him be. He said he was going to see his twin."

"I need to see him now. Besides he doesn't live with Ichiru and I don't think he'd go to his uncle's house… " Kaname took off as a blur running faster then any human could see.

He stood outside of Zero's flat four minutes later. The thick scent of blood hung in the air. Kaname opened the door with his mind and ran inside. "ZERO!"

He skidded into the bedroom and his heart stopped at the sight of Zero laying unmoving on the bed covered in his own blood.


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry about the long wait! I'm finally settled in Ireland and I FINALLY have internet! I've been without my compy or the net for the last few days. I blew my converter the first day I was here so I couldn't get on my compy to type. Then I didn't have internet till the other day. So I'm finally all straightened out and working on fics! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Find Your Wings**

**Chapter 12: Everything's Changed**

Kaname hesitated for only a second as he made up his mind. He had spent far too long searching for Zero to have him die right before his eyes. Kaname knelt on the bed and pulled Zero onto his lap as he sank his fangs into Zero's neck. The boy groaned as pain seared through his system his throat burned and he didn't know why. "Drink Zero." Kaname whispered into Zero's ear as he cut into his neck.

Zero's crimson eyes snapped open and he latched onto Kaname's neck. The Pureblood sigh in relief, his love was alive. He only hoped that Zero would not be terribly angry with him for doing this. After a few minutes of Zero drinking slowly he pulled his fangs out and licked the wound closed. By now Kaname was having a very hard time restraining himself. He was so close to pinning Zero to the bed and screwing him senseless. Then Zero's tongue started to wander over Kaname's neck. "Stop that." Kaname snapped and pushed Zero so he sat up straight.

"But you like it…" Zero smiled. His eyes were glazed and his smile was slightly drunken. His mind wasn't working as fast as it should, if it had he would have been off Kaname's lap thanking him and being embarrassed. But right now he was enjoying the high of drinking pure Vampire blood.

"I do not." Kaname lied.

"Do to." Zero's hand cupped Kaname's hard on through his pants.

"Stop that. Come on you're coming back to my house for the night." Kaname stood and pulled Zero to his feet.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you here on your own."

"Okay. But only if I get to thank you…"

"Come on Zero." Kaname was using all the will power he had not to assault Zero but the new Vampire was making it very difficult.

Kaname locked Zero's front door before he picked Zero up and took him to the Kuran mansion. Yuki was sitting on the bottom step of the grand staircase when Kaname entered carrying Zero. "What happened?" she asked as she took in Zero's bloody clothes and the stains on Kaname.

"He tried to kill himself." Kaname said simply.

Yuki took Zero's blood covered arm and saw the long scars from wrist to elbow. "How'd you save him…" Yuki paused as she smelled it. "You turned him?"

"I couldn't let him just die Yuki." Kaname looked down at Zero who had some how fallen asleep on the way back.

"But how do you know he wants this?"

"I don't."

"Kaname…" Yuki sigh. "I suppose it's for the best. Is he staying the night?" She ran he hand over Zero's silver hair.

"Yes. I was too scared to leave him alone."

"Okay. Well off to bed with you two." Yuki smiled. "You're such a wonderful person nii-sama." Yuki kissed her brother's cheek before she let him walk off.

Kaname carried Zero toward his room. Halfway there Zero came round and threw his arms around Kaname and his lips went to Kaname's neck. "Zero seriously. Stop."

"But don't you like me?" Zero pouted.

"I do. I like you a lot." Kaname said as he opened the door to his rooms.

"Do you love me?"

"You could never imagine how much I love you Zero." Kaname looked into Zero's glazed eyes.

"Then why can't I kiss you?"

"Because you're high right now." Kaname lay Zero out on his bed.

"High on what?" Zero half giggled.

"My blood." Kaname said flatly. Zero just started to laugh. "Come on Zero I need to change you so you can sleep."

"I can sleep like this." Zero slipped off his pants and tugged off his shirt. Kaname swallowed hard as Zero exposed nearly his whole body.

"At least put on some pants." Kaname grabbed a pair of pants form his dresser and walked back over to hand them to Zero.

"Only if you take yours off." Zero reached out and stroked Kaname's clothed erection.

"Zero! Keep your hands to yourself!" Kaname jerked away from the silverette.

"Please Kaname."

"No. Go to sleep. I've got to shower first."

"Fine." Zero pouted.

Kaname watched as Zero pulled on the sleep pants and crawled under the blankets. When he was sure that the Hunter wouldn't be moving again Kaname walked into the bathroom. He needed to do something about his problem before he went and got in bed with Zero. He was happy that Zero was alive, he only hoped that when the morning came Zero wouldn't hate him for changing him. But Kaname just couldn't have watched him die.

Turning on the shower Kaname stripped and stepped in. He shivered as the warm water hit his skin. "Should have taken a cold one." He mumbled as his hand slid down to grip his cock.

He finally had a real image of Zero almost naked and he was more then happy to imagine what Zero would look like when he was naked. A small moan escaped his lips as he started to pump his length. His mind played out what it would look like if he pinned Zero to the bed and ravished him. His mind played out what Zero would sound like as he moaned out his name. Kaname gasped as he came, eyes closed, head thrown back with Zero's name slipping from his lips.

Opening his eyes Kaname blinked a few times. He felt a little odd knowing that Zero was in his bed right now sleeping and that he would be sleeping next to Zero in a few minutes. Kaname washed quickly and dried off before he pulled on a pair of pajama pants. Dropping his towel in the hamper he walked out of the bathroom and over to his bed.

He looked at Zero and smiled. Zero was fast asleep, his hair was flopped across his forehead, arm stretched out on the pillow. Kaname's heart warmed at the image of the Human sleeping peacefully. Kaname noted that the deep cuts Zero had carved into himself were still there. They hadn't been healed during his transformation. Frowning Kaname climbed into bed and ran his fingers lightly along the scars. Zero shifted in his sleep and pulled his arm close. Shaking off the feeling of uneasiness Kaname lay down and closed his eyes. In the morning he would do his best to sort everything out.

Zero's eyes blinked slowly open. His mind was still foggy after last night and he wasn't sure where he was, he couldn't remember a thing after he had passed out. Everything in the room was elegant and expensive looking. Rolling over Zero saw that there was someone else in the bed with him. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Kaname. "I must be dead." Zero reached out and ran his fingers through Kaname's hair. "Why didn't I do this earlier?" He half smiled at his morbid joke.

Kaname shifted and started to wake up when he felt someone touching him. Zero leaned down and pressed his lips against Kaname's. The Pureblood's eyes flew open and he saw Zero smiling down at him. "Good morning." He said. This was the first time he had ever seen Zero smile.

"Morning." Zero leaned back his eyes alighted on the scars. His fingers ran over them. "You'd think that these would go away when you die." Zero sigh.

Kaname sat up. "Zero, you're not dead."

"Of course I am. Otherwise these wouldn't be scars and I wouldn't be looking at you."

"But you're really not dead. I came to you last night."

"But I am. After all you barely even know who I am. And after what happened yesterday… I doubt anyone would want to talk to me." Zero sigh.

"But Zero…" Kaname reached out and grabbed Zero's hands. "I don't care. All that matters is that you're alive now."

"Did you save me?"

"Of course. I couldn't leave you."

"How?" Zero cocked his head to the side. He still wasn't sure this was real but he didn't really mind if it was fake. It was comforting.

"I turned you into a Vampire."

"No way…"

"I'm sorry Zero, are you angry with me?" Kaname looked right into Zero's eyes yet he was unable to guess at what emotions were behind them.

"You've got to be joking." Zero pulled his hand away from Kaname's and dug his nail into his wrist.

"Zero stop!" Kaname ripped Zero's hand away. But Zero's question was already answered since the wound was already healed.

Zero looked hesitantly up at Kaname. If he was really a Vampire then maybe he really was alive and if he was alive… then he owed his life to Kaname… and he had just kissed Kaname. Zero's eyes widened in shock. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life." Zero clasped his hands in his lap and looked down. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I'll just get dressed and leave then." Zero started looking around for his clothes but didn't see them. "Um… Kaname. Where are my clothes?"

"I got rid of them." Kaname said in an even tone.

Zero was acting weird now. Kaname finally let his eyes leave Zero's face and look at the rest of his body. There were old scars littering his body. He hadn't seen last night but in the dim light of the sun he saw the hundreds of scars that told of Zero cutting himself time and again. He also noted the cuts around Zero's shoulder and over his chest. The Pureblood wondered if Zero's back had scars too… and how had he gotten them all? Had he done it all to himself?

"Then can I borrow an outfit? I need to get home." Zero still hadn't made eye contact with Kaname.

"It's Saturday just stay here for a bit." Kaname reached out to take Zero's hand but he flinched away.

"I couldn't. I really need to leave." Zero was starting to panic.

"Why?"

"I just do." Zero tried to keep his breathing even. He couldn't remember last night at all and he really hoped that he hadn't done anything stupid.

"Fine." Kaname sigh and got out of bed so he could fetch Zero some clothes.

Zero stared at the spot that Kaname had been sitting. His heart was beating too fast and as much as he wanted to stay here, close to Kaname, he knew that if he did he would do something regrettable and Kaname would end up never talking to him again. And he was a Vampire! _As if my life could get any worse! Now I'm a blood sucking freak! FUCK! Why did Kaname even bother saving me? FUCK! This sucks!_ Zero rested his head in his hands and bit back tears. He really wanted this to all be a dream.

"Here." Zero looked up and saw Kaname offering him clean clothes. "The bathroom is through that door." Kaname pointed.

"Thanks." Zero mumbled and dashed for the bathroom. He'd made the mistake of checking Kaname out and he wanted more then ever to just make a move. But he was too ashamed to do anything. He just wanted to go home and… he wasn't sure what he'd do when he got home. He just knew he could be here.

Changing quickly Zero stepped out of the bathroom. Kaname was still shirtless and Zero immediately looked back at the floor. "Are you sure you want to leave?" Kaname really hoped Zero had changed his mind because the boy looked delicious right now. Kaname had picked the clothes because he wanted to see Zero in them. And the fact that they were his clothes made Kaname want to strip Zero and fuck him till he couldn't walk.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Alright." Kaname sigh and lead the way to the front door. The whole way Zero followed silently.

"Thank you again." Zero said bowing deeply. "I'll talk to you at school Monday."

"Sure thing." Kaname smiled and resisted the urge to kiss Zero. He settled for lifting Zero's chin so he could look into his eyes. "Be safe Zero."

Zero couldn't keep the blush from his face as he nodded and spun away. He was sure that he was just imagining the spark in Kaname's eyes that begged to be noticed. _He couldn't like me… I'm… a Level D now… I was a Human before… neither of which are good enough for him…fuck._ Zero felt the tears coming but he held them in on the long walk home.

He entered his apartment and locked his door. Tears trickled down his face as he walked into his room intending to curl up in bed. Through his haze of tears he saw the dried blood staining his sheets. "Why couldn't I have just died?" Zero sobbed as he reached for his phone. He couldn't even kill himself now.

"Zero?" Isaya answered in a groggy voice, as he had been sleeping.

"Hey…" was all that zero could choke out.

"Zero what's wrong?"

"I-I-I tried to kill myself last night." Zero wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What did you do? Did you change your mind?" Isaya was wide awake and sitting up in bed. He could hear Zero crying on the other end of the phone.

"No." Zero took a deep breath. "Kaname changed me."

"Changed you… as into a Vampire?" Isaya's blood was boiling. How dare Kuran!

"Yes."

"I'm coming to you." Isaya was already getting dressed.

"No. please don't. I can't disturb your sleep or work." A small part of Zero really wanted to see Isaya though.

"I don't care. I'm coming right now." Isaya hung up. He focused on where he waned to be and his body dissipated only to reappear in Zero's bedroom.

"I told you not to come!" Zero shouted through his tears. But secretly he was glad to have Isaya close.

"And I ignored what you said." Isaya sat next to Zero and pulled the ex-human into his lap so he could hold him.

Zero clung to Isaya as he cried. It had been years since he had some to hold him as he cried. Isaya said comforting words into Zero's ear and ran his hands through silver hair. As the hours ticked by Zero stopped crying and just clung to Isaya in silence. "I wish I could stay like this forever." he mumbled into his neck.

"Come live with me Zero." Isaya whispered.

"I can't…"

"Why? I can give you blood, you've already had Kuran's blood so you won't lose your mind. So please come with me." Isaya tilted Zero face up so he could look into his eyes.

"But…Kaname… I can't just leave after this." Zero said apologetically.

"I can keep you safe from him…" Isaya wanted so badly to be the one Zero would stand by no matter what. But it seemed that there was no room for him. And now Kuran had one upped him, he'd changed Zero, something that he had dreamed of for years now. But he would have given Zero a choice, he would never have done what Kuran had.

"But…I love him." Zero said softly. Isaya felt ill at those words. He had known it but he never wanted to hear those words from Zero's mouth.

"I see. So there's no chance that you'll come with me?"

"I'm so sorry." Zero looked into Isaya's eyes and he saw the disappointment there and he whished he could change that… but his heart belonged to Kaname.

"Then why haven't you confessed?" Isaya figured if he couldn't have Zero he would at least support him as best he could. "It's obvious he must like you on some level since he saved your life."

"Isaya… he found out what I do at night. Do you really think he'd want anything to do with me?"

"So? I still want to be with you and I know even more then that." Isaya smiled.

"But you're different… you're someone special." Zero half smiled. Isaya's heart warmed at those words.

"It still comes down to the fact that he saved you."

"I know… and I really wanted to stay with him today… but I just feel so dirty."

"Stay with him? Were you at his house?"

"Yes. I slept in the same bed as him."

Isaya's eyebrows shot up. "I see. And you left?"

"I didn't want to taint him." Zero shrugged.

"Kami Zero, you think too little of yourself."

"But it's true… everything I've been through. And everything I still have to do to make a living. It's disgusting. I hate it so much. The only redeeming factor is when I get to spend time with you." Zero sigh and rested his head on Isaya's shoulder. "Why can't I have a normal life?"

"If you let me support you, you could."

"Don't start that again."

"Fine. Fine. You worry me though Zero. Why didn't you call me last night?"

"I didn't want you to have to deal with such a shameful person."

"But I would have come to you and talked you out of it."

"Isaya… you coming today was more then enough." Zero smiled. "Thank you." He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Isaya's. As much as he wanted to deepen the kiss and go further Isaya didn't. He would respect Zero and let him peruse Kaname. Pulling back Isaya smiled.

"Promise you'll call me if you ever get the idea to do something stupid again."

"I will." Zero looked at the clock. It was nearly sunset. "Oh gosh. I'm so sorry. I've taken up your whole day…"

"It's fine. I got to be with you." Isaya stood and tugged Zero to his feet. "I'll take my leave now. And just a word of advise… just go for it. I'm sure Kaname wouldn't have changed you if he didn't love you."

Zero smiled. "Thanks." Isaya was about to leave when Zero tugged his hand. "Thank you again. I love you." Zero kissed Isaya's cheek. "Have a good night."

"You too." Isaya smiled before he dissipated into nothingness.

Zero sigh. Was Isaya right? Did Kaname fee something for him? "I'll find out Monday." A plan was already forming in his head. And he could only hope that Kaname would enjoy it.


	13. Chapter 13

YIKES! I didn't realize it'd taken me so long to finish this. Oops…. But at long last it's up… sorry.

* * *

**Find Your Wings**

**Chapter 13: Plan of Action**

Rido sat behind his desk scratching out paperwork as Kaname reclined in the chair across from him flipping through reports. Kaname wasn't really paying attention to his work. His mind was wandering to Zero. He hadn't seen or heard from him since yesterday when he left. "Yuki told me that you changed Zero."

"What is it to you?" Kaname said without looking up from his paper.

"Nothing really. I only hope that you have not made a foolish mistake."

"I do not make foolish mistakes." Kaname said looking up at Rido.

"I'm simply trying to make the point that this could possibly complicate Zero's life."

"I'll be there to help him so there should be no problem." Kaname said curtly.

"Does he want your help though?"

"Shut up." Kaname stood and dropped the paperwork on Rido's desk. In a cold voice Kaname said, "I can do as I wish. You have no authority to say otherwise."

"Very well." Rido sigh. He knew if he continued to prod Kaname he would be in serious trouble because the air was already crackling with Kaname's irritation.

Kaname left the study. He wasn't angry at Rido, not really, after all that had been the thing that Kaname had been thinking about since Zero left. Right now he wanted nothing more than to go see Zero but he was unsure if that would be the right thing to do. After all they had school tomorrow and he'd surely see him then.

Kaname unlocked the door into his quarters and sigh. There was still a faint hint of Zero here and Kaname wished it were more. At least he had saved Zero and they now shared a very unique bond. Even though he was unsure if Zero was happy about being changed, Kaname knew that he'd be able to talk Zero around. After all there had been nothing to suggest that Zero hated him. And they went to the same school so it wasn't like Zero would be able to escape Kaname during the day.

Flopping onto the bed Kaname stared at the ceiling. What had prompted Zero to kill himself? Were there things that he didn't know? Kaname tried to think of something that was bad enough to make Zero so depressed he'd want to kill himself. But nothing came into his mind. He couldn't think of anything that Zero could do wrong.

To him Zero was everything that he desired. He was handsome and nice, smart and witty. But he also supported himself and it didn't matter how he supported himself. Kaname didn't care that Zero sold his body because he knew that those men were nothing to Zero and soon enough Kaname would have Zero all to himself.

Zero was nervous as he walked to school Monday morning. He just knew that someone was going to say something. As he walked across campus to class the Vampires sniffed the air and their heads snapped sideways to look at him. He kept his head down and walked on, completely unaware that he was being stared at because Kaname's ownership rolled off him in waves.

Shiki sat down with a huge grin on his face. "Welcome to the dark side." He smiled and smacked Zero's back. He had heard from Takuma about the events of the weekend so he was unsurprised by Zero's new aura.

"Please just shut up." Zero said taking out his notebook.

"Why? This means you and Kaname are a thing right?"

"No." Zero said bluntly.

"What? Why not?"

"Why would he want to be with me?"

"Why not?"

"Just shut up!" Zero seethed. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today. He simply wanted to get through the day and go on with his plan. He didn't want to be swayed by anyone.

"Fine. Fine. You're just PMSing." Zero's arm shot out and shoved Shiki from his seat.

The last bell of the day rang and Zero quickly shoved everything into his bag. He had been feeling nervous ever since his last lecture had started. He was running through things to say and what to do. He walked slowly toward the Student Council office. All day he had been building up the courage to do this and he refused to back down now. After all Isaya had been convinced that Kaname wouldn't have turned him if there weren't feelings there.

"Zero!" Takuma smiled when he saw the ex-Human. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Is Kaname here?"

"Sure he is. He's in his office."

"Thanks." Zero smiled and took a deep breath to calm himself as he knocked on Kaname's door.

"Come in!" Kaname shouted.

Zero entered and closed the door behind him. "Hey." He said shyly and Kaname looked up from his work.

"Zero." His face broke into a grin. "I was hoping to see you today. What's up?"

"I don't think I properly thanked you for saving me." Zero said in a low voice as he dropped his school bag to the floor.

"I could hardly have let you die." Kaname said as Zero walked over.

"You didn't have to follow me though. So I have to thank you…" Zero dropped to his knees in front of Kaname.

"Zero?"

"Don't say anything. Please." Zero looked up at the Pureblood as he separated his legs and moved between them.

Kaname just stared. He knew that he should stop Zero from doing this but he could already feel himself getting hard. Zero leaned in and undid Kaname's button and zipper with his teeth. Kaname let out a small moan that was so sexy! Zero expertly maneuvered Kaname's pants and underwear out of the way. In anticipation Kaname gripped the arms of his chair and nearly cracked them.

Zero leaned in and licked the head of Kaname's erection. The Pureblood shivered in pleasure and moaned. Taking that as an okay Zero took the whole length into his mouth. Kaname's hands flew into Zero's hair and gripped it tight as his hips bucked involuntary. Leaving no time for Kaname to soak in the pleasure Zero started bobbing his head and sucking. Kaname's head tilted back as he let out a long moan. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had dreamed of this situation so many times and here it was actually happening! Kaname knew that he wouldn't be able to last long with the silver haired beauty between his legs. Zero used everything he could possibly think of that would make Kaname feel good. He deep throated Kaname and tilted his head so he could look up at the Pureblood.

Kaname almost came when Zero made eye contact. He moaned again as Zero held his eyes and continued to bob his head. Kaname was close, he tugged on Zero's hair and the ex-human stopped for a moment. "What?"

"Stop. Please. I'm about to come." Kaname panted.

"Good." Zero smiled wickedly and went back to what he had been doing. Kaname's jaw dropped. This was more than he had ever imagined! A few minutes later Kaname was panting hard and gripping Zero's hair tightly.

"Zero… Zero… I'm coming." Kaname warned a second before he spilled his seed into Zero's mouth.

Zero swallowed it happily and he loved the taste. Most of the time when he gave blowjobs he would spit. But this was Kaname… and he loved every second of it. Making sure he had sucked everything off of Kaname's length Zero pulled back and looked up at Kaname. "Good?" Kaname just hummed his approval. He was in shock right now, never had he had such an intense orgasm. Zero smiled slightly and redid Kaname's pants. "Thank you." He kissed Kaname's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Zero walked over to the door and grabbed his bag.

"Zero… wait." Kaname called. But Zero was too afraid to stay and he bolted.

Kaname sat there staring at where Zero had been. Why had he run? Was it because he didn't really want to do what he did? "Fuck." Kaname banged his head against his desk. "What must you think of me Zero?" He sigh.

Zero didn't stop running till he got to Ichiru's café. He wasn't even out of breath when he arrived and it freaked him out a little. But he knew it had to do with being a Vampire. A Vampire… it still hadn't sunk in yet but he knew he'd have to do some serious thinking tonight. "Zero!" Ichiru waved at his brother as he walked in.

"Hey Ich."

"Come help me!" He smiled as he arranged muffins.

"I will in a second. I've got to go to the bathroom first." Zero knew that it wouldn't do to spend the rest of the day horny so he might as well deal with it now.

He went into the bathroom and locked the door. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor where he undid his pants. He was getting hard again thinking about what he'd just done. Kaname had looked so sexy! Zero gripped himself and started to stroke. He thought of how sexy Kaname's face was as he was being sucked off and he thought about how amazing Kaname's cock looked. Zero bit his lip as the pleasure built. He imagined what it would be like to have Kaname take him. Zero groaned as he came.

Panting on the floor Zero opened his eyes and sigh._ I wish Kaname knew how I felt…_ Zero thought sadly. Standing he cleaned himself up and went back out to help his brother open the café.

"Zero you look different today." Ichiru looked his twin up and down.

"Do I?" Zero was suddenly nervous. Had Ichiru figured it out? What would he think of him, a Vampire?

"Yeah… have you been eating lately? You look skinner… and paler…" Ichiru ran a hand down he brother's cheek.

"Of course I have." Zero silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oba-San and Oji-San want you to come over for dinner soon."

"No." Zero said without hesitation.

"Why not? I only ever see you here."

"Then come to my place. I'm not going there."

"Why not?" Ichiru asked harshly.

"Because I hate it!" Zero growled.

"Stop being selfish! You're so stupid! They have done so much for us!"

"For you maybe! But I got the short end of the stick!" Zero yelled.

"How so?"

"Like I could just tell you!"

"I'm your twin for crying out loud! Why are you keeping secrets?" Ichiru balled his fists. He really wanted to hurt Zero sometimes.

"Just shut up Ichiru. "Zero turned away for his twin. He couldn't ever tell Ichiru why he hated seeing his uncle.

"Go away Zero. I don't want your help today. I'll get someone else to lend a hand."

"What?" Zero spun back around. "Are you kicking me out?"

"Yes. I'm angry with you right now. You never open your eyes to see what a nice thing you had living with Oba-San and Oji-San! You always think everything is about you! But you're just being selfish!" Ichiru lashed out at Zero. His fist knocked Zero's face sideways and he tasted blood in his mouth.

"I get it!" Zero moved away from his twin. "See you later Ich." He said in a sad tone as he grabbed his bag and left. His good day had just gone to shit. Shifting his jaw Zero found that the pain was already gone. "God I'm a freak now." He sigh as he made his lonely way back to his small flat.

Kaname stared out the window of his office. The moon was high and he knew that he should be looking over contracts but his mind kept wandering to Zero. He wondered where he was. Was he out "working" tonight? He wished he could go to Zero right now but he had work he had been putting off. The reason he had been putting them of was Zero. Lately he had been overly obsessed with the boy. And now that he was changed Kaname felt confident that Zero would eventually come to like him but today had really thrown Kaname off. Why had Zero done that?

As Kaname thought he signed another contract. _Perhaps he felt that was the only way to thank me. I mean that is what he does as a second job. _Kaname bit his lip. He wished he could read Zero but he was just so closed up and hard to figure out. Tomorrow, Kaname promised himself that he would talk to Zero.

Zero walked slowly toward school. He knew that once he was on the grounds that the day would pass weather he wanted it to or not. And he wouldn't have anything to do after school today since he had received a very nasty phone call from Ichiru this morning saying he refused to see Zero today and didn't want his help either. That phone call had also effectively ruined his day.

Lilac eyes stared at the ground instead of at the people around him. So Zero was thoroughly surprised when someone called his name. he looked up and froze. "Kaname…" Zero bit his lip.

"Good morning. Do you have time before class?"

"Sorry I have to go talk to my teacher actually." Zero wanted to avoid Kaname at all costs today. He was too embarrassed about what he did yesterday.

"Okay. I'll walk with you if that's okay."

"Fine." Zero sigh. Today was not his day.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you privately."

"About what?"

"About yesterday, of course."

"Well, as I said it was my way of thanking you." Zero kept his face clear of a blush even though he wanted to run and hide in a corner.

"I see." Kaname kept the disappointment from his words. "Also. I think that you should come over to my house one day after school. We should talk about your change."

"Fair enough." Zero's heart was racing at the idea of spending an afternoon with Kaname. "What day?"

"How about Thursday?"

"Sure."

"Alright then. Have a good day Zero."

"Bye Kaname."

Zero couldn't help but smile just a little as he walked the rest of the way to class. At least now he had something to look forward too.


	14. Chapter 14

I know you probably hate me by now for dangling you for so long. And I apologize from the bottom of my heart. But at long last I'm back and I shall be writing like mad this summer. In addition to this series I shall be writing two other stories. What are these amazing stories about? You decide. THERE'S A POLL on my main page so you should vote and tell me what to write. Again I'm so sorry about the wait but I promise to make it up to you with lots of yummies in this story and whatever you choose.

* * *

Find Your Wings

Chapter 14: What I Do Best

Zero met Kaname in the Student Council office Thursday after school. "Can you wait here for a few minutes. I've got to clear so things up." Kaname said as he grabbed a thick folder.

"Sure things." Zero took a seat in Kaname's vacated seat.

Kaname smiled to himself as he left his office. He was a little angry he had to attend to this business now. Takuma and the others were sitting in the meeting room when Kaname arrived. His aura was slightly dark as he just wanted to go home with Zero.

Zero sat in Kaname's office spinning in the chair. He was a little nervous about going home with Kaname. The hadn't spoken much since Zero had given him a blowjob and he was nervous. But if everything went down hill from here he could at least be happy that he had had a chance with Kaname. As Zero stared at the ceiling he felt his throat tingle it felt as if he'd swallowed a mouth full of hot sauce. Sitting up Zero tried to keep his heart from racing, he wasn't too sure what was wrong with him… he hoped Kaname would come back soon so he could ask.

A half hour later Kaname stormed in. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Kaname looked at Zero. His lilac eyes were tinged red.

"Kaname something's wrong with me." Zero said with wide eyes.

"You're thirsty that's all." Kaname smiled.

"No, I'm… my throat." Zero's face was painted with fear as he rubbed his throat.

"Yes you're hungry Zero. I'll feed you when we get to my house."

"Are you sure… I think I might be dying."

Kaname chuckled. "No Zero you're not dying. Come on. My car is waiting." Kaname grabbed Zero's wrist and tugged him out of the school. Zero was going down hill fast. He was being tugged like a rag doll and his mind was going hazy he smelled Kaname and he wanted to touch the Pureblood he wanted the Pureblood now.

They got into the back of the black car and Zero stared at Kaname. "Are you alright?"

"You smell really good." Zero said in a velvety voice. "I want to taste you." Zero moved closer to Kaname on the back seat.

"You're just really hungry."

"No… it's not your blood… it's you Kaname." Zero leaned in and licked Kaname's neck. "You taste as good as you smell." Zero purred. Kaname bit his lip to try and keep himself in control.

"Zero quit it."

"But Kaname… " Zero looked the Pureblood in the eye. "I really like you. Can I please lick you again?"

"Don't ask such a stupid question." Kaname swallowed hard.

Zero leaned in and licked Kaname again. The Pureblood flinched away. Zero frowned and looked at Kaname. "Do I disgust you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because of what I am… does it disgust you that I've been with so many men?" Zero cocked his head to the side.

"Zero don't be ridicules." Kaname huffed. He knew it wasn't really an answer but he was unsure if Zero was himself right now and if he would remember this once he had fed.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Can we discus this later?"

"Fine." Zero crossed his arms and moved away from Kaname so he could look out the window.

Kaname looked at Zero. The ex-human stared out the window, ignoring Kaname. The Pureblood sigh to himself as he watched Zero. He knew he had offended Zero but he didn't want to talk about it right now he wanted Zero to be himself completely when he told Zero he didn't care.

They pulled up to the Kuran mansion a few minutes later. Kaname got out of the car first and tugged Zero after him. Zero was still like a rag doll in Kaname's hands. He lead the silverette up to his room and sat Zero on the bed. "Let me change first. Then you can feed." Kaname walked into his closet and changed into comfy house clothes.

When he walked back out Zero was laying shirtless on the bed grabbing at his chest. "Zero… what's wrong?" Kaname knelt next to the boy.

"My chest burns to… Kaname help me please." he whimpered.

"Sit up so you can drink." Kaname positioned himself so that Zero would be able to feed easily.

"Thank you." Zero kissed up and down Kaname's neck before he found the most sensitive spot. His fangs were already extended and he sank them slowly in. Kaname's eyes fluttered shut and he bit back a moan. Zero moved closer and pressed himself against Kaname. He drank slowly and moved his fangs slowly in and out of the wound. Kaname moaned.

Zero's eyes shot open as Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero and pulled him into his lap. Zero relaxed slowly and clung to Kaname as he felt himself being aroused by the taste of the pure vampire blood. Kaname was breathing hard and his cheeks were flushed. He had rarely shared blood and he wasn't sure what Zero was doing to him but it was turning him on he wanted to pin Zero to the bed and ravage him.

The thought seeped into Zero through blood and the Hunter closed his eyes. _I knew there would be a price. At least I get what I've always wanted._ Zero thought as he let his hands start to wander over Kaname. The Pureblood was still focusing on Zero's fangs moving in and out of him that he didn't realize that Zero was moving till a cool hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. Kaname's eyes shot open as Zero pulled his fangs out and licked the wound until it closed.

"Zero what are you doing?"

"You want it… blood doesn't lie." Zero said as he pulled Kaname's shirt off. The Pureblood blushed deeply. He had forgotten that thoughts could move through blood. And he knew he couldn't lie to Zero so he decided to let Zero do as he pleased.

Zero felt Kaname relax under him and he looked up into Kaname's glazed eyes. A small pang of pain shot through his heart. It was always sex. Every time he thought he had something more they were simply using him for sex. _I can deal with this for now… as long as I'm close to Kaname I really don't care how he wants to use me._ Zero leaned in and brushed his lips across Kaname's before he pushed the Pureblood down so he could take off the loose linen pants. "Lift your hips." Zero said. Kaname complied.

Zero finished stripping himself and climbed on the bed with Kaname. The ex- human straddled Kaname's hips. The Pureblood stared hazily up at Zero. He snapped into a moment of clarity when Zero readied himself to slide unprepared onto Kaname's dick. "Wait! Zero! You shouldn't do this!"

"But Kaname… it's what I do best. Besides… you want this." Zero didn't give Kaname a chance to object, it would just hurt more if Kaname backed out now, so Zero slid slowly onto Kaname's erection. He was unprepared but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. Zero's body thrilled at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Kaname threw his head back and moaned loudly. Taking this as a good sign Zero started riding Kaname. He wanted to go slow but he was close to coming and Zero was unsure if Kaname wanted that or not so Zero controlled himself as best he could and made every attempt to make Kaname come first.

The Pureblood was in a fit of lust and bliss. He was slightly light headed from having his blood drank and Zero felt so amazing that he could barely contain himself. Kaname looked up at Zero and the look on the silverette face was so Sexy that Kaname gripped Zero's hips and thrust up as Zero sank down. A gasp of pleasure slipped from Zero's lips along with Kaname's name. The Pureblood couldn't contain himself any longer and he released inside of Zero. As his body was wracked with shivers of pleasure his mind blacked out from lack of blood and pleasure.

Zero felt Kaname release and he didn't care if Kaname wanted him to come or not. He released all over Kaname's chest and stomach. Zero leaned over Kaname and caught his breath. That was when he realized the Pureblood was limp under him. "Uh… Kaname?" there was no answer.

Feeling awkward and ashamed Zero got off Kaname and pulled his clothes on before walking to the bathroom where he got a wash cloth and cleaned Kaname off before he tucked him in. Zero stood by the bed for a few minutes and watched Kaname's still face. "I guess I did something wrong… " Zero leaned close to Kaname. "I'm sorry." He kissed Kaname lightly before leaving.

As he was about to walk out the front door a servant asked if Zero needed a ride home. He politely declined since he didn't want to annoy anyone. The evening air was chill as Zero walked toward his apartment which was on the other side of town. He didn't mind the exercise it helped clear his mind.

And right now he wanted a clear mind since all he could think about was how Kaname was just going to use him. He clearly had no interest in Zero except sex and his bargaining tool was blood. Zero sigh and looked up at the darkening sky. "For once I wish it was different."

When the ex-human finally made it back to his flat the sky was dark and he still had homework to do. Sitting down Zero opened his phone and was about to call Isaya but thought better of it. He didn't want to burden him what was going through his head right now. So he sat in his silent flat and let dark thoughts consume him.

Kaname woke up to a room that was growing dark. He sat bolt upright and looked around. There was no sign or smell of Zero. "I guess he left… " Kaname let his head sink into his hands. "Fuck. Now he must really think I'm a flake. I fucking passed out!" Kaname shook his head.

He hadn't wanted his first time with Zero to be like that. He had always imagined something more… loving. A night spent together after a date. He had run the scene through his mind a thousand and one times. He had also planned how he would confess to Zero. But now all those ideas fell away as none of them would work. He had shared his blood and body with Zero. An innocent, touching confession would never be enough.

Kaname's heart was torn. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted it, he had craved it so much that he'd let himself slip and Zero took it at face value and followed through. Kaname had loved every second of it but he wasn't sure if Zero had… he wasn't even sure if Zero had came. For the first time in many years Kaname's head was spinning with questions he couldn't answer. "Zero… what do you really think of me?"

Zero left ate for school and timed it so that he would arrive to class just as the bell rang. He didn't want to see Kaname and he didn't want Shiki to talk to him. He simply wanted to get through the day and get on with life. He was sure that Kaname wouldn't talk to him till next week when he would have to feed again. Although it was depressing Zero looked forward to it. He would be close to Kaname. He would be able to be with Kaname. Even if the Pureblood only wanted his body Zero would give it willingly, he loved Kaname with all his heart and if he could spend a few short hours with him each week he would.

When the final bell rang Shiki tried to corner Zero but he dodged the vampire and practically ran off school grounds. He wasn't sure if Ichiru was still angry with him or not but he headed toward the café anyway.

Walking through the door he was greeted by a smiling Ichiru. "Mind giving me a hand with this?" he asked holding up a tray of muffins.

Zero sigh. This was how it always was. Ichiru would never apologize after a fight. He would simply move on as if nothing had happened. Zero walked over and started putting the muffins on display.

The day was growing dark when the door opened and Kaname came in. Zero blushed and was about to go into the back when Kaname called his name. Stopping he turned to face the Pureblood and kept his face neutral. "Hi Kaname. What can I get you?"

"Nothing. I came to see you." Kaname leaned on the counter and looked at Zero. "We still haven't talked."

"What's there to talk about? You gave me blood I gave you sex." Zero looked at the counter.

"Zero… I,"

"Oh your friend's here!" Ichiru butted into the conversation as he walked out of the kitchen. Kaname stood straight and felt a little awkward as he was about to confess and ask Zero out.

"Yeah. What do you want Ich?"

"I'm going to close up… so if you want to head home that's cool." Ichiru beamed at Kaname. "You could walk Zero home."

"I think I will." Kaname smiled.

"Alright then. Off you go Zero. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine." He was unsure if he really wanted Kaname following him home. "See you tomorrow Ichiru."

"Bye! Oh and by the way you should come over for dinner soon. We all miss you!"

"Yeah… right." Zero stormed out of the café with Kaname in tow.

"Do you dislike your aunt and uncle?" Kaname had easily picked up on the hostility.

"It doesn't matter." Zero sigh. He really didn't want Kaname to know.

"You can talk me Zero… I'd like to know more about you." Kaname choose his words carefully.

"You don't want to know this though." Zero looked sideways at the brunette.

"Alright… well if you ever want to talk I'll be here."

"Thanks." Zero was touched. No one had ever offered to listen to his problems but he didn't know how to take it from Kaname. After all they had had sex yesterday and Zero still wasn't 100% on where they stood.

The two walked in silence till they reached Zero's door. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door. He turned to Kaname. "Thanks for walking with me. Would you like to come in for a coffee?"

"Sure." Kaname walked inside. "Zero, I actually," He was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He picked it up and was dismayed to hear Rido demanding he come home as there was urgent business that need to be taken care of. Kaname hung up. "I'm sorry. I actually have to get home right now. There's business I need to attend to."

"Oh. I understand." Zero blushed slightly. He wanted to know what Kaname had been about to say. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah… Good night Zero" And Kaname left. When he arrived home he was in a bad mood. He had once again been about to ask Zero out and was interrupted. And he had lost his nerve. He burst into Rido's study. "Damn you Rido! Could you not have waited another five minutes."

"What would five minutes have done?" He asked innocently.

"I would have had a boyfriend!" Kaname fumed.

"So you were with Zero. I apologize then."

"You don't give a damn." Kaname's aura was murderous and Rido feared he would be injured.

"If you let me know when you're with Zero I won't interrupt."

"Great. That's totally helpful right now." Kaname said sarcastically.

"Well I thought that you'd want to attend to this instead of your boy toy." Rido said.

"He is not a toy to me!" Kaname shouted. "Give me the papers. I'll work on them in my office." he snatched the offered papers and went to his office. He planned on locking himself away for the night,

After Kaname left Zero stood in his entry way for a few minutes before moving off to change. His mood had been crushed with Kaname's departure so he thought he might as well get some money out of the night. Homework could wait a few hours. As he walked toward the fountain he put up the walls he would need to get through the night.

Zero arrived home after midnight. He showered and finished homework before crawling into bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling feeling utterly used. "I wish you'd love me Kaname… I want you to love me. I've looked for you for so many years… " Tears streamed down Zero's cheeks. "Please Kaname… just love me."


	15. Chapter 15

Ta da! New chappy! Thanks for the reviews I'm sorry I didn't reply to any…. I do have a rather stupid question…. I've been away for so long that I don't know how to reply to comments with this new set up. If you know how to reply to comments please, please private message me! And once I know how to reply to comments I promise you all will be getting replies. Enjoy!

* * *

Find Your Wings

Chapter 15: Date Me

Zero woke up early to get ready for school. When he got out of the shower he sat on his bed and pulled out his beloved Razor. It was easier now since he didn't have to hide scars. He healed a few second after and the pain faded not long after. Zero drug the blade across his wrist again. The pain dulled everything else in Zero's mind and he forgot all the little problems he had.

Again he left for school so that he arrived just in time for the start of class. He was avoiding Kaname as he was still unsure of what was expected of him. Shiki kept looking sideways at Zero. He could smell Kaname's blood in him and he was curious as to the true extent of their relationship. Discreetly Shiki pulled out his phone and text Takuma. ::What's up with Zero and Kaname?::

::Not sure. Kaname doesn't say much.:: Takuma text back immediately.

::Well Zero reeks of Kuran blood.::

::Is it that serious?::

::No clue. Ask Kaname for me?::

::I'll try.::

::Thanks. Luv u::

::Love you too.::

Shiki closed his phone tried to look at Zero without being noticed. He was a little concerned for his friend. There were times in the past that Zero had come to school looking like death. Today he looked healthy but he didn't seem happy. Now that he was a vampire he had an aura Shiki could feel and it was simmering in disgust. Even though it was not an influential aura the amount of self hate and disgust made Shiki a little nauseas.

The day passed with Zero dodging around school trying to avoid Kaname. When last bell rang Shiki grabbed Zero's arm. "I want to talk to you." He looked Zero dead in the eyes. He wanted to know what Kaname was to him. After all Shiki didn't want to see his leader hurt by Zero, even if Zero was his friend he would choose Kaname over him any day.

"About what?"

"Stuff. Come on. I need privacy."

Zero gulped as he gathered his bag and followed the Vampire to a back stairway that was rarely used. "So… what is it?"

"What's Kaname to you?"

Zero was stunned. He didn't want to be rude but he didn't want to tell Shiki. "Why do you want to know?"

"He's my leader and it is my duty to protect him. Even if it's from you." Shiki's eyes were serious.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about. I'm nothing to Kaname so my feelings for him don't matter." Zero sigh.

"But he fed you." Zero's eyes snapped up. "I can smell it."

"Yeah and I paid him back for it so don't worry." Zero grimaced. "I've got to go now Shiki. Don't worry… I won't be breaking Kaname's heart." Zero walked down the stairs. His thoughts were taking a dark turn. He knew that whenever Kaname got tired of him Zero would be thrown away, he was an ex-human, which equated to the lowest Vampire life form. His hear would be broken and he would be thrown out like trash. Zero sigh again as he left school.

Work at the café was slow that afternoon. Two hours after Zero had arrived Ichiru poked his head out. "By the way Ojii-san wants you to visit this afternoon. Since work is slow why don't you go over now?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course." Ichiru smiled. "Have fun."

"Sure." Zero packed his homework away and left. He squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears as he walked. He didn't want to see his uncle but the threat of Ichiru's harm was enough to motivate Zero to go. His steps were slow and when he finally arrived his uncle was waiting at the door.

"Ichiru said you were on your way… you sure took long enough." Zero was pulled roughly inside. "How dare you keep me waiting." His uncle snared and pinned Zero to the wall by his neck. Zero just looked at the opposite wall and tuned out everything he could.

He was soon undressed and bent over the kitchen counter. Zero gripped the edge to keep from moving too much. By now his mind was blank as his uncle thrust violently into him. Zero was glad he would heal fast after this. If he had still been human the next week would be hell but as it was he was sure he'd be fine before he even got home. Zero felt his head being yanked back by his hair and Zero let out an involuntary cry of pain. Zero heard his uncle breathing hard and he knew his torture was nearly done.

A few minutes later Zero was storming out of the house with a wad of bills clenched in his fist. He whished he could crawl into a dark corner and have everyone forget him.

After going through his normal routine Zero filled up the bath with hot water and sank into it. He flipped open his phone and called Isaya.

"Hello Zero." Just hearing the Pureblood's voice relaxed Zero immensely.

"Hi Isaya. Am I interrupting work?"

"Not at all." Isaya closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair. He would always make time for Zero.

"How had work been?"

"The usual. I might be in town next month."

"Really?" Zero sigh in relief. "That gives me something to look forward to."

"How have you been?"

Zero couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I've been… fine."

"Don't lie."

"Isaya… I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"Kaname. He gave me his blood again… "

"That's good." Isaya's heart panged with jealousy.

"No it's not. I repaid him with sex." Zero wiped tears away. He was so ashamed. "It always comes down to that… is there something about me that scream it?"

"Not at all Zero." Isaya wished he could be with Zero right now.

"You're different though… I don't think you get it."

"Come live with me Zero."

"I can't. I'm so close to what I want."

"I know but what if Kuran never opens his eyes and just strings you on for years? Will you still stay with him?"

"I don't know." Zero looked into the bubbly bathwater. "I feel like I'm alone right now. I wish I could have the life I dream of. I want to have a real job and pay for my rent honestly. I want to be worthy of Kaname's love. I don't want to be dragged along lime trash. I want to stand as an equal."

"That'll never happen." Isaya sigh.

"I know but… I don't think I really care. As long as I'm close to Kaname I'll do my best to be happy."

"I understand. Kuran's not as noble as he cracks himself up to be."

"I kind of figured that out. He's a Pureblood… you always do just what you want… no matter who gets in the way."

"At least you understand that." Isaya ran a hand through his hair.

"I wish you the best with Kaname though. I know you've been chasing this dream for years."

"Thanks Isaya." Zero half smiled. He loved how it felt to talk to Isaya.

"I'll call you when I'm in town."

"Okay. I'll probably call before then."

"I'll look forward to it."

"I love you Isaya."

"I love you too Zero." Isaya reluctantly hung up. As much as he liked talking to him the longer he did the more he simply wanted to take Zero by force. He hated Kaname twice as much now.

Zero sat in the bath a little longer before he got out and crawled into be naked.

That night he dreamed of Kaname confessing. He dreamed they were happy together. And he slept soundly with a smile on his face.

Kaname sat in a meeting. He had been so busy with work these last few days that he had been unable to go to school. This meant he didn't have a chance to see Zero and he was getting in a foul mood. When the meeting ended he walked out with Takuma at his side. The blond was quiet till they got in the car. "Kaname I have a question."

"What?" Kaname didn't look to his friend. He kept his eyes focused out the window.

"What is Zero to you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I don't I simply though that it would be best if you defined it now. Besides Senri was curious, he even tried to ask Zero."

Kaname's head snapped sideways and he looked at Takuma. "What did Zero say?"

"Nothing much really. Just that Senri didn't have to worry because he wouldn't break your heart. So does that mean you two are dating?"

"No we are not. I haven't asked him yet."

"Butt you're going to?"

"I would like to."

"That's good Kaname. Not that you've finally found him… make sure you keep him close."

"You don't need to lecture me Takuma." Kaname smiled and went to looking out the window again. Now he really wanted to see Zero.

After dropping Takuma at home Kaname had his driver drop him at Zero's house. It was just about the time Zero left the cafe and he hoped to beat Zero home so that he could wait for him. Kaname was thrilled when Zero wasn't home. He leaned against the wall and waited patiently till the silverette walked up the steps.

Zero's eyes grew wide and his heart beat fast as he saw Kaname standing by his door. Kaname smiled at the teen. "Hello Zero."

"Hi Kaname. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I have been unable to attend school due to work so I haven't seen you."

"Oh. Well why don't you come in for a bit." Zero let them into his small flat. "I'm sorry it's a bit dirty. I've been rather busy lately."

Kaname looked around. It looked nearly spotless to him. "What's dirty about it?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"I haven't tided up in days." Zero blushed. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Take a seat I'll be right out." Zero gestured to the table. He quickly prepared the coffee and sat across from Kaname. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"We still haven't really discussed me turning you."

"Oh… I probably should have told you there's no need. When I was younger and still training as a Hunter I learned about what happened to a Human who was changed. The only thing that surprised me was the burning thirst."

"I see. I guess you'd be fine without me then."

"No… not at all." Zero's eyes grew a little wide. "I'd be lost without you around. You've helped me a lot since I was changed. so thank you. If there's anything I can do for you… " Zero held his breath waiting for a reply.

"Go out with me then."

"What?" Zero wasn't sure if he'd heard right.

"Would you be my boyfriend Zero?" Kaname looked at the stunned expression on Zero's face.

Zero tried to work quickly through why Kaname would want to date him but he could only come up with the fact that perhaps this was all a game to Kaname. _But I've always wanted this… even if it's fake I can pretend there's something there… _"Sure. If that's what you want." Zero looked at Kaname and the Pureblood smiled at him.

"Good." He leaned across the table and kissed Zero. "Well then… what are you doing tonight?"

"Homework."

"Come to dinner at my house first… please." Kaname stood and offered his hands to Zero.

Zero hesitated only a second before he grabbed the hand and was hoisted to his feet. "Let me change first." Zero walked to his room and stripped out of his uniform and donned a pair of ripped jeans and a black v-neck tee. He grabbed his jacket and went back to Kaname. "I'm ready." Zero forced a smile on his face.

"Alright come on. I have a car waiting." Kaname took Zero's hand and pulled him out of the flat.

Zero sat quietly in the car. Every now and then he'd steal a look at Kaname and his heart would skip a beat. He still couldn't deny that he loved this Pureblood, even if he was just a toy to Kaname he would enjoy the time he had with him. Zero thought about all the years he had spent trying to get close to Kaname and here he was in the same car with him, going to his house. He had drank Kaname's blood and they had had sex. Everything Zero had ever wanted to do with the Vampire had been accomplished. Even if it was not in the way Zero had dreamed he would still take what he was given. Especially since Zero had a sinking feeling this would not last long. So he was going to take every moment and keep it in his heart.

When they arrived at the Kuran mansion Kaname lead Zero to his rooms and ordered dinner to be brought up. Zero chatted easily with Kaname about school and other trivial things. He didn't dare ask Kaname what his intentions were since he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear them. So he dodged personal questions and tried to prolong the time he was spending with his new boyfriend.

Kaname stared at Zero nearly the whole time. He couldn't believe how happy he was to be spending this time with Zero. He had searched for years for this silver haired boy. He still didn't know how to properly express his feelings to Zero and he was sure that it would creep Zero out if he told him how long he'd been searching for him. Kaname set down his coffee cup. "Are you alright? Do you need to feed or anything?"

Zero thought for a moment. "No." He was sure that Kaname was looking for sex. Zero looked at Kaname and thought for a moment… it wouldn't be so bad if it was with Kaname. "But if you want… " Zero stood up and walked over to lean on the arms of the chair and stare into Kaname's eyes. "I'll do anything you ask." Zero smiled as sexy as he could and Kaname felt white hot pleasure rush to his groin.

Swallowing hard Kaname pushed the idea out of his head _You Can't have him think you're using him for sex. _"Maybe another time Zero. It's getting late and you still have homework."

Zero straightened. He was sure Kaname was going to accept the offer and he was a little relieved that he hadn't. something warmed in Zero's heart. "Are you my mother now?" Zero mocked.

"No I don't want you to fail out of Cross." Kaname grinned and pulled Zero close so he could kiss him. It felt so right having the silver haired boy close.

"Do you mind giving me a life home?"

"I'd love to." Kaname gave Zero another quick kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Shameless self promotion::: so I started 2 new fics if you haven't seen. I'd love it if you read them! Thank you! now enjoy the new chappy! I love you all and thanks for the comments!

* * *

**Find Your Wings**

**Chapter 16: Payment**

It was late when Kaname got off work. He had had to sort out a tedious contract and he was angry. Tonight was supposed to be his first date with Zero and he'd had to cancel. They had been dating for almost a month and Kaname had been so caught up in work that he'd ended up neglecting Zero. The only time they saw each other was when Zero needed to feed. Then they'd have sex and while Kaname was sleeping Zero would steal away back to his flat.

He dialed Zero's number and held his phone to his ear. "Hey Zero."

"Hey Kaname." Zero smiled into the phone.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I was getting ready to go out… " Zero said awkwardly.

"If you want, would you like to come stay over."

Zero thought for a second. He thought about how low his funds were starting to get and how low they'd be after he paid tuition tomorrow. "I'm sorry… I have to work tonight." Zero swallowed hard.

"Fine." Kaname sigh. "Then come over and I'll pay." Kaname bit his lip. He had either just said the thing to drive Zero away or perhaps the string that would tie him to the silverette.

Zero held his breath and thought for a long minute. If this was the only way he could be with Kaname… "Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Zero, wait at your flat. I'll send Seiren with the car." Kaname tried not to sound so excited.

"Sure. thanks." Zero bit his lip and hung up. He felt sick to the stomach. He had been so sure that Kaname would be different. _Apparently that was my delusional impression of what I wanted him to be._ Zero wiped away the tears and waited for Seiren to arrive.

Zero walked through the vast Kuran mansion. He walked slowly even though he wanted to run to Kaname. But the fact that Kaname was paying made Zero's feet drag. As he opened Kaname's door he felt his heart swell at the sight of the Pureblood sitting at his desk with tousled hair. Every negative thought fled from Zero's mind as he walked over and kissed Kaname's neck. "Hi." He breathed against the sweet smelling skin.

Kaname shivered slightly. "Hello Zero." Kaname stood and turned to the ex-human. He lips twitched into a smile. "Thanks for coming." Kaname brushed his lips across Zero's.

Kaname took Zero's hand and tugged him into the bedroom. Zero flicked the lights off as he started undressing. his heart raced and Kaname was doing the same.

"Sorry I missed the date." Kaname said as he pulled Zero's naked body to him. his hands skimmed over imperfect skin. But he didn't notice. all he noticed was the warm skin of his lover.

"It's alright. We can do it another time." Zero tangled his fingers in brown locks.

"You're too nice to me Zero."

"It's because it's you." Zero whispered before he pushed Kaname flat on the bed and moved on top of the Pureblood.

"Zero… " Kaname breathed the name as his hands ran over pale skin and scars.

Zero's body was on fire. He craved Kaname's touch and wanted everything the Pureblood had to give. Gripping Kaname's erect cock Zero positioned himself and sank down on to it. Kaname was taken by complete surprise and bucked up at the sudden feeling of bliss. He knew he should be concerned about Zero's pleasure but his mind wasn't working properly right now. All he could do was writhe on the bed as Zero rode him. Something about the silver haired teen made Kaname loose every bit of composure he had and his mind stopped functioning. As much as he wanted to show Zero with passion how much he liked him Zero's reckless antics made it impossible for Kaname to take his time with his boyfriend.

Kaname opened his eyes slowly. He knew he was alone in bed… the first thing that caught his eye was the wad of cash he had left on the bedside table for Zero. Sitting up Kaname grabbed his phone.

::You forgot your money.

::I left it.

Kaname was baffled by this statement. Didn't Zero need money for tuition? ::Why?

::You're my boyfriend. You shouldn't have to pay to spend time with me.

Kaname sigh. "How did I get so lucky to have you Zero?" ::Are you back at your flat?

::Yeah. I had to change for school.

::I'll see you at Cross then.

Zero flipped his phone shut and pulled on his jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror and the person he saw looked empty and hollow. "Where did you go Zero?" He asked as he looked at himself. he really didn't like what he saw. "No wonder Kaname doesn't like me… " Sighing Zero walked out of the bathroom and went to grab his school bag. It was a long walk to Cross, it always was. Zero never really minded he always thought on the walk.

Today his thoughts were riddled with self loathing. He whished he could be someone Kaname could fall in love with.

"You're looking pale today." Shiki commented when Zero slid into his seat.

"So?" Zero pulled out his notebook.

"Is Kaname wearing you out?"

"Why would that be your business?" Zero said. he wasn't trying to be rude but he knew Shiki was in Kaname's circle of friends and Kaname had an appearance to keep up.

"You're looking a little ragged is all." Shiki stared at Zero for a long while. The ex-human looked frail. Shiki was used to seeing Zero like this but he had hoped Zero's relationship with Kaname would bring Zero out of this spiral. He wished he could pin down what it was that made Zero this way and help the teen out of it.

Zero could hardly keep his mind on the lecture that day. He wanted to go home, curl up in bed and sleep. At the end of the day Zero made excuses to Kaname and went straight to Ichiru's café. He was just putting on an apron when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Zero." Isaya smiled into the phone. He loved the sound of Zero's voice and he'd missed it.

"Isaya, how have you been?"

"Very good. And you?"

"Good I suppose." Zero half smiled.

"I'll be in town next week for business. Are you free at all?"

"I am. But you know I'm with Kaname." Zero bit his lip.

"So? I would still like to meet for dinner or something." Isaya was rather jealous. "Do you not remember that we wouldn't sleep together when I had a lover. It goes both ways Zero. I simply want to see you."

Zero smiled broadly. "I'd love to see you Isaya."

"Fantastic. Let me know when you're free then. Have a nice day Zero."

"You too, Isaya."

Isaya hung up just as the glass on his desk shattered. Isaya was insanely jealous of Kaname. He didn't even deserve Zero! Isaya reigned in his anger, he would get his chance with Zero he just had to wait. Kuran would make a mistake and he would be there to pick Zero up. "I just have to wait." Isaya took another calming breath. "My love for Zero will shine when Kuran can't. I know more about him then Kuran ever will." Isaya tried to comfort himself.

Zero was helping Ichiru close the café when Kaname came in. Zero smiled. "Since your boyfriend is here you can leave early." Ichiru smiled softly at his twin.

"Thanks Ich." Zero gave his twin a hug and walked over to the Pureblood. "Hi Kaname." Zero managed a small smile.

"What no kiss for me?" Kaname put on a sad face. Zero laughed before giving Kaname a quick kiss. "Come on, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Why?"

"Because I missed our date yesterday." Kaname slid into the back seat of the car and Zero followed suit.

"I told you it was alright. you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. I can't be dating you and not go on a date with you." Kaname smiled and kissed Zero lightly on the cheek. The silverette blushed. There was a little voice whispering in the back of his head that Kaname was merely playing with him and Zero ignored it as best as he could.

"True… I'm just happy you call me your boyfriend." Zero said in a quiet voice.

Kaname's heart swelled. He had been waiting for so many years to be this close to Zero. He only hoped that he could keep Zero close.

"Oh Kaname I have something to ask you… " Zero looked seriously at Kaname.

"Okay. what?"

"Isaya called me today, he's coming in town next week and I was curious if you'd be angry if I met up with him."

Kaname went a little rigid at the idea of Zero and Isaya spending time together. "If you wish to spend Shoutou -San then feel free to." Kaname couldn't keep all the bitterness out of his voice.

"It's just dinner. There's no reason to feel threatened." Zero said. His chest felt tight and he couldn't decide if it was because Kaname was jealous or if Kaname didn't want to share his property with another Pureblood.

"I'm not threatened. It's merely annoying that he whishes to see you. He does know we're dating right?"

"Yes, I already told him." Zero bit his lip. It sounded like Kaname didn't want to share him.

"Does he know you're my Vampire now?" Kaname mentally kicked himself for accidentally calling Zero his as if he were a piece of property.

"Yes." Zero said shortly. _So that's how it is… I'm HIS Vampire… just a bed toy apparently._ Zero pushed aside that negative thought. he was still determined to enjoy every minute with Kaname after all he was sure it wouldn't last very long…

"If you're only meeting up as friends then I have no problem with you two meeting." Kaname took Zero's hand and held it.

"Thanks Kaname… I hope this doesn't cause you any trouble."

"Why would it?"

"You're not only business rivals but you're also both Purebloods."

"What does that mean?" Kaname cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not completely stupid Kaname. I was trained as a Hunter till I was eight. I know about Vampire society." Zero smiled.

"Oh. of course." Kaname breathed out he wasn't sure if Isaya had told Zero anything weird.

Kaname pounded into Zero. The silver haired teen writhed under the Pureblood his mind was completely blank from pleasure. He had never felt this good while having sex. He looked up into Kaname's glowing crimson eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Sometimes he couldn't get his mind around the fact that he was with Kaname Kuran, the Pureblood he had idolized for so long.

"Fuck Zero… you're amazing." Kaname said between panting breaths.

Zero smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck as he let out a moan. He held himself back from the edge as he always did. Kaname let out a cry of pleasure as he came and collapsed on top of Zero. He pulled out and moved to the side so he could spoon Zero.

"You're amazing." Kaname said in a sleepy tone as he kissed Zero's neck.

"So are you… " Zero said softly. He wasn't sure if Kaname had heard since he was breathing deeply in sleep.

Zero waited a few more minutes before crawling out of bed. his heart was still racing and he was still hard but he would deal with that when he got home. Right now he searched quietly for his clothes. after tugging them on he quietly left the Kuran mansion.

As soon as he was out in the chill night air his mind snapped back to reality and he was feeling depressed. Everyday Zero hid his true feeling behind a mask and lived a lie. The life that everyone saw was the life that Zero desperately whished for. While the secretes that were eating away at his insides were so shameful he wanted to keep them hidden. Tears threatened to spill over and he suddenly felt so alone. That was when his phone rang. For a brief second he hoped it was Kaname, but when he saw the number he relaxed. "Isaya." It came out almost as a sigh of relief.

"Hello Zero. How are you?"

"Fine."

"If you say so. Listen my plans have changed and I will be in town in three days. I'll be able to stay for a week."

"That's fantastic. I've got so much to talk to you about."

"Have you told Kuran you're going to meet up with me?" If there was one thing that would keep them apart it would be the other Pureblood.

"Yes actually. He… doesn't mind." Zero swallowed hard. He whished Kaname had at least been a little more jealous.

"That's good." Isaya was relieved as he had been sure Kuran would try and keep Zero all to himself.

"Will you be free to meet up Thursday? And maybe most days before you work?" Zero held his breath.

"If it's for you of course Zero."

"Thanks Isaya. I'll see you Thursday then?"

"Indeed. I can't wait."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too Zero. Have a good night."

"You too. Bye." When Zero hung up he felt lighter. Now he had a reason to go through the next few days and the prospect of being able to talk to Isaya made his heavy burdens a little lighter. A small pain panged in his chest as he thought how Kaname would react if he were to share secrets with him. _Would probably drop me in a heart beat… I wish I could confide in him. If I lived a normal life we could be happy._ Zero sigh and looked at the ground.

At some point in the night Kaname rolled over and realized he was alone. Sitting up he punched the pillow. Why did he have to pass out so soon after sex? "Fucking embarrassing is what it is." Kaname grumbled and flopped back in bed whishing Zero was still with him. He had the sinking feeling that Zero always left as soon as he was asleep and Kaname felt so lame. "Next time I'll stay awake and make Zero stay." Kaname smiled at his idea and the prospect of spending a full night with Zero. An idea sparked in his head and Kaname reached for his cell.

::Zero did you make it home okay?

::Yes. I'm just finishing homework now.

::Ok I wish you had stayed.

::Sorry, I had homework and I'll have to change for school.

::Alright. Sleep well. Can I pick you up tomorrow morning?

Zero felt giddy. ::If you want.

::Alright I'll see you at 8:30.

::I can't wait!

Zero crawled into bed with a small smile on his face. he was actually looking for to school now.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi all! Here's the new chapter. Sorry it's short but I figured I've made you wait long enough…. Once the plot starts moving along more I'll have longer chapters! Enjoy and thank you for reading!

* * *

**Find Your Wings**

**Chapter 17: Make Me Happy**

Zero woke up as his alarm buzzed. He smiled and rolled out of bed, he had extra time to get ready this morning. Kaname was going to pick him up at 8:30 when he normally had to leave at 8:00 to get to class on time. Zero would have time for a proper breakfast today.

He showered and got ready. He made sure that he'd look his best when Kaname came to pick him up. At 8:30 sharp Zero's phone rang. "Hello?"

"I'm outside Zero." Kaname purred into the phone.

"Alright. I'm coming." Zero hung up and had to keep himself from running out the front door.

Kaname's black limo was sitting in the car park and Zero couldn't keep himself from smiling as he walked over and slid in. "Good morning." Zero said and leaned over to kiss Kaname lightly on the cheek.

"Good morning Zero." Kaname couldn't help but smile. He pulled Zero close to him on the back seat, this morning Zero smelled really good. Whatever shampoo he used Kaname really liked the way it smelled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Zero leaned into Kaname.

"Can I give you a ride home from Ichiru's café today?"

"Sorry, I'm going out to coffee with Isaya after."

"Oh… right." Kaname bit his cheek and kept himself from showing his jealously. "Do you need to feed?"

"Not today… maybe tomorrow though." Zero said after thinking for a second.

"Alright. The would you like to come over tomorrow?"

"Of course." Zero smiled. He kept negative thoughts out of his head.

"Can I eat lunch with you today?"

"I'd really like that." Zero smiled at his boyfriend. The combination of going to school with Kaname and seeing Isaya later made Zero almost giddy.

They got to Cross Academy and Kaname got out first and pulled Zero out after him. Zero kept from blushing as Kaname held his hand and walked onto campus with him. Takuma met Kaname by the gates with Shiki. "Good morning Kaname-Sama." Takuma smiled. "Good morning Zero."

"Takuma." Kaname nodded.

"Hey Takuma." Zero smiled back.

"I hope you don't mind Zero but I've got to steal Kaname. It's business… " Takuma said apologetically.

"It's fine. Shiki and I can walk to class together."

"Perfect."

"I'll see you for lunch Zero." Kaname squeezed Zero's hand before walking off with the blond.

Zero felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. He bit his lip and pushed aside the dark thoughts. "Zero?"

"Yeah?" Zero hadn't realized Senri was talking to him.

"We'd better head to class." Zero followed the Vampire. "So did you stay over at Kaname's?"

"No. he just picked me up."

"That's nice." Shiki smiled. "Takuma only every drives me if I stay over his place. I don't even live far from him. I'm jealous."

"Don't be." Zero said flatly and Takuma wasn't sure if that should be offensive to Kaname or not.

Kaname met Zero at his class and they walked to the roof to eat together. Kaname sat close but not close enough to rub shoulders. He looked sideways at Zero. "So you really are going out with Shoto-san?"

"Of course. We're friends and I haven't seen him in a while."

"I see… " Kaname ate in silence he was bent out of shape that Zero would be spending time with another Pureblood, a Pureblood that Kaname didn't trust 100%.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and Zero was soon walking into his brother's café. "I'm here Ichiru." he called as he dropped his bag behind the counter.

"Ni-San!" Ichiru hugged his brother tightly. "How was school?"

"Fine."

"Good." Ichiru smiled at his twin. He was happy to see Zero today.

"I have a favor to ask. I'm meeting a friend this evening and I was curious if it would be a bother if I left early."

"No of course not. It's usually slow at the end anyways. Is it Kaname?"

"No. It's another friend."

"Oh? Does Kaname know?"

"Of course he does! He actually knows Isaya."

"Oooh. You're meeting with Isaya. Great! Well make yourself useful!" Ichiru grabbed a tray of cookies and handed them to Zero. "Can you makes these look pretty on the counter?"

Zero's time at the café passed fast and soon he was packing away his homework he had been doing. He hugged Ichiru farewell and walked out to meet Isaya. "Zero." Isaya smiled warmly at the ex-human as he pulled him into a hug.

"Isaya I've been looking forward to seeing you all day." Zero smiled back. "How are you?"

"Fantastic. And you?"

"Fine I suppose."

"Would you like to come back to my hotel? We can have coffee on my balcony so we can talk."

"That sounds great."

On the short walk to the hotel every muscle in Zero's body relaxed and he started breathing easier. It was so easy to relax around Isaya. It was nice that he knew every little secret about him and yet the still got along and Isaya still loved spending time with him. Zero wished he could have the same relationship with Kaname.

The coffee was warm and the chair was comfortable. After a few minutes of small talk and catching up Zero found himself talking to Isaya like old times. He started talking about his relationship with Kaname and how he felt about the Pureblood and how depressed he was with how things had turned out.

Isaya sigh. "Zero honestly stop being stupid. I know your past has messed with your head a lot and I don't mean that in a mean way. I'm just saying honestly think about it. Kaname is a Pureblood. He can have anyone he wants, Human of Vampire. If they don't willingly agree he can have them by force. So come on Zero. He treats you special. And he'd the oldest Vampire alive. It's almost dangerous to give out his blood to someone."

Zero cocked his head. "Is his blood bad for me?"

"No, not really. It's just the fact that it's so strong that on other Vampire's senses you register as a noble Vampire, not a Level D."

"No way." Zero's jaw dropped.

"Yes. You'll be able to pass through Vampire society with out ever being hassled."

"That's… good I guess."

"That's very good. I've never heard of Kaname sharing blood with anyone, even before he went to sleep there are no records of him giving blood."

"Then why would he waste his blood on me?"

Isaya heaved a great sigh, Zero really didn't get it. "Because he likes you."

"No. that's impossible."

"Zero it's quite possible." Isaya stared at the silverette. It boggled his mind that Zero actually thought he wasn't worthy of anyone's love.

"I know you're a Pureblood and everything and that you know more about Kaname then me… but don't you think it's more probable that he's just using me. I mean I have to repay him every time I take blood." Zero bit his lip.

"What do you mean?" Isaya was apprehensive as to what and why Kaname demanded payment.

"I mean whenever I feed from him he gets turned on and after we… " Zero looked away from Isaya and mumbled, "Have sex."

The Pureblood froze. He had guessed that Zero and Kaname were to that point in their relationship. But Isaya also knew that since Kaname had never been fed from before that it would be new to him. Isaya remembered what it was like the first time he had been fed from and he sigh. Zero thought that Kaname was just using him for sex when it was just a normal reaction from Kaname. "Well, do you ever not want it?"

"No. I really do… it's just frustrating." Zero blushed.

"How so?"

"Nothing." Zero sipped his coffee.

"Come on you can tell me."

"No I don't want to."

"Fine. But Zero you should just talk to Kaname about all this. I'm sure it's a complete misunderstanding."

"I don't think so. You know when I had seen him once years ago, he was dating Takuma… and now they're still friends, and it's… I don't know. They seem like a better match. After all Takuma's a real noble… "

"Zero… " Isaya groaned and palmed his face. "Stop thinking stupid things and just enjoy that you have Kaname."

"You're annoying sometimes." Zero pouted.

"Would you rather I lie and keep things from you Zero? Would you rather I try and steal you away from Kaname?"

Zero bit his lip and looked at Isaya. "You know… I don't know if I have an answer to that."

Isaya shook his head and sipped his coffee. Sometimes Zero just couldn't see things the right way. He kept doubting himself and still didn't think he deserved love. Isaya had done all that he wanted. It was up to Zero if he would speak to Kaname or not. A small part of him hoped that Zero would continue to misunderstand Kaname and that the rift would grow bigger and he'd be there to save Zero and take him home. But at the same time Isaya just wanted Zero to be happy and he was willing to wait for Zero to loose interest in Kaname and come to him of his own free will.

They finished their coffee in silence and they got into Isaya's car. "What are you and Kaname doing tomorrow evening?"

"Nothing probably. Why?"

"Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Both of us?"

"Of course."

"I'll ask Kaname." Zero smiled and leaned over to rest his head on Isaya's should. Isaya slipped his arm around Zero's shoulder.

When they pulled up so Zero's apartment building Zero's eyes bulged. Kaname was sitting on the steps leading to the second floor. "Well looks like I'll get to ask Kuran to dinner myself."

"Yeah… I guess so." Zero bit his lip and got out of the car.

Kaname looked up and saw Zero. He smiled and stood. "Hello Zero." Kaname pulled Zero into a tight hug and kissed him.

Isaya's aura prickled with jealousy and hatred. When Kaname pulled back from a blushing Zero he kept his arm on Zero's hip. "Kuran-San, it's wonderful to see you."

"Hello Shoto-san." Kaname nodded.

"I was just talking to Zero and I was wondering if the two of you would care to join me for dinner."

Kaname wanted to flat out refuse but he felt Zero tug on his shirt and whisper a please. "As long as Zero's comfortable with that." Kaname's hand tightened on Zero's hip.

"Very well. I'll see you at eight tomorrow."

"Great." Kaname forced a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Isaya." Zero smiled.

"Have a nice night Zero." Isaya returned thee smile before leaving.

"Zero, can I come in for a while?" Kaname asked.

"Sure." Zero was still blushing. He had felt the tension crackling between the Purebloods. He had never been greeted like that by Kaname and they had been dating almost two months now. Zero shoved his key in the lock and let them into his flat.

"I didn't realize you and Shoto-san were so close."

"I've known him for a long time."

"Are you just friends?" Kaname looked at Zero.

"Now we are."

"Before, when I first saw you with him, were you more then friends then?"

Zero looked at the floor. "Yeah… something like that."

"I see." Kaname flopped onto the couch. "Zero I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" Zero sat next to his boyfriend.

"Well… about your second job."

"Oh. It's just I need the money."

"Can't you get it from another job?"

"No. I need to pay rent, tuition, and I need to eat."

"Don't your aunt and uncle help you?"

Zero bit his lip hard and did his best not to show much more emotion. "My uncle helps with rent. But I'd rather not accept their help with tuition."

"Why not? You'd have so much more free time and you wouldn't have to deal with creeps." Kaname was starting to get mad. _Does he actually like it? Would he rather be with strangers getting paid then with me?_ Kaname bit his lip and fumed.

"Because I'd rather not deal with the strings attached." Zero pouted.

"Zero, you're being selfish. Can't you at least think about how I feel about this."

"Yes I have! I don't know any other way to stay at cross and live on my own."

"Then move in with your aunt and uncle." Kaname was almost shouting.

"I will never go back there! Kaname I'll stop selling myself for you. But I'll only be able to say at cross for another six weeks. I refuse to move back with my aunt and uncle!"

"Stop being selfish!" Kaname was shouting.

"I really wish you'd understand!" Zero almost sobbed.

"Zero can you just see this from my side."

"I do I really do. But there's some things I won't compromise." Zero looked at Kaname with teary eyes. "I'm sorry."

Kaname sigh. He didn't want to push Zero away, not when it was clear that Zero could easily go to Isaya who would take care of him. But he didn't want to push Zero away for the fact that he had just found him after looking for so long. I reached out and pulled Zero into a hug. He didn't know what got Zero so worked up. "Hush Zero… just forget I brought it up." Kaname whispered.

As Zero lay in bed alone that night he ran figures through his head. He had enough money to pay for the next marking period at Cross but if he didn't come up with funding then he'd have to leave. He could as Isaya but he was sure Kaname wouldn't approve. So he would simply look for another job. He wouldn't sell himself anymore. Tears rolled down his cheeks at the prospect of having to ask his aunt and uncle for help in paying tuition. Why couldn't he just be happy?


	18. Chapter 18

Oopsie real life has interfered. So sorry. But I made it long! So enjoy and thank you for the lovely reviews!

Find Your Wings

Chapter 18: About to End

Zero sat on Kaname's bed as the Pureblood finished getting ready. It was easy to see that he was irritated and Zero only smiled. He hoped Kaname would at least try to enjoy himself tonight. A soft knock came at the door and Seiren stepped in. "Kaname-Sama, Shoto-San has arrived. He is waiting in the parlor."

"Thank you." Kaname said as he tightened his tie. "Come on Zero. Let's get this night over with."

"You didn't have to agree to come." Zero sulked. "I just thought it would be nice."

"I know and it's sweet. But we're both Purebloods. We're possessive and rivals." Kaname said curtly.

"I know. It's just Isaya is my friend… and I wanted you two to get along."

"I'll do my best for you Zero." Kaname took Zero's hand as they descended the stairs.

Isaya was waiting in the parlor and smiled at Zero when he entered. "Good evening Zero. Kuran-San." He made a small bow to Kaname. "You look fine tonight."

"Thank you." Zero grinned. "So do you." and he did. Isaya was wearing a dark blue suit tailored perfectly so as to flatter his fine features.

"Shall we go then?" Kaname asked in a tense tone.

Zero bit his lip as the walked to the waiting car. He hoped the night would go alright.

They got to the fancy restaurant and were seated in a private room. Kaname and Zero sat on one side of the table and Isaya on the other. The conversation was pleasant as they sipped wine and ate appetizers. Kaname was doing his best to behave but he hated the way Zero smiled so easily at Isaya. He wanted to get up and drag Zero out with him right then. He wanted to keep the silver-haired boy all to himself.

When dinner was cleared Zero excused himself to the bathroom. The moment Zero left the atmosphere soured. And The Purebloods glared daggers at each other. "I'd appreciate it if you reframed from hitting on my boyfriend in front of me." Kaname said in a deadly tone.

"He doesn't discourage it." Isaya smiled.

"You should know better."

"Oh I do. But you see I also know Zero better."

"Like hell." Kaname spat.

"Really? Trying to find him for years when he was under your nose hardly counts. You know nothing of what's going on in his life now."

"I know what's important."

"I doubt that. If you did Zero wouldn't be so scared of you leaving."

"He is not." Kaname spoke venomously but insecurity had been planted in him.

Isaya just laughed in Kaname's face. It was so satisfying to see the great Kaname Kuran, the great ancestor insecure and in a situation that was crumbing fast. Yes this dinner was most certainly worth ever cent he would pay. Zero walked back in as Isaya was still laughing and he relaxed a little, under the assumption the two were getting along. Isaya stopped laughing and turned to Zero. "I forgot to ask you the other day how school was."

"It's going good I suppose."

"Will you have enough for tuition this term."

Zero blushed deeply. "Yes. I think I'll manage." Kaname noted Zero's reaction and felt a pang of guilt.

"That's good to hear." Isaya sipped his coffee. "And what about Ichiru? Is his café doing well?"

"Yes. It's actually doing really good. He'll have enough money to start hiring people."

"So he'll be able to start paying you for your work?" Kaname kept the surprise from his face at Isaya's words, he had thought Ichiru was paying Zero.

"I suppose. I'll need it for tuition now."

"What do you mean?" Isaya leaned toward Zero. He hated making Zero feel awkward but he wanted to hurt Kuran with Zero's words.

"Well I'm not… you know… any more." Zero blushed deeply. "So I'll need to get my money elsewhere."

"I was just talking to Zero about this the other night." Kaname butted in. "I suggested he should have his aunt and uncle help him make his bills."

Isaya's eyebrows shot up. "You did now? You would Kuran-San." Isaya shook his head. Then he looked Zero dead in the eyes. "Don't ask them for help. My offer still stands."

"I know." Zero whispered. "Thank you." Kaname clenched his fists. They had an offer? Every fiber of his being burned with jealousy.

"It would be a shame if Kuran-San backed you into a corner you hated." Isaya glared at Zero. "Just remember that," Isaya stopped mid sentence as Kaname stood up.

"I just remembered I have business to attend to. Come on Zero I'll drive you home." Zero looked up at his boyfriend with a puzzled expression on his face.

"We're leaving right now?"

"Yes. Right now." Kaname grabbed their coats that hung by the door.

Standing reluctantly Zero took his coat and looked at Isaya. "Sorry we're leaving so… abruptly. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright. Have a good evening." Isaya smiled warmly at Zero. "Good luck with that business Kuran-San."

Kaname just nodded curtly and took Zero's hand to practically drag him out of the restaurant. Seiren was already waiting with the car. Kaname slid silently into the back and Zero waited till they were moving before he let out his anger. "That was rude! Why did you drag me out of there like that! How do you think Isaya felt about that?"

"I don't give a damn what he thinks Zero. I did my best to behave but he was getting on my nerves. Honestly Zero he acts like he knows every little thing about you and he flaunts it!" Kaname ground his teeth.

"Well he has known me longer." Zero said off handedly.

"Yes! I fucking know! You both keep throwing that in my face! I know he probably knows a hell of a lot more about you but please Zero stop rubbing it in my face!" Kaname barely contained a sobbed. Zero sigh and moved closer to his boyfriend. He leaned his head on Kaname's shoulder.

"All you have to do is ask and I'll try my hardest to answer you."

"What was the agreement?"

"Isaya has always offered me money for school and rent,"

"In exchange for what?"

"Obviously it was sex to begin with but after we became friends he'd just give me money if I ever needed it. I'd never ask he just seemed to know when I was in a tight spot or if I wasn't getting enough sleep because of work at night." Zero looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "But I'm going to look for another job to work."

"I can help you if you need it."

"I couldn't ask that of you."

"But I'd help you Zero." Kaname held Zero closer. He was relaxed now that it was just him and Zero. "We don't have school tomorrow… do you want to sleep over?

"As long as it won't bother you."

"You could never bother me." Kaname kissed the top of Zero's head and they road in silence to the Kuran mansion. They got out and Kaname gently took Zero's hand and lead him to his quarters.

The mood had changed from tense to putting Zero on edge. There was something about the way Kaname had been concerned about him tonight that turned Zero on. The moment Zero was in Kaname's bedroom he couldn't keep his hands off the Pureblood. Their lips crashed together and they broke apart only for air and so Zero cold slide Kaname's shirt off. Then Zero pushed Kaname onto the bed and went to switch the light off when Kaname grabbed his hand.

"Zero why do you always keep your clothes on or insist we turn out the lights when we have sex?" Kaname asked as he ran his hand gently down Zero's back. Even when Zero didn't insist on such precautions Kaname was never in a state to see clearly so he could hardly place what Zero looked like naked.

"Because I'm ugly." Zero looked away from his boyfriend.

"Zero, I know you have scars, I can feel them even if I can't seem the clearly."

"Fine. You want to see me?" Zero faced Kaname. He looked at the floor as he stripped off his clothes, ashamed that all his scars were on full display now. "There. See I'm ugly."

"Zero… " Kaname felt his heart break as he looked at the silverette. He stood and ran a hand over Zero's scared flesh. "Did you do this to yourself?"

"Yes." He had consented… so in a way he wasn't lying to Kaname.

"But these… " Kaname pulled Zero into a hug and ran his hand over the scars on Zero's back. "You couldn't have done those to yourself."

"Make me forget Kaname." Zero ran his hand down Kaname's bare chest and to his groin. "I don't want to remember I'm ugly… " Zero looked up at Kaname and kissed him.

"Zero you're beautiful." Kaname said as he tugged Zero to the bed. Kaname hovered over Zero he dipped his head down so he could kiss a scar on Zero's clavicle. "Everything about you is beautiful."

Zero flushed from the tips of his ears to his neck. Kaname continued to lavish Zero with kisses till Zero was whimpering. "Please Kaname… I need you… " Zero thrust his hips up into Kaname and thee Pureblood growled with pleasure.

Kaname stripped the rest of his clothes off and went to reach for lube when Zero grabbed his arm. "O can't wait. Please Kaname, fuck me now."

"Zero… " Kaname groaned. He was completely torn between taking Zero right then and possibly hurt him…

"Please Kaname. I like it when you take me dry. It's so hot." Zero writhed.

Without hesitation Kaname buried himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Zero arched off the bed with a moan of pleasure. He grabbed onto Kaname's shoulders and started to thrust himself onto Kaname's hard cock. Kaname pinned Zero to the bed to keep from moving. "God Zero if you keep doing that I'm going to come too fast."

"Ooops." Zero smiled devilishly.

Kaname leaned down and bit Zero, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to be pleasurable. Zero mewled and tried to thrust up but Kaname had his hips pinned to the bed. Kaname started thrust in and out of Zero. First he was slow to tease the ex-human then he started to speed up as he felt his body screaming for release.

Sweat was beading on Zero's brow when he looked up at Kaname. "C-c-can… ah… can I… mmm… cum?" Zero managed to finally get out.

Kaname should have realized it was an odd request but he was too lost in pleasure to notice. "Cum for me Zero." Kaname demanded.

And Zero lost it. It was the first time Kaname had been conscious for Zero release and he was captivated by how Zero's eyes clenched shut and his back arched. Kaname thrust in deep to feel Zero's muscles clenching him. The part that tipped the Pureblood over the edge was when Zero whispered his name in ecstasy.

Kaname rested his head on Zero's chest as he evened out his breathing. A small moan of displeasure slipped from Zero's lips as Kaname pulled out. He flopped onto the bed and spooned Zero. "You're amazing." Kaname whispered sleepily as he kissed Zero's shoulder.

Lilac eyes started at the ceiling as he heard Kaname drifting off to sleep. Zero briefly thought about heading home… but he was tired… a little sleep wouldn't hurt. Right?

Kaname woke up and afternoon light was filtering through the closed curtains. He looked at the sleeping ex-Human next to him. His heart swelled as he realized this was the first time Zero had stayed over the whole night. It felt nice to have Zero's warm body so close. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Zero's neck and he inhaled the sweet smell of Zero's blood. The ex-Human sigh contentedly in his sleep. Smiling Kaname kissed Zero's shoulder and received another sigh. Kaname kissed Zero's lips and lilac eyes flew open. "What are you doing?" Zero asked.

"Kissing you."

"Why?"

"This is the first time I've had you by me when I wake up." Zero half smiled ad nuzzled into Kaname's neck. "It's nice to have you here Zero."

"You're warm." Zero said before he kissed Kaname's neck.

"Thanks." Kaname locked his lips with Zero and they made out for a while. Finally they rested their heads back on the pillow and smiled at each other. "Lets go back to sleep for a bit." Zero hummed his approval and moved closer to Kaname. He wouldn't say it out loud but he whished he could wake up every day in bed with Kaname.

Yuki knocked and went into Kaname's room. "Nii-san! Breakfast time!" She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the scene. Kaname was blinking his eyes open but Zero just kept sleeping with his head on Kaname's bare chest and arms around his waist. "Oh goody! Zero slept over!" Yuki clapped her hands.

"Shove off Yuki." Kaname growled, a little angry that his sister had woken him up and seen Zero in such a cute way. He had wanted to keep this cute sleeping Zero all to himself.

"You don't want to come eat?"

"Not now."

"Fine. After you screw Zero and take a shower then come eat with Rido and I!"

"YUKI!" Kaname slapped a hand over his face. Honestly Yuki could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"Fine. Fine. See you later!" She skipped out of the room.

Kaname closed his eyes again. Arms tightened around his waist. "Good morning." Zero said as he opened his eyes.

"You couldn't have woken up a few minutes ago?"

"Nope. You're comfy to sleep on."

"Um… thanks?"

"I'd love to stay for breakfast but I should probably get going. I'd hate to intrude on you any longer." Zero sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's fine really. Stay." Kaname wanted Zero to stay so badly.

Zero just shook his head and got out of bed. He started pulling on his clothes. "Kaname I can feel you looking at me. Please don't." Zero blushed but didn't look at Kaname.

"Why not? I like the way you look naked."

"Well I don't." Zero tugged on his shirt successfully covering most of his body with clothes now.

"Does this mean that I can take you naked all the time now?"

"No, probably not."

"Why not?" Kaname moped.

"Because, you shouldn't have to see such an ugly person naked."

"Zero… " Kaname sat up and reached out to Zero but he was already leaving the room.

"See you at school Monday." Zero waved over his shoulder before walking out.

Kaname's chest felt tight. And he flopped back onto the bed to burry his face in his pillow. The pillow that smelled like Zero. Tears came to his eyes and he didn't keep them in. How could Zero think he was ugly? He didn't care that Zero had so many scars, he used to be Human they didn't heal as fast, so what? Kaname wanted to hold Zero tightly and kiss him and make him believe that he was beautiful. Last night Zero had let go and just been himself. But this morning… he was his same old self again, reserved and locked away from the world. It tore at Kaname's heart.

When Kaname walked into breakfast Yuki was whispering something in Rido's ear and smiling. Rido looked up. "Good morning Kaname."

"Morning."

"Where's Zero?" Yuki asked.

"He left."

"Why? Didn't you invite him to stay?"

"Yes, but he thought he was intruding. So he left."

"You don't seem happy about that." Rido said.

"Of course I'm not! I wanted him to stay the weekend." Kaname slouched in his chair. "I don't get it. He was fine and happy last night but this morning… I don't know he felt so far away."

"I'm sure he had something to do today. Invite him over for dinner!" Yukio smiled at her older brother.

"He'll probably be busy."

"Doing what?"

"Working." Kaname said simply. His throat felt tight and he knew he was going to cry again. "Actually I'm not hungry." Kaname stood back up and left.

Yuki watched her brother go then turned to her husband. "He really does love Zero."

"Like I couldn't tell." Rido rolled his eyes.

"He should have Zero move in with us. We have room… well there's plenty of room in Kaname's room. Besides I heard that Zero has trouble paying rent and what not… and Kaname said his apartment is really skeevy."

"If Kaname's fine with having Zero move in then I would have no problem."

"Oh thank you." Yuki kissed Rido. "I'll talk to him about it later!"


	19. Chapter 19

Yes another short chapter… but hehehe I already have the next chapter nearly written and it's way long and the chapter after is also long! So enjoy!

* * *

**Find Your Wings**

**Chapter 19: Terrible Things**

Zero called Isaya as soon as he got home.

"Hello Zero."

"Hi Isaya. I'm really sorry about last night. It was rude of us to just leave."

"Oh I expected it from the start. You've never seen rival Purebloods together apparently. I was surprised it ended so pleasantly. Especially since I goaded your boyfriend quite a bit."

"You did it on purpose?"

"of course I did. I was simply trying to push him into talking with you."

"Thanks… I guess… but we haven't really talked… "

"It'll happen. I promise. Kuran won't let himself be one upped by me." Isaya smiled into the phone.

"I don't know if I really want to talk though… "

"You do. Just tell him everything. I'm sure he'll still like you."

"But I'm so… tainted." Zero chocked out.

"Not to me. And I'm sure not to Kuran."

"Isaya… thank you." Zero smiled a bit. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go back to Kuran and have a good chat."

"I'll try. Bye."

"One more thing Zero. I had to leave town suddenly so I'm sorry the rest of our plans are cancelled. Bye." Isaya hung up and sigh. He couldn't believe he was actually trying to help Kuran. "Of all people I have to help my advisory get the one I want." Isaya shook his head. Perhaps he was going crazy…

Zero sat for a long time just looking at his phone. Tuition was due next week and he was only short by a bit. He felt like a burden to ask Isaya and if he was going to make it this month without working at night he was going to have to do the last thing he wanted. Bracing himself he picked up his phone.

"Zero?"

"Hello Ojii-san."

"Zero." his uncle purred into the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to be short on money for tuition and rent this month… is there anyway you could help me out?" Zero already felt sick.

"Of course. Of course. I'm glad you came to me for help. I'm busy till the end of the week. But I can give you the money now and you can pay me back Friday afternoon."

"Alright." Zero hung up without another word. He felt so wretched. His life was going in a direction he had never wanted.

If only he could ask Kaname for help…

Kaname relaxed in his office flipping through work papers. His heart wasn't really into it all day he'd been thinking about Zero. He knew there were things in Zero's life that were hidden away and he couldn't come up with a way to get Zero to talk.

"Nii-san can I come in?" Yuki asked as she poked her head around the door.

"You're already halfway in." Kaname smiled.

"Okay. Well do you have time? I need to talk to you?" Yuki sat on Kaname's desk, right in front of her brother.

"About what?"

"Zero."

"Don't try and tell me I've done something wrong by turning him." Kaname was about to stand but Yuki shook her head.

"No. It's not about that. I was curious if maybe you would like to have Zero move in. I mean you have enough room in your rooms and he has trouble with rent anyways… so we could have him move in and feed him and you could drive to school everyday together… "

"Are you serious Yuki?" Kaname's face lit up.

"Yes. Rido and I already talked it over and we're fine as long as you're happy."

"Thank you!" Kaname hugged his sister. "I can't wait to tell Zero!"

Zero slid into his seat Monday morning right as the bell rang. Shiki busied himself with pulling out a notebook so he would talk to Zero. "Kaname was waiting for you this morning."

"I figured. I just got running late." Zero shrugged.

"He wants to see you at lunch in his office."

"Okay." Zero forced a smile. It was so easy to act happy around Kaname because there was something about the Pureblood that made Zero happy. But away from him it was so hard to fake it. He'd never had to fake it like this before.

"I heard you made Shoto-san and Kaname-sama go to dinner together… you're brave."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shoto-san is the second oldest Pureblood alive. He and Kaname have a long history and not just in business… "

"What? What type of history?"

"it's not pleasant is all… " Shiki shrugged.

Zero did his best to focus on lessons. But so many things were running through his head. He was tallying up bills he would have to pay. He would have to move to a cheaper flat if he wanted to keep his interaction with his uncle to a minimum. Only a few notes were scribbled by lunch time. Zero stood up.

"I'm going to visit Taskuma in the Student Council office, you want to walk over together?"

"Sure." Zero smiled at the prospect of seeing Kaname.

Kaname was sitting behind his desk staring at the door waiting for Zero. The silver haired boy walked in with a shy smile on his face. "Hey Kaname."

"Hi Zero." Kaname smiled. "How was the remainder of your weekend? Did you see Shoto-San yesterday?"

"No I didn't actually. He had to leave suddenly so I just caught up on homework." Zero walked over and leaned down to kiss Kaname.

"That's nice." Kaname pulled Zero onto his lap. "I missed you." Kaname kissed Zero's neck.

"Same here." Zero relaxed into Kaname's arms. He felt safe being held.

"I'm going to be busy most of this week… would you like to come to dinner with me Friday night?"

"I-I-I suppose so." Suddenly Zero felt nervous talking about Friday.

"Good. I have something important I want to ask you."

"Can't you just ask me now?"

"I don't want to. Lunch will be over soon and I want time to talk to you."

"Is it something bad?" Zero's heart beat fast.

"No. Of course not." Kaname kissed Zero again.

Zero just kept quiet and nuzzled into Kaname. He was afraid now. Everything seemed to be going terribly wrong right now even though Zero had everything he wanted his life was falling apart it seemed.

As Friday drew closer and closer Zero's mood only improved when Kaname was around. But when he was alone he stared at the walls in his apartment and cried himself to sleep.

Kaname kept playing throughways he could ask Zero to move in. He was still awfully nervous when Friday dawned bright and clear. He didn't want to mess up. He wanted to keep Zero close at all costs. Especially after this past week, Zero had seemed so frail and breakable that Kaname just wanted to hold him tighter.

"Zero!" Kaname jogged to catch up to Zero in the hall. "Where are you going?"

"Same place I go everyday after school."

"Oh… well I'll stop by after I'm done with Student Council."

"Alright." Zero turned to walk off.

"Just a sec." Kaname yanked Zero into an empty class room.

"What?"

Kaname pressed his lips to Zero's. "Have fun with your brother." Kaname smiled and hugged Zero tightly.

"Thanks." Zero smiled honestly.

The silverette parted from his boyfriend and walked happily to work. His mind was so distracted by how cute Kaname had just been the he forgot for a while it was Friday.

"Zero-nii-san!" Ichiru hugged his brother as soon as he got in the shop. "How was school?"

"Great. How's everything been?"

"Really good. Did I tell you that at the end of last month I can now start paying you." Ichiru smiled widely.

"No way?"

"Yes. And I know you'll try to decline it but I want to."

"Thanks but you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to but I want to." Ichiru smiled and kissed his brother on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're café is making it."

"Me too."

Zero worked happily with the customers, his mind completely on the job till five o'clock when his phone rang. "Hello?" he asked hoping it was Kaname done early.

"Zero you can come over now." Zero froze at the sound of his uncle's voice. Then reality crashed down. It was Friday.

"Sure." Zero hung up with glazed eyes. He walked to the back. "Hey Ich… I've got to ditch early. Ojii-San wants to see me."

"Sure. Is everything alright? You look pale as a ghost." Ichiru felt his brother's forehead.

"As good as I can be."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Zero lied and walked out. His feet felt like lead as he walked the few blocks to his aunt and uncle's house. He opened the door and walked in.

"Is that you Zero?" a voice from upstairs called.

"Who else would it be?" Zero shouted back as he took off his shoes feeling sick.

Ichiru was sitting behind the counter. He had cleaned up the kitchen and was able to serve people now. He looked to the door as the bell chimed and Kaname came in.

"Hello Kaname."

"Hi Ichiru. Is Zero here? We've got a date."

"Sorry. He's at our aunt and uncle's. But you can probably catch up with him there."

"Thanks! I'll see you later Ichiru." Kaname smiled at the younger Kiryuu twin before leaving.

Kaname walked quickly to the house. He had hoped to catch Zero before he left so that he could keep Zero from his uncle. For a while now he had a suspicion that something was going on that Zero was hiding but he couldn't imagine what it was. So today he was going to find it out. When he got close he could feel that Zero was still in the house. Kaname called Seiren and told her meet him here immediately with a car.

After knocking it took a long time for Zero's uncle to answer. When he did he was in a robe and reeked of sex and Zero. "How can I help you?"

"I'm a friend of Zero's. I need to see him and Ichiru said he was here." Kaname kept his voice calm even though he wanted to rip this man apart.

"Sorry you just missed him." he made to close the door but Kaname's hand shot out and held it open with his Pureblood strength.

"Don't lie. I know he's still here."

"How could you?"

Kaname extended his fangs as he spoke. "I'm a Pureblood. I can smell him."

"No way." His face was a mask of pure shock.

"Excuse me." Kaname pushed the Human aside and ran up to the master bedroom. His heart fell when he saw Zero, naked on the bed and huddled in a ball. He walked and sat on the bed. "Zero."


	20. Chapter 20

Yes I've been pretty much dead on Fanfic for ages now. My life sort of got wild. Long story short I had to take a year off because my visa got messed up for the UK and I missed registration. So I've been living in France with my boyfriend and doing a bit of traveling. And to be honest I haven't been too inspired to write my fics. But I've got my groove back now! To try and make up for it I've got for you a really super long chapter and when I went to post it I found out that I hadn't posted this chapter yet and I honestly thought I had! So sorry. I feel horrible because the cliffy one 19 was horrible to leave you with. I thought I'd left you all with the end of this chapter. So sorry. SO here's 20 and 21 will be going up right now too to make up for such a horrible mistake on my part.

* * *

**Find Your Wings**  
**Chapter 20: The Last Something That mean Anything**

Kaname pushed the Human aside and ran up to the master bedroom. His heart fell when he saw Zero, naked on the bed and huddled in a ball. He walked and sat on the bed. "Zero."  
Zero groaned, "I'm dreaming right?" Zero buried his face in the pillow this was too horrible to be real. He did not want Kaname here, not now.  
"No. Look at me. Are you okay?" Kaname reached out to touch the shaking boy. He could smell Zero's tears. "Please Zero look at me."  
"Why are you here! Why are you touching me?" Zero looked at Kaname. He couldn't imagine why Kaname would want to touch something as dirty as him.  
"I came cause I thought you were getting hurt… and I want to touch you." Kaname's phone range letting him know Seiren was outside. "If I don't touch you then how am I supposed to get you out of here?" Kaname stood grabbed Zero's pants and pulled them on Zero quickly on.  
"Kaname just leave me." Zero was crying now. It was beyond embarrassing for this to be happening.  
"Come on Zero. We're leaving." Kaname scooped Zero up in his arms and carried the crying boy to the car.  
Climbing in the back Kaname held Zero and rocked him in his lap the whole way to the Kuran mansion. Zero was in shock, he was still hoping that this was all a dream and that Kaname hadn't found out his most shameful secret.  
When they arrived Zero made to get off of Kaname's lap so he could walk but the Pureblood would have none of that and he held Zero tight as he slid out of the car and he carried the Human into the house and up to his quarters. "Zero do you want to shower or take a bath?"  
"Shower." Zero mumbled, since he had his blushing face pressed into Kaname's neck.  
"Okay. I'll get you some of my clothes to change into okay."  
"Fine."  
Kaname let Zero to his feet when they got into the bathroom. "If you need anything just call okay. I'll be out in my room." Zero nodded. When he was left alone he went over to the shower stall and turned on the water. Without even taking off his pants Zero stepped in and sat down on the tiled floor. He set his head in has hands and started crying. He didn't want any of this to happen. And now that it did he felt like dying. Kaname, the one he idolized, had seen him at his absolute worst.  
There was nothing for Zero to use to cut his wrists with then again he doubted he could bleed to death since his wounds would just heal with Vampire speed. Still he wanted that tangible pain that hurt that let him know that he even though the worst possible thing had happened that he was still alive. Crying zero elongated his fangs and bit at his wrist making them bleed then he started scratching and tearing at the flesh. Crimson poured from them and mixed with the water as it went down the drain. A moment later the bathroom door banged open and Kaname came rushing over. "Zero!" The Human ignored the call and kept tearing at his wrists trying to keep the wounds open. "Stop!" Kaname grabbed at Zero's hands and pinned them to the wall but he continued to struggle. "Stop! Zero! Look at me!"  
"No let me go! I want to die! Please kill me I know you can. You're a Pureblood. I don't want to live!" Zero looked Kaname right in the eyes and he hated the pain he saw there. The pain Kaname felt for him.  
"No. Absolutely not." Kaname stood and pulled Zero to his feet. "Come on we need to get you cleaned up." Kaname undid Zero's pants and let them fall to the floor. Then Kaname reached for a washcloth to clean Zero with. The silverette just stood still and let Kaname clean him up, he'd lost all his will to do anything for himself. "Why would you want to kill yourself?"  
"Because now you know every little horrible secret about me. You know that I pay my tuition at Cross by prostitution and now you know I pay my rent with money from my uncle because he fucks me. You know that my whole body is covered with scars. You know how disgusting I am. There's no point in my pretending to be the person I want to be anymore."  
"But Zero I don't care." Kaname turned off the water. "Do you want to soak in the bath for a while?"  
"Only if you'll get in with me."  
"Sure." Kaname smiled and started to strip out of his now thoroughly wet clothes and left them on the floor of the shower. "Come on." Kaname tugged Zero out and turned on the bath taps.  
After a few minutes had passed the tub was full and Kaname picked up Zero and got into the bath together. Kaname set Zero on one side and he moved to the other . Zero looked down at his hands for a while to ashamed to look Kaname right in the eyes. "I'm sorry Kaname."  
"For what?"  
"For always having you pull me out of shit. And this… this is the worst. But thank you. I hope he'll drop this all and not come asking for me."  
"Zero I'm glad I did. You should have told me about this before. I could have helped you sooner."  
"How could I? I never wanted you to find this out!" Zero started to cry again.  
"Zero…" Kaname reached out and pulled Zero to him. "Zero I don't care. There must be a reason for all of it. And I don't care. If it's not going to happen again then I really don't care."  
"How can you be so good to me."  
"Because I," Zero was to afraid to hear Kaname's answer so he leaned up and kissed Kaname opening his mouth right away and encouraging Kaname's tongue to come into his mouth. Kaname was going to pull away but he felt Zero's need to continue so he let the Human lead.  
"Kaname… even though you know how disgusting and tainted I am could you please take me…" Zero looked into Kaname's garnet eyes. "I'll understand if you don't want to though."  
"How could I not want to when I have such a sexy Vampire in the tub with me." Kaname smiled and pulled Zero in for another kiss.  
Zero decided this would be the last time. He could die happy. Kaname still wanted to touch him even though he knew every secret Zero had.  
Pure love flooded Zero as he felt his skin light on fire. He wanted Kaname and he wanted him right then. "Kaname…" Zero's cheeks blushed as he looked up at Kaname. "Fuck me." Kaname let out a deep growl as he felt himself become almost painfully hard. His hands snaked down to prep Zero when they were caught. "I need in now." Zero panted and held Kaname's cock.  
Zero slid slowly onto Kaname's hard dick and moaned at the pleasant pain that coated the pleasure of being stretched. Even though Zero had been with his uncle not too long ago Kaname's cock was considerably bigger. He gripped the sides of the tub as he seated himself fully on Kaname and stilled as he caught his breath.  
Hands ran up and down his side and Zero looked into Kaname's eyes. The Pureblood smiled and leaned forward to steal a kiss from parted lips. Zero groaned and lifted himself off Kaname's erection before sliding slowly back on. Kaname moaned out at the amazing feeling of the warm water sloshing around him and the extreme warmth of Zero gripping him.  
Slowly Zero started to ride him fast. He let every fear he had go. He wanted to please Kaname as much as possible. He moved faster and started to slosh the water out of the tub as he rode Kaname. The Pureblood threw his head back and gripped Zero's hips. "God Zero… I'm so close…" Kaname looked up at Zero's flushed face and parted lips.  
"Me… too…" Zero panted back as he leaned down and started to jerk himself off.  
Kaname's senses were on overload at the sight and he thrust deep into Zero as he shot his load. Zero followed a few seconds later with Kaname's name on his lips. As the ex-Human slumped onto Kaname he held his breath. Perhaps he had been to insistent… wet arms wrapped around him.  
"You're amazing Zero." Kaname nuzzled Zero and kissed his neck.  
Suddenly Zero felt a surge of lust as he realized just how close he was to Kaname's blood. Zero kept silent for a long while wrestling with the lust for blood.  
"Zero?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Are you thirsty?"  
"Yes…" Zero grumbled turning his face into Kaname's shoulder to hide.  
"Then you can drink."  
"Not yet…" Zero stood and groaned at the loss of Kaname inside him. "Let's go to the bedroom first." Zero smiled as a devilish idea crossed his mind.  
Smiling back Kaname got out of the water and grabbed towels so they could dry off before walking naked into the bedroom. Zero pushed Kaname onto the bed and climbed between his legs. "Just trust me on this." Kaname nodded as he leaned back.  
Zero started running his fingers over Kaname's taught stomach before running them down to his semi-hard cock. Gripping the flesh Zero started to move his hand slowly over the flesh. Kaname fisted the sheets and groaned. Even though he had just come he was getting hard again. Zero lowered his head to take the entire length into his mouth. Kaname bucked into the heat and sudden surge of pleasure.  
When Zero felt Kaname's cock completely harden in his mouth he pulled back and continued pumping him. Smiling Zero bared his fangs and before Kaname caught on Zero sank his fangs into Kaname's thigh.  
The Pureblood's back arched off the bed as he screamed in pleasure. His whole body convulsed and tightened as he shot his load on Zero's hand and his stomach. Zero continued to drink as Kaname shook with the after effects of the orgasm.  
When he had drunk his fill he adjusted his position so he could lick Kaname's semen from his stomach. Kaname shivered at the erotic sight. Then Zero sat up and licked his hand clean, by now Kaname was getting aroused again.  
"Zero… that was fucking amazing." Kaname tugged Zero to him. "You've turned me on again. I want to fuck you right now and make you feel amazing."  
Zero blushed a deep red as he looked at his boyfriend. He was about to protest when Kaname pinned him to the bed and smiled. "Just trust me Zero." Kaname leaned down and captured Zero's lips in a heated kiss.  
"You don't have to." Zero whispered as Kaname pulled back.  
"I know… but I want to." Kaname kissed his way down Zero's chest.  
Kaname opened his mouth and let Zero's erection slip into his mouth. A moan slipped from Zero's lips. Isaya had been the only person to give him a blowjob until now and Zero's mind started to blank out with pleasure. The Pureblood slowly bobbed his head and Zero writhed. "Stop… stop!" Zero tugged Kaname's mouth off his cock.  
"Am I bad?" Kaname asked worriedly.  
"No. I'm about to come." Zero panted.  
"Oh I don't want that. I want you to come with me in you." Kaname positioned his hard cock at Zero's entrance. "Let me drive you crazy." Kaname whispered before he thrust into Zero.  
The silverette let out a cry of pleasure and he was taken. Kaname gripped the base of Zero's erection to keep him from shooting his load too soon. It didn't take long for Zero to completely loose himself. "Please Kaname. Let me come. Please! It's too good." he begged as he moved his hips with Kaname's thrusts.  
"You'll come when I say." Kaname grunted. It was so hot that Zero could get so lost.  
"Please… I can't wait." Zero gripped Kaname shoulders tightly. "Please."  
Kaname couldn't take the sexy sight of Zero. He was too close to keep teasing his boyfriend so he lessened his grip and started jerking him off. Zero's mouth fell open in a soundless scream as he came. His whole body convulsed and Kaname thrust in deep as Zero's insides clamped around him. He groaned out Zero's name as he came for the third time that night. Kaname collapsed boneless onto Zero as the panted.  
"I think we need another shower." Zero said absent mindedly.  
"Yeah… probably." Kaname propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at Zero. "You're amazing." He kissed Zero softly before standing and pulling Zero up. "Let's shower then sleep."  
"Sound perfect." Zero smiled. He was embarrassed how he had totally let go with Kaname but it felt good. He followed his boyfriend to the bathroom to shower before climbing into bed.  
Zero lay in bed looking up at the ceiling as he waited for Kaname's breath to even out as he fell asleep. Turning his head Zero looked at Kaname's still face and his heart hurt. It hurt to know that every detail of his life was now out in the open and Kaname knew it all. It hurt to know that the life he whished he could lead was over. He wanted out of this place, out of this life. He wanted to die but he'd have to go somewhere Kaname wouldn't be able to save him he had to go as far from here as he could get.  
Noting that Kaname was now sleeping deeply Zero sipped out of the bed and dressed in the clothes Kaname had laid out for him earlier then he left the mansion and walked all the way to Ichiru's café. He knew his brother would probably be angry at him for sleeping through the day when he needed the most help. But he was sure his twin wouldn't be too angry if he could explain.  
Zero wandered slowly toward Ichiru's café. His mind was in such turmoil and he was crossing his fingers that his twin would help take pressure from his shoulders. He walked into the café and smiled slightly as he saw his brother behind the counter starting to close up for the night. "Zero. Where were you today?"  
"I was at Kaname's."  
"Oh that's nice. Skipping out to get ass fucked. Great." Ichiru didn't keep the venom from his voice.  
"Don't say that shit."  
"Oh yeah I forgot you love him." Ichiru half laughed. "And you think he'll ever love you. Bullshit." Ichiru had been angry these last few days Zero had been smiling and enjoying life and Ichiru was jealous and he was frustrated and he couldn't keep his anger away from his brother.  
"Shut up!" Zero clenched his fists. It seemed that Ichiru was in one of his cruel moods.  
"No I won't. Ojii-san has been looking for you. Why have you been avoiding him?" Ichiru narrowed his eyes at his twin.  
"Why? Why? Oh where do I want to start? How about the reason that he's been fucking me for the last eight years weather I agreed to it or not!" Zero shouted at his brother.  
"No! You're a liar!" Ichiru was stunned to hear such a thing.  
"I am not! Why do you think he always wants me home at odd hours? God Ichiru are you really going to defend him?"  
"Yes I am! I'm not going to believe your lies you tell. Fuck you Zero. Get your disgusting scar ridded self out of here!" Ichiru started to shove his brother out of the café. Zero wasn't really fighting. His brother's words hurt like hell. "Go home and wallow in you own sadness. Keep your nasty lies to yourself! You're really disgusting Zero. I'm ashamed to be your twin."  
That was it for Zero. He was done here. Ichiru had made up his mind and Zero decided that he no longer wanted to live.  
As he was roughly shoved out of the café Zero was already starting to formulate plans.

Kaname woke up to an empty bed. He groaned, he had wanted to see Zero. He had wanted to talk to him ask him to move in. He wanted to tell him that he didn't care about what Zero had been doing for money since he wanted to provide for him from now on. He wanted to tell Zero he loved him.  
Picking up the phone Kaname called Zero intending to have him come back over, to stay… for good. When he picked up Kaname asked, "Are you going home?"  
"No… I can't… I'm not.…Ever going back."  
"Where are you? Are you safe?" Kaname felt that something was wrong.  
"I just want the world to forget me." Kaname's heart broke at Zero's words.  
"Come back to my place please."  
"I'm so sorry, Kaname." He was done with this life. "I'll see you at school. I need time to think." Zero lied and hung up.  
Zero looked around the park. Every face reminded him of someone and the bridge that he had burned. He really had no where to go. But that didn't bother him. He would just wander around… maybe take a train somewhere. After all he'd lost everything. The phone in his pocket rang again and he looked at Kaname's number, he really wanted to be near Kaname right now but that just felt like the wrong thing to do. He didn't want to stain Kaname's life any more then he already had.  
He was walking past the fountain he had always sold himself at and he chucked his phone in. This way no one would be able to find him. He would just slip off the face of the earth and hope his body wasn't found.  
The flat was getting dark when Zero walked in. He switched on all the lights and looked around. There was so little in the flat and he hated it here. He hated what he had to do for rent, he hated everything this place stood for. It was his way of keeping his false life in tact. "If I'd never loved Kaname I could have had a peaceful life… I could have left my uncle's house for a million other places far from here…" Zero lamented. But he didn't regret getting the chance with Kaname.  
Everything that was not packed into a tiny duffel bag was thrown in black bags and into the dumpster. As he switched off the lights he left his key and months rent on the table before he walked out for good.  
The hunter adjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder as he walked toward the train station. If he hurried he could catch the last train out for the night. He honestly didn't care where he was going he just wanted out. He had closed his bank account and had more then enough money to last him, not that he planned on lasting long.  
The lady behind the ticket booth handed over a ticket. "Are you okay?" she asked Zero. He looked horrible, soaked and blood shot eyes.  
"Yeah. Thanks." He tried to smile but his heart hurt too much to even fake a smile.  
"Have a safe trip, deary." She smiled warmly at him as he walked off to the platform.  
When he got on the train he settled into the seat for the long ride north. As the train started to pick up speed he watched the city slip away behind him and his worries began to ebb away because he knew no one could follow him. He'd left no trace of himself.  
Closing his eyes Zero fell asleep.  
He'd wake up at the end of his life.

Kaname was distraught. Zero had not answered any of his calls last night and they hadn't met up where they usually did before school. Kaname sat quietly in his seat not letting anyone know that he was upset. maybe if I text zero now. He should be in class though… I'll try anyway. Kaname punched in a message and sent it to Zero's cell. No reply.  
At lunch Kaname went to Zero's class. Shiki walked out and Kaname grabbed his arm. "Where's Zero?"  
"No clue. He hasn't answered his cell."  
"Then maybe he's sick." Kaname tried to calm himself.  
"Sure… because Vampires can totally get sick." Shiki rolled his eyes.  
Kaname just ignored his friend as he walked off pulling out his phone. "What do you need Kaname-sama?" Seiren asked as she answered the phone.  
"I want you to go to Zero's flat and find out why he isn't at school."  
"Yes, Kaname-Sama." She hung up and headed directly to Zero's flat.  
She had been keeping close tabs on the happenings of Kaname's and Zero's relationship. This was mainly to make sure Kaname would not be hurt and she had been prepared to eliminate Zero if he started causing Kaname trouble or pain. It would have been easy at first but the silver haired teen had grown on her. She saw how Kaname's tight expressions loosened around the boy and she had slowly started to hope that her master had found something lasting. He had accepted the good and bad of the boy and she crossed her fingers that nothing was wrong with Zero.  
Slamming the car door she walked up the rusted iron stairs to Zero's flat. A lot had happened yesterday and Seiren hoped that Zero would fully accept Kaname's feelings now that all the secrets were out of the way. Her pale fist rapped on the door four times. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer.  
The door knob turned as she checked it. Her heart leapt into her throat as she walked in. Everything that had been Zero's was gone. She walked over to the table saw the rent money and key. "Where did you go Zero?" She asked the empty flat.  
Walking down the stairs she spotted the dumpster. Walking over she easily hoisted herself inside. A dozen full black bags lay on top. She slit one open and Zero's scent swirled in the air. "What have you done?" She asked as she felt tears sting her eyes. She was never one to cry but this could possibly mean that Kaname had lost his most precious person.  
On the way to Cross Academy speed limits meant nothing to Seiren and no officer dared pull of Kaname Kuran's car. The light haired Vampire strode into school and straight to the Student Council office, lunch was nearly over but she hoped to find her master there.  
Kaname almost walked right into his servant as she stormed into to the room without knocking. "Seiren… what are you doing here?"  
"I'm reporting on Zero."  
"Oh, good." Kaname let out a sigh of relief and walked back to his desk.  
"It's not good. He appears to have moved out of his flat and disposed of all his belongings."  
"What?"  
"He's gone Kaname-sama."  
"He can't be." Kaname's mouth thinned and he wanted to attack someone.  
"It appears so."  
"No I refuse to accept it. You're to search the whole city for him. Check everywhere and try to find where he has gone."  
"Yes Kaname-Sama." Seiren bowed and left. She hoped she could find something.  
Kaname went through the rest of the day keeping his emotions in check, not letting anyone know there was something amiss with him. When the afternoon bell rang Kaname skipped Student Council and went straight to Ichiru's café.  
He walked in and saw no trace of Zero. Ichiru was working frantically behind the counter. When there was a lull in customers Kaname approached the younger Kiryuu twin.  
"Hello Ichiru."  
"Kaname? Where's my brother? He hasn't answered my calls and I need his help."  
"I was hoping you'd know where he was."  
Ichiru pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "I see how it is. No I don't know where he is and I don't care. This is the second day in a row he's left me on my own. I'm mad at him."  
"It was my fault he was busy yesterday."  
"I know." Ichiru frowned at the Pureblood. "Let me know if you find him and I'll call you if he shows up."  
"Okay. Thank you." Kaname nodded and left.  
He wasn't sure how to feel. Ichiru seemed to be quite angry with Zero… Kaname was curious if they had fought over Zero not showing up yesterday because if so it was Kaname's fault and he felt a knot of guilt form in his stomach. He was also beginning to get frustrated as every thing was running into a dead end and Zero was slipping away from him.  
Silence welcomed Kaname at the Kuran mansion. He was glad no one was around because he simply wanted to be alone right now. He would do his best to relax while he waited for Seiren to report.  
Hours ticked by and it was past midnight when Seiren entered the office. "What did you find?"  
"This." Seiren placed Zero's phone on the desk. "It was in the swan fountain in the park."  
Kaname's heart sank. He'd done a fantastic job of losing Zero. The only person he didn't want to lose.

Mountains were everywhere. The train had stopped in a small town in the foothills. The air smelled fresh and the sky was bright. Zero felt something inside of him spark. It was a beautiful place and there were surely plenty of cliffs… So Zero started walking. He walked all day and as the sun started to set he was wandering in a forest along a cliff. The moon was rising when he found such a serene place.  
Zero stood on the very edge of the cliff and looked down at the sheer drop. His hear leapt into his throat as he thought of the pure exhilaration that would flood him as he plummeted. He took a deep breath and centered his thoughts. He was about to lean forward when a voice called to him.  
"Are you really going to jump?"


	21. Chapter 21

Yes I've been pretty much dead on Fanfic for ages now. My life sort of got wild. Long story short I had to take a year off because my visa got messed up for the UK and I missed registration. So I've been living in France with my boyfriend and doing a bit of traveling. And to be honest I haven't been too inspired to write my fics. But I've got my groove back now! And to try and make up for it I've got for you a really super long chapter. Just heads up it does span a bit of time so be open to time changing from one scene to another. I hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to get back to you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

**Find Your Wings**  
**Chapter 21: Bruised and Scared**

"Areyou really going to jump?" Zero spun around to look at the speaker. It was a girl of sixteen with strawberry blonde pig tales.

"Why do you care?"

"I'd hate to see it. You'd ruin my thinking place."  
"What?" Zero raised an eyebrow at the peculiar Vampire.  
"This is where I come to think. It would be ruined if you jumped." She walked over and sat down next to Zero with her feet dangling over the edge.  
"Um… okay…"  
"Take a seat." She patted the spot next to her. Zero shrugged and sat. he had nothing better to do. "I'm Rima Toya." She made a rare smile at Zero.  
"Zero Kiryuu." Zero said softly.  
"Nice to meet you. Pocky?" she seemed to produce the box from no where.  
"Um… sure." Zero put his hand out for the stick but Rima put it right in his mouth instead.  
"You're not from around here are you?"  
"No."  
"So why are you killing yourself?"  
"A lot of reasons."  
"Perfect. I've got a lot of time to kill before I have to be back home. Why don't you tell me." She looked at the Hunter.  
"Why would you care?"  
"I never said I cared. I just wanted to know."  
"Fair enough." Zero debated on weather to tell her or not. Finally his urge to just tell someone won out. "Okay I'll tell you. But feel free to stop me at any time or push my scummy body off the cliff."  
"Fine. Fine. You may start Mr. Kiryuu."  
"Well I think the thing that really triggered it all would be Kaname. He's this really amazing person, he's the Student Council president at Cross Academy, where I went. And I've always admired him and I fell in love with him even though I knew there was no way that my affections would be returned. Then one day he came to my brother's café where I worked and we sort of met and started talking after that. We became really close and I fell more in love with him." Zero took a deep breath and looked at Rima. Her face was blank as she listened and munched on Pocky. "Well we sort of started sleeping together… and that's when I realized what a horrible life I lead."  
"Horrible? How? You went to Cross. That's a pretty posh place."  
"Yeah well, I'm not your stereotypical student there. I only went because I wanted to show everyone that I could come from a crummy past into a great life. And because someone I liked went there. So I entered and rented an apartment. I paid for it by being a prostitute." Zero paused and gulped.  
"So?" Rima shrugged unimpressed. Zero started to relax, she didn't really seem to be judging him and it just felt so nice to tell someone.  
"Well that's still not the worst… I moved out of the house cause my uncle abused me," Zero took a deep breath, "Sexually. He'd force me every time and it was so… disgusting." Tears started to roll from Zero's eyes. "I was there for eight years before I got up the courage to leave. When I did it felt so nice not to have to deal with him… but I had to make money to stay in Cross and keep my apartment. So instead of seeing him every day I had to see him once a month. It really sucked."  
"It sounds like it." Rima pushed another piece of Pocky into Zero's mouth. "So you left Kaname behind so you could come here and kill yourself?"  
"Yup. I didn't want to taint him anymore then I already have." Zero let out a half sob.  
"Did he know all of this about you?"  
"Yes."  
"And he still entered into a relationship with you?"  
"You make it sound like a loving relationship. It all started because I was desperate to get close to him and be in his circle of friends… so I sort of paid him back for helping me out by sucking him off and from there we started hooking up. I don't think I was anything more then a good fuck for him." Zero hung his head.  
"Interesting. Did he know how you felt?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did you leave him a note or something?"  
"No I didn't see the point. He'd called me asking me to come over last night so that I'd be safe because I didn't want to go home. But I just couldn't do it anymore knowing that he didn't love me. It sounds so lame now… but I guess that was the breaking point for me even though I knew that Kaname would never fall for me."  
"But he must have saved you from death once."  
"How do you know?"  
"I can smell his ownership on you."  
"Ownership? What?"  
"When a Pureblood, yes I know Kaname is a Pureblood, everyone knows Kaname Kuran and that he attends Cross, makes another Vampire there's a distinct smell of ownership that always hangs about the ex-human. Unless he didn't save you and it was some kinky sex thing." Rima shrugged.  
"No he did save me. I slit my wrists…"Zero hiked up his sleeves so Rima would see all the scars he had. He pointed to the thickest ones. "Here and here… he came to my flat and saved me by biting me first then giving me his blood."  
"He gave you his blood?"  
"Yes, whenever I needed blood he would let me feed in exchange for sex."  
"Still that's rare. Purebloods usually don't give blood so freely."  
"It wasn't free." Zero sulked.  
"It's still a big thing. Especially from Kaname. The Kuran's are the most ancient clan. And they're always super reserved with those sorts of things."  
"So what. I was just a toy for him. I doubt he'll miss me."  
"Who knows. Well since you're going to kill yourself it doesn't matter then," Rima cocked her head to the side and looked at Zero. "Unless you've changed your mind."  
"No. I still don't think I deserve to live."  
"Funny. I think you deserve to live. Every one does. And you a Kiryuu, a Hunter… I didn't think Hunters gave up so easily."  
"I'm not a Hunter. My training ended a long time ago." Zero shuddered as Rima brought up another shameful part of his life.  
"You can always start again."  
"How?"  
"There's a Hunter in town, Kaito Takamiya. He trained with,"  
"Toga Yagari I know. When I was younger and still training Kaito trained with us too."  
"Oh splendid then you two would get on swimmingly."  
"Who said I was going?"  
"No one. I was just saying hypothetically I suppose." Rima shrugged. In the last few minutes Zero had really grown on her. "But if you have changed your mind you're welcome to come live at my house. My brother just moved out. Or Kaito could take you in."  
"I'm still not… I don't deserve any of this." Zero began to sob again.  
"Of course you do. You've had bad breaks. Take this good one now. We can rebuild your broken life. I'll be right beside you every step." Rima smiled again and reached out to stroke Zero's hand.  
"But… I… Why?"  
"Why would I offer a stranger help? Well if Kaname-Sama let you be so close to him then you must be an extraordinary person."  
"Not really…"  
"Well then let's change that." Rima stood.  
"Okay." Zero stood too and half smiled.  
"Perfect. Besides I'm out of Pocky." Rima took Zero's hand and lead him off.  
The Hunter followed the strange Vampire girl. His heart didn't hurt so much and he actually felt hopeful now. And he smiled like he hadn't smiled in a long time.

Kaname and Ichiru sat in the closed café drinking tea. "You know this is the longest time in my nineteen years of life that Zero hasn't spoken to me."  
"Is that bad?"  
"Very bad. Even when he ran away he would call me every day or two." Ichiru's eyes were unfocused and his tone was sad. "Have you checked his apartment yet?"  
"Yes. He moved out and threw all of his belonging out." Kaname said in an even tone.  
"Well I did. The landlord said she found a note in his empty apartment last week. Zero's gone." Ichiru turned to look Kaname straight in the eyes.  
"Where would he have gone?"  
"I've been trying to figure that out."  
Ichiru's features grew pale and his eyes grew watery. "I -I think… that maybe…" Tears slipped from Ichiru's eyes. "I think he might be dead."  
"Don't say that."  
"But I said some horrible things to him last time I saw him. Even when he would run away because of things I said he would call me. I haven't heard from him! He's never done something like this before."  
"I'm sure he's fine." Kaname had to choke out his words past the lump in his throat.  
"No. I'm willing to bet my life on it. I think he's dead." Ichiru rested his head in his hands and started crying.  
Kaname didn't know what to do. Ichiru was giving up so easily. I can't give up so easily… but what if he's right? How do I find you Zero? Kaname sigh. He refused to cry in front of a Human. He was a Pureblood Prince. He wasn't supposed to have emotions. He was supposed to be powerful and in control of his life. But everything was suddenly spinning out of control.

Rima dashed into Zero's room when the smell of blood hit her nose. "Zero!"  
"This is my last night Rima." Zero looked up from his already healing wrists.  
"No!" Rima tried to take the razor from Zero but he gripped it in his fist. "Give it to me."  
"I don't want to be alone anymore." Zero started to sob.  
"You're not. Now give me that razor!" She tried to pry it from his bloody palm.  
Zero suddenly relaxed his fist and dropped the bloody razor. "Listen Rima. I'll be alright. I'm fine."  
"That's a lie." She sobbed. She was sure that talking to Zero had helped him move forward but to see him like this hurt her heart so much.  
"I'm so tired of this all. Please let me leave this life Rima."  
"I don't want to, Zero. You're my friend and I don't want you to die." She took his bloody hands in hers and held the tight. "Zero, listen to me. I'll be everything you need me to be. I'll save you every time you need saving. If you give me your hand I'll help you hold on." Zero looked up with teary eyes at her and it was hard to breath.  
"…Grace…"  
"What?"  
"You're my saving grace…" Zero looked at his blood that was on Rima's hands. "I'm going to call you Grace from now on."  
"I'll be whatever you need Zero." She pulled him into a hug and held him close as they both started to cry. Rima couldn't dream of why Zero still wanted to die. She thought she had talked him through all of his problems had brought him out of the dark into the light.  
"Thank you…" Zero said into her neck.  
"Don't you ever try this again, you hear me."  
"I can't make any promises."  
Rima held Zero at arm's length and looked sternly at him. "Zero I want a promise. Don't you ever cut yourself again or I won't forgive you."  
Zero's heart melted. Never had he ever had someone care so much about him in all his life. "I promise."  
"Thank you Zero." She kissed his forehead. "Come on let's go to sleep." Rima pulled Zero onto his bed and they curled up together as they fell asleep.  
As Zero's eyes drooped closed he couldn't help but remember the night Kaname had saved his life. Tears slipped from his eyes again. He wanted to be with Kaname so bad. I hope one day I'll be good enough to find you again Kaname. And next time I'll do everything different. I won't pretend I won't lie. I'll be someone you won't have to hide. I promise Kaname. Starting tomorrow I'm going to change into someone you can love.

When Zero and Rima woke up the next day the silently changed the sheets and showered. Then they went down to breakfast. He couldn't stand the looks Rima's parents were giving him. Finally the silence was eating at him too much. "I'm sorry about last night. I hope I didn't disturb you too much. I promise that I will never happen again."  
"As long as you're okay Zero then there's nothing to forgive." Mrs. Toya said with a smile. Zero smiled back.  
After eating Zero and Rima went to her room and were going to study but Zero didn't open his book. "Rima. Could you please take me to Kaito's. I want to start training again."  
"Really?" Rima couldn't keep the smile from her face. She had been waiting for Zero to ask. It had been nearly two weeks since he had arrived and she had hoped he would starting training soon.  
"Yes really. I decided last night that I need to make myself into someone who's not the old me. I want to be someone who can meet Kaname again and be able to stand tall and talk to him as an equal. And I can only achieve that if I become a Hunter with a good reputation. Then we might meet at some party and I won't be shameful."  
"Let's go then." Rima hopped up and took Zero's hand. "I'm really happy you've decided to make yourself into someone new."  
"Me too." Zero trailed after Rima as she walked into town and he memorized the streets and what they looked like so he could come back to Kaito's house.  
The house they stopped at didn't seem like a house Kaito would live in. It was a cute cottage with a picket fence. From what Zero remembered of the older Hunter he would have expected this as his house.  
Rima opened the gate, walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds it was opened by the Hunter. "What do you want Vampire?" he said in a bored tone.  
"Kaito, I brought you an apprentice."  
"I beg your pardon?" Kaito raised an eyebrow and looked over Rima's shoulder. "Well I'll be. Zero Kiryuu?"  
"Hey Kaito." Zero said looking up at the man that he used to train along side with.  
"I haven't seen you since your parent's funeral. How have you been?"  
"I'm still alive… can't complain I suppose. What about you?"  
"Eh, the norm been kicking a lot of vamp ass…" Kaito cracked a grin at Rima.  
"Not around here you don't!"  
"Yeah. Yeah. We can catch up later when she's not around." Kaito scanned over Zero. "You get yourself bitten?"  
"Yup." Zero knew this was going to be the point that could keep Kaito from training him.  
"And you want to be a Hunter."  
"I think that's obvious."  
"You want to hunt your own kind?"  
"They're not my own kind." Rima tried not to be offended at Zero's words.  
"How can I trust you won't vamp out on me at the first sight of blood?"  
"I'm not unstable. I drank my creators blood,"  
"Which means he's as stable as a Noble. You don't have to worry about him as long as he takes tablets." Rima chimed in.  
"Alright. Well I suppose I can consider taking you on."  
"What would I have to do to convince you I want to train." Zero wanted so desperately to be a Hunter that he wasn't sure how he would take it if Kaito turned him down.  
"I don't know if I can trust a Vampire…" Kaito rubbed his chin. "But what I do know is I can trust you. If you're the same Zero I trained with then it would be a shame to let your talent go wasted. You were bright as a kid and I expect you'll be just a bright and talented as you are now. I only have one question." Zero held his breath. "How do you fare in sunlight?"  
"Just like you I suppose. I've yet to have a bad reaction."  
"Perfect. Then you'll have to get used to living on a Human clock. No night time naps. And you're moving in here first thing tomorrow. Any other questions?"  
Zero smiled. "Why do you have such a girly house?"  
"My wife picked it. I had no say." Kaito rolled his eyes.  
"You're married? I guess we do have a lot of catching up to do."  
"Indeed. So make sure you're here before ten tomorrow."  
"Thanks, Kaito."  
"Hey, that's Master Takamiya to you." Kaito cracked a wide smile.  
"Jerk."  
"Watch it or I'll make you run laps."  
"Sure. Sure. See you tomorrow." Zero waved as he walked away with Rima.  
He felt like dancing. Everything in his life was turning around. He was going to be a Hunter and if he worked hard enough he'd be able to see Kaname soon.  
"You know Grace, I think everything is just perfect in my life right now."  
Rima laughed. "You don't know how funny that is."  
"I fail to see how it's funny."  
"You were just begging to die last night and here you are now all perky and happy and excited to be alive. Really it's endearing in a funny way."  
"I'm sure it must be so funny to you." Zero rolled his eyes. "But seriously I'm turning over a new leaf. I'm a new Zero and I'm going to kick a lot of ass so I can be a real Hunter really fast."  
"Alright then. I'd love to see it. And if it means you'll keep smiling like this then I suppose I won't be sad about leaving you to that man."  
"He's not so bad."  
"He's a douche bag."  
"Yeah… but he's nice when it counts."  
"I'll take your word for it. I'm just happy that you're happy."  
"I'm going to live my dream. Of course I'm happy."  
"Good." Rima grabbed onto Zero's arm and pulled him close. "I'm glad you're not going to kill yourself."  
"Me too." Zero said with a small smile on his face. He still couldn't get over the fact that everything was working out for him. For the first time since his parents died he felt like he had control of his life again.

Ichiru was alone in the kitchen washing potatoes for dinner. He had closed the café early today since no one was there and because he still felt lonely not having Zero there.  
"Ichiru…" the silver haired boy turned to his uncle.  
"Yes Ojii-san?" Ichiru's eyes flew wide open as his uncle assaulted him first with his lips then with his hands as he started undressing him. "STOP! STOP!" Ichiru started thrashing around shoved his uncle off. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Since Zero is gone there's no one else left to protect you. I can have you now."  
Ichiru's eyes filled with tears and he clutched at his chest that ached so much. Zero hadn't been lying and now Ichiru was sure he was dead and the last things he had said to his brother had been so horrible.  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" Ichiru shoved his uncle off him again. "I'm moving out. Zero was right. You're a fucking pervert!" Ichiru stormed out of the room and went to the bedroom he'd had since he was a kid. And he started throwing clothes and belongings into bags. There was the store room above the café that he would use as his new home.  
Ichiru felt tears wanting to come out but he held them back till he locked the door behind him in his new flat. Ichiru leaned against the door and slid to a sitting position on the floor as he started to cry. His twin was surely dead and the last words he had ever spoken to him were words of hate and disgust. Ichiru grabbed at his chest as he rocked back and fourth crying. Ichiru didn't know what to do.  
"Zero! Zero I'm sorry! I love you I really do! If I had known… Zero…" Ichiru couldn't stop the tears.  
When Ichiru had cried all the tears he had he sat exhausted and without an idea of what to do. He reached for his phone and dialed the first number that came to his head. "Hey Kaname." he said into the phone.  
"Ichiru?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh." Kaname's heart sank. Ichiru sounded just like Zero on the phone. "What do you need?"  
"Just someone to listen to me." Ichiru's voice was a bit scratchy.  
"Alright. What's up?"  
"I moved into the apartment above my café. My uncle tried to do… stuff with me."  
"Oooh." Kaname bit his lip. "It's because Zero's gone."  
"You knew?"  
"I only found out the day before Zero left. I think that's why he left. I had suspected something but when I went to find Zero…" Kaname couldn't finish.  
"I feel so horrible." Tears started leaking from Ichiru's eyes again. "The last thing I said to him was that he had lied about it and that I hated him…" Ichiru sobbed.  
"I'm coming over Ichiru." Kaname said before he hung up. This was Zero's twin and since he didn't have Zero anymore the least he could do was help Ichiru. And a small part of him wanted to see the face that looked so much like Zero's. he knew he was using Ichiru but he couldn't stop himself. He missed Zero so much.  
Kaname and Ichiru leaned against the wall drinking tea in Ichiru's nearly empty apartment. Up until now the apartment space had been used as extra storage for the café. Boxes of decorations and other odd bits sat in the living room. "I guess I'll have to get some furniture. It's rather depressing this empty."  
"Yeah. Do you have a bed?"  
"Nope."  
"Anything at all?"  
"Nope. I just grabbed clothes and things from my old room."  
"I'm sure there's extra stuff sitting around at my house. I can have Seiren bring it over and we can have your apartment set up tonight."  
"I don't want to be pain. I have time tomorrow to shop."  
"I insist. You're Zero's twin. I'd like to help you." Kaname said earnestly.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Um… I'll find a way to pay you back I promise. I'd do it myself tomorrow but it's a lot of work to run the café and yeah it would help a lot if we could fix it tonight."  
"Consider it done." Kaname pulled out his phone and called Seiren.  
"Yes Kaname-Sama?"  
"Ichiru has moved into the apartment above the café and he has no furniture. I need you to see to outfitting the apartment tonight. We're going out to dinner. I'll give you two hours to do it."  
"That will be more then enough time." Seiren hung up. She smiled to herself. It was nice to see Kaname helping Ichiru.  
"It's all set Ichiru. Now come on let's go eat somewhere nice."  
"No I couldn't inconvince you any more. I'll stay here and help move things."  
"That won't do. Just shut up and come along. " Kaname grabbed Ichiru's arm and dragged him from the apartment.  
They ended up at a small restaurant around the corner. "Thank you Kaname. This strangely has boosted my mood."  
"I'm glad I could help." Kaname sipped his drink. "It's boosted mine as well."  
"Is it because I look almost just like him?" Ichiru didn't mind if Kaname was just helping him because he wanted to look at his face because it looked like Zero's. he knew it must be hard for him. If Ichiru had to be honest he really liked Kaname and he thought it was cute that he was dating his brother.  
"Not entirely." Kaname said truthfully.  
"What's the other part?"  
"You're the only connection that remind me that those few months I was with Zero wasn't a dream."  
"So you really liked him?"  
"Of course." Kaname sounded indignant. How could Ichiru think that he didn't love Zero.  
"I see. Not to be rude or anything but I don't know Zero always got this sad look when we'd talk about you and he'd never answer me straight on what you thought of him. I think you were a mystery to him. I don't know if he knew you liked him."  
"How could I not?" Kaname felt a lump rise in his throat. Was that true?  
"I don't know. Zero was really dumb sometimes. Like now I'm pretty sure the only reason he went to Cross was so he could be with you."  
"He knew who I was?"  
"Of course. He met you when we were younger and never shut up about you. Plus you're a Pureblood everyone knows of you it wasn't that hard for him to find information on you."  
"But why would he want to be close to me?"  
"Isn't it obvious? He had a huge crush on you and wanted to get with you. Mission accomplished apparently. But really he was head over heals for you. When he told me that you finally started talking to him I swear his face was like a little kids on Christmas." Ichiru shrugged. "He's had to work two jobs to stay at Cross."  
"Do you know what his other job was?"  
"No. he never said."  
"I see."  
"Did you?"  
"I sort of found out by accident."  
"What did he do?" Ichiru asked. His heart was beating fast. He had wondered forr so long what it was that his brother did at night.  
"I don't think it's my place to tell."  
"Then who's is it? Zero's…Zero's…" Ichiru's face fell. "Zero's not here to do it and I've wanted to know for years."  
"I'll tell you later I promise."  
"Fine." Ichiru slumped in his chair. "I still can't get that he's never coming back."  
"He might."  
"Have you heard something?"  
"No. but I'm doing everything I can to look for him."  
"It's nice that you're still looking for him." Ichiru sigh and looked down at his empty plate as he thought. "I think back now and I used to be so cruel to him. Sometimes I'd say things just to hurt him. Especially when we were younger. When we used to train he was always better and always got the praise. I was just the sickly twin of Zero. I hated it. It's only been recently that I've been able to gain some dignity back with owning my café and everything. I feel bad but at the same time it's like he always tried to make me look bad." Ichiru sigh. "But I know he didn't. he was always too nice to me even when I was mean and didn't deserve his love and praise he still doted on me."  
"He was your twin."  
"Which was the cruel flip side. I was supposed to like him and I always felt guilty when I'd hurt him that I'd go to the polar opposite and be clingy and overly nice till he angered me again. It was always the same flux with us but I don't think he minded. Until now… I guess I pushed him too far… I wish he was here for me to apologize to. I've been a horrible twin all my life."  
"I doubt Zero would say the same."  
"If he said other wise he'd be lying to himself. He knows I'm horrible and cruel."  
"We're all horrible and cruel in one way or another."  
"I suppose… I just wish I could apologize. And it's sad that it's taken him… leaving for me to realize what a horrible brother I was. He never deserved it. I only wonder how long he and my uncle… I wonder how long Zero did it to keep me safe."  
"Me too." Kaname sigh. "I wish Zero were here. There's a lot I still want to know about him."  
"If it's simple things I can fill you in… it's the least I can do."  
"You two aren't Hunter's right?"  
"Correct. When our parents died we got shipped here. There weren't any Hunter who wanted us. We were marked territory by a Pureblood and no one wanted to protect us so the Association hid us."  
"Why did Zero choose to go to Cross?"  
"You were there."  
"What?" Kaname almost spit out his tea.  
"He never said anything? Surely he must have. He's been a fan of you since he met you as a kid. It wasn't hard to follow you. You're kind of famous after all."  
"So he went through all that trouble to be close to me?"  
"Of course. He's stubborn. He could have been better off at a cheaper school or now that I know he could have gone out of town completely." Ichiru sigh. "I guess I know why he moved out. He never told me. He just said it was closer to school."  
"That's a lie. His apartment is at least an hours walk from school."  
"Zero's so dumb sometimes!" Ichiru squeezed his eyes closed. "We could have left together and both been safe! Why did he always leave me out of important decisions. He always made them himself and they always benefited me! It's not fair." Ichiru rubbed away hot tears. "Damn it. I'm sorry I'm breaking down in front of you and I hardly know you outside of what Zero's told me."  
"It's okay. I'm doing my best not to break down right now." Kaname admitted.  
"Oh yeah… the whole Purebloods don't show weakness." Ichiru cracked a half smile.  
"Yeah, it's kind of stuck in me not to show emotions around others. But you can bet when I get home I'll have quite a break down. Seeing you has kind of stirred up things I've clamed over the last few weeks."  
"Sorry."  
"Really it's fine." Kaname felt his phone vibrate and he saw the message from Seiren. "It appears your apartment is ready. You want to head back?"  
"Yeah. I don't think I feel like spilling my heart any more right now."  
"Alright." Kaname left money for the bill and they walked quickly back to Ichiru's new home.  
When they opened the door Ichiru froze. The whole place had been set up and it looked as if he'd already been living there for years. His eyes brimmed with tears. And he turned to Kaname. "Thank you so much." He hugged the Vampire tightly. "I don't know how she did it but it's great."  
"Glad you like it. Seiren also did grocery shopping so you should be set for a few weeks."  
"No way!"  
"Yes. So I'll probably stop by the café tomorrow."  
"I'd like that."  
"Have a good night then."  
"You too." Ichiru smiled as Kaname left.  
When he was alone Ichiru sat on the couch and looked at the plasma screen mounted on the opposite wall. He had a distinct feeling that none of this was extras from Kaname. Smiling he just shook his head. Zero had said it was awkward being around Purebloods because they had so much money that they threw it about. Normally Ichiru would have refused to accept this kind of help. But lately it was hard to simply live and it would have taken him ages to set this place up, not to mention his café was taking a lot of work and money and he was going to have to higher someone to help since he no longer had Zero to rely on.

Kaito set down a mug of coffee in front of Zero. "So first things first. I suppose we'll just catch up and relax today since it's your first day being up since you got here."  
"Do you know when I got here?"  
"Of course I do. You've got a Vampire aura now and I try my best to keep a close eye on the Vampires around here. So I know you've been her just over a month. Which means it might be hard for you to switch sleeping habits to begin. But don't think you'll get any more easy days after this. Training starts for real tomorrow."  
"I'll be ready."  
"Good." Kaito smiled and kicked his feet up on the table. "Don't tell my wife I do this while she's gone. She hates it!"  
"How long have you been married?"  
"Three years." Kaito smiled.  
"No kids?"  
"Not yet. We're still both pretty heavy in to Association work."  
"So she's a Hunter too?"  
"Yes, her name is Amber."  
"I'm surprised you could find someone to put up with you." Zero smirked into his coffee.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means if I remember correctly you were quite an annoying prat."  
"Because I had to train with kids 6 years younger then me."  
"So it was our fault you were an ass to us?"  
"OF course."  
"I doubt that."  
"Sure. Sure." Kaito sipped his coffee. "So what have you been up to? You still in school?"  
"I was up until I came here. I went to Cross Academy."  
"Slick. That's the school that lets Vampires and Humans mingle right?"  
"Yes."  
"How the hell did you pay for it? I hear it's ass expensive."  
"I worked."  
"Nice so you paid for yourself. I'm impressed."  
"Don't be." Zero rolled his eyes.  
"So to the burning question. How'd you get turned?"  
"To make a long story short… I tried to kill myself and Kaname saved me by turning me."  
"And he gave you his blood to make you stable is what Rima said."  
"That's right."  
"And this Kaname is Kaname Kuran?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes." Zero tried so hard not to blush but a slight blush dusted his cheeks.  
"As in the Ancestor Kaname Kuran."  
"Is there another one?" Zero asked sarcastically.  
"Just double checking. That's quite impressive. So that means you're stable as hell then if you drank his blood. He's The Ancestor which means his blood is the best you can get." Kaito nodded impressed. "And what did you do to get so close to Kaname?"  
"Honestly it's just cause we were at the same school and he came to Ichiru's café."  
"Ichiru has a café?"  
"Yeah he opened it and operates it on his own."  
"Well good to see he's not straining himself."  
"What's that supposed to me?"  
"Oh come on Zero you remember how he'd get sick when pushed too much in training."  
"I know… About training…"  
"Alright I guess catch up is over for now." Kaito sat straight in his chair with his feet back on the ground. "First we'll have to see what you remember. Then we'll go straight to working on aura detection as that's the most important things. But we'll also work on hand to hand and training. We'll do work outs in the morning. And you can train with Amber when I eave for missions, she's just a good as I am."  
"When will she be back?"  
"Friday her mission is over."  
"Great. And what time do I have to wake up?"  
"Any time you want as long as you're ready to work out by seven. It usually helps to be up early as Amber makes breakfast around six."  
"I'll set my alarm."  
"Good and I'll outline other rules as we go along. And while Amber is at the Association Friday I'll have her register you as a Hunter again. Which means you'll have about two weeks to work hard at training before they send us on a minor mission to test you. Can you handle that?"  
"I think so."  
"Perfect."  
"Can you at least show me around and maybe outline the work out for me today so I'll be ready for tomorrow?" Zero asked. He was already getting excited about training.  
"I like your thinking." Kaito stood and lead Zero out of the Kitchen. It was nice to see his childhood friend again. And it was going to be nice to have another male Hunter to spar with regularly. The weight difference between Amber and him always made Kaito pull his blows even if he didn't intend to, he didn't want to hurt his wife. To have Zero would present a fantastic new opportunities for sparing. He only hoped that he could train Zero properly since Zero would be his first apprentice.

During the evenings when Zero had off from training with Kaito and Amber he would go to Rima's house and she would teach him about Vampire society and other important intellectual Vampire things. Zero liked this part of his day the best because every now and them they would talk about Kaname. At first Rima had been scared to bring up the subject but Zero had gotten over Kaname rather quickly. He would refuse to admit out loud that he still loved Kaname but he would still look in the news for tips on what Kaname was doing and to learn about his history made Zero love him even more.  
Zero sat reading through Vampire history book while Rima worked on a letter. Suddenly Rima dropped her pen. "What's up Rima?" Zero asked when he noticed the stricken look on her face.  
"Nothing… I hope. I'll be back. Wait here okay?"  
She took off at a sprint toward that aura. She came to a halt in the small forest near her house. Her fear was confirmed. There stood a blond Pureblood. "What are you doing here Shouto-Sama?"  
"I was simply coming to find something out."  
"This is Kuran territory."  
"I am well aware of that I come in a no threatening manner."  
"What do you want?" Rima's body hummed with energy as she readied for an attack.  
"I am simply curious how Zero is."  
"Why do you care?" Rima was blindsided by the question. How was Zero involved with Isaya Shouto?  
"That doesn't matter to you. I only wish to know if he is happy."  
"And if I don't answer you?"  
"I have other ways of finding out."  
Rima rolled her eyes. She knew she couldn't play hard ball with a Pureblood. "Fine. He's fine. He's going to start training again."  
"He's already started training." Isaya stated.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"He's been registered at the Association."  
Rima's eyes were wide. Isaya must have been looking very hard for Zero. "He's happy if that's what you want to know. He's calmed down a lot since coming here. Why do you care?"  
"Because I do."  
"Are you trying to use him against Kaname?"  
"Why would I? I have no issue with Kuran-San."  
"Then why does Zero matter to you!" Rima found it hard to keep her voice normal.  
"Thank you Ms. Toya. Enjoy your evening." And with that Isaya was gone. Simply gone.  
Rima looked around but she felt him no where. She let out a growl of frustration. Everything kept getting complicated. Zero knew tow of the oldest Purebloods. It seemed his life really was a muddled mess. She would have to be delicate about finding out who Isaya was to Zero otherwise it would be apparent the Pureblood was about. She walked slowly back to her room and found Zero still there his face was a mask of concern when she came in.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing. I thought I felt a Pureblood about but it was nothing."  
"How is it that you can pick out different auras?"  
"For Nobles I suppose it's second nature. Kaito's teaching you right?" Rima slid back into her seat. She was thankful Zero couldn't pick up Auras other wise things would be a lot more complicated.  
"Not picking out different ones. Not yet. I'm still working on picking them up." Zero shrugged.  
"You'll learn to distinguish between and E and a D. A Nobel and a Pureblood."  
"Cool."  
"What are you reading about?" Rima asked as she caught sight of which book Zero was reading.  
"On the origins of the Hunter weapons and how they got their power."  
"And what do you think of it Zero?" Rima set aside her writing.  
"I think it's awfully tragic."  
"She did something for you Hunters that someone else was planning on doing."  
"Who?"  
"Kaname."  
Zero sat taken aback by what Rima had said. He had known Kaname was the Kuran Ancestor but he hadn't realized he was that old. And to think that he would have sacrificed his life to help Humans and create the first generation of Hunters. Zero's mind started working over facts and figures. And the more he thought about Kaname sacrificing his life for the sake of Hunters the more Zero fell in love again. He knew Kaname was selfless but this… this was something else entirely.

The early morning air was chill against Zero's sweaty face. He was doing his best to keep up with Amber but this morning she was having no mercy on him. Her blows flew in and her hand jabbed at Zero's openings. He knew he should be doing better but since he had made the connection of how old Kaname was he couldn't stop thinking about the Pureblood and it had been effecting his performance all week. Amber landed a kick on Zero's chest and he stumbled to one knee.  
"Come on Zero. What's been eating you lately?" Amber offered him a hand.  
"Just a lot on my mind."  
"Need to talk?" She pulled him to his feet.  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Cause I'm a girl?" Amber crossed her arms.  
"No. It's just… never mind. I'll try to clear my head."  
"Good because it's no fun when I keep winning." She pouted.  
"You think it's fun being your punching bag?" Zero laughed.  
"Is that a complaint?"  
"Not really. I'm just not good at keeping my mind clear while fighting."  
"Then don't. I sort of split my mind. I let other thoughts hum around in the back of my mind and I pay attention to them but my other part keeps my body moving and watches your movements. Like while we were fighting I was thinking about what to make for dinner since Kaito will be home tonight. It'll probably be vegetable soup since he likes it but I'll need to go shopping so I've already got half my list made. And then you stopped trying and I stopped making my list to talk to you."  
"How do you do it?"  
"It takes practice but really the easiest way to describe it is think about other things but pay a lot of attention to what I'm doing. We can practice now if you want instead of actual sparing."  
"That would be great since I don't think I could stand Kaito kicking my ass."  
For the next two hours Zero followed Amber's instructions on how to split his mind. They ran a few small drills to test his concentration. After one final spar Amber was satisfied that Zero was doing good with splitting his mind since his skills were nearly normal. She left him to work out for a few hours while she opted to clean and go shopping.  
Later that afternoon while Zero was resting in his room and reading a knock came at his door. "Come in." Kaito walked in with a grin on his face. "What's with the smug look?"  
"First this." Kaito dropped a manila folder on Zero's lap. "It's our first assignment as Master and Apprentice. We leave in three days."  
"Great!" Zero smiled and started to flip through the papers within.  
"That's not all. It took a lot of talking and I nearly had to bully the head but I also got you this." Kaito held out a gun.  
Zero felt his throat close at the sight of the Bloody Rose. He reached out tentatively and took the gun. "I can have it?"  
"It's yours to keep and pass on to your kids." Kaito ruffled Zero's hair before leaving the room.  
Zero gripped the cold metal tightly in his fingers. This had been his father's gun. It was the gun of the Kiryuu clan. He hadn't thought about it for years and here it was, his to use and keep. Suddenly for the first time in years memories came flooding back. Zero was eight years old again and running around the garden with Ichiru as their parents watched. Zero was again training along side Kaito and Ichiru. Those had been the happy days. He remembered seeing his father arming up to go on a mission and every time this gun was holstered at the small of his back so it was invisible with a jacket on but with in easy each should a Vampire try and surprise him. Walking over to the dresser mirror Zero slipped on the holster clipped the chain to his belt and holstered the Bloody Rose. The weight was comfortable and reassuring. Taking a deep breath Zero smiled to himself and walked to find Kaito. The older Hunter point Zero to the private shooting range and gave him a hand full of tips on safety and how to be accurate.  
The rest of the day Zero spent in the shooting range. He wasn't half bad come dinner time. As Kaito said it would be easy enough for him to get a shot on an E. That was the closest to a compliment Kaito had ever given. That night as he lay in bed he couldn't help but pinch himself. Everything felt like a dream. He was happy. He had his fathers gun. He was training and he would be going on his first mission soon. Falling asleep Zero thought about Kaname and hoped that next time they met Zero could smile at him and shake his hand and have Kaname smile back. I know if I work hard enough I'll impress you Kaname. I want you to look my way. Zero smiled sleepily.  
Down stairs Kaito and Amber were still up and talking over a cup of coffee. "Do you really think it was smart to get that for him?"  
"Of course it's his. Why wouldn't it be okay?"  
"Is he ready to start handling a gun?"  
"God Amber you're thinking he's a kid. Besides for only handling it for a few hours he's got a good aim."  
"Yeah give Zero a few hours at anything and he'll master it. I don't know if it's because he's a Vampire or if it's because he's a Kiryuu." Amber sipped her tea. "I'm jealous. It took me years to perfect some of the charms he mastered in four hours."  
"He was like that as a kid too. That's how I got to train with him. Even though he's six years younger he was at my level of training in a matter of months. And I think him being a Vampire gives him an extra edge. It's like his senses are all jacked up on something. He can see fine at night and I'm jealous as hell."  
"When do you think he'll be able to go solo?"  
"Depending on how this mission goes he could be going solo by next month."  
"That soon?" Amber knew Zero was good but she only spared with him. Kaito did most of the work with Zero.  
"I'd let him go sooner but I don't know how he'd deal mentally."  
"I was teaching him to split his mind today. Something's been on his mind for days now. Have you talked to him?" Amber sipped her coffee.  
"No." Kaito raised an eyebrow.  
"I was only curious because it was making him fight really horribly."  
"Well I hope he sorts it before we leave."  
"I'm sure he'll do fine."  
Kaito just nodded. He was curious how Zero would do on a mission. He was still unsure if Zero as a Vampire would be able to kill another Vampire. Kaito was crossing his fingers that Zero would perform brilliantly on this mission.

The moon was on the rise as Zero and Kaito moved through the abandoned warehouse. Zero's senses hummed as he felt the Level E Vampire moving about. He lifted the Bloody Rose. Kaito looked over at Zero. "Is it near?"  
Zero just nodded and looked into the rafters. He easily spotted the creature through the gloom. Lifting the Bloody Rose Zero aimed carefully then pulled the trigger.  
Kaito's mouth fell open as a shower of ash fell from the ceiling. "Was that it?"  
"Yes… but there's another one."  
"Where?"  
"Behind those crates." Zero nodded to the right.  
Kaito nodded and motioned for Zero to loop around the left while he went to the right. They easily cornered the E but as Kaito was about to lash out the E jumped straight inn the air and bounded off the crates to the wall and scaled it to the rafters. Cursing Kaito drew out his gun. "Got it." Zero said as he followed the E's motions and was soon on the iron beams of the rafters and closing on the moving E. he was still unsure of his shot on a moving target at a distance so Zero leapt across three beams to be within easy shot and took the E down easily.  
Kaito was startled when Zero landed next to him. "And?"  
"Got it." Zero holstered the Bloody Rose.  
"Nice work. And here I was thinking I'd have to do all the work."  
"I probably should have let you do some work." Zero said apologetically.  
"Nah it's fine. It was almost too easy. I guess you'll be able to manage on your own for missions real soon."  
"You think so?"  
"Of course the way you went after that second one. Damn you're Vamp but a Hunter. Crazy you climbed up a fucking wall!"  
"Well… I had to chase him." Zero shrugged. "Is that all we had to do for the mission?"  
"Yes. And it took us a total of twenty minutes. Brilliant. I can't wait to see what the Association will have to say about this." Kaito shook his head as they walked back to the car.

Zero and Rima lay in the grass of the field that they always visited when there was no moon. The stars stretched out above them like a gigantic blanket. Rima turned to look at Zero. "You've been to Kaname house right?"  
"Yes."  
"So you've met his family."  
"Yes."  
"Other then Kaname's family have you met other Vampires?"  
"Yes." Zero bit his lip. Rima knew everything about him. She was his personal therapist but he wasn't sure if he should tell her about Isaya.  
"Nobles?"  
"Of course. I go to school with a bunch of them."  
"I sort of meant outside of school."  
"Oh." Zero went silent.  
"So you know other Purebloods?" Rima said smoothly.  
"Am I really that easy to read?"  
"By now yes. So spill it who is it?"  
"Isaya Shotou."  
Rima raised her eyebrows. She was surprised Zero said it with such reverence. "How?"  
"Do you want the honest answer?"  
"Of course."  
"I've slept with him."  
"No. Fucking. Way." Rima's jaw dropped. Since Isaya had showed up two weeks ago she had been coming up with reasons they knew each other but this had never crossed her mind.  
"Yup. And he's always been there to help me when I needed it. Other then you he knows all about my life."  
"So you talked to him."  
"Yeah. And he's helped me out of tight places."  
"Did he pay you for sex?"  
"Originally yes only because I was a prostitute. But then he made sure I had enough to stay in school and skip working for a few weeks."  
"So he's like you're benefactor."  
"I guess you could say that." Zero shrugged. "I know there's Vampire class difference and what not but even after I was turned I always felt equal to him. He's helped me with so much and he accepts me even though he knows my dirty secrets."  
"So why didn't you like live with him or something."  
"Because I had school and… Kaname."  
"Do you love Isaya?" Rima propped herself on an elbow to look at Zero's face. A dozen feelings flitted across his face before he smiled softly.  
"There's different kinds of love. But yes I do love Isaya."  
"Then why didn't you go to him?"  
"because he and Kaname are rivals. That would be worse then a slap in the face to Kaname."  
"But if Kaname doesn't love you then why would it matter?"  
Zero kept the pain from his face at Rima's comment. "Because Kaname's got an image to keep up. I'd hate to dent it. Besides even if he never loved me I still loved him."  
Zero looked back up at the stars and let the tears run down his face. Rima lay back down. She wish she hadn't asked. It made her hurt to see Zero cry and it was apparent that this was a rip in his heart that he'd been struggling with for years. She whished she could just take it all away. Zero if I were a Pureblood I'd take your memories and make you love me. I'd never let you get hurt. Rima thought as she reached over and took Zero's hand in hers and squeezed it tight.

"Onii-Sama!" Yuki bounched into Kaname's office. "It's going to be my birthday next week. And I wanted to make sure it was okay if we had a party here."  
"Sure." Kaname didn't even look up form his work.  
"That's it. Sure?" Yuki crossed her arms.  
"What else should I say ?" Kaname again did not look up.  
"Something like of course. Who shall you invite? How big?"  
"Just answer your own questions."  
"Onii-Sama. You've done nothing but go to school, work and looke for Zero since he disappeared eight months ago." Yuki walked over to Kaname and wrapped her arms around him. "Promise me you'll come to my party and just relax."  
"Fine." Kaname sigh. He felt so tired right now. He had barely slept since Zero left. Sleeping made him dream about Zero and the horrible things that could have happened to him.  
"Oh Kaname." Yuki kiss her brother's cheek. "I miss him too. And I miss the person he made you into."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that you were someone different. You were happy you smiled you relaxed with Zero. And that's all gone now. I hope you can move on and find someone else who will make you into some one great."  
"Me too." Kaname said softly as Yuki walked out of the room. He knew she was right and he wanted to move on but he wouldn't give up until he knew for sure that Zero was dead. But he was running out of options. Everything he did to try and find his love kept turning into dead ends. Sighing Kaname ay his head on the desk and he'd have to act all proper and happy during Yuki's party. It was going to be torture. If you were here Zero it would be easy. If you were here I wouldn't be so alone.

Kaname leaned on the wall of his sister's room as she finished getting dressed. He tied the big bow at the back of her dress and helped her fix her hair. After hours of preparation she was ready and the guests were arriving. Kaname straightened the tie on his tuxedo before walking out. Yuki had already joined the party and Kaname really just wanted to slink off to his office. But as he watched the guests from the balcony above the hall he saw a familiar head of hair and he was curious why Yuki would invite Isaya. At least he had an opportunity to talk to the other Pureblood.  
Kaname descended the stairs. He had hoped not to make a scene of the whole thing but being who he was made everything a scene. When he was finally able to locate Isaya he pulled the Pureblood aside onto the patio where they could talk privately.  
"I was wondering when you'd show your face." Isaya smiled as he sipped the wine in his hand.  
"It's my sister's birthday why wouldn't I come?"  
"Word is that you've been working quite hard lately. Even kids at school are seeing that you're spreading yourself thin. Lucky for you I'm the only one who's made the connection as to why."  
"And what is this connection you've made?"  
"Zero's disappearance. So you haven't found him yet?"  
"Of course not." Kaname seethed. He hated how smooth Isaya was being.  
"What a shame." Isaya took another sip of wine.  
"Have you found any leads?" Kaname hated asking for help but Isaya had been so close to Zero.  
"What makes you think I would share with you?"  
"Because… because… because it's about Zero." Kaname didn't want to admit too much.  
"He's just a level D." Isaya shrugged. "What makes him worth so much to you?"  
"The same thing that makes him worth so much to you?"  
Isaya froze but was able to keep his face emotionless. "And what would that be?"  
"Don't be an ass. You know I love him. I know you love him. Games over for both of us. We lost him." Kaname said and he looked Isaya hard in the eyes.  
"No Kuran-San WE did not lose him. YOU lost him." Isaya said as he spun around and walked back into the party.  
Kaname stood on the patio seething. He wanted to do something to hurt Isaya. He was so cocky. Kaname wanted to hurt someone to let his powers loose but it was Yuki's party and he reigned himself in keeping his emotions in check. When he walked back into the party he was the perfect image of a Pureblood Prince.  
When Yuki caught sight of her brother she knew right away he was faking it. She had seen him and Isaya leave to speak. She had also noted when Isaya came back in and made a hasty exit from the party. By inviting Isaya she had hope to give Kaname some help in finding Zero and she wasn't sure she'd done any good by inviting Isaya. Sighing she pushed it from her mind and hoped that Kaname had gotten something from the other Pureblood.

Ichiru sat clutching his mug of hot chocolate. Kaname kept stealing sideways glances at Ichiru. The younger Kiryuu twin was in a bad shape today. Kaname had come over after a tearful call from Ichiru who didn't want to be alone tonight. So here Kaname was sitting in Ichiru's apartment waiting for Ichiru to say something.  
"Kaname, thanks for coming over." Ichiru said in a soft voice.  
"It's no problem. I wasn't doing anything tonight anyway." Kaname shrugged.  
"It's odd because I used to not really like you. You were stealing my brother… but now… now I know you really liked him and I shouldn't have been mad at you… or Zero."  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I enjoyed having Zero around."  
"It doesn't matter anymore right?"  
"I guess not."  
"You haven't found anything have you?" Ichiru had nearly given up hope.  
"I haven't." Kaname looked at the floor. Today was marked nine months since Zero had been gone. Kaname had found nothing and it broke his heart to admit it. "I've tried everything." He said in a chocked voice.  
"Then I give up… if he comes back for me it'll mean he's back from the dead." Ichiru set down his mug. "You can stay as long as you want. but… I'm going to sleep." Ichiru walked over to Kaname and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you for everything."  
Kaname relaxed into that hug. Ichiru was a lot like Zero and it was oddly nice to be so close to Zero's twin. Then Ichiru was walking off and Kaname was alone in the living room. He didn't know what to do. Today had nearly broken him. Lack of sleep and nutrition were catching up with him and to have to deal with Zero being gone for nine months was grating on him.  
Standing slowly Kaname decided he might as well go home. He regretted this decision when he walked into his office and found Yuki sitting at his desk.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to first drink," She held out her arm. "Then go sleep."  
"I have work to do."  
"Rido and I are taking care of it."  
"I have other work to do."  
"You don't have any new leads on Zero. Drink then sleep. Please Onii-Sama. You've been running yourself into the ground since Zero disappeared." Yuki went over and hugged her brother. "I wish he would come back to. He made you happy and I just want you to be happy. So please first off rest."  
"Fine. I'll take tablets though."  
"IF you insist. Butt." Yuki lightly punched Kaname. "And you're to come to breakfast tomorrow morning. I'll make sure we eat your favorite. So promise you'll come."  
"I promise."  
"Good. Now of to bed."  
"Good night Yuki."  
"Good night Kaname- onii- sama." She kissed Kaname's lips lightly.  
His room was dark when Kaname stumbled into bed. He had to admit that he really was tired. His eyes were already drooping and he didn't even feel like changing before he fell into a deep sleep. Yuki smiled at her hand work when she tucked Kaname in later. Her charm had worked perfectly. He wouldn't be able to wake up till his body was rested and repaired.

"This time I'll fall in love with someone who loves me back. A lover whom I can say 'I love you' too and also ask 'Do you love me too?' and they'll say yes." Zero said randomly.  
"So you're not going to go back to Kaname?" Rima felt her heart tug a bit.  
"I want him to find me if he wants me."  
"What if he doesn't find you?"  
"Then someone else will find me." Zero smiled sadly.  
"What if you wait for a long time?"  
"Then I'll know I'm still worthless."  
"You're so much more then worthless." Rima sad as she looked down at the silver haired Hunter as he stretched in the grass.  
"I know… it's a hard habit to grow out of." Zero propped himself on his elbows. "You know… I don't ever remember being truly happy. I know I must have been with my parents but I can't remember those times. Even though I was eight when they were killed I sort of locked all those memories away and I've lost the key. It was horrible when I first moved in with my aunt and uncle because I was so depressed and lonely. Then when I had gotten over that I was abused. And everything after that has been down hill since then. I've had little tiny moments of smiles but really I've lived with fear in me all the time and you can't be happy if you're afraid." Zero looked at Rima. "Does that make sense?"  
"It makes almost too much sense."  
"But being here I can relax. I have relaxed. I'm now a certified Hunter. I've been on three hunts on my own already and it's so freeing to be who I've always wanted to be."  
"I'm glad I can help you relax." Rima smiled. "Don't you think that cloud looks like a rabbit?" She pointed into the sky.  
Zero sigh and just relaxed even more. It was one of the rare days Rima was up during the day, she had her parasol but she was still out with him. It was nice when she had modeling jobs and was up the same time Zero was. And Kaito had given him the day off.  
The day before Zero had been on a mission and had a run in with a particularly rabid Level E and he had gotten a horrible cut from left hip to right shoulder. Zero had assured Kaito it would be healed by the afternoon but his master wasn't taking chances and told Zero to rest all day. So here he was, completely healed thanks to his Vampire blood, hanging out with Rima. Their schedules had been getting full lately and it was hard to spend more then and hour or two together. But today they were spending the whole day together and it was relaxing.

Isaya sat in his office looking over reports. He had been following Zero closely since he had found him and it seemed that Zero's life had improved beyond measure and it made Isaya happy. The only thing that was troubling was that Kaname had yet to find Zero. It seemed he was flailing around like a cat in water. He knew this must be hurting Zero to have no one find him. "Soon. Soon Zero you won't be stuck there. You won't be in the dark anymore."  
He was going to go to Zero. But not yet a few more months and Zero would be nearly done with his training. He would also have been on more hunts and have a reputation going. Then Isaya would offer Zero the thing he had been offering for years and he hoped that maybe just maybe Zero would agree this time.  
But if Zero did agree to come he would have to abide by rules Isaya would set out up front. He was sure they were easy to stick to and that Zero would have no problem agreeing. Nodding to himself Isaya looked at a recent picture he'd received of Zero. The silver haired boy was smiling like Isaya had never seen him smile before. It warmed his heart to know that Zero was happy enough in his new life to smile so broad and with such a light in his eyes. "Just wait a little longer Zero. A year is all you'll need I just know it." Isaya placed Zero's file carefully away in his drawer.  
He was proud of Zero for making a fresh start and for doing such an amazing job of achieving his dream. He couldn't wait to have the boy he loved close once again. And most of all he couldn't wait to see the look on Kuran's face when he saw Zero at his side. It was cruel really but if Kuran was dumb enough to let Zero get away and not find him when it was so easy the clearly the other Pureblood had no real interest and it would be fine to rub this in his face.


	22. Chapter 22

Well oops…. Getting ready for Christmas got me distracted. But I've got a new chapter that's pretty long…. Don't hate me for the cliffy. I promise another one Is on it's way!

* * *

**Find Your Wings**  
**Chapter 22: It Ends Tonight**

Zero, Kaito and Amber sat at the kitchen table finish breakfast. "Kaito said you have a twin that used to train with you all. What's his name?" Amber asked.  
Zero's heart felt odd, he wasn't sure what emotion to feel when it came to his twin. "Ichiru."  
"It's weird to think there's another Zero walking around. How is he?"  
"When we last spoke he was fine." Zero took another bite of eggs.  
"So you keep in touch? I didn't know that." Kaito said. He had been wanting to talk to Zero about Ichiru for a while now but had never been able to find the right moment.  
"No. I haven't spoken to him since I left."  
"Why not?" Amber looked horrified.  
"Because he's got his own life now I suppose. He doesn't need." Zero shrugged. "Besides I don't think he actually likes having me as a twin."  
"How could he not?" Amber looked shocked.  
"It's just things he says sometimes." Zero's mind flashed back to the last time he had seen Ichiru and his heart clenched at all the cruel words that had been said.  
"He was like that when you were younger too." Kaito said. "In the end he always came crying to you and apologized."  
"True. I haven't really given him the chance to apologize this time."  
"Why not? How could you go so long not talking?" Amber asked  
"I figured we both need a fresh start on our own. We've been around each other all our lives. Hopefully this separation will give us a new start."  
"Smart move." Kaito nodded his approval. "I think you've been doing just grand." Kaito looked at his wife. "Speaking of you doing grand the Association wants you on a high clearance mission."  
"Really? Why me?"  
"Probably because you're a stable Vampire." Kaito said honestly. "Besides you've yet to fail a mission."  
"Alright. What will I have to do?"  
"There's a noble that's been put on the list."  
"A noble? Really? What for?"  
"He's been collecting E's, obviously not of his making. And he's been keeping them at his manor. Normally this would be great, less Es on the streets. But he's now been kidnapping and feeding the Es with whoever he can get. Naturally this isn't good. So you've got to go to the estate take out the noble and all the Es." Kaito tossed a folder toward Zero.  
"How many Es are there?"  
"We're not really sure. Maybe a hundred. But not more then that. We haven't been able to get people in to scope out the place. So you're pretty much going in blind. And I hate to even ask you. I'd rather just llie and tell them you turned it down." Kaito looked at his wife.  
"I'll do it."  
Amber's and Kaito's jaws dropped. "You're not serious! Right?" Amber said.  
"I'm serious. Clearly I'm the only one for the job." Zero said seriously.  
"Think about it for a second. You're going in blind on this. No scope out no nothing. You're only bonus is that you've got enough pure vamp blood that you've got a lower nobles aura. You cold get your ass served to you and we don't know how many E's there are." Kaito looked at his friend and apprentice.  
"It can't be that hard. Besides I've got the Rose and surprise on my side."  
"So? It's practically suicide!"  
"And if I don't go then what? A whole squad of Hunters would have to go in and it's be a horrible bloody mess. I can do it easily I swear."  
"Fine. Don't get yourself killed. But I'm pissed as fuck with you." Kaito stood up and left the room.  
"He can't honestly be angry with me." Zero looked at Amber.  
"He is Zero. Kaito was so sure you'd decline this job."  
"Why would I decline?"  
"Because it's so dangerous and the clearance is so high. Neither Kaito nor I have been on such high clearance, it's because you're after a Noble."  
"Is he jealous?"  
"Not at all. He's worried for you Zero. Think about it from our point of view. We've been Hunting since we were old enough to shoot guns. And you're still new to all this. If you slip up on this you could die."  
"I know but I've got to at least try. I'm the only one with a good chance right? They'll be able to tell right off the bat if a bunch of Hunters walk onto the estate. And if I go then no one will bat an eye until they hear the shots. And if I'm lucky I can at least finish the noble without suspicion."  
"Zero… please just be careful. I'll call the Association and let them know you're on the case. You've got to be quick. Once it goes in the books it's public territory. There are Vamps that have access to all our records and if one isn't too happy about this kill then you're dead or he's got a heads up. Be safe 'k?"  
"I'll leave tomorrow morning." Zero nodded.  
"Good luck. I hope to see you in a few days." Amber ruffled Zero's hair as she walked out of the kitchen.  
Zero sat at the table smiling. This was going to be perfect. He had a mission he could really prove himself on. And he could prove that being a Vampire was a bonus not a draw back.

Zero left before dawn the next morning. He swung by Rima's house to get extra information on his target before leaving for the airport. If he was lucky he could make the kill tomorrow or the day after. If what Amber said was true then he had to move fast before the noble was tipped off.  
The first night in town Zero simply ran surveillance on the manor and the grounds. It appeared that it would be easy to move in and make the kill on the noble as nothing was guarded. But he refused to be hasty and jump right to the job. Tomorrow he would do it. And from what he could gather the Es were kept in the basements of the house. Smiling to himself Zero settled in for the day and slept.

Isaya looked at his computer screen and shook his head. He was looking at the mission Zero had just accepted. Standing Isaya buzzed his secretary. "Reschedule the rest of my appointments tonight."  
"But Sir we have a big meeting with P Corporation."  
"I know. I have something more important to do."  
"This could cost you a million dollar contract."  
"I'm well aware of that. And as I said I have something more important to do."  
"Alright sir. If that's what you really want."  
"Send me my new schedule when you've fixed it all."  
"Yes sir." Isaya pulled on his jacket. And he let his body go disappearing from his office and reappearing outside the estate Zero had just entered. Masking his aura completely along with making himself invisible Isaya stalked Zero inside. Isaya smiled, Zero had dressed the part of a lower noble paying a visit. Clever, very clever Zero. Isaya followed as a servant lead Zero to the master of the house.  
The Vampire was surprised by the sudden visit. Zero pretended to strike up conversation till he was with in arms length. Pulling out the Bloody Rose Zero demanded to know where the Es were and the noble mindlessly blabbered they were in the pit in the basement. Nodding Zero pulled the trigger and reduced the noble to ash. Isaya couldn't help but smile at how efficient Zero was.  
The Hunter walked out of the office and made all haste to the basement. Zero walked over to the rim of he pit and looked down. Laughing Zero shook his head. "It's gonna be like shooting fish in a fucking barrel."  
Isaya was about to step in and help when he felt the air tingle and he held himself in check. He had thought Zero would shoot the Es off one by one instead he was weaving a charm. His hands glowed green as a sphere of color began to form. When he had finished the charm he held a green glowing sphere in one hand and he tossed it into the pit. White light flashed for a second and when Isaya and Zero looked into the pit there was nothing but ash. "Too fucking easy. This was high clearance?" Zero laughed again as he practically strolled out of the manor house, not a scratch on him not a piece of clothing out of place.  
The Pureblood couldn't help but feel such intense love for the boy in front of him. Smiling to himself Isaya watched Zero get into his rental car and drive off. He became visible again and went back to work. He was proud that Zero hadn't needed any help when the mission write up made it sound like a complete suicide mission. If the Es hadn't been so contained it might have been. Zero had handled the mission with such perfection and ease that Isaya knew it was time.

Zero got back to his hotel ad started packing his things. If he hurried he could catch a flight home tonight, it would cost a ton but he was traveling on Association money so he didn't care. He couldn't wait to see Kaito's face when he told him what a joke the mission was.  
On the drive to the airport Zero couldn't help but think how funny it was that the highest clearance mission he had been on was the easiest. There had been other missions that were simply taking down and E and he had been battered and bloody by the time he finished with it.

Rima picked Zero up at the airport. "I guess it either went well or it was too hard."  
"It was a fucking joke."  
"It wasn't a real mission?" Rima sounded confused.,  
"It was but it was beyond easy. I walked in like a fucking noble went to his office pulled my gun. No fight at all! He tells me the Es are in a pit. Bam he's dead and one charm takes out a huge pit of maybe two hundred Es. A fucking joke."  
Rima's light laughter rang out. "Oh Zero you're too smart for the Association."  
"I can't wait to see what Kaito is going to say. He was pissed that I accepted it."  
"I'm sure he'll be happy. He was grumpy when I ran into him at the store yesterday."  
"Too funny. I've been gone less the two days and he's grumpy."  
"That's Kaito for you though." The two laughed together. "Zero… I got an interesting piece of mail while you were away."  
"Oh? What is it?"  
"It's an invitation."  
"Tooo…" Zero raised an eyebrow.  
"To a ball. A vampire ball. It's thrown by the Ichijo Clan to honor the Kuran's."  
"That's awfully stuffy." Zero rolled his eyes. "You Vampires and your standing on century old ceremony, so dull. Are you going?"  
"I have to my parents are."  
"How's it interesting mail?"  
"I'll be seeing Kaname there." Rima had already decided she was going to tell Kaname about Zero. And she was hoping that Zero would ask her so she wouldn't feel like she was betraying his peace here.  
"I assume you would if it was in honor of the Kurans and as there's only the three of them…" Zero half laughed. "Honestly Grace I'm not that daft."  
"I know… I was just curious how you felt about that."  
"Fine. He's part of my old life."  
"Old life?" Rima took her eyes off the road for a minute.  
"I've chosen to divide my life, you know put a barrier up so the nasty things from my old life can't taint me again. The only way something from my old life can enter my new life is if I let it."  
"You won't let Kaname into your new life?"  
"I don't think he wants me. He hasn't found me here and it's been over a year." Zero shrugged.  
"So you've sealed off your emotions too?"  
"Not really… I can't."  
"So do you still love Kaname?"  
"Yeah." Zero looked out the window and held his breath to calm his heart. "But I don't want to. I've caused him too much trouble. And I keep hurting myself over him… and as I said I don't think he wants me."  
"Are you sure you want to forget him?"  
"Of course I'm not sure. He's been the object of my affection practically my whole life! I mean obviously at first it wasn't the same type of love and affection as it is now… but still I don't know if it's even possible to forget him."  
"Zero." Rima shook her head.  
"Grace."  
"Zero, maybe you should at least talk to him once more before you really decide."  
"And how am I going to do that? Just call him up. 'Hey Kaname remember me? Do you still want to be friends?' I'm sure that would go over great."  
"It could." Rima shrugged. "I could ask him about you if you want."  
"No thanks. Besides I'd love to see you try and talk to him at a party thrown for him. He'll be swamped the whole time and then you'll try and talk to him about an embarrassment like myself. He'd probably blast you into the next world. Don't try it."  
"If I get the chance I will." Rima said firmly.  
"Fine go for it but I know you won't have the chance." Zero smiled. "But it's cute that you'd try and snoop for me. You're too nice to me Grace… you always have been."  
"When you live a life as long as mine you get bored sometimes."  
"And take on charity cases to make your life more exciting." Zero smirked. "I get it. I'm only a momentary distraction from eternity."  
"It started out like that. But now you're my friend. And it's karma. What goes around comes around and I hope that my niceness make you nice and you'll get more nice things in your life and I'll get more nice things. And then I can find someone else to help out when you've moved on and forgotten about me."  
"I'll never forget you. You're the one who gave me a second life." Zero rested his hand on Rima's shoulder. "I'll always keep you in my life Grace." Zero smiled and leaned over to kiss Rima on the cheek as he undid his seatbelt. "Thanks for the lift. You might want to hang around before leaving. I guarantee Kaito's expression when he opens that door is going to be priceless."  
"I'm sure it will." Rima smiled as Zero closed the door behind him.  
Opening the gait Zero started to grin. He walked up to the door and rang he bell. Kaito answered the door. His face relaxed instantly. "Thank god you've come to your senses!"  
"What?"  
"You finally thought about it and gave up right?"  
"Fuck no." Zero punched his master. "It was a fucking joke I swear."  
"You finished? Impossible not with that clearance." Kaito's face was a mask of shock.  
"Yup. Done." Zero walked inside and closed the door. "Seriously a joke. Who keeps two hundred Es in a pit? I mean seriously. One charm and poof all gone." Zero laughed. "And having my aura made it so simple to just stroll right in one shot one kill."  
Kaito punched Zero in the head. The silverette staggered sideways. "What to fuck man!"  
"Seriously Zero I thought you were taking this mission seriously! You'll be in deep shit with the Association for jumping ship on this one!" Kaito shouted.  
Amber heard her husband yelling and ran into the hall.  
"I'm serious! It's done!"  
"You can't be done with it! You left the day before yesterday. No fucking way could you finish that mission in two nights."  
"One actually. I just scoped it out the first night."  
Zero ducked as Kaito threw a punch. "Kaito!" Amber yelled and ran forward. "Knock it off."  
"No! he's got me in deep too for pulling this stunt! You can't just back out of a mission like that! They'll have me and him suspended for months!"  
"Chill the fuck out! I finished it! For real!" Zero yelled. "So just relax. Call it into the Association and see."  
"That was a suicide mission. It shouldn't have been so easy." Kaito was still ready to throw another punch.  
"Listen let's just call and we'll find out." Amber said calmly. She had never see Kaito so worked up and angry.  
"You call. I'm going for a jog." Kaito went up to his room to change.  
When he was out of earshot Amber turned to Zero. "Tell me honestly. Did you finish the mission for real?"  
"Yes." Zero looked her in the eyes. "And I called it in as soon as I finished so Kaito should be getting a confirmation text or call soon."  
"Damn you're too good." Amber shook her head and went to talk to Kaito. She was just walking into the room when Kaito's phone buzzed with a call.  
"Pick that up for me?" Kaito called from the closet.  
Amber saw an Association number displayed. "Hello."  
"Amber?"  
"Yes. Kaito's busy for a second."  
"Alright well tell him Zero did one hell of a number on the manor. It's in a total uproar. The Es are gone and so is the noble. Servants don't know what to do. The next in line is arriving in three days to calm it all down. Tell Kaito this for us…" Amber smiled and hung up after saying good bye.  
"Zero did finish it. One clean cut. They wanted me to tell you something."  
"What?" Kaito wait in a stunned voice.  
"They don't know where you found Zero but they're happy as hell you did. He's going to be promoted for this. He's officially a Hunter." Amber smiled and so did Kaito. "You going to tell him?"  
"Of course." Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't believe he actually did it. I really thought he was being a ass and jerking my chain. But hell he made Hunter… that will make him happy."  
Kaito walked downstairs to find Zero in the kitchen eating the left over pea soup they'd had for dinner. "Thought you were jogging." Zero said.  
"Don't need too now. I just got a call." Kaito took a seat. "Congrats."  
"For what being amazing and finishing that mission like a champ?" Zero cracked a smile.  
"That too." Kaito couldn't help but smile even wider. "They promoted you to Hunter. You're legit now."  
Zero's heart hammered in his chest. He had wanted this his whole life. And now he couldn't think of a single word to say. Besides his mouth was dry… perhaps the moisture went to his eyes as tears of joy ran down his cheeks. Kaito stood and pulled Zero into a hug. "I've done it! I've done what I've always dreamed!" Zero hugged back and then shoved Kaito off. "And it's thanks to you."  
"This calls for a beer." Amber said walking over and setting down three opened beers. "Congratulations Hunter Zero Kiryuu."  
"Thanks guys. It really is because of you both that I'm here."  
"Fuck yeah!" Kaito held his beer up for a toast. "To Zero finally being a Hunter… better late then never." Kaito jibbed. Zero just laughed and toasted. Right now his life was going the way he wanted it too. The only thing he was left wanting was Kaname.

Zero flopped down onto the couch. He had just showered after training and was lounging around in sweats. Normally he would have wandered over to Rima's now but she had been gone for three days already for the Vampire ball. So Zero picked up a book Rima had given him to brush up on some Vampire history.  
A knock came at the door and Zero felt a very familiar presence. Standing Zero went to the door. Kaito came rushing into the room as Zero was opening the door.  
"DON'T!" Kaito had run into the room and pulled out his gun to level at the door.  
"You stop! I know Isaya." Zero said as he opened the door. Kaito put his gun down but not away.  
"Hello Zero." Isaya smiled.  
"I'll be outside Kaito." Zero said as he walked out and closed the door. "How did you find me?" Zero was stunned to see the Pureblood after so long.  
"Oh it wasn't too hard. When I heard that Kuran's little pet had gone missing I naturally started looking for you." Isaya sat on the steps and Zero took a seat next to him.  
"Isaya, was it really easy to find me?" Zero's heart hurt just thinking if it was easy to find him why hadn't Kaname found him?  
"Yes. I knew that you'd run off somewhere remote and since you've always had a burning desire to become a Hunter I knew if you were still alive and making a new life for yourself then you would find a Hunter to train with. I started watching the Association books when you went missing and when your name started to pop up it wasn't that hard to trace you here." Isaya shrugged.  
"Oh. You're such a stalker." Zero smiled. It felt nice to know that Isaya had analyzed the situation so much.  
"Only for you Zero." Isaya rested his hand on Zero's knee. "How have you been? You look a lot better."  
"I've been doing really good. I just made full Hunter status the other week." Zero smiled.  
"Your smile says it all." Isaya had the intense urge to grab a hold of Zero and never let him go.  
"How about you? Work still the same?"  
"Of course. All the normal squabbling and bickering. But it keep my mind off other things." Isaya took a deep breath and paused. "I know this may all seem sudden to you but I've been planning this a long time." He turned to face Zero fully. "So what do you say about living with me now?"  
"I never gave it much thought…" Zero looked at the Pureblood and thought. Before he had never gone with Isaya because there was always that hope in the back of his mind that Kaname would want him and discover him one day. Now that had come and passed Zero had nothing to hold onto. "Before I denied you because everything I did in my life was so that I could stay close to Kaname or get closer to him. I never agreed before because I hoped I could have him… and now that he doesn't want me I'm living only for myself." Zero took a deep breath. "I'm not going to commit to living with you forever but I think I'd like to give it a try." Zero smiled.  
"Wonderful, there are a few conditions though." Isaya tried to ignore the fact that Zero thought Kaname didn't want him. He knew if he focused on it he'd feel guilty about hiding the fact that Kaname had been looking so hard. "First, I would like to keep up your combat training, you and I will fight hand to hand and train you in other weapons. Secondly, you must continue going on missions, as being a Hunter is your dream I will not have you drop your second chance at it. Third, if you agree I would like you to be my bodyguard at formal functions. And lastly, if I travel will you follow me?" Isaya felt completely stupid as he held his breath waiting for Zero's reply.  
"I agree to it all." Zero leaned in and gave Isaya a light kiss. "Thank you."  
"No Zero, thank you." Isaya stood and pulled Zero to his feet. "Let me know when you whish to move in." Isaya was about to walk off but Zero kept holding his hand.  
"I'd like to go now… If that's alright with you."  
"Then let's get you packed." Isaya followed Zero into the house. The situation was explained to Kaito and Amber before Zero packed all his belongings.  
He took a few minutes to write a letter to Rima that he left with Kaito. After lengthy good byes and Zero had to promise to check in often the silverette left. He felt that his life was changing and he was excited. Isaya had found him and still wanted him. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt this happy and loved in his ife he was absolutely brimming with emotion as he sat in the car with Isaya.  
The thought never crossed Zero's mind that Kaname would be back in his life soon.

Rima walked into the party and immediately regretted coming. It already looked boring. But then she reminded herself that she had a mission to fulfill. She scouted for Kaname and b-lined for him. There already seemed to be a lot of people waiting to talk to him so she stood about patiently waiting. After all this was for Zero.  
Finally after hours of boringness Kaname excused himself and Rima saw her chance as he was getting ready to leave. "Kaname-Sama!" She called out and ran over to him.  
"I'm sorry I have somewhere I must be. I'm afraid I cannot talk now." He said politely.  
"Please I just need a moment."  
"I'm truly sorry." Kaname kept walking.  
Rima balled her fists as she got angry. "Do you remember a boy by the name of Zero Kiryuu?" She half shouted after the retreating Pureblood. Kaname stopped dead in his tracks.  
"I beg your pardon?" He spun to look at her.  
"Zero. You two went to school together right?" Rima saw something flashing in Kaname's eyes.  
"How do you know that?" Kaname took Rima's arm and started to walk out of the hall with her.  
"Because he told me." Rima looked up at Kaname she started to feel fear in the pit of her stomach. Kaname's grip was tight and almost brutal on her arm as he lead her away. Kaname did not reply till he had pulled her into a private room.  
"When? When did you speak to Zero?"  
"Two nights ago when I left to come here." Rima whispered. Perhaps Kaname was angry that he had lost one of his possessions and was simply eager to get Zero back. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Zero had been right and Kaname was annoyed and tired and she was bringing up something bad. Maybe she was going to die.  
"Where?" He shook Rima lightly in his haste to try and find Zero. He was still alive!  
"Why would you care?" Rima looked stubbornly up at Kaname.  
"Because…" Kaname didn't want to reveal too much right off the bat. "I've been looking for him."  
"Why do you want him?"  
"What has he told you about why I would be interested in him."  
"Don't sound so diplomatic! Zero was right! You don't love him." Rima tried to get out of Kaname's grasp but she failed when Kaname gripped her arm tighter. "Ow. Please let go of me."  
"What?"  
"Let go! It hurts!" Rima shouted.  
"No what did you mean I don't love Zero."  
"He told me about it all! He told me how he traded his body for your blood! He told me how you just used him! How could you!" Rima shook free of Kaname since he stood there frozen in shock.  
"How could he think that?" Kaname ran a hand over his face.  
"You're supposed to be such a noble person! I've lost all respect for you. To treat Zero like that. Even if you didn't love him you were still a jerk to him!" Rima balled her fists again. She really wanted to hurt Kaname. "He was trying to kill himself the first time I met him! And it was all your fault!" Rima wanted to cry at the memory of the night when she met Zero, he had been so sad and alone. "He still gets depressed when he hears about something you've done. He's loved you for so long and you don't care!"  
"Everyone professes their love for me."  
"But not like Zero! He loved you for more then your status. He loved you from the moment he heard about you! From when your parents died and you were so strong in public he loved you then! He loved you for doing what you had to! He loved you even more when he lost his parents and couldn't deal. He remembered how you kept up a front for everyone and he loved you more for dealing with all that alone! He went to Cross for no other reason then to be near you! God dammit it Kaname are you really that thick! He loves you in so many ways that no one else does!" Rima had tears rolling down her cheeks now. She had wanted to shout at Kaname for so long and now that she had the chance it all just poured out. All her pent up emotions that she felt for Zero.  
"You really have talked to Zero." Kaname whispered as he took in all of what Rima said. His heart ached and he wanted to see Zero so bad right now. "Where is he?" Kaname said in a firm voice.  
"I'm not telling you. You don't deserve to know!" Rima spun from Kaname and stormed to the doors. But Kaname appeared in front of her and blocked the way.  
"Tell me." He growled. He was so close to having Zero again.  
"No." Rima stood firm.  
"What can I do to prove I deserve to see him?"  
"Nothing. Because you were such a jerk to him! You don't deserve a second chance!" Rima slapped Kaname right across the face it felt good to make Kaname hurt. Then she realized what she had done and her eyes went wide in shock. She had just hit a Pureblood. "I'm so sorry Kaname-Sama." She bowed deeply to the Pureblood.  
"It's okay. I suppose I do deserve it." Kaname rubbed his cheek even though the sting and hand print were fast in fading. "I guess there have been a lot of misunderstandings between Zero and I. Please just tell me where he is." Kaname's voice was low and earnest.  
"Fine. Come home with me and you can see Zero." Rima looked wearily at Kaname.  
"Thank you."  
"But if he tells you to leave him alone. You better leave him alone." Rima felt protective over her friend.  
"Fair enough. I just want to see Zero. There are things I need to say to him."  
"Alright. Come on then." Rima managed a half smile. In a few hours Zero would be reunited with Kaname.  
Rima felt so accomplished that she had finally done something amazing for Zero. She was bringing the one he loved right to him. She couldn't wait to see his face and watch him with Kaname. Even though he acted strong and indifferent she knew how he really felt. She knew he would cry and be happy to see Kaname. It was clear that Kaname liked Zero too. Rima let her parents know she was leaving home early and that she would see them when they got back tomorrow.  
The car ride that should have taken five hours only too two and a half as Kaname drove like a speed demon on the highways. Getting out of the car in front of her house Rima smiled. "Come on inside I'll give him a call and he'll be over real soon."  
Rima flopped down onto her bed as Kaname stood awkwardly. Rima dialed in her friends number. "Zero-Chan!"  
"Hey Grace. Did you get my letter?" Zero said in an awkwardly happy tone.  
"Letter? What?" Rima looked about her room as her heart started to thud in her chest.  
"Um… Kaito has it so go see him."  
"Just bring it to my house. I have something for you."  
"Sorry I can't Rima."  
"Are you busy?"  
"No. I'm not in town."  
"Are you on a mission?" Rima's eyes flicked to Kaname.  
"No. I'm with Isaya… I moved in with him." Zero bit his lip and looked out the car window.  
"WHAT!" Rima sat straight up on her bed and her eyes bulged.  
"Isaya stopped by tonight and invited me to move in with him."  
"And you did? Why? Why would you do that?"  
"Why? Grace he found me all on his own. He tracked me down, he even gave me time to be on my own. He's been following me since I was first put on the Hunter record. "  
"What about your Hunter Training? Do you really think that he will let you continue?"  
"It's all in the letter just read it."  
"But Zero…" Rima tried to hold back the tears as she looked back to Kaname. "I…I have Kaname here."  
"You're joking right?" Zero said into the phone.  
"No Zero. He's here I brought him here to see you. He wanted to see you!" Rima bit back a sob. Everything was wrong. She was supposed to be getting Kaname and Zero back together, now they were further apart then ever.  
"Tell him…Tell him…" Zero took a deep breath and controlled himself. He couldn't believe he was about to say this

I know. Some of you are quite adamant about how insane it is that Kaname hasn't found Zero. And there is indeed an explanation that is coming in the next chapter. So relax, it'll all clear up soon.,


	23. Chapter 23

And the moment has come! Why hasn't Kaname been able to find Zero!

* * *

**Find Your Wings**  
**Chapter 23: There Was No Thief**

"But Zero…" Rima tried to hold back the tears as she looked back to Kaname. "I…I have Kaname here."  
"You're joking right?" Zero said into the phone.  
"No Zero. He's here I brought him here to see you. He wanted to see you!" Rima bit back a sob. Everything was wrong. She was supposed to be getting Kaname and Zero back together, now they were further apart then ever.  
"Tell him…Tell him…" Zero took a deep breath and controlled himself. "Tell Kaname I'm sorry." Zero hung up. He didn't know what else to say.  
Rima looked at her disconnected phone then to Kaname. "So?" Kaname hadn't heard the phone conversation because Rima always kept the volume low enough that Vampires couldn't over hear. But he had heard half to conversation and wasn't sure what to make of it.  
"He's not here." Rima said wiping away a tear.  
"Where is he?" Kaname crossed his arms.  
"I need to see something first. Wait right here I'll be back in a few minutes."  
Rima ran out of the house and to Kaito's where he handed over the letter and she read it carefully as she walked back home. With each sentence her heart sank a bit but she was so torn… Zero was going to be happy. She remembered every time he had talked about Isaya that he had smiled. Walking back into her room Rima found Kaname sitting on her bed.  
"Where is he?"  
"Not here." Rima bit her lip. "I'm so sorry Kaname-Sama I didn't know. He's left… to live with… Isaya Shotou."  
Kaname paled. "What?"  
"Here's his letter… read it."  
Kaname took the paper she offered and his heart felt light seeing the handwriting. He knew it was Zero's and when he had finished reading it he felt sick. He had been so close and failed yet again. "Thank you." He handed the letter back. "I suppose I no longer need to be here. Thank you for your help." Kaname stood.  
"If there's anything I can do…" Rima offered  
"No. You've helped me plenty thank you. Please contact me next time Zero is in town." Kaname walked away.  
Rima was disappointed that her grand plan had failed. She was so sure that Zero was going to be here and now he was gone for good it seemed. She had failed Kaname, gotten his hopes up and dashed them. "I should have said something sooner…"  
Kaname got into his car and rested his head on the wheel. His heart ached so painfully right now. The whole ride here he had been so elated at the idea of seeing Zero soon. And just when he was so sure he'd be able to see the one he loved Zero was gone again. And he was angry beyond belief that Isaya was the one who had snatched Zero away. I knew he knew something about Zero! And he kept it all to himself! What a fucking prick! I swear next time I see him I'm going to strangle him! Kaname fumed.

"What's wrong?" Isaya tasted the salt in the air as a tear slid down Zero's cheek.  
"Did you just make a play for power with me?" Zero looked sideways at the blond Pureblood.  
"No. Why would you say that?"  
"Because Kaname's at Rima's house. They were looking for me."  
"What?" Isaya nearly swerved off the road. Kaname had found Zero.  
"Did you know Kaname was coming to find me tonight? Is that why you came?"  
"Not at all. He's supposed to be at a party thrown in his honor." Isaya's brow furrowed. "He was there. I had a friend go in my place. I hate such stuffy occasions."  
"So you didn't do this to steal me from him."  
"Don't be crazy!" Isaya felt a little sick. "I didn't even think you were going to come with me. I thought you were going to take a few weeks to weight your options before deciding. I didn't think you'd jump in the car with me tonight and come home."  
"Okay…." Zero sigh. He looked sideways at Isaya and couldn't help but wonder if he was telling the truth.  
"How did Kuran know where you were?" Isaya prodded.  
"My friend Rima Toya brought him."  
"I see." Was wall Isaya said. "Do you want me to take you back? We're only two hours away. You could be with Kaname again…" Isaya hoped desperately that Zero would choose to stay.,  
"No. I would just end up disappointing him." Zero leaned his head against the cool window. He wanted to go back so bad but he couldn't bring himself to hurt Isaya and toss him aside when he had found him. "I'd rather live with you." Zero reached over and rested his hand on Isaya's thigh.  
"And I will do my best to keep it that way." Isaya held Zero's hand and smiled. It felt so right. He relaxed into this new feeling. This wasn't the same Zero he had known but he like this one a lot more and he was so happy that they were going to live together.

Isaya lead Zero down an elaborate and long hallway. He opened a door and flicked on the lights. "This can be your room for as long as you desire to stay." Isaya said a bit awkwardly.  
"Do I have to have my own room?" Zero was surprised. He had thought he would be sharing with Isaya.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well… I sort of thought… you know… that we'd be sharing." Zero shrugged. "But I understand if you have someone else or something." Zero bit his tongue he felt stupid.  
"You want to share with me?" Isaya smiled.  
"Of course." Zero blushed.  
Isaya pulled Zero into a hug. "You make me so happy. Come on then." Isaya lead them to his private quarters. "Anything you need, just ask. And you're welcome to anything that's in the house or on the grounds. If you want to go somewhere you need only ask."  
"Isaya. You're really too kind to me." Zero smiled and leaned in to kiss Isaya.  
The Pureblood kissed back fervently. Suddenly Zero's body reacted. He couldn't stop himself if he had wanted. It had been so long since he had been with anyone and his body was suddenly burning. Isaya smiled at Zero. "I'm sorry." Zero stepped hack and tried to calm down but he couldn't. "I think I need a shower."  
"Why?" Isaya gripped Zero's hips to keep him close.  
"Because…" Zero almost lied then he remembered the easy relationship they had had before and he chose not to hide anything. "I don't want to come off needy."  
"But you are right?"  
"Yeah… I'm sorry it's just… I haven't done it since leaving."  
"Then why are you holding back?" Isaya lifted Zero and in the blink of an eye they were in the bedroom and Zero was on his back.  
"Isaya" Zero sigh and reached out. He felt so comfortable in this moment.  
"Zero… may I please make love to you?" Isaya whispered in the silverette's ear. Zero simply shivered and nodded as a lump had risen in his throat and he didn't think he'd be able to talk.

Zero panted for breath as he circled Isaya. He swung his quarterstaff and almost landed a blow on Isaya but the Vampire dodged it at the last second. Snarling Zero completely let go and gave into his Vampire instincts. He reached out and attacked without thinking too much and his dodges were executed the same way.  
After fifteen minutes of frenzied battle Zero was catching his breath on the floor. "You're getting better. But you keep underestimating my skill. What I'm trying to teach you is to never do that. Even if you are fighting a Level E you should assume that you have no chance of beating them and fight as if your very life depends on it." Isaya offered Zero a hand and pulled the Hunter to his feet. "I think that's enough for tonight. I've got business to attend to so I will leave you to your own devices till sunrise."  
"Have a good night Isaya." Zero said as the Pureblood walked off to change and leave for work.  
Zero grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face and neck before leaving the gym. He took his time walking to the bathroom. Isaya was gone when Zero got to their room. Sighing he stripped and got into the shower.  
He was used to Isaya leaving him for hours to work. Zero didn't hate it but he didn't like it either. It was still comfortable to live with Isaya. The last three weeks had been nice but he couldn't keep him mind from wonder what it would be like if Zero had made Isaya turn around.  
Shaking his head clear of thoughts Zero got in the shower. He could get a head start on Association paper work form his last mission. Maybe I'll call and see if they have anything else for me… I've been getting restless. Zero thought as he rinsed shampoo from his hair.  
Zero's life had taken an unexpected turn. He'd never seen himself settling down like this. Isaya had forced Zero into a life that was mundane. Sure training with the Pureblood was nice and Zero was going to start learning to use weapons other then a gun but everything else was so mundane. It made Zero feel like he had a constant itch and it had only been 24 days since he had moved in with Isaya.

Kaname flipped through folder after folder. He was searching through all the information he had gathered while looking for Zero. Each folder ended in a dead end or cold trail. He had covered so much ground. He had looked in every area Zero had ever lived. He had looked into leads from old friends of Zero's. Kaname had even had Isaya tailed for months. But nothing had lead him to the silver haired boy.  
Yuki walked into the paper scattered office. "Are you okay onii-sama?"  
"No." Kaname sulked as he tossed another folder aside. "I thought that I'd be able to find some hint that I'd missed before… but I never came close to finding him."  
"Well he did a good job of hiding… it's what he wanted." Yuki shrugged.  
"No. I'm just an idiot. I never got to know the real Zero. Isaya found Zero just a few weeks after he disappeared. Isaya looked Zero up in the Hunter records. I never thought of looking at the Association." Kaname rubbed his temples. "It never crossed my mind… and it's so simple! He's from the Kiryuu line, the most powerful Hunter family…"  
"In your defense Zero's formal training ended almost two decades ago, why would you think it smart to dig into such old history." Yuki said simply as she started picking up papers and putting them away.  
"If I had gotten to know him instead of taking him for granted I would have found him. Isaya does deserve him…" Kaname swallowed hard. "He knows Zero better and can probably make him happier."  
"Maybe…" Yuki set neatly stacked folders onto Kaname's desk. "You'll have a chance to ask him… I just got this today. There's a ball being hosted by the Kai Family and I've already had someone look into the guest list and Isaya is on the guest list."  
Kaname snatched the invitation Yuki was holding out and scanned it quickly. "If Isaya confirms his attendance I will go."  
"I thought so." Yuki smiled. "Who knows you might get a chance to steal Zero back."  
"I refuse to steal him." Kaname said smoothly. "But we'll see what happens. I've been wanting to speak to him."  
"I'll respond for all of us then." Yuki smiled and walked out of the office. She hoped Kaname would be able to talk Zero into coming here.  
Kaname leaned back in his chair. As he had been looking through the files the problem that had been nagging him since he had "found" Zero was demanding attention. He still didn't know what to say to Ichiru. They had grown close since Zero left almost 2 years ago. But if Zero hasn't contacted him maybe he doesn't plan on talking to him. I don't want to over step any boundaries and tell Ichiru if Zero has something planned. I'll just have to ask him when I see him. Kaname rubber his temples again. Everything seemed to be so complicated now…

"Now Zero, something to keep in mind when you're using a katana is balance." Isaya handed over a practice sword. "Have you ever fought with a sword before?"  
"Never." Zero said as he examined the sword in his hands.  
"Alright. Well it'll be a bit awkward to being with but it'll be easy after practice."  
"Then let's start." Zero smiled widely at Isaya. This was his favorite part of the day was when he and Isaya would spar or when Isaya was teaching him something useful.  
"You look much better with a smile on your face." Isaya said and he didn't give Zero a chance to reply as he swung his own sword in. Zero brought the sword up to and blocked Isaya.  
"You'll have to take it easy on me." Zero said as he blocked another blow.  
"I am. You'll have to improve faster." Isaya jibbed as he started running Zero through exercises with the sword.  
Zero watched Isaya's every move. He noted how the Pureblood's muscles moved and after a few hours of practice he was able to predict the moves Isaya was about to make simply by watching the way he moved. And he had gotten used to the weight and the way the sword threw off his normal balance.  
Isaya let the tip of his sword hit the floor. "Good. I think we can stop here for today." he glanced at the clock. "besides I've got to be off to work soon."  
"Alright." Zero walked over and kissed Isaya lightly on the lips. "Have a good day at work."  
Isaya smiled. "Thank you. Enjoy your day." The Pureblood walked off leaving Zero alone.  
Sighing Zero put his practice sword aside and decided to go to the gym to work out his sore muscles form sparing. He knew he had another lonely empty day ahead of him. The only thing he had to look forward to was a small mission ion two days and next week he was to accompany Isaya to a formal ball as his bodyguard.

Zero got out of his car and brushed dirt from his clothes. He had just finished his mission and had to stop by the Association to give in paper work. As Zero made his way toward the Missions Office he spoted a familiar face. "Amber." he smiled.  
"Zero!" She yelled and ran to him and threw her arms around him. "How have you been?"  
"Great and you?"  
"Fine. Kaito and I were just talking about you last night. We've been keeping up with the missions you've been on."  
"Wow stalk much?"  
"Just a bit I suppose." Amber giggled. "We've been worried about you. We wanted to make sure that Pureblood was still letting you take missions."  
Zero rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course he is. And to be honest my missions are the only thing that keeps me going."  
"Is it horrible living with him?"  
"No… not really. Just lonely since he has to work almost every day. But I have been getting some good training. I've started fighting with swords."  
"That's so cool!" Amber's eyes lit up.  
"I guess. It's just sucks how much time I've got to spend alone. So I'm looking to take on some longer missions so I'm out of his house for a few weeks at a time."  
"Hmm… I'm sorry you're not having a lot of fun…"  
"Me too. But I made the choice and I've got to stick to it for now… I mean it's barely been two months I can't just jump ship now it'd be rude."  
"True." Amber nodded.  
"But I figure he'll probably get tired of his shiny new toy in a decade or two. Besides by then I'll have had plenty of training and what not." Zero shrugged.  
"Well as a Vampire I'm sure you've got plenty of spare decades to blow being unhappy and bored." Amber half smiled. "Must be nice to know you'll live for so long."  
Zero laughed. "I don't know if I'll be living all that long. I could get my head blown off on a mission tomorrow."  
"Sure. Sure. But we Humans face that threat too and well… statistically only one in three Hunters will die on a mission."  
"Oh yeah cause that's such great odds." the two laughed for a few minutes.  
"Any way… I've got to get on the road so I can make it home for dinner."  
"Alright. It was good to see you. Tell Kaito I said hello." Zero hugged Amber.  
"I will. And take care. If you ever get too bored you're welcome at our house."  
"Thanks. Drive safe."  
"Bye Zero." Zero watched Amber walk off. He couldn't help but remember how nice his life had been living with Kaito and Amber. That phase is over… you've got new opportunities with Isaya. Just pretend to be happy and you will be… Zero said as he dropped papers into the inbox of the office. Walking out Zero wouldn't help but look around at everything. People were just coming into work for the day right now the Association was quite calm but in a few hours Zero knew the whole building would be full of life. But I a few hours Zero would be home and asleep. Living with Isaya meant Zero was now living like normal Vampires, he was only ever up during the day when he was on mission. He much preferred the day everything looked so much more beautiful.  
Getting into his car Zero buckled his seatbelt and sped out of parking lot. As he drove his mind was on the ball he would be attending next week with Isaya. His stomach flopped about as he thought about Kaname… would he be there? Shaking his head Zero pushed aside useless thoughts. You haven't thought about him this much in ages. Zero berated himself. But in the back of his mind a small voice whispered That's because you were always busy learning and growing into the person you need to be. Now your progress is slower and you've got free time to think about the things that matter to you… how often do you think of Isaya when he's not in front of you? Zero closed his mind to his other voice because he knew it was right. "Just focus on being what Isaya needs you to be and everything will be okay." Zero said out loud. "You've got all of eternity to go after Kaname for now I should be satisfied that Isaya wants me." Zero told himself but something still felt off…

Zero stepped out of the limo and straightened his tux as Isaya got out. The Pureblood smiled as he walked inside followed closely by Zero. There were hundreds of high ranking Vampires inside and when Isaya entered a hush went over the crowd. Zero's heart pounded as eyes were turned not only toward Isaya but him too. Gulping Zero followed Isaya down the steps and into the crowd where he stood close by as the Pureblood mingled. A familiar presence tingled in the back of his mind and Zero looked over his shoulder.  
His heart froze as he saw Kaname. It didn't look like the other Pureblood had noticed him yet but he knew it was only a matter of time. Isaya picked up on Zero's unease and turned to him. "What is wrong Kiryuu?"  
"Kuran-Sama is here." Zero said in a flat tone and Isaya followed Zero's gaze.  
"It looks like the whole Kuran Clan is." Isaya pointed to Yuki and Rido.  
"Indeed." Zero closed his eyes for a long minute and held back tears.  
"We can leave if you want." Isaya said in a low tone.  
"There's no need to. I can handle it." But he was unsure if he really could. He still hadn't sorted out what he should feel for Kaname.  
"Alright. But you may leave whenever you want."  
"Who would guard you then Master?" Zero smiled.  
The party progressed slowly and the whole time Zero kept Kaname's location in mind. Zero had been sent to fetch drinks. Zero spotted a familiar brunette by the drink table. "Good Evening Kuran-Sama." he bowed.  
"Hi Zero." Yuki smiled as she looked the boy over. He had certainly changed since she last saw him. He had always been thin but now he had bulked up from working out but he was still slim. "How are you?"  
"Fine. And you?" Zero said in a slightly stiff voice. He wasn't sure how he should treat Yuki. He had talked to her like an equal every other time they had talked but they were in public and Zero could get in trouble for being rude to a Pureblood.  
"Splendid. Kaname had said something about finding you… and I see you're employed by Shotou-San. How is it?"  
"Yes my friend Rima helped Kaname out. It's…" Zero swallowed he didn't want to be rude but he felt he couldn't lie to Yuki. She was Kaname's sister after all… "It's okay I guess. He's been teaching me some fighting techniques."  
"That's wonderful."  
"I suppose so. How's Kaname?" Zero could have smacked himself. That question had just slipped out.  
"I don't know… he's been very reclusive lately. But very studious with school and very attentive to work. So he's not home often."  
"I see…" Zero wanted to ask so many questions.  
"Zero, I was talking to Kaname on the way here and I don't suppose you two will be able to talk privately so perhaps it's best if I ask this for him." Zero felt nauseas, what did Kaname want to ask him? "Kaname talks to your brother every now and then and Ichiru always asks if Kaname's heard anything about you. And now that he knows where you are he's unsure of what to say to Ichiru as he assumed you would probably have contacted him if you wanted to talk to him. He wants to know what to say to him."  
"Oh…" Zero breathed a sigh of relief. "I haven't contacted Ichiru because we've been together all our lives and compared and so on and I thought he might enjoy being his own person all on his own. I'm giving him a new life." Zero rubbed the back of his neck, it even sounded like an excuse to him. Lately he had been thinking of talking to Ichiru but had been to scared to make a move.  
"I see. So should Kaname keep this information to himself then?"  
"Yes. I think that would be best till I decide to talk to him myself."  
"Alright. I'll talk to Kaname later for you." Yuki smiled. "When you're in town next you should stop by and have dinner with us." Yuki looked over Zero's shoulder. "Oh dear." she sigh. Zero followed her gave and saw Kaname and Isaya speaking. "Perhaps we should head over before this erupts into a battle right here."  
Zero grabbed Isaya a drink and the two started winding their way through the crowd. "Why would they be angry at each other? Has something happened with the business?"  
"No silly." Yuki smiled at Zero's obliviousness. "Isn't it clear they both desire you deeply…"  
There was no time for Zero to be shocked or to ask another questions because they were suddenly next to the Purebloods. Deep red eyes locked on Zero and Zero had to force himself to keep moving. "Your Drink, Isaya." Zero said as he handed over the glass and stood close to Isaya.  
"Thank you, Zero." Isaya smiled.  
"I had heard you had hired a new body guard. Hello Kiryuu-San." Kaname said. It hurt to speak so formally to Zero. He just wanted to reach out and snatch the silverette away from Isaya. He wanted to steal Zero and keep him all for himself.  
"Kuran-Sama." Zero bowed formally to Kaname. He had been steeling himself all night for this so he easily fought off the tears and other emotions that stirred inside of him.  
"Shoto-San, may I speak privately with Zero for a few minutes?" Kaname asked politely.  
Jealously flared up in Isaya. "Sorry Kuran-San, but I am leaving now, Zero will be coming with me."  
"Very well." Kaname said through gritted teeth. "It was a pleasure seeing you." and Kaname stormed off. Zero's mind was stinging with the anger Kaname was giving off.  
"Come on Zero, we should be leaving now anyway." Isaya said.  
"Yes sir." Zero looked at Yuki. Her eyes begged him to go after Kaname and Zero shook his head slightly. "Have a good night Kuran-Sama." He bowed and turned after Isaya.  
As Zero followed Isaya out he reached out and brushed against Kaname's mind. He immediately pulled back as if he had been burned. There was so much hate there and Zero simply assumed it was for him. As soon as they were outside he let tears slide down his cheeks.  
Kaname stopped dead in his tracks as he felt Zero touch his mind and he spun to watch as Zero left. When Kaname tried to reach for Zero the Hunter had his mind closed off. Trying to suppress his aura Kaname walked out to where Seiren was waiting with the car.  
"Are you leaving so soon Master?" she asked.  
"Yes." Kaname said in a bitter tone.  
"Very well." She climbed into the drivers seat and they left.  
Kaname sulked in the back seat. He had been so close to Zero and they had barely spoken. He hadn't a chance to ask him what to say to Ichiru. Kaname felt sadness well up inside of him. Zero had looked so different. He had been beautiful before but now… Kaname's heart hurt thinking that Zero would never again be his.

Even though Zero would never admit it to Isaya he was furious at the man. He had been so close to Kaname and wasn't given an opportunity to talk to him. After talking to Yuki Zero had so many more questions he wanted answered. Why was Kaname talking to Ichiru? The day after the party Zero had called into the Association and asked for a mission that would take at least a week.  
He needed time to calm down and blow off steam. He didn't want to be rude to Isaya after he had been so nice to him. But there was still the fact that he was pissed at Isaya.  
The Hunter was sitting alone in the library when his phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Zero, it's Josh from the Association."  
"Hey man what's up?"  
"I heard you were looking for a long mission. I had one in Kaito's sector but something's come up and I need someone to cover it for me."  
"Sure. How long is it?"  
"Sixteen days."  
"I'll take it. Should I swing by the Association to pick up the paperwork?"  
"Nah, Kaito has it. I dropped it by yesterday and since his house is on the way and you're friends I figured it would be easier for you to stop by there and get the info."  
"Great. When does it need to be completed by?"  
"By the end of the month."  
"Alright. I can actually leave for it tonight."  
"That's brilliant. Thank you Zero."  
"Any time."  
Zero hung up and started dialing again.  
"Hello Zero."  
"Hey Isaya. I've just been subbed in for a mission and I've got to leave tonight for it."  
"Alright. Be safe and keep in touch with me."  
"I'll give you a call every night if I can. I'll be gone for sixteen days."  
"If you must." Isaya sigh. He wanted to spend time with Zero this weekend but it looked like the Hunter was going to be gone.  
"I knew you'd understand. I'll call you later."  
"Alright. Be safe Zero. I love you."  
"I love you too., Bye." Zero hung up and went to pack his bag. He felt at peace right now. There was a mission that needed to be done he would have a break from Isaya and would be able to sort out a few things in his head. Picking up his phone Zero dialed Kaito.  
"Zero!" Kaito said as he answered, he was thrilled to hear from his friend.  
"Hey Kaito. Listen I have a favor to ask…"  
"If it's about Josh's mission yes come stay with us for a day or two. It'll give us plenty of time to catch up."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Great. I'm leaving Isaya's place now I'll be there early tomorrow morning."  
"Fantastic. Will you be here in time for breakfast?"  
"Of course."  
"See you tomorrow then."  
"See ya Kaito." Zero smiled and hung up. It was going to be a nice break from Vampire life. It would also give him a chance to apologize to Rima. They had barely spoken since he left.

Zero had spent most of the day talking with Kaito and Amber. They had even trained together for a bit since Zero had a few tips to share about Purebloods. But it was night fall and Zero was anxious to get started on the mission. After saying good-bye to Kaito and Amber Zero went to Rima's house.  
Rima had felt Zero's presence and opened the door before he had a chance to knock. "You sir are on my shit list." She said in a hard tone staring at Zero.  
"Well I can explain."  
"I know you can. But first I want you to tell me why you thought it was a smart idea to go live with Isaya!" She crossed her arms.  
"I've already told you… he found me. And he's been teaching me really great techniques."  
"Sure. Sure. So are you happy with him?"  
"Not really."  
"Then leave. Kaname still wants you."  
"I don't think so. And besides I can't he's done so much for me it would be rude for me to leave."  
Rima tisked. "Well I think you should give Kaname a second chance. Or at least talk to Ichiru. You need to start integrating your old life and your new life."  
"Integrate them? Why?" Zero was shocked at Rima's words and he refused to admit that they made a lot of sense. He was still afraid of his old life though.  
"Why? So you can be at peace. You know you're just hiding now right?"  
Zero felt anger boil inside. "I'm not hiding. I'm living my own life."  
"Then why not talk to Ichiru? Is it still because of what he said to you before you Left?"  
"What he said simply made me realize he doesn't need me in his life."  
"And what about Kaname? He wants to be with you?"  
"Then he should say something to me." Zero shook his head. "Listen… Grace… I've still got a lot of things to learn from Isaya. When the time comes when I can move on… Kaname would be the first to know."  
"Zero…" Rima reached out and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"I've got to go get started on my mission."  
"Are you coming back here after?"  
"Probably not." Zero looked at his feet. "You've given me stuff to think about. Thanks."  
"What are friends for right?" She smiled.  
"Yeah. Well I'll see you later then."  
"Hunt safely."  
"Thanks. Have a good night."  
"Bye Zero." Rima watched her friend walk off and she felt odd. She used to be so happy for Zero as he trained to be a Hunter. And now he seemed hollow compared to who he used to be. I wish you would tell me what's really going on between you and Isaya.

The butler at the Shotou manor brought Kaname to Isaya's office and left to fetch tea.  
Kaname didn't wait. "You STOLE him from me!" he shouted  
"Zero followed me willingly. I stole nothing. You had no clue where he was."  
"I was searching for him!"  
"Clearly you weren't searching hard enough." Isaya smiled.  
"You bastard!" Kaname bared his fangs.  
"Don't forget Kuran-Sama that any attack you make at me is a declaration of war."  
"How the hell did you find him?" Kaname snarled.  
"Simple. He told me his deepest want in life was to become a Hunter. I figured if he was going to make a fresh start of his life he would find a Hunter to apprentice with. Not more then three weeks after he went 'missing' did his name turn up in the registrar at the Association. I simply saw he was under Takamiya-Kun and I just had to follow the paper trail from there really." Isaya leveled a glare at Kaname. "So if it was so easy how did you not find him?"  
Kaname was less then two seconds from loosing it. He didn't care if he lost face he turned around and ran as fast as he could out of Isaya's mansion. As soon as he was outside he let his body turn to bats and went home. Kaname's heart was hurting. Why had Zero never told him such a thing?  
Slamming the door to his room Kaname broke down. He had thought he was trying his hardest to find Zero when the answer was so simple. He had made it difficult and confusing when all that he had needed was one tiny hint from Zero. Rolling onto his back Kaname thought hard and realized that he knew only a tiny part of Zero. He wasn't sure if he even knew the real Zero.  
Picking up his phone and reeling in his emotions Kaname dialed Ichiru. "Kaname?"  
"Hey Ichiru I need to ask you something."  
"Sure thing. What's up?"  
"What was the one thing Zero wanted to do with his life." Kaname held his breath.  
"Well…" Ichiru thought. He tried to remember. "I… I know as a kid he wanted to be a Hunter, but that's an impossible goal and he gave up on it. But now… we haven't talked like that for years. After he made it into Cross he said his life would be easy since he was close to you."  
Kaname's heart quivered. Ichiru hadn't known that Zero still wanted to be a Hunter. Zero's own twin didn't know that. "And did you know about Zero's second job?"  
"Of course not. Why are you asking such strange questions?"  
"Just something another Pureblood said. Thank you Ichiru."  
"Yeah… anytime. Are you okay?"  
"No not really." Kaname said truthfully.  
"Do you want to come over?"  
"No thanks. I've got work tonight."  
"Alright… well… I hope everything is okay with you."  
"Honestly I wish it was too. Have a good night Ichiru."  
"You too." Ichiru hung up. It was times like this that made him really feel sorry for Kaname. He always seemed to have so much to do and he knew that the Vampire wasn't over Zero either.

A clawed hand swung at Zero's face the Hunter ducked and backed out of the Es range. He heard movement behind him and spun to fire a shot at another E. The vampire turned into dust. The moment of triumph distracted Zero for a second too long and the other E landed a solid hit on the Hunter. Pain flared through Zero's system. Spinning Zero levelled the Bloody Rose.  
Silence rang out in the room. Exhaling Zero holstered his gun and looked down at his arm, the wound was already starting to heal but it didn't make it any less painful. Pulling off his V-neck shirt Zero used it as a make shift bandage.  
Leaving the room Zero walked through the rest of the house making sure all the Es were cleared out. When he was sure each room was empty he walked out to the car and called the Association. After hanging up Zero dialled again. "Hey Kaito it's Zero."  
"Are you done already?"  
"Of course."  
"That was fast. You're four days early."  
"What can I say it was another easy mission."  
"Show off." Kaito rolled his eyes.  
"So are you coming back through town?"  
"I was thinking of stopping by for a few hours."  
"Why not just stay over night?"  
"Because I'm not your responsibility anymore."  
"But you're our friend. Come on, just stay."  
Zero was quiet for a minute, Kaito had just said they were friends… he couldn't remember the last time some one had said that. "Sure. I'm early finishing I deserve a day off."  
"That's the spirit. Besides Amber still hasn't gotten the hang of the web energy thing you were showing us last time."  
"Really? It's super easy, I'll give her a refresher and pointers when I get there."  
"Brilliant. See you in a few." Kaito hung up.  
Zero smiled to himself and started the car. As he drove a few things started to sink in. His life really had changed and all for the better. "Maybe I should call Ichiru… wouldn't hurt to see if he still hates me… I mean if he does I really have no need to go back there anyway…" Zero glanced at his phone. His stomach felt weak at the idea of calling his twin. "Later. I'll do it later." Zero promised himself. After all Rima was right he should integrate his two lives because he really could see the stark differences and the fact he had really lived two lives.  
The old one was in the past but that didn't mean everything and everyone he had known had to stay in the past. The first person Zero wanted to see was Kaname but he had no idea how to see the Pureblood he loved without stepping over some serious boundaries set by Isaya. As Zero drove he thought and by the time he pulled up to the Kaito's house he had sorted out a few of his problems.

* * *

Okay I know the explanation was a bit of a stretch… but this is fan fiction right? I can stretch things a bit. Also I'm giving you all a heads up just so it won't come as a big shock but the end is beginning to loom near… I think. Unless I'm attacked by a plot bunny this series will probably be ending in 10 chapters or less…. So yeah just a head up. Thank you for the lovely reviews! I love you all!


	24. Chapter 24

Yikes! I didn't think this would take me so long. But I was having a hard time linking bits together… and it's sort of short. Sorry. But I promise lots of stuff happens and lots more to come!

* * *

**Find Your Wings**  
**Chapter 24: The One That Got Away**

"Have you ever loved someone so much that it's hard to breath around them?"  
"Yes." Yuki smiled. "And when they're not around you feel so lost."  
"Yeah… Even though I know where Zero is I still feel so lost… has he really fallen out of my reach for good?" Kaname looked at his sister.  
"No. I don't think so. We live for such a long time that it's hard to find something to keep our interest. And maybe Isaya will give up on Zero in a few years."  
"But I don't want to wait a few years. That time wasted waiting is time I could spend getting to know Zero. I don't want to screw up like I did last time."  
"You didn't screw up. You both just kept missing each other and you mistook each other's actions. I really think everything would be fine if you just talked to him."  
"But even if I talk to him I can't make him leave Isaya. And Isaya might not let him leave."  
"I don't think he'd hold Zero against his will. Besides when I talked to Zero at the first party he didn't seem enthusiastic about working for Isaya."  
"It doesn't matter." Kaname sigh.  
"Do you still love him?"  
"Of course. How could I not?"  
"Just making sure. You really should talk."  
"You keep saying that but it's rather impossible. I don't have his number and I don't know when I'll see him next. So it's easy to say…"  
"I know… Kaname… I really hope he comes back."  
"If he doesn't…"  
"You'll forget him eventually."  
"No I don't think I will." Kaname closed his eyes and images of a cloaked Vampire came into his mind. "I don't ever forget the ones I love."  
"At least time has healed your heart so it's not painful to think about her. It'll be the same with Zero."  
Kaname looked at his sister and bit his lip. "You'd think since I'm the Pureblood Prince I could havee anything I wanted… but the thing I want most keeps slipping between my fingers."  
"Next time you see him don't let go." Yuki smiled and stood up.  
Kaname smiled. "Thanks Yuki."  
"Any thing for you Kaname." She kissed Kaname lightly on the lips and walked out of the room.  
Looking around at his empty room Kaname suddenly felt so terribly alone. "I never thought I'd loose you again." Kaname pulled out a picture he had of Zero stashed in his night stand. He stared at the smiling face of the silverette. But he knew it wasn't a real smile, he'd never seen Zero smile for real. "I don't blame you. You were treading so carefully so that no one would see through you. I wish I had seen it and made you talk to me. Zero…"

Stars were shining bright when Zero got out of his car. He had been away for a week and he knew how it would be when he walked in the house. Opening his trunk Zero pulled out his duffel bag and walked into Isaya's mansion.  
"Master Kiryuu may I take your bag to your room?" The butler asked the second Zero set foot in the house.  
"Yes." By now he knew it was easier to just let him do it. He had resisted for the longest time but it had just become too much of a hassle to refuse. "Thank you." Zero said as he handed over the bag.  
"Master Shotou is in his study."  
"He's not at work?" Zero raised an eyebrow.  
"He preferred to work from home tonight as he knew your arrival was eminent."  
"Great." Zero rolled his eyes as he walked off to find Isaya.  
It wasn't that he wasn't touched that Isaya had stayed at home to see him… it was just he was growing tired of being here. He had fallen into a predictable routine and it was annoying. Besides he felt that Isaya was simply using him as a status symbol right now parading him about at parties, just out of Kaname's reach. When he had moved in Zero thought it was going to take years to fall into boredom here but it had taken barely a year.  
"I'm back." Zero put on a smile as he walked into the study.  
Isaya sat behind his desk and he was on the phone. The Pureblood put his hand over the receiver and whispered. "Why don't you shower while I finish up here. I'll be done soon." He smiled.  
Zero nodded and walked off to their bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom naked. He switched on the shower and walked to the sink to brush his teeth. I wonder if I was living with Kaname if it would be the same. Would he ignore me just to work?  
Zero spit and rinsed his mouth before stepping into the shower. It was warm and steamy and it felt good on his sore muscles. He looked at his left arm and saw that there was still a faint trace of a deep gash. "I need blood…" Zero said as he started washing himself.  
When he go out he walked to the sink and shook tablets into his hand and downed them in one gulp. He only gagged once. It was thanks to Kaname who had given him his blood right after turning him that Zero didn't have massive issues with the tablets. And lately he had been using the tablets more often then drinking from Isaya.  
Flopping onto the big bed half naked Zero stared at the ceiling. He was beyond tired and hoped that Isaya would be finished soon so he could sleep. But Zero drifted off to sleep before Isaya finished with his work. And when he walked into the bedroom at dawn Zero was still splayed across the bed. Smiling Isaya sat next to Zero's head and stroked his silver locks.  
"I'm sorry… I should have just hung up. It seems I've been neglecting you." Isaya leaned down and kissed Zero's forehead. "I promise to make you happy though."  
Isaya moved Zero so they could lay under the blankets and sleep till the next sunset.

"Hey Kaname it's Ichiru."  
"Hi, what's up?" Kaname put down his pen and leaned back in his chair.  
"Zero called me today."  
Kaname felt like he couldn't breathe. "Really?"  
"Yes. Why didn't you tell me you'd found him?"  
"I didn't find him, I was lead to him. And I never told you because he wanted to contact you first. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries."  
"I see…so I guess you aren't getting back together?"  
"No. He's with Isaya."  
"At least Isaya is nice. Right?"  
"I guess."  
"I have his number if you want to talk to him."  
"No thanks. If he wanted to talk to me he would call me."  
"True…" Ichiru felt terribly sad suddenly. "How's work?"  
"Fine." Kaname sigh.  
"You should come over for dinner one night."  
"I'd like that but sadly work books up most of my night and these next few weeks are going to be absolute torture."  
"Then next time you're free. I'd like to see you more then once a week at the café. Talking to you makes me miss Zero less. You see I feel that you knew him a lot better then I did."  
"Probably not." Kaname snorted. "But I'll let you know when I'm free next for dinner."  
"Thanks." Ichiru was about to say good bye but instead blurted out, "Zero asked about you."  
"Did he?"  
"Yes. I think he still likes you."  
"That can't be true. If he did he would be in my life and he's not. I doubt he will ever come back."  
"He will. He still really likes you. I promise I'm not lying."  
"Sure." Kaname didn't know what to say.  
"He barely let me say anything other then things about you. It was like he was afraid to talk to me."  
"Think hard Ichiru… think about the last thing you said to him."  
Ichiru was silent, how could he forget? "Oh. Of course… but it's been so long since then."  
"Zero didn't want to talk to you earlier because he was afraid that you really hated him. He was giving you time to find yourself and be you without him around. Last time I talked to him I didn't think he would ever call you because he really thought you were better off without him."  
"Did you say something to change his mind?"  
"No. I haven't talked to him since that party." Kaname said stiffly.  
"You should call him."  
"No thanks. I'll save myself the disappointment."  
"But Kaname…"  
"Good night." Kaname hung up. He couldn't believe he had opened up to Ichiru so much. When had he become such an emotional and open person? He was a Pureblood this was unacceptable! He had to reign himself in and take back control.  
He knew he had been slipping up but that was mostly in private but now around a Human… Zero's twin no less! Where is your pride Kaname? You need to keep yourself in check. You've been moping too much snap out of it. If you want Zero back you should at least be someone worthy of him. Kaname mentally berated himself.  
Standing from his bed Kaname walked into his closet to pick out a suit. Tonight he would be fierce at work.

Takuma watched Kaname in the meeting. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Even though Kaname had never let it show at work Takuma had known his friend had been becoming a bit more flexible in areas he previously would never give in. but tonight there was a spark in the Pureblood that was the same brutal business man he had been before Zero came into the picture.  
Has he been in contact with Zero tonight? Something must be up for him to be back to his old self so easily. It has been quite a while though and it's nice to see him back.  
Kaname finished the meeting early and was putting his files into his bag when Takuma walked over. "That was impressive."  
"Aren't I always?"  
"Yes. But this was the old Kaname I haven't seen in a while. You were… like a vicious animal. You took what you wanted and offered only what they need and nothing more."  
"I guess I am back." Kaname smiled and walked to his office. He did feel confident after that meeting. He forgot what an adrenaline rush it was to practically bully the other company into agreeing to a contract.  
As he sat in the back of the limo on the way home Kaname realized he had never lost face in the eyes of Vampire society but he had let himself down. That was a crushing defeat. No wonder Zero won't come back. I wonder if he's realized how weak I have become…

Zero ducked the staff and stood up swinging his own staff at Isaya. The Pureblood leaned out of reach and used his powers to push Zero off balance. The Hunter only stumbled a step backwards, he had been training with Isaya so long that he was constantly prepared for the Pureblood's underhanded attempts to gain dominance in a duel. Isaya whacked Zero hard in the ribs with his staff. Wincing to himself Zero danced out of the way of another blow.  
Again Isaya hit Zero with energy. This time Zero was prepared to make a play out of it. He pretended to loose his balance and as he was pretending to fall Isaya struck. Zero spun with perfect balance grabbed the end of Isaya's staff jerked the Pureblood off balance and cracked Isaya in the shoulder with his staff. The Pureblood lost his grip and Zero stepped back triumphantly with both staffs.  
"Well… I didn't see that coming."  
Zero was slightly out of breath but he was grinning. "I beat you!" He punched the air. "I actually beat you and you're the best with the staffs."  
"That's true." Isaya smiled. "Good job Zero. Your training seems to be coming to an end if you can beat me."  
"Really?" Zero felt suddenly off balance. "Are you-" Zero stopped as he heard Isaya's cell ring.  
The Pureblood walked over and answered. After a short conversation he hung up. "I'm really sorry Zero." He walked over and pulled Zero close. "I know this was supposed to be our night together but something important has come up. I'll try to get home early."  
"Alright." Zero half smiled.  
"See you later." Isaya kissed Zero and left.  
Sighing Zero lay down and stretched out on the mat. He couldn't remember the last time he had a whole night with Isaya. The Pureblood was always being called away for work, even on the weekends. Would Kaname give up work on the weekend to spend the whole night with me? He rarely worked at night when I spent time with him. But what was I to him? Zero chewed his lip as he thought. If I hadn't left how would we be Kaname? I let you get away from me when I left. I should have just sucked it up and stayed… but if I had I'd still be inferior to Kaname at least now I'm not someone he'd be embarrassed to be seen with after all Isaya takes me out.  
Closing his eyes Zero tried to keep himself from thinking about Kaname. If he continued on like this he'd crack and contact Kaname first. "Would that be so bad though?" Zero asked the empty room.  
Deciding it was best to do something other then mope around Zero got up to shower and start his report for his mission.  
When he turned on his laptop and clicked into his email Zero saw on from the Association. Opening it he scanned it and smiled. They were looking into a disturbance that if information proved to be true would need a group of Hunters to undertake an extensive mission and he had been selected as a candidate if the mission should need to proceed. But by the sounds of it the Association was hoping they wouldn't have to go through with it. The silverette typed out a quick response accepting a spot should they need to proceed. Even though it sounded risky and possibly damaging if they needed to go on the mission he hoped he would be needed. Extensive mission were always a minimum of four months.  
Four months apart would clear Zero's head and he'd be able to come back and enjoy time with Isaya again. It would also keep his mind off Kaname. He'd heard about missions like this, you had to be on constant guard and your mind didn't have much extra room to wander.

Zero lay on the grass looking up at the stars. He enjoyed being around Isaya but his mind kept floating back to Kaname. He couldn't help but wonder where he was and what he was doing tonight. They hadn't talked since the party. Sighing Zero gave into temptation and pulled out his phone. He had been thinking of doing this for a very long time.  
Zero dialled the number he had memorised a life time ago.  
"Kuran speaking."  
"Hi Kaname." Zero said quietly into the phone.  
"Oh, Ichiru, sorry I didn't realize it was your number." Kaname said. He put aside the work he was doing. "So what's up? Did you call Zero?" Zero felt tears spring to his eyes. Kaname didn't know it was him, he thought he was talking to Ichiru.  
"Actually Kaname, it's Zero."  
"What?" Kaname's mouth hung open. Was this for real or was Ichiru playing a joke on him?  
"I'll hang up and you can call Ichiru if you'd rather talk to him." Zero's heart hurt.  
"No. Zero please don't hang up. I want to talk to you."  
"So you're friends with my brother now? Is it because he looks like me?" Even as he said it he knew he sounded dumb. But he couldn't take it back now.  
"No it's nothing like that."  
"Are you looking to replace me?" Zero's voice cracked as tears seeped from his eyes.  
"Of course not. Where are you Zero?" Kaname wanted to see Zero. He needed to see the one he loved.  
"In a field." Zero said vaguely as he looked at the sky through a sheen of tears.  
"Zero…" Kaname rested his head in his hands. "I'm only friends with Ichiru because we were looking for you."  
"It was easy to find me. Isaya found me a few weeks after I'd been missing."  
Kaname clenched his jaw. "Well Isaya has had the pleasure of knowing you a hell of a lot longer. And that's putting aside the fact that you never talked to me about your life. You never told me who the real Zero was." Kaname kept his voice even and calm even though he wanted to shout. He had had to find everything out from Ichiru and other people.  
"That's because I never wanted you to know…" Zero clutched as his chest. "I wanted to be perfect and untainted to you,"  
"Zero I never asked for you to be perfect. I just want you. Zero I searched for you for the whole time! I lost track of you when your parents died! I searched so long for you! Then I found you at Cross. You'd been right under my nose for years and then just when I thought I'd be able to keep you forever you left. I lost you again and I couldn't find you. But I looked! I looked so hard. Yes it was insanely easy to find you if you had told me you wanted to be a Hunter I could have found you too. But I didn't know Zero. I was left to wade through thousands of people and places and connections for nothing! I never came close to you. I feel like a failure. I had to be lead to you. And at the moment I was so sure I was going to see you again you were already gone. Zero I failed you in so many ways and I don't deserve you back but please just talk to me… every once in a while…Please."  
Zero couldn't stop himself from sobbing. He couldn't' believe Kaname was talking to him and bearing it all just for him. "Kaname… I'll talk to you. Just please don't hate me for who I was. I swear to you I'm not that person anymore."  
"Zero I don't care who you are or who you were. I just want to know you. I want to hear your voice, god I've missed your voice Zero."  
"I sound just like Ichiru though." Zero bit his lip.  
"No not really. On the phone you could almost be the same person… but not in person." Kaname rested his head on his free hand he felt queasy and weak.  
"Hmm… Kaname… I miss you."  
"Aren't you having fun with Isaya?"  
"Of course I am. But I can't help thinking about you. What have you been doing lately?"  
"Just work and Vampire shit and school."  
"How's everyone at school?"  
"Fine. It's not the same without you. I miss having lunch with you."  
"Me too. Maybe next time I'm in town we can meet for dinner." Zero smiled hopefully.  
"I'd really like that."  
"Zero!" Isaya called into the field. He hadn't seen Zero in a few hours but he knew the boy always came here to think. He saw the silver head pop up and wave.  
"I've got to go Kaname. Isaya is looking for me." Zero got to his feet and started walking.  
"Please just a little longer…"  
"I'm sorry I can't. But I'll call you another time alright?"  
"I guess I have no choice… Good bye Zero."  
"Bye Kaname." Zero smiled and hung up as he stood in front of Isaya.  
"You were talking to Kuran this whole time?" Isaya felt dread settle in his stomach.  
"No I was thinking and only talked to him for the last few minutes."  
"How did he get your number?"  
"I called him." Zero shrugged.  
Isaya nodded and didn't show how he felt. But he felt sick already. He knew this day was going to come, he would never be a match for Kaname in Zero's eyes. And it was already falling apart before his eyes. Time to give up for good. You knew he wasn't here to stay. Isaya thought as he looked at the silverette he loved so much. At least he was all mine for a short time. I'll hold this time close for as long as I need… but I've got to start cutting my ties now. I won't hold him here if he wants to leave. The fewer ties means it'll be easier for him to leave without guilt. I won't be a source for guilt or hate after decades have passed. Zero… please only remember me fondly. Don't hate me because this is all for you. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I've always been fine… Zero please just do what makes you happy.  
Isaya reached out and took Zero's hand. He wanted to savor these last joy filled moments. He wanted to savor everything Zero had to offer. The Hunter squeezed Isaya's hand and he smiled at the Pureblood. Isaya's heart flooded with joy and he hoped Zero would never stop smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

So here's a new chapter. It's nice and long to make up for the short chapter I posted last week. Hehehe things are starting to move along nicely. Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments! It's thanks to everyone who left me a nice comment that I pulled this one together so fast! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Find Your Wings**  
**Chapter 25: The Story of Us**

Kaname had a lot to sort out right now but he felt like just leaving it all for the day. Stripping out of his clothes he crawled into bed and closed his eyes. Kaname was just drifting off to sleep when he heard soft foot steps.  
"Kaname-nii-sama…" Yuki sat on the side of Kaname's bed. "You'll be late for school."  
"I'm not going." Kaname looked at his sister.  
"Are you alright?"  
"No." Kaname said frankly.  
"Is it about Zero?"  
"Of course it's about Zero? When is it not?"  
"I think you just need to talk to him and honestly tell him everything."  
"I did. And he still choose Isaya over me."  
"Then maybe you should just move on…"  
"Why would I want to move on?"  
"He's with Isaya right? You can hardly steal him away. It would cause an uproar."  
"He stole him first. He's technically mine by Vampire law. I changed him."  
"But you don't want to steal him? You know that right?" Yuki ran a hand through her brother's hair.  
"I know. I can't force him to come back to me." Kaname sigh heavily.  
"You're all moody and sighy… I miss my old brother who was up beat and excited."  
"That was Zero's fault."  
"Rest some okay? I'll see you tonight for breakfast."  
"Thanks Yuki."  
"Nighty Night." Yuki kissed her brother's forehead before leaving to her own warm bed.  
As Kaname lay in bed and about to drift off again he started thinking of what Zero had said tonight. Tears rolled down his cheeks and it was okay, he was alone now.

The buzz of conversation filled Zero's ears. He scanned the crowd hoping to spot… Zero's heart skipped a beat a he saw Kaname. Unsure if he should approach or not Zero stood just where Isaya had left him. The blond Pureblood had left to attend to business with another high ranking Vampire and Zero was left alone.  
Kaname spotted Zero leaning against a pillar. Garnet eyes scanned for Isaya and when he didn't see the annoying Pureblood he excused himself from the conversation and walked to Zero.  
"Good Evening Kiryuu-San." Kaname bowed.  
"Hello Kuran-Sama." Zero said politely.  
"How have you been?"  
"Fine. And you?"  
"The same as always."  
"How's Cross Academy?"  
"Still as boring as ever. But also just as fruitful as ever."  
Zero nodded and sipped his water and blood tablets. "That's good to hear."  
"You talked to your twin?"  
"Yes. How did… oh you probably talked to him." Zero felt a pang of jealously.  
"He called me. And if I might add he was surprisingly not angry at me for not telling him I'd seen you."  
"I told him everything." Zero said soberly as he remembered the long conversation he'd had with Ichiru. He'd barely given his twin a chance to talk since he was afraid of hearing toxic words.  
"That must have been nice to clear away old feelings."  
"I suppose." Zero said looking at Kaname intently. He had missed seeing Kaname's face up close. I've missed you so much Kaname. Why can't you steal me right now. Take me away from this hell.  
"So how is it living with Shotou-San?" Kaname asked. Zero please tell me it's horrible. Tell me you're unhappy. Give me a reason to take you all for myself. Tell me you still love me. Please!  
"The same as always." Zero forced a smile.  
"That's nice." Kaname also forced a smile. "Will you be coming back in town during the day anytime soon?"  
"Maybe. I've been thinking of meeting up with Ichiru… you know to see if maybe his opinion has changed about me."  
"His opinion?" Kaname raised an eyebrow.  
"When I left he was particularly…venomous and I'd hoped that having all this time to focus on himself that maybe he won't hate me as much anymore." Zero said sadly.  
"Zero you should know-"  
"Kuran-San." Isaya said coldly.  
"Shotou-san." Kaname nodded. "Can I have just another private moment with Zero I have something important to tell him."  
Isaya's heart hurt. Was Kaname going to confess his true feeling for Zero and steal the boy away as he watched. "If it's truly going to take a mere moment. Otherwise I need to steal Zero for something important." Isaya leveled a glare at Kaname warning the Pureblood off.  
"I suppose it can wait." Kaname said stiffly.  
"Kaname, please I need to hear it." Zero said.  
"Sorry it would take more then a moment and I don't think Shotou-San would approve of me keeping you all to myself for so long." Kaname couldn't properly apologize with Isaya around.  
"Isaya please." Zero's heart was beating fast in his chest. Kaname had something important to tell him about Ichiru and he wanted to hear it.  
"Since it doesn't seem to be important let us be off." Isaya walked away without another word.  
"Call me please." Zero said begging Kaname with his eyes. He touched Kaname's shoulder and smiled warmly. "It was really good to see you. Have a good night."  
"You too." Kaname smiled back.  
Isaya had turned around in time to see the display of affection between his enemy and his lover. Closing his eyes Isaya took a deep breath. Looks like the time came sooner then I had expected. I've lost you for good Zero… why couldn't you love me for just a little longer?

Zero had stripped out of his formal clothes and slipped into sweats and a tank before he went to the library. He hoped some reading would change his gloomy mood. He'd done his best to not be angry at Isaya on the way back from the party. He didn't know that it was important to me… besides I can always call Kaname.  
The library was silent as he wandered up and down the rows looking for something good to read. Picking a thin book of poems Zero walked to a window seat and clicked on the light.  
Isaya stood in front if the mirror and looked at himself. "You've been putting this off too long." He pulled off his tie and tossed it on the bed and walked to the library.  
"Isaya." Zero said when he heard the door open.  
"Where are you Zero?"  
"In the window." Zero said still looking through the poems.  
Isaya walked slowly toward the Hunter. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about what he'd have to do. But if he wanted to keep Zero in his life forever he had to do this. It would be okay to loose Zero as a lover if he could keep Zero as a friend.  
"Zero… I think it would be best if you moved out."  
"What?" Zero dropped the book he had been reading.  
"You've been talking to Kuran a lot lately. And I've been moving on. So I think it would be best if you moved out." Isaya kept his face clear of emotion and held in his pain.  
"Are you kicking me out?"  
"No. I just think you would be a lot happier if you went to Kuran. I respect you and thank you for staying with me this long." Isaya walked over to Zero and pulled him to his feet. "I really would like to thank you." Isaya hugged Zero. "You were only mine for a short time… but these have been the happiest months I've had in centuries. Thank you Zero." Isaya kissed Zero's cheek. "You know how to reach me if you ever need help." Isaya spun and started to walk away.  
"Isaya!." Zero called out. His heart was hammering in his chest. "Thank you. it's because of you that I have been able to grow into who I am. You've done so much for me and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. But…"  
"No 'buts' we've lived and loved. Now lets move on." Isaya walked out of the library.  
Zero stood stricken. This was the most unsatisfying and unpredicted break up. Sure he had been speaking to Kaname but that didn't mean he wanted to leave Isaya. He wasn't sure he even had the guts to leave where would he go? Zero started shaking he felt alone… so very alone and he started to break down.  
What had he done to upset Isaya so much that the one person he had always leaned on abandoned him so completely. Tears formed in Zero's eyes and started to trail down his cheeks as he wandered to the room he shared with Isaya. Where should I go? Zero thought over and over as packed clothes and belonging s into a suitcase. I can always stay at the Association for a few days… Zero sigh as he looked at everything packed into one large case and a duffel bag. "Just when I thought I was safe… I'm out on my own again."  
Zero tossed his things in his trunk and got in the car. The tears had stopped by now but he still didn't know where to go. As if to pull him from his misery his phone started ringing. "What?" Zero answered without looking at the number.  
"Zero? Are you okay?"  
"Ichiru?" Zero sat up in shock.  
"Yes. I was curious when you'd be in town next… I kind of want to see you. We need to talk." Ichiru bit his lip.  
"Real soon actually."  
"Alright well give me a call or something when you're in town."  
"Will do."  
"Bye." They hung up and Zero suddenly had a place to go… maybe.

The streets were bustling as Zero walked around. It felt like a lifetime since he had been here. He wanted to see Ichiru again so he made his way to his brother's café. He had a lot he had to say to Ichiru and he hoped his twin would forgive him and accept the new Zero.  
When he walked in his heart nearly stopped. "Zero!"  
"Uncle…" Zero started to freeze up. He wanted to run when he saw his uncle coming over but he couldn't move. He stayed still as he was pulled into a hug.  
"Did you miss me? I missed you. I missed your body Zero. Come see me tonight." He said into Zero's ear.  
The Hunter couldn't stop himself. He stepped back and threw a punch that landed solidly on his uncle's cheek. "Bastard."  
"What the fuck?"  
Zero shook his hand out, not caring that the other patrons were giving him odd looks. "Hope that answers your question." he said soberly glaring at his uncle. "Get the fuck out."  
The boy working the cash register had gone to fetch his boss when Zero threw the first punch. Ichiru had rushed out assuming there was a fight. "ZERO!" Ichiru threw himself at his twin. "You didn't!"  
"I did."  
"Good for you." Ichiru smiled pulling back. "He's been hanging around out here for hours. I refused to serve him." Ichiru hugged his brother again.  
"Sorry… I couldn't help myself." Zero looked at his shoes and waited for Ichiru to drop his happy mood and say something scathing like he had before Zero left.  
"Relax. Here come into my office for a sec." Ichiru lead his twin into the back and to the small room that used to store baking racks. It was now an office.  
"Moving up in life I see." Zero smiled, but he was still apprehensive.  
"Yeah… I needed somewhere to do bills and pay roll. You know highering people makes things tough."  
"It's good to see you've got a booming café." Zero stood awkwardly still waiting for Ichiru to snap.  
"Listen, Zero… I wanted to apologize to you but I never could find you. You disappeared on me. I wanted to tell you that I love you. And I should have sided with you right away. I'm sorry."  
"He didn't try anything on you did he?"  
"Yeah…" it was Ichiru's turn to look away.  
"That bastard!" Zero spun to go after his uncle but Ichiru grabbed his arm.  
"Let it be. Nothing happened. I moved out though. And that should have been my reaction when you told me. I'm sorry I never defended you."  
"Don't worry about it." Zero felt the tense feeling in his stomach relax. He had been so afraid that Ichiru would reject him. But to see Ichiru so happy and prosperous warmed Zero.  
"You know you've changed." Ichiru looked his twin up and down. "You're pretty jacked… I mean you've always been skinny but now… well now you've got some muscle too."  
"I've been training with Kaito so I'm officially a Vampire Hunter."  
"Cool!" Ichiru beamed at his brother. "And you look happy now. Not to mention you're actually wearing a t-shirt… it looks nice. Haven't seen you in one since we were kids." Ichiru reached out and took Zero's hand so he could turn it and look at all the scars. His face fell suddenly. "I'm sorry," he ran his fingers lightly over the crisscrossing scars "If any of these are because of me… I should never have done anything to hurt my brother."  
"It's all good Ich. It's all in the past." Zero pulled his arm away  
"I wish I had the heart you do. You take everything so well. You always did." Ichiru smiled widely at Zero. And Zero felt his heart warm at Ichiru's words.  
"You don't want my heart. It's got scars worse then these."  
"Yeah I bet. You know Kaname always comes in here looking for you. Asking if I've heard from you."  
"Really?"  
"Yup. He hasn't been in this week… but I bet he will be. It's only Wednesday after all."  
"Oh…"  
"Did you come back to talk to him?"  
"Actually I did."  
"Good. I think he really loves you. It's a shame you left us all without telling us where you were going."  
"To be honest I left so I could kill myself and not be found."  
"Don't say such things." Ichiru scowled.  
"I'm being honest. But a friend, an angel saved me. Rima… I owe her my life I really do. I'll introduce you to her one day."  
"You better. I'll be able to thank her for giving me my nii-san back." Ichiru hugged Zero. "So when are you going to see Kaname?"  
"Not for a few days. I want to spend time with you first." Zero smiled.  
"Alright. Well I've still got a few hours of work to do so you can chill up in my apartment if you want."  
"Thanks."  
"See you in a bit." Ichiru left the office and went about the rest of the day with a spring in his step.  
Zero made his way up to the apartment and slumped onto the couch. He still felt like a leaf spinning in a hurricane. So much had changed in the last 24 hours and he was still on Vampire time so he was tired as hell. Curling up Zero closed his eyes. When he had been attending Cross he had used sleep to escape life and right now he was doing it again.

"Zero." Ichiru poked his twin. "Wake up sleepy."  
Zero cracked his eyes open to look at the face that was so much like his own. "Morning." Zero said as he sat up and stretched.  
"It's night silly."  
"Not for Vampires." Zero quipped.  
"So you're on Vampire time?"  
"I kind of had to be living with Isaya. But now I'll just switch my sleeping time so I'll be up in the day time with you."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. And if you need extra help in the café I wouldn't mind lending a hand."  
"Then can I ask you a favour? Tommy called out sick for tomorrow… could you take his spot at cash register in the afternoon."  
"No problem." Zero stood and stretched. "You want me to make you something for dinner?"  
"That would be great. I just feel like sitting down right now."  
"Alright. Leave it to me." Zero ruffled Ichiru's hair as he walked past him to the kitchen.  
Ichiru sat down and watched his twin. There was more then just physical changes to Zero. His smile was different it didn't look painful. And his movements were more fluid. Ichiru got up off the sofa and walked to the kitchen where he hopped onto the counter to sit.  
"I realized a lot from having you gone and talking to Kaname."  
"Like what?" Zero was looking through cabinets.  
"Like the fact that I never really knew my own twin." Ichiru watched for a negative reaction.  
Zero didn't tense at the question he just grabbed out a few things and turned to Ichiru. "I used to like to keep everything to myself."  
"But Isaya knew a lot about you."  
"That ended up happening by accident. You see I only every saw him for a week every month or so. I started telling him things that I knew were stupid but I didn't mind because I rarely saw him and before I knew it I'd let him in and it wasn't as scare as I thought it would be to have someone know me."  
"Why didn't you ever trust me?"  
Zero looked at his twin with an expression that clearly said 'you know why'. Zero went to the sink and filled a pot with water. "Because I could never read you before. Sometimes you'd be so loving and supportive and just at the moment I'd decide to tell you something you'd do something terrible to me. I could never predict when you'd lash out so I ended up just giving up. I never thought you'd accept my dreams and ambitions so I never said anything to you."  
"I would have listened." Ichiru pouted.  
"How was I supposed to know. The way you treated was never warm and fuzzy."  
"I know." Ichiru sigh. "I was just tired of always coming in second best next to you. And I knew I was the only one who could hurt you. But now I realized that's not true. You were hurt a lot by a lot of different people."  
"Yeah. But that's years ago now. Now I'm lucky enough to be able to count on one hand the people who hurt me now."  
"Am I on that list?"  
"No." Zero smiled and turned on the stove. "I've toughened myself up a lot so it take a lot to hurt me."  
"Do you physically or emotionally?"  
"Both." Zero said honestly.  
"So you're a Hunter now."  
"Yup. I trained with Kaito."  
"Kaito. The one who trained with us when we were younger?"  
"The same one."  
"How is he?"  
"Great. He's married. I stayed with him and his wife Amber while I trained."  
"That's cool." Ichiru's eyes shinned. "I'm happy you've chased your dream."  
"I didn't chase it so much as stumble upon it."  
"Well at least you've got something to do with your life now."  
"I guess."  
"So I've been dying to ask you… how long are you here for?"  
Zero tossed the spaghetti into the boiling water and stopped for a moment. "Well… for a few weeks I suppose. I've got a high profile mission coming up and I'll leave for that."  
"Won't Isaya miss you?"  
"Nope. Don't think he will." Zero pulled out a frying pan and started the sauce.  
"Um… Zero what aren't you telling me?"  
"I kind of lefts him." Zero turned to Ichiru and shrugged. "Slash he kicked me out."  
"What! Why would he do that?" Ichiru's jaw dropped  
"He thinks I've been talking to Kaname a lot and he kind of let me go so I could be with Kaname. But honestly I don't think that's going to happen." Zero turned back to the pans.  
"Have you been talking to Kaname a lot?"  
"No. only once on the phone and at the part we were at last night. I guess I've been on Isaya's nerves for a while then if he snapped over that. Or maybe I missed the cues… who knows maybe he never wanted me there at all."  
"How could you say that? He was crazy for you."  
"Well… Fuck it." Zero looked at his twin. "It was probably all my fault. I couldn't give up Kaname all the way. I kept thinking about him and I'd been dying to talk to him honestly. And when I called him I swear I fell in love with him all over again. And then I saw him at the party about two weeks after I'd called him and I couldn't help but be happy around him. And I guess Isaya saw it and I know it's a dick think to do on my part when Isaya had been so nice to help me so much in the past and then now. But I couldn't get Kaname out of my heart. I tried so fucking hard!" Zero ran out of breath and there was silence for a moment.  
"Then tell Kaname you're here."  
"I can't." Zero shook his head. "I'm not worthy of him. Do you really think he'd want to be with someone like me?"  
"I think anyone would be happy to have you. You're strong and honest and a Hunter."  
"Not a very good Hunter. That's why I want this High Profile mission to go through. I'll have done something great. I've got to get better if I'm going to be someone Kaname can be proud to take out in public."  
"He was proud of you before."  
"No. I never got that vibe." Zero shook his head.  
"If he wasn't proud of you then why would he publicly look for you?"  
"I don't know." Zero pulled out the strainer and set it in the sink. "All I know is I don't want to taint Kaname thins time. I want him like me, not just my body."  
"Was it really that way before?" Ichiru asked as he hoped off the counter to set the table.  
"I don't know what it was before. All I know is I don't want a relationship like that again."  
"Then maybe you should test the waters and go on a date with him. Meet up with him or something."  
"I might. And then I'll have the mission and he'll have time to really decide if he wants to be with me or not." Zero dumped the pasta into a bowl and poured the sauce on.  
"You should call him."  
"I might." Zero said as he set the pasta on the table. "Enough about me. How's everything been with you?"

Kaname was looking through Student Council papers in his office with Takuma when his cell went off. "Kuran speaking."  
"Hey Kaname it's Zero."  
"Zero?" Kaname cleared his throat. "How are you?"  
"Great. You?"  
"Fine."  
"So. Um… I was calling cause you see… I'm in town. And I wanted to know if you wanted to see me for dinner this week… maybe… you know if you're free." Zero held his breath.  
"I would love that. What day works for you?"  
"Any day really. I'm sort of on vacation."  
"Alright. How about Friday night?"  
"Great!" Zero smiled. "What time do you want me to pick you up?"  
Kaname smiled. He liked this new assertive Zero. "Six."  
"See you then Kaname."  
"Bye Zero." Kaname hung up and smiled widely.  
"That's not something I've seen in a while." Takuma noted.  
"I'm seeing Zero Friday."  
"Isaya's letting that?"  
"I guess so. He said he's on vacation."  
"Does Isaya have business in town?"  
"Not that I know of. He could be here to visit Ichiru." Kaname leaned back in his chair still smiling.  
"That's probably it."  
"I don't care I get to see him and maybe I'll be able to convince him to give me a second chance."  
"That'll be hard if he's still with Isaya though."  
"But it's worth a chance."  
"Well I hope this improves your mood all week." Takuma stood and gathered his folders. "I like seeing you smile again."  
"I'm going to Zero. I've been waiting so long for this."  
"Then don't screw up okay?" Takuma laughed as he left the room.  
"Don't worry I won't. "Kaname called after his friend.  
His heart was still beating fast in his chest. He couldn't believe that Zero had just asked him on a date. This was the happiest he had been in ages.

Zero dug through his bag and pulled out a new razor. He smiled and picked up his phone before heading to the bathroom. "Zero what are you doing?" Ichiru poked his head out of his room.  
"I just need to do something."  
"What? Is that a razor?" Ichiru's eyes grew wide and he practically ran to his twin. "Zero what's wrong talk to me. Please don't do this. I thought you were meeting Kaname tonight!"  
"Ich… relax." Zero put a calm hand on his brother. "I'm not going to kill myself. I'm going to erase my scars okay. Just trust me." Zero smiled a real smile at his twin.  
"Fine… but leave the door unlocked."  
"Alright. I love you Ichiru." Zero hugged his brother before going into the bathroom.  
The Hunter stripped off his clothes and sat in the tub while he dialed Rima. "Zero!"  
"Grace!" Zero smiled into the phone. "How have you been?"  
"I've been good. How about you? Are you with Kaname now?"  
"No not yet. I'm seeing him tonight. There's still something I want to do before I go see him."  
"Oh? What's that?"  
"I'll get there in a moment. I'm staying with Ichiru now. I went to see him at his café and my uncle was there." Zero held the razor between two fingers as he looked at it.  
"What did you do?"  
"I punched him."  
"No Way!"  
"Yeah. Apparently Ich refused to serve him. He tried to make a move on Ich as well so it sort of brought everything full circle. Ichiru apologized for not believing me and he said that I could live with him as long as I needed."  
"Zero, I'm so happy for you!" Rima wiped tears from her eyes.  
"Everything is finally falling into place for me. It feels nice to be so happy."  
"I'm glad. So what are you going to do before you see Kaname?"  
"Get rid of my scars."  
"What? How?"  
"I'm going to cut them all off and since I'm a vampire now I'll heal without scars."  
"Oh Zero… I wish I could be with you now… you don't have to do this. Kaname will accept you with your scars too."  
"I know he will. But I want to give him something that's better then before. I want to give him something he deserves."  
"Oh god Zero are you going to be alright?"  
"Of course. I already took a lot of blood tablets so I should heal fast. But will you stay on the phone with me?"  
"Don't waste your breath on stupid questions."  
Zero put his phone on speaker and set it on the side of the tub. "Thanks Grace." Zero took a deep breath and put the cold razor to his skin. "I haven't done this in so long… it's so strange because I used to look forward to this and now I'm hesitating…"  
"You don't have to hurt yourself you can stay just the way you are."  
"Grace I really want to do this." On the last word Zero dug the razor in and pulled it up his arm sheering off skin and scars. "Of fuck this hurts!" Zero gritted his teeth and pulled the razor all the way up his arm to where his thickets crisscrossing of scars stopped. "It's not even that good hurt then tingle good. It just fucking hurts!" Zero sobbed.  
"Oh Ze I wish I was there with you."  
"Yeah me too… but I can do this alone." Zero wiped blood away from healed skin. "Oh shit!"  
"What? Did you cut to deep?" Rima's heart beat with fear.  
"No. it's already healed."  
"Oh. That's good then."  
"Gosh there's so much blood…" Zero was in the process of pulling the razor up his arm again.  
"Talk to me Zero. Tell me something I don't know about you… don't focus on the cuts."  
"Grace you know everything about me… I think I've run out of things to tell."  
"You never told me what each of your scars are from."  
"I can hardly remember." Zero turned on the tub faucet to rinse his arm and razor. "Most of them are just from when I was angry. Usually over stupid things. Or if I was lonely. Like Ichiru used to think it was fun to be cruel to me and he would say nasty things or whatever. It always hurt because I always did my best to keep Ichiru happy and safe and he would always do those sorts of things." Zero rinsed his arm again.  
"Siblings are always cruel in their own way."  
"I guess."  
"Zero." Ichiru knocked on the door.  
"What?" Zero called back.  
"Are you okay in there?"  
"I'm fine Ich."  
"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive."  
"Can't you hear me on the phone?"  
"Yes… well, I was just was checking."  
"I'm fine Ich go relax." Zero smiled at his brother's protectiveness.  
"Was that your brother checking on you?" Rima asked.  
"He saw me coming into the bathroom with a razor and he thought I was going to kill myself. I don't blame him honestly. But oh my god… my arm looks amazing!" Zero started to cry tears of joy instead of pain. "You'll have to come visit me so you can see how amazing I'm going to look, Grace."  
"You looked amazing before."  
"Thanks." Zero bit into his lip as he pulled the razor up his left arm.  
"Zero…"  
"I'm still here."  
"Okay… how about I do some talking now and you can keep yourself busy with your cutting."  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Thanks, Grace."  
"Sure thing. So I was actually thinking of leaving here anyway and now that you're gone for good I'm seriously thinking of moving to the city, I could be near you if you ever need help and I'd blend into the crowd there right?"  
"Of course people don't care if your Vampire or not here. It's really nice."  
"Well that just about makes up my mind." Rima smiled she already missed Zero like hell.  
"It would be nice to have you close."  
"Yeah… well I've already been around this town for a while and it's boring it was supposed to be a short stop here… I'm ready to move on."  
"Good. You could come be a model here."  
"I couldn't."  
"You really could. I have a friend, Senri Shiki who's a model. He'd be able to get you in."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Zero rinsed his now smooth left arm. "I just finished my left arm."  
"Oh Zero…" Rima sigh into the phone.  
From there on Zero worked on skinning off the scars he had collected all over his body. Each patch of skin that he sheered off fell to ash in the bathtub and left flawless skin behind. Finally the only spot that Zero had to fix was his back. He stood and looked over his shoulder in to the mirror above the sink. It took a lot longer to clear his back of scars because he had to bend his arms around to get to the spot. It was also a lot more painful because the awkward arm positions caused his hands to shake and he ended up gouging deeper then he meant to.  
Zero tossed the razor into the trash can and looked at his naked body that was now free of scars. "Grace you still there?"  
"Of course." Rima's voice rang out from the phone.  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm clean… I'm flawless, no more scars for me."  
"Really?" Rima sobbed into the phone. "Oh Zero."  
"I'm a new person… I can start over. I'm ready to see Kaname face to face now."  
"Go for it!"  
"I should shower first though and clean up the bathroom."  
"Okay! I love you Ze."  
"I love you Grace." They hung up and Zero started the water. A knock came at the door.  
"Zero?"  
"Ichiru I'm still fine. Give me a few minutes to shower then I'll show you the new me."  
"Okay… don't drown yourself."  
"I won't." Zero half laughed as he ducked his head under the warm spray of the shower. He watched as the ash that had been his scars ran down the drain and it was liberating to see it all go away and knowing that never again would he have a scar on his body. Then he scrubbed his skin to get the remaining blood off and he stepped out to dry himself. Zero was almost giddy and wanted to laugh. But he settled for a smile when he walked out of the bathroom and found Ichiru leaning against the wall looking worried. "Chill Ich. See I'm alive and fine and look…" Zero held out his flawless arms. "No scars." He spun around as Ichiru stared open mouthed at him. "Anywhere."  
"How did you do that?"  
"I cut them all off and since I'm a Vampire I healed without scars."  
"Didn't that hurt?"  
"Of course. But I don't have to worry about what they meant to me anymore. And I'm all fine now Ich."  
"OH Zero!" Ichiru hugged his brother closed.  
"I want to go see Kaname now though. So can you let go of me so I can get dressed."  
"Sorry. I'm just… You really did change these past years."  
"I guess I did. I owe it all to my saving grace. She said she'd come visit."  
"I'd like to thank her in person."  
"You'll have the chance soon." Zero smiled warmly at his brother and walked into his room where he put on jeans, a black button down shirt and his old Cross jacket. Tousling his hair so it didn't look completed his outfit. Walking out of his room Ichiru was standing in the hall.  
"So you're going to see Kaname."  
"Yes. There's two ways this could go. One everything will work out good and maybe I'll get to spend the night with Kaname. And two… I find out tonight if I'll be needed for the mission."  
"I hope everything goes good with Kaname and that you won't be needed on the mission because then you'll be able to spend more time with Kaname."  
"We'll see." Zero smiled. "How do I look?"  
"Ravishing." Ichiru smiled.  
"Well… wish me luck."  
"You don't need it. I know everything will work out fine."  
"I hope you're right." Taking a deep breath Zero left to face Kaname.


	26. Chapter 26

Ooops! I thought I was going to post this last week then I got distracted… but I made it longer.

* * *

**Find Your Wings**  
**Chapter 26: Stronger**

It had taken Zero a half hour just to decide on what to wear, then he had to do his hair. But he still made it to Kaname's on time. He got out of his car and walked up the familiar steps to the front door. He rang the bell and waited. Kaname was the one who answered.  
"Right on time." He smiled as he slipped out of the mansion.  
"Well I'd hate to be late." Zero bit his lip and looked at Kaname. "It's good to see you." he leaned up and kissed Kaname's cheek. "Shall we get going? I don't want to miss our reservation."  
"Of course." Kaname said. He couldn't believe Zero had just done that. He walked a step behind Zero to look the Hunter over. The way Zero was walking was confident and it made Kaname smile even more. Looks like tonight is going to be perfect.

They had ordered dinner and were sipping wine waiting. "So Zero, how's everything been with you?"  
"Recently… it's been fantastic." Zero smiled. Even though Isaya had kicked him out so many good things had happened since.  
"That's good to hear. All your missions have gone good I suppose?"  
"They have. It's incredibly easy to get right next to an E, thanks you." Zero looked Kaname in the eyes. "It used to be so hard for me when you first changed me. But you gave me your blood and now… I'm really thankful you did. I've got the aura of a low ranking noble and it keeps me from a lot of trouble."  
Kaname felt a lump rise in his throat. This wasn't the same Zero he had fallen for. This was a new Zero. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at the Silverette. He was falling in love all over again.  
"I only did what I thought would be best for you." Kaname said. He wasn't sure what Zero wanted from him… did Zero still fee the same? Are you willing to leave Isaya for me? OR are you happy enough with your life that tonight is just to sever me completely from your life?  
"Well it's made me a few enemies at the Association but mostly it's made it easier to hunt." Zero sipped his wine. "How's business been?"  
"Same as ever. Lots of work. We're looking to increase the Blood Tablet production so that we can completely phase out feeding on Humans."  
"That's great." Zero's phone started vibrating in his pocket. But he ignored it.  
"Do you ever have problems taking them?"  
"Nope. I think it's the Vampire blood I've been able to drink that keeps me from having a negative reaction."  
"Well that's good. I'm glad you don't suffer when you take them." Kaname could keep his eyes off Zero. The Hunter had the top buttons on his shirt undone to reveal perfect creamy skin and it was begging Kaname to kiss it but he couldn't.  
"How about school?"  
"Well it's all the same. New Humans every year while us Vampire just sort of hang around. We've recently had five new Vampires enroll though."  
"That's good. Does everybody still swoon over the Student Council President?"  
Kaname laughed. "I think you're the only one to ever swoon over me Zero."  
Now it was Zero's turn to laugh. "You honestly think that?"  
"Of course."  
"No. half the Day Class girls swooned over every Night Class boy. And you know you had your own fan club."  
Kaname's jaw dropped. "Surely not."  
"Oh yes. I won't admit it but I was a secret member." Zero winked. "They had their own news letter on you. Full of pictures and news about you. I actually still have a few." Zero rubbed the back of his neck. "I only saved my favorites when I left."  
"Rally now?"  
"Of course." Zero's phone started vibrating again and again he ignored it.  
"So you were a fan?"  
"I've always been a fan Kaname." Zero was about to say more but their dinner had arrived and they ate while exchanging light conversation. After they ordered coffee.  
"Earlier you said you'd always been a fan. How long?"  
Zero held his breath for a moment as he thought. To hell with it. He's not that into me anymore. If I embarrass myself I don't think he'll care since he's not showing any signs of wanting to be with me. "Well honestly since I was kid. I only went to Cross because you were there." Zero watched Kaname for a reaction but there was nothing. Feeling stupid Zero looked into his coffee and too a sip.  
"Surely not. We rarely met a kids."  
"Twice was enough for me." Zero shrugged. "And I sort of worked a ball with Kaito you attended . It was my first year in Cross… I was going through a blond phase." Zero bit his lip. Maybe Kaname didn't remember.  
"I see." Kaname was trying to think of all the balls he attended when Zero would have been a first year in Cross but he couldn't remember ever seeing Zero at one. "I'm sorry I don't remember many balls. They're all the same for me."  
"Of course." Zero ignored the pain in his chest. "They must be totally horrible. All those stuffy Vampires standing on ceremony and being polite."  
"It really is a drag. And you've seen it first hand being Isaya's bodyguard." Kaname tried to keep the bitterness from his voice.  
"Ugh. It's horrible. And you've been doing this for centuries. I mean you're an Ancestor so you've had to deal with this from the beginning."  
"Well it's worth it. It helps me to maintain certain relationships with high ranking Vampires."  
"That sounds like a task."  
"It is. But it's expected of me."  
"What would happen if you threw other peoples expectations out the window and did what you wanted?" Zero said in a sober tone.  
"I'd probably start a war." And I wouldn't mind it if I could have you all to myself Zero. Tell me you love me. Please!  
Zero just laughed. "So you like starting wars?"  
"No but there's something I truly want and the only way to get it, it seems, is by going to war."  
"Wow… it must be pretty precious to you."  
"It is." Kaname didn't know what else to say. He couldn't find the courage to tell Zero he loved him because the Hunter was acting so odd and Kaname couldn't figure it out.  
The check came and Zero quickly grabbed it. "Please Zero let me pay." Kaname held his hand out.  
"No need. It was my idea." Zero handed the waiter his credit card.  
"Fine. I'll buy next time." Kaname's faced flashed shock at his own words. Was there going to be a next time?  
"Sure if you call me first." Zero said with a sad smile. I wish you would make another date with me… I wish I could spend the night with you. I've missed your touch Kaname. I miss you… tell me you love me. Tell me to come home with you!  
"I'll try." They got up from the table and walked outside.  
"Do you need a ride to work? Or home again?"  
"No. I'd rather not inconvenience you." Kaname said with a sad smile.  
"Really it's no big deal."  
"I can see myself off to work." Kaname didn't quite know how to say good bye.  
Zero and Kaname stood silent for a long minute before Zero spoke.  
"There's just one last thing I have to say… it was cowardice that made me push you away. I was so afraid because you were so much better then me." Zero looked Kaname in the eyes. "I really made a mess of our relationship. And I'm so sorry for that. I wish I could go back and change everything. I would have gone about my life a whole different way if I had known I would actually get to stand by your side."  
"Zero…"  
Zero put his finger over Kaname's mouth. "Let me finish before I lose my nerve." Zero's eyes pleaded with Kaname to stay quiet and the Pureblood did. "You see I thought that by leaving I was freeing you of attachment to me. Living in the midst of your perfection was so hard for me. I felt so lost, I didn't know what to do because with you I was always happy and I've learned never to trust somewhere the sun always shines."  
"But you're happy with Isaya." Kaname pointed out.  
"It took me so long to get to that point with him. When I first met him I was just a toy, used then tossed aside till he came in town again. But with you… I was happy right from the start. But I knew it wouldn't last. I had so many black secrets." Zero swallowed hard. "But that's the past right?" Zero lifted his chin to look Kaname in the eyes. He saw no emotion in them. "That's not me anymore. I worked through my issues… and I'm really different now. And I'm sorry I put you through all of this. You deserve someone so much better."  
"Zero." Kaname didn't know what to say. He felt like their relationship was truly over now. He couldn't even reach out to Zero. And the silverette that was in front of him was so different and he couldn't quite pin it down.  
"I guess… I guess we part here." Zero looked around at the empty street. He had hoped Kaname would say something. Ask him to stay. Anything. But the Pureblood wasn't showing any emotion and Zero couldn't read him.  
"I guess so." Kaname closed his eyes. It was over.  
Zero stuck his hand out, Kaname's heart hurt as he shook Zero's hand. "I'll probably see you around. Take care, okay?" Zero was happy that he could speak without his voice cracking.  
"Yeah." Was all Kaname could say.  
Zero nodded. He hurt right now. His feet felt heavy as he walked away. The winter wind dried his tears on his cheeks as he mourned his life. He had just thrown everything away for Kaname. Isaya had moved on. Rima and Kaito were hours away. Ichiru had plans for the night. Zero felt so alone. He had hoped so much that Kaname would accept him back into his life. Reaching up Zero ran his fingers over the smooth scar free skin exposed by his undone buttons. So much for the sacrifices I made. He didn't even notice… or ask. Zero looked over his shoulder but of course Kaname was gone. I guess I've got to head to the Association. I'll need tablets soon. Zero thought ruefully. He hated the taste of those things. What he really wanted was Kaname. But now he's totally out of my reach. I'll just have to work harder and prove to him that I'm more then I was.  
Zero clenched his fists. He had a new fire burning in him. As he got in his car he remembered the missed calls and he pulled out his phone.  
"Hey kid it's Yagari. There's been a new development in the case. I'm in charge and want you to come along. We leave at midnight. So get your ass to the Association or we'll have to replace you."  
Zero smiled as he heard the message. "Thank god!" Zero rested his head on the steering wheels and cried. Even though the night had gone so wrong and he'd lost Kaname totally he had something to redeem himself with. He had something to throw himself into. He had something to focus on and he knew that he wouldn't be able to have contact with this world till the mission was done. When the tears were all gone Zero fastened his seatbelt and headed toward the Association.

Kaname walked back into the mansion to find Yuki waiting for him. "So? How's Zero? I thought you were going to bring him home."  
"It didn't turn out so well. I think he's moved on."  
"What? So he's staying with Isaya?"  
"I guess so."  
"At least you'll see him next week. We've got that business thingy,"  
"Great. Salt in the open wound. Just what I want." Kaname trudged up the steps. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

Zero got out of his car and dialed his twin. Ichiru didn't pick up. "Hey Ich. Listen things sort of crashed and burned tonight with Kaname. But on the bright side I got a slot on the mission I wanted. I'll be gone for a few months. I've got to drop my phone at the Association so I won't be able to talk to you for a while. Good luck with things. I'll contact you when I can. Love you."

Zero left the meeting room with a huge grin on his face. He would be gone for three months on a high clearance mission with a group of four Hunters. It was just what he needed to get his mind off everything. He would have to concentrate souly on the mission otherwise he could get stuck in a tricky spot. So he carefully locked away everything else and went to the equipment room to pick up his gear. He had nearly been too late as another Hunter was waiting in the meeting room. But as Zero had been first choice for the mission he got the slot. This would be his first mission hunting with Amber and Kaito. He had left his cell phone with the Association as was the protocol on such missions.  
"Yo. Looks like they fixed us up good. Glad you got your ass here on time. I've always hated hunting with Reg." Kaito hugged Zero.  
"I didn't know they could make switches at the last minute like that." Amber smiled. "Glad they did though."  
"Well kid. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." said a gruff voice.  
Zero turned and smiled at his first master. "Toga. It's an honor to be hunting with you."  
"The honor is all mine. You've done a great job of rising through the ranks real fast." Toga Yagari ruffled Zero's hair. "Lets get going then. Don't want to miss the plane."  
The four piled into a car to be driven to the airport. Zero looked out the window at the moon washed landscape. He was excited to be leaving but at the same time he depressed that dinner had been so awkward and ended so wrong with Kaname. He couldn't even text him to say anything… not that he would have known what to say. At least I've got a few months away from everything. It's like a holiday. All I need to do is eat, sleep, and hunt. Nothing too it. And when I get back hopefully everything will be better.  
The mission was going to be one hundred and twelve days if everything went according to plan. And everyone in the group hoped that it did because if it didn't they might not all make it back.

The sun was just coming up when the four Hunters reached their designated safe house.  
"We'll be here for a few nights." Yagari said as he locked the door behind them all. "We split into teams and get a lay for the land."  
"Hold it." Kaito raised his hand. "You still haven't given us full details."  
"Alright. Grab a seat." Yagari said as he walked into the living room. Everyone slumped into chairs. "Here it is kids. We're here because there have been strange sightings and killings along with a hand full of disappearances. The signs all point to a Vampire and one of fairly high ranking but not a Pureblood. So what we're here to do is find out who's doing it all then we've got to file a complaint and get them on the list for extermination. Then we obviously take them out."  
"So we're going into this blind?"  
"Pretty much. The reason the clearance is so high is because we've got to do all the foot work on this. We're seeing it through from start to finish."  
"What are the teams?" Amber asked.  
"Don't be dumb. It's obvious. You and Kaito. Zero and I."  
"Just checking." Amber smiled and looked at her husband.  
"So we'll go down for a quick nap and be ready to go this afternoon."  
Zero groaned to himself. He was still groggy during the day time. But he would force himself through it. Yagari dismissed them and they trudged off to their rooms to rest for a bit. Zero dropped his backpack and flopped onto the bed. His mind was too full to sleep right now.  
He couldn't get Kaname off his mind. Probably the world's worst date ever. He sigh and rolled onto his side. I should have just told him how I felt. I mean it's not like I'll ever have to see him again. I'm an idiot. Zero blinked away tears. He really had screwed up this time. At least he wouldn't have to be alone. He was with close friends.

The light was fading from the sky as Zero and Yagari arrived back at the safe house. They'd been out all day getting a feel for the land. It had been three days already and they still had nothing to go on. Zero's limbs were feeling a bit weak and he knew he should drink some tablets when they got back.  
Kaito and Amber were already back. They'd covered their land as fast as they could so they could come back and cook dinner. The mouth watering smell of hamburgers wafted into Zero's nostrils when he walked into the house.  
"Finally." Amber poked her head out of the kitchen. "We almost thought you guys had gotten lost."  
"Nah. Not with this kid around." Yagari jerked his thumb at Zero.  
"Oh?" Amber raised an eyebrow.  
"Got a nose better then a hound dog. Retraced out steps like a champ."  
"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't gotten us lost." Zero prodded playfully.  
"Well… the whole damn wood looks the same."  
"Which is why we're going out getting used to it. "Kaito pointed out.  
Zero walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a glass. He filled it with water and pulled out his tablets. The room went silent and everyone looked at Zero. He froze. "I can go to another room if you want." He offered blushing slightly. He'd never drank tablets in front of Amber and Kaito for just this reason. He knew it would cause a scene but right now his throat was starting to burn.  
"No need." Kaito recovered first. "It just gave me a start. Didn't know you were hungry."  
"Yeah." Zero dropped three tablets in. he'd rather do this in a single glass.  
"I heard that the tablets give E's and D's a bad reaction." Amber said, a concerned look on her face.  
"Not me. I'm lucky when Kaname changed me he gave me his blood so it evened me out pretty good." Zero took a sip and relaxed as his throat stopped burning. "Besides the only blood I've ever drank is pure Vampire blood so it gives me a leg up over the others." he said matter of factly.  
"Good to know we won't have to put a bullet in your head if you go mad." Yagari said.  
Zero looked at his old sensei in shock. "Well… glad you don't discriminate when killing vamps." Zero said taking another sip. "But don't forget, in a fight with a vamp I've got the one up on you." Zero cocked a half smile.  
"Well if we're done being testy you two need to wash up for dinner. You've got fifteen minutes."  
"Dibs on shower." Zero said as he drained his glass and dashed up the stairs.  
"Damn kids!" Yagari huffed as he walked up to wait for the shower.  
"Good save dear." Amber said and kissed Kaito on the cheek.  
"Yeah… I mean I knew he drank them we've just never seen it. It just gave me a shock. You know sometimes I forget he's a vampire now." Kaito flipped the burgers.  
"Me too." Amber sigh. "I just hope he's right about having a one up against vamps. It's good to know that going into this blind assignment we've got our own secret weapon." she smiled.  
"I hope we start finding something soon." Kaito said. There was something about this job that gave him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Zero gout out of the shower and was changing when he decided to call into the Association to get a message to Ichiru. Amber had told Zero how he could get in contact with his family since it was forbidden to call anyone but those on the mission or the Association with the provided cell phones.  
"Hey Ichiru. I just thought I'd drop you a line and let you know I'm doing fine. It feels nice to be on this mission and not have so much to worry about. All I've got to worry about is myself. No intrigue or anything. It's relaxing in a way. I hope everything is going good with you. I miss you lots. I'll get a weekend break in twenty days so I'll swing by and see you then. I love you."

Ichiru checked his messages when he got home. It was good to hear Zero's voice. He hated not being able to contact his twin but at least Zero had left him a message today. He still wanted to know what had happened between his twin and Kaname. He hadn't heard form the Pureblood. But he hoped when Zero had said crashed and burned that it wasn't something horrific. He'd tried to imagine what could have gone wrong and he couldn't think of a damn thing. Zero had been so excited to finally be able to see Kaname. And all Kaname had ever done was pine for Zero and imagine what he would do if he got a second chance. Here was the second chance but who had screwed it up? He was just going to have to break down and call Kaname.  
Sinking onto the couch Ichiru flipped on the TV. "Twenty days." Ichiru smiled he'd see his twin soon enough and be able to sort out what had happened. Surely it couldn't be that bad. Maybe he could Kaname and Zero back together. He smiled. Yes he would do that. He owed his twin this.

It was the night of the ball and Kaname had been feeling sick all day. He didn't know how he was going to handle seeing Zero. He had considered calling the Hunter but never had. It had been barely a week since seeing him so maybe tonight he could ask Zero out… maybe.  
Getting out of the limo Kaname straightened his attire and waited for Yuki and Rido to ready themselves before the three walked into the party. Kaname scanned the crowd and spotted Isaya easily but his eyes kept scanning for Zero…  
Kaname walked over to Isaya. They exchanged polite greetings but the static of energy was tangible. "Where's Zero tonight?" Kaname asked since this was the first function in ages that Isaya was attending alone.  
"Don't rub it in." Isaya hissed.  
"I beg your pardon."  
"Being cocky doesn't suit you. Can you just keep the fact that you won this round to yourself and gloat somewhere else?" Isaya's glare was deadly.  
"I think you've missed something. Are you saying Zero isn't with you."  
Isaya looked at the shocked expression on Kaname's face. "He's not with you?"  
"No. He basically dumped me last week."  
Isaya's eyebrows raised. "Well I guess he's had enough of Pureblood intrigue then. Because he left me."  
"No." Kaname's mind was racing. "Before last Wednesday?"  
"Correct. He left me so that he could be happy with you. Funny, you must have done something to indicate you didn't want him. How brilliant of you." Isaya let out a small laugh. "You just fucked up real good Kuran. He tossed everything away so that he could be with you and you rejected him. Then he dumped you." Isaya laughed out loud. "That's just rich! Well you've made my night Kuran. Thanks." Isaya walked off still laughing.  
Kaname stood alone with his drink. Had Zero really tossed everything aside? Kaname set his drink down and left the party. He didn't care if it was rude. Pulling out his cell he dialed.  
"Hello Ichiru,"  
"Hey Kaname. What's up?"  
"Is Zero there?"  
"No." Ichiru sounded concerned. "He's on a mission."  
"Why?"  
"Well he said it crashed and burned with you and that he'd got accepted on the mission he wanted."  
"So he's gone."  
"Yes. For a while. You know he was really hoping you'd take him back. What happened?"  
"Fuck! He was being so odd I couldn't read him."  
"Yeah he does that when he can't read you. He gets stand-offish when he can't read the person he's with." Ichiru sounded sad. "Did you at least notice what he did for you?"  
"I guess I missed that too. What did he do?"  
Ichiru couldn't hold back a sob. "Kaname… really? Fuck he was so proud of himself for doing it."  
"What?"  
"Poor Zero…" Ichiru felt sorry for his twin. "Kaname did you look at his arms?"  
"I don't remember." Kaname raked his brain trying to recall how Zero looked.  
"He cut all his scars off for you. Since he's a Vampire he healed with new skin. He's got no more signs of cutting or anything. And he did it all for you." Ichiru said through tears. "And you didn't notice."  
Kaname sigh as his throat felt dry. Was Ichiru serious? "No. Shit. I've got to call him. Bye Ichiru." Kaname hung up and dialed Zero number. It rang five times before some one picked up.  
"Zero Kiryuu's phone." A woman's voice said.  
"Hello. Can I talk to Zero?" Kaname was totally thrown off.  
"I'm sorry sir. He's away on a classified mission. You won't be able to reach him till March twentieth. But I can take a message and pass it along."  
"No. that's fine. I'll just wait I guess." Kaname hung up. He sprawled out on his bed. "Classified mission for three months… shit Zero. You've done it again. You've slipped between my fingers."

Zero was tired of having their time wasted. He had now spent two weeks wandering around the woods with Yagari not even coming close to where they should be looking. So today he decided he was going on a run himself and following his instincts to where he knew he would find information. He'd told everyone what he wanted to do and they didn't mind. So he took off at a run.  
After an hour of running Zero crested a hill and suddenly his senses were tingling on alert. He felt Es in the trees.  
"Hello brother." An E flipped down from a tree.  
"Hello."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I've heard rumors…and it seems they just might be true."  
"Oh? So have you come to join us?"  
"I don't yet know enough about what we're joining for."  
"She'll keep us safe she said. She lives just over the rise there… but we've got to wait…"  
"For what?"  
"For the one she's waiting to capture." The E giggled.  
"Who's she waiting for?"  
"Ehehehe that Hunter boy." Zero's blood ran cold.  
"Who?"  
"She didn't say. She just promised us a good fight with him and a good death is he's all she said he was."  
"I see… well I might be back then." Zero said and took off running.  
His heart was pounding. Who was the person collecting them. Who was the Hunter?  
When Zero got back to the safe house he related everything he'd learned.  
"Well then we need to contact the Association and see which Hunters have recently crossed path's with a high ranking Vampire." Yagari said already dialing.  
"Thanks Zero." Amber smiled. "You just made this mission a whole lot easier."  
"Lucky for you they just thought I was there for the same reason." Zero smiled.  
"I don't care what anyone has to say about you being a vamp. You're dead useful and a great Hunter to boot." Kaito said. Zero smiled at his sensei's compliment.  
"Well bad news. There's nothing recent." Yagari said as he was still on the phone.  
"Haw far have you looked back?" Zero asked as his heart started thrumming in his chest.  
"Just the last year."  
"Look further. And it's only guys."  
Yagari talked and the Association searched. A half hour later he hung up.  
"So?" Amber asked.  
"It's looking bad. We had to go back almost ten years to find a hostile interaction." Yagari sigh heavily and sank into a seat.  
"Alright. So who do we have to call?" Zero asked. He clasped his hands behind his back as they started to shake.  
"No one." Yagari looked at Zero. "It's you Zero."  
"Me?" Zero went pale.  
"Yeah. Which means if that's true then we're all in deep shit."  
"Surely it can't be me. I've been alive this whole time without any threats or harm or anything."  
"But you've been in the lime light recently… all your escapades with Purebloods." Kaito said. "Shit."  
"Alright. Well can we take what the E said as fact and file the case?" Amber asked.  
"That'd be hard. We have no evidence and besides it was a Pureblood who attacked the Kiryuu family." Yagari said.  
"Then maybe I can be bait. IF a Vampire not on the list makes a threatening attack on a Hunter it makes no difference, the Hunter can kill the as if they were marked for execution."  
"That's out of the question."  
"Why?"  
"Come on Zero. You could be killed." Amber said. "I won't accept that plan."  
"Then we'll stick around here till we have solid proof and information to file a proper report." Kaito said sternly. "And Zero as your Sensei I forbid you to use yourself as bait."  
"But-"  
"No buts. It's final. Now we'll all go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll go back to our normal routine."  
"Fine." Zero stormed out of the room. He was using his supposed anger as an excuse to leave the room. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty he was scared. He didn't want it to be him but if his was the most recent negative interaction with a high ranking Vampire then he was screwed. I wish I could call Kaname. He'd be able to help with this. He'd be able to find who was threatening a Hunter… but I can't call him… he doesn't want me anymore.  
It was the first time Zero had thought about Kaname since that night. He'd forced himself to focus on the mission. But now everything was crashing and he fell into his bed and started cry.

"Yagari are they sure there's nothing more recent?" Amber asked when they heard Zero's door slam.  
"Yes. There have been more recent ones but the Vampires are all dead so those cases are null and void."  
"Are the Vampire mates dead as well?"  
"I don't think that matters. The only time a mate matters is if one of the Mates is a Pureblood."  
"Is that the case in any?"  
"No."  
"Damn it! You know what this means." Kaito looked around at everyone. "If Zero is the target we're all in as much danger as he is."  
"Of course. But we can't just let him be." Amber said fiercely.  
"Tomorrow we'll move to another of the houses in this region. We can cover new lands and it's not a safe house so we won't have to be so covert with our comings and goings." Yagari said.  
"Wonderful."  
"And one of us must be with Zero every waking hour."  
"He's a Vamp he can out run and out muscle any of us. We should just trust him that he won't be stupid." Kaito said matter of factly. "Think about if he really wanted to do something he would."  
"That is true." Amber said.  
"We're still moving tomorrow. I'll make more calls into the Association and see if we can find something we've all missed."  
"Good. For now though… I think we should sleep." Kaito stood. "I don't know about you guys but I'm staying by Zero's side till this is over. If he is the target I won't leave him to fed for himself."  
"Neither will I." Amber said.  
"Then we're a strong team." Yagari smiled. "We'll try out best to keep him alive. I hope we're wrong about this all though."

"Hey Ichiru. Everything's going good with the mission. We've moved to another house in the region. There's no need for us to keep it totally secret so that's how I'm able to call you."  
"Great!" Ichiru smiled into his phone. He was glad he'd answered the unknown number. "Is this your new cell?"  
"No it's the house phone."  
"Oooh. So how are you? Are you eating well?"  
"Of course. God are you my mother now?" Zero rolled his eyes.  
"I'm just checking. I mean you're skinny enough as it is." Ichiru looked over his shoulder. It was funny that Zero should pick tonight of all nights to call. Kaname looked back at Ichiru intently.  
"Well yes if you must know."  
"So tell me… what's new. Do you know when you're going to be coming back?"  
"Not yet we still don't have enough solid information to file a report."  
"What kind of solid information do you need?"  
"Like a name and proven motive." Zero sigh. "We have a name and motive but it's all based on facts we gathered and can't prove solidly."  
"And what's the name and motive."  
"I can't tell you." Zero said biting back a motive.  
"Alright… I wish I could help."  
"Actually… do you still talk to Kaname?"  
Ichiru looked up and at the Pureblood. Kaname was sitting on the edge of his seat as he could hear the whole conversation thanks to his enhanced hearing. "Yes. Why?"  
"I need you to ask him something…" as soon as Zero said that he wished he hadn't. Why would he want to help me. Best to spare myself. "Actually never mind."  
"What is it?" Ichiru pushed.  
"Never mind. If it was important then the Association can call him."  
"Zero… what is it?" Kaname was suddenly standing next to Ichiru. He wanted to grab the phone and talk to Zero. It was so good to hear his voice even if he wasn't the one talking to him.  
"Nothing. I've got to go. I just wanted to let you know I was fine. Love you."  
Kaname grabbed the phone from Ichiru. "Zero!" but the Hunter had already hung up. Kaname's heart hammered in his chest. What had Zero wanted to ask?  
"Idiot." Ichiru tisked. "You should have taken the phone earlier."  
"But…" Kaname didn't know what to say. How could he tell Ichiru that he'd only gathered the courage to take the phone that second. He couldn't tell him that he'd been sitting on the couch trying to pull himself together.  
"I'm sure it's something he can figure out. Zero's smart. And if he's in that house for a few more days he'll be calling back. And since you're so good at materializing I'll text you when he calls."  
"Really?" Kaname couldn't keep from smiling.  
"Yes really. I mean come on, incase you haven't gotten it by now I really want to see you guys together. I think your complete think headedness suits each other perfectly." Ichiru messed Kaname's hair up.  
"Thanks for the compliment." Kaname rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not I was actually on my way out before Zero called."  
"I know. Well have a good night… and hey if you can… maybe try and find out what Zero's doing that's sooo super secret and maybe give him a hand?" Ichiru rubbed the back of his neck.  
"You read my mind." Kaname pulled on his jacket. "Enjoy your evening."  
"Bye." Ichiru watched his friend go and leaned against the wall. He hoped Kaname found out and helped Zero because his twin had sounded so off on the phone. Had Zero signed up for a mission that was more then he could handle?

"We've been found. We gotta run." Kaito shook Zero awake. The silverette was awake in a second. He rolled out of bed fully dressed. He grabbed the Bloody Rose and his running pack and took off with the other three Hunters. His heart was pounding.  
"What the hell happened?" Zero asked as he caught up to Toga.  
"A Pureblood's showed up in the region."  
"So we're running?"  
"We've got to. We can't take on a Pureblood. Besides if we did without them being on the list we're gonners."  
"So keep running and quite your talking!" Kaito yelled over his shoulder.  
Zero kept his mouth shut that as a Vampire this was practically a jog. They just had to make it to the safe house an hour drive from here. First they had to get to the cars. Zero felt the Pureblood tingling in his senses. There was something that felt familiar about the presences but he couldn't figure it out. It was an old itch in the back of his mind that sparked fear.


	27. Chapter 27

**Find Your Wings**  
**Chapter 27: Pain Like Fire**

Breaking out of the woods the four dashed to their cars. Kaito and Amber got to theirs first and were off as Zero and Toga climbed into theirs. Yagari was driving and Zero was keeping his eyes open for movement in the woods. He had the Bloody Rose out.  
They drove like demons through the quiet night. Kaito and Amber were just a head. They were getting close to the safe house and were just starting to relax.  
A form dropped out of the trees and crunched in the hood of he car. Yagari swerved and hit the breaks. The car spun out of control.  
When they stopped Zero was clutching his chest as he looked at the silver harried vampire in the road. She was straightening her Kimono with a vicious grin on her face. "We can't harm a Pureblood. None are on the list." Yagari sounded shaken.  
Suddenly Yagari was pulled form the car. "No need to worry about killing me that won't be necessary. You can go Yagari-San. I have no need for you." The woman said in a light voice. Yagari looked stunned as she let go of him. "Run along. You're close to your safe house. You can run there in fifteen minutes. So go."  
"Zero come on." Yagari looked at the stricken boy.  
"No. No. Kiryuu-Kun gets to stay here. I have business with him."  
"If Zero doesn't leave then neither do I."  
"If you don't leave I'll kill you." A long talon slashed Yagari's cheek.  
"Just go Yagari." Zero said in a dead pan voice as he climbed out of the wrecked car.  
"Good boy." The Pureblood smiled. "I just want a chat with Zero-Kun he'll be at the safe house in a few minutes."  
Yagari wasn't happy with this but he jogged off. Something didn't feel right. But he didn't know what else to do he needed something to stem the blood flowing from his cheek. He hoped Zero would be okay.  
"Do you know who I am?" The silver haired Pureblood walked over to Zero and ran a cool hand over his cheek."  
"You're Shizuka Haio. You killed my parents." Zero drew the Bloody Rose and pressed it to her forehead.  
"And I meant to kill the whole Kiryuu line. Now that you're a Hunter you're fair game for me." She smiled.  
"So you're going to kill me?"  
"No. I think that would be too easy… besides you're Kuran property. I would incite a war if I killed you. But I'll get as close as I can."  
Zero couldn't remember what happened next. But he suddenly couldn't hold his eyes open and his veins were on fire.

Yagari checked his watch. The three Hunters were standing nervously in the kitchen. It had been nearly an hour since they had seen Zero. "Fuck it. I'm calling him." Kaito pulled out his phone and dialed. It rang and rang then went through to voice mail. "Shit. We've got to find him."  
"The Pureblood isn't around so it should be safe right?"  
"How are we going to find Zero?" Amber looked distressed.  
"I don't know. Be we've got t try looking for him right?" Kaito ran a hand through his hair. "Why the fuck did you leave him?" Kaito shouted at Yagari.  
"He told me too. Besides that damn daemon told me she'd kill me if I stayed."  
"It was a she?" Kaito cocked his eyebrow. "Did you recognize her?"  
"No." Yagari shrugged. "Why?"  
"Did she have long silver hair?"  
"Yes. How'd you know?"  
"It's Shizuka Hio. She's the one that killed Zero's parents." Amber paled at her husband's words. "You probably left him to die. But he might have a chance if we find him."  
"How are we going to find him?"  
"We'll call his cell and listen for it. Yagari take us to where you last saw Zero."  
Yagari nodded and the three Hunters left the safe house. Yagari stopped and flashed the flashlight around the area. Kaito pulled out his phone and called Zero's.  
"Kaito… there's a lot of blood." Amber said as the light beam landed on a bloody patch of grass.  
"ZERO!" Kaito yelled.  
"Where would they go?" Yagari strained his ears.  
"Forest." Kaito flashed his flashlight along a bloody path. His insides were a mess. Since Zero had moved in with him to train he had grown so fond of the silver haired boy. He admired Zero for everything he went through and he was proud of him for fighting so hard against the ideas of others and becoming a Hunter. He was afraid of finding Zero dead. Ever since he had lost his brother Zero had been a replacement. When Zero was gone for all those years Kaito had checked in on his where abouts a few times just to ease his mind. Zero was his replacement for his brother and he didn't want another dead brother on his hands.  
They ran off toward the woods. "ZERO!" There was no answer to his call and the call kept going to voicemail. "ZERO!" Kaito felt his chest tighten as he saw more blood.  
"Kaito relax." Amber said as she noticed Kaito starting to break down.  
"NO! Zero is probably dead! Look at all this blood!" Kaito shouted.  
"He's a Vampire kid. Remember they heal fast. And he's not dumb. Plus you seem too worked up to have realized that there's some pure vamp blood here too. Zero's not the only one bleeding."  
"Why can't we find them?" Kaito followed the trail a bit further before it disappeared completely. "That's it. Fuck."  
"We should go back to the Association and report this." Amber said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Zero had become a dear friend and she was afraid of loosing him.  
"No we need to keep looking." Kaito started walking again.  
Amber grabbed his arm. "The best thing would be to report this. We might be able to find help at the Association." Amber pulled Kaito close. "He's not dumb. Zero will be fine till we find him."  
"What if we don't find him?"  
"He'll find us." Amber tugged Kaito till he followed them back to the safe house. After locking up they headed to the Association.

Kaito paced around the office. His mind was thinking as hard as it could. Zero had been declared a Code Red but they had no clue where he could be and they had no solid proof to go after Shizuka. His mind was a mess and he felt like crying. Amber was asleep in a chair where she had cried herself to sleep an hour ago. Kaito was too wound up to sleep at all. Yagari had gone to the head of the Association to try and figure out a way to find Zero.  
Suddenly he stopped as he was struck with an idea. "Isaya" he whispered. It was the Pureblood Zero had left to live with. Surely he would help them find Zero. He was just about to pull out his phone and call the number Zero had given him when he stopped. "Fuck it won't work." He remembered why it was that Zero had wanted to go on the mission. Isaya would be no help if he was like all the other Purebloods. His train of thought raced on and he suddenly burst into motion.  
There was a phone book that had Vampire contacts in and Kaito hoped with all his heart that he would find the one he was looking for. He flipped through the pages and his legs went weak when he saw Kaname's information neatly penned in. "Please be current. Please!" Kaito begged as he dialled.  
"Kuran Speaking."  
"Kaname?" Kaito said in a shaky voice.  
"Who's calling?" Kaname looked at the number, he didn't recognize it.  
"It's Kaito Takamiya. I trained Zero as a Hunter."  
"I know who you are. What can I do for you?"  
"I need to ask you a favour it's for Zero. Please." Kaito had to take a seat before his shaking legs gave out.  
Kaname was silent for a moment. "It depends on what you need me to do."  
"I need you to find and save Zero. We were on a mission and things went really wrong. Zero was taken by a Pureblood, Shizuka Hio. He's been declared a Code Red."  
"What's a code red?"  
"It's when a Hunter goes missing and is presumed dead. We'll look for him for twenty four hours but after that we have to give up and assume if he's not dead he will be soon." Kaito couldn't keep tears from rolling down his cheeks. He had heard of other Code Reds but he'd never been close to the one missing.  
"Where was he last seen?" Kaname was already pulling on his cote and motioning for Seiren to get the car.  
"In the Gray Forest. Are you going to help?"  
"Got it. Of course. I can't leave Zero to Shizuka. She's a dangerous one. I'll do my best to bring him back. Have you heard from him?"  
"No not since Yagari left him yesterday around eight at night."  
"Thank you. I'll let you know what I find."  
"Thank you." Kaito said as he hung up. As he got back to his office he realized just how tired he really was. After texting Yagari about the development Kaito promptly sat at his desk and fell asleep.

Pain flared in Zero's head as he forced himself into consciousness. His whole body was hurting and he hoped that his tablets were still in his pocket. Before shifting and sitting up Zero waited a long minute listening. When he didn't hear anything he sat up and pulled out his tablets and popped a few into his mouth. What the fuck happened? And where the hell am I? he looked around and thought it looked oddly like a dungeon. He started walking toward a light at the end of the hall. Pushing the door opened he stepped into the room and there sat the Pureblood.  
"So what do you want from me?" Zero said as he looked at Shizuka.  
"Honestly… nothing."  
"Revenge?"  
"I got that when I killed your parents. This is just a little experiment really… an endeavour I hope will make me a lot of money."  
"You're sick." Zero drew the Bloody Rose.  
"No need to raise that at me."  
"You killed my parents."  
"And I might still kill you. Now I'm leaving you here… with them…" She looked over her shoulder and Zero saw dozens of glowing eyes down another long dark passage. "They're some Es I found. They won't get you till I'm gone and let the barrier go. Find me if you kill them all… we'll see if I decide to kill you." Zero leveled his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet buzzed off into the shadows. Shizuka gripped Zero's throat. "I knew you'd do that. But it doesn't make me angry enough to kill you yet. I need these Es killed first. Have fun."  
This time she melted away into shadows. The second she was gone Zero heard the shuffling behind him. He spun and started unleashing Hunter charms and shots at the advancing Es. He'd never faced so many and he only hoped that he'd be able to get out alive. There was still so many things he had to say to people. He didn't want to die right now. He was going to fight till the very end.  
Ducking an attack Zero shot an E dead and pulled out his phone. He had meant to get in contact with Kaito sooner. Speed dial was a blessing at this moment.  
"ZERO!" Kaito shouted into the phone,  
"Yo. Listen I'm fine… right now." Zero Shot three Es down in rapid succession. "I'm trying to get free. I'll give you a call if I make it. If you don't hear from me by tomorrow I'm dead."  
"Where are you?"  
"No clue."  
"Zero is-"  
"Gotta go." Zero hung up as he backed into a wall. The real fight for his life started now. He let himself sink into an animalistic state and fought on instinct only.

The mansion was lit up and Kaname felt the other Pureblood's presence. He threw the front door open and stalked in. Shizuka was standing at the foot of the stairs.  
Kaname stared at Shizuka. "Where is he?"  
"Where is who?" She smiled.  
"Where is Zero?"  
"I have no clue… dead probably. I had an awful lot of Es for him to fight." Shizuka heard a tiny shuffle to the left. "Why do you care anyway? He's only an E."  
"He is my property. You have no authority to attack or kill him."  
"Very true… but his parents killed my mate. It's revenge." She smiled wickedly.  
A shot echoed through the room and Shizuka flinched as a bullet grazed the bridge of her nose. "And you will leave me the fuck alone." The two pureblood turned to a bloody Zero. "Or next time I'll put a bullet through your head." Zero holstered the Bloody Rose and walked away.  
"Zero!" Kaname called.  
"What do you want?" Zero said coldly over his shoulder.  
"I want to talk to you."  
"Not now." Zero said as he walked out of the hall and slammed the door.  
Shizuka laughed as she wiped blood from her face. "Now I know why you and Isaya have been fighting so fiercely for him."  
"I beg your pardon?" Kaname had been about to go after Zero but the other Pureblood's words froze him.  
"It's a well known fact that you two have been dueling over that fiery Hunter. And now I see why you would waste your time."  
"I don't waste my time." Kaname gritted his teeth.  
"He defies you. Just like my most dear…" Shizuka sigh. "I won't come near him. Enjoy Kuran…" She started walking off. "And thanks to you I've won a great sum of money… it seems everyone was pulling for Isaya-kun… I guess he really isn't a match for our Ancestor. Good night Kaname." Shizuka smiled once at Kaname before leaving.  
Kaname didn't know what to say. He stood alone for a long while in the ball room before finally making up his mind. He was walking out of the mansion when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out Kaname checked the text.  
::Help me? I'm in your car can you give me a lift out of here?  
A smile ghosted over his lips as he walked out to his car and got in. he faintly felt Zero's presence but didn't see him. "Zero?"  
"Right here." he said as he dropped the charms that were keeping him invisible and masked.  
Kaname jumped and started at the Hunter. "I guess Isaya taught you that."  
"Yes. So? Can you give me a lift?"  
"It would be my pleasure." Kaname smiled and started the car.  
Zero fastened his seatbelt and promised himself he would behave on this ride. They were speeding into the night and Zero kept looking at Kaname. "Thank you."  
"For?"  
"Giving me a lift and for coming to save me."  
"How do you know I was there to save me?" Kaname kept his eyes one the road.  
"The whole 'where's Zero' question."  
"You heard?" Kaname kept his voice and expression neutral.  
"Yup. I was trying to line up the perfect shot."  
"Well it was impressive." Kaname smiled a bit. "And by the way Kaito called me and asked me to help you."  
"Oh…" Zero looked away from the Pureblood. He had hoped Kaname had come all on his own. "I see how it is then. I'll have to thank Kaito. It was smart that he thought to call you."  
"Indeed." Kaname sigh to himself. When he had read the text from Zero he had dared to hope that the Hunter was relying on him.  
"Actually that reminds me I've got to call Kaito." Zero pulled out his phone and dialed

Kaito was shocked out of sleep when his phone started ringing next to his ear. "Hello?" He didn't even check the number.  
"Kaito, it's Zero again."  
"ZERO! What happened? Where are you?" Amber stirred into wakefulness when he Husband yelled.  
"I'm fine. Kaname's driving me back to the Association right now."  
"Thank god he got there in time."  
"I really didn't need his help. I was fine by the time he arrived. But I'm lucky he's nice enough to give me a lift back." Zero looked away from Kaname. He didn't want the Pureblood to see him blush.  
"Good. Well when are you going to be back?"  
"Maybe an hour or two."  
"We'll be waiting for you."  
"Cool. See you in a bit."  
The two said their good byes and hung up.  
"Was that Zero?" Amber asked walked over to sit on Kaito's desk.  
"Yes. He's safe and Kuran is giving him a ride back."  
"Oh thank god!" Amber pulled Kaito into a hug. "I was so afraid we wouldn't find him."  
"Me too." Kaito pulled Amber into his lap and held her close.  
"We should go tell the others." Amber pulled away from Kaito. "Come on. Then we can see Zero before we go home and rest."  
"True." Kaito stood and the couple left to find Yagari.  
The gruff Hunter was in a heated discussion with the president when they arrived.  
"Clearly. But we can't simply leave him to die." Yagari was practically shouting.  
"Yagari-san." Kaito walked into the office. "No need to worry. I just got a call from Zero. He's on his way here now. He'll be here in less then two hours."  
"You're joking."  
"No. I'm serious. Kaname-Sama showed up and is driving Zero here."  
"I'll believe it when Zero arrives here." Yagari said gruffly.

The two sat in silence for nearly an hour before Kaname couldn't hold his question in any longer. "When we met for dinner why didn't you tell me that you weren't with Isaya any longer?"  
"I would have but… you didn't seem interested in me and I figured I'd save some face with you." Zero looked at Kaname. "How'd you find out?"  
"I was at a Vampire ball and I spoke with him the other week."  
"I see."  
"I would have told you myself but I couldn't really read you and I figured it was because you weren't interested in me anymore. So… yeah. I guess I don't need to outline the rest of the date." Zero looked back out the window. On the bright side he had barely another half hour with Kaname before they got to the Association. And he was sure there weren't too many ways to make an ass of himself in that time.  
Kaname snarled slightly. "I wouldn't have been so stand off-ish if you had merely stated your intentions in the beginning."  
"I don't know about you but when I greeted you with a kiss on the cheek I figured that was bold enough." Zero rolled his eyes at the Pureblood. "Besides Kaname you're a Pureblood."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"It has everything to do with anything. Your whole life is calculated and precise. I'm simply and ex-human Hunter who wishes he could be in your league. If you had wanted me you're the one who should have stated his intentions. I feel no need to state mine as I do my best to display them now." Zero said looking Kaname in the eyes as they had stopped outside the Association.  
"Zero. Come home with me." Zero froze at Kaname's words. "We can talk through all this tonight."  
Shaking his head Zero undid his seatbelt. "I think I'll pass." Zero got out and walked around to Kaname's window. The Pureblood rolled it down.  
"Why not?" Kaname felt that he needed to grasp and hold onto Zero right now or the Hunter would disappear again.  
The silver haired Hunter leaned into the car. "Thanks for the ride Kaname."  
"Sure." Kaname licked his lips. "Are you sure you won't come home with me?"  
"I'm very sure. I've realized something… we can't go back to the way we were. We've both changed a lot these past years. And it wouldn't be right if we got back into the same relationship we had." Zero took a deep breath. And looked at Kaname he was surprised to find pain written all over Kaname's face. "I'm so sorry."  
"So we're really through this time?"  
"I really loved you."  
"Loved?" Kaname said, fighting back tears.  
"I'm sorry Kaname." Zero stood up straight. His heart was pounding in his chest. His veins were humming with pain. He hadn't meant to mislead Kaname this much…

* * *

*hides under table* please don't hate me! pleaseeee!


	28. Chapter 28

Yikes…. Sorry it's been over a month. So so so sorry. Real life has been holding me captive! And I feel even worse since it was such a cliffy I left you with! Don't hate me too much… I tried to make it up to you….

* * *

**Find Your Wings**  
**Chapter 28: Starting Over**

"I'm sorry Kaname." Zero stood up straight. His heart was pounding in his chest. His veins were humming with pain. He hadn't meant to mislead Kaname this much…"I've mucked this up haven't I?" Zero sigh. "Let me start again. Kaname I don't want to be in a relationship like what we had before. That's over and done. I want to start over. I want us to start again and this time I'll share everything with you. I won't hide anything."

"Zero…" Kaname felt light headed. "Zero." Kaname pulled Zero's face close and kissed him. Then he shoved Zero hard and made the Hunter stumble. "Don't do that to me ever again! I thought I was loosing you forever!" Kaname got out of the car and shoved Zero again.

Zero burst out laughing. "The first thing I will tell you truthfully is that I've tried so hard to give up on you and stop loving you but it's only backfired and made me love you more. I couldn't leave you if my life depended on it."

"Then why won't you come home with me?" Kaname asked.

"I have a report to hand in. and if I go with you I wouldn't be free till next week." Zero flashed Kaname a toothy grin. "So that being said I'd like to swing by tomorrow if that's alright? I've got to see Ich first but I'll be over right about the time you wake up."

"Perfect. Bring you belongings."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I guess I jumped the gun… would you like to move in?"

"Honestly… I would love to. I've been waiting my whole life to hear you say that."

"Wonderful. "Kaname smiled widely. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"If my report is finished."

"And if it's not?"

"Then the Association has to wait."

"Then I'll see you later." Kaname moved closer to Zero.

"Yes." Zero closed the distance and brushed a kiss across Kaname's lips. "Sleep well."

Kaname felt giddy as he watched Zero walk up the steps. Things were looking up for him. After all this time he just might be able to have Zero again.

Zero walked into the Association and shouts erupted. Then Kaito was flinging himself at his student. "What the fuck!" After hugging him Kaito pulled back and looked at Zero. "You really are all right. You like hell though."

Zero looked down at his slashed and bloodied clothes. "I guess so."

"We're so glad you're okay." Amber also hugged Zero. "Where is Kaname?"

"He went home."

"Why?"

"He really didn't do much and he wanted to sleep."

"What did Kuran do to get you out?" Yagari asked.

"He just drove me home. By the time he got there I was already done killing the Es. Which brings me to the point that I think I solved the problem in that region. Shizuka was collecting Es and they were the ones doing the killings. I killed them all so it should settle down in that region."

"Good job kid. Glad you got back to us." Yagari ruffled Zero's hair.

"Yeah me too. I think I'm going to shower and change before I work through my report."

"Maybe you should come home with us." Amber offered.

"Sorry I've already got plans for the day."

"You're going to see Kuran aren't you." Kaito smiled.

"I've got to see Ichiru."

"Sure. Sure but you'll probably be seeing Kuran tonight."

"Why would he go see Kuran?" Yagari asked.

Kaito stifled a laugh as Zero glared at him. "Zero's probably going to be all proper and offer him a formal thank you."

"Good." Yagari said gruffly. "Alright then now that Zero's safe I'm heading home."

They all bade Yagari goodbye as he left.

"Aren't you totally tired?" Amber asked.

"A bit. But a shower and some tablets should sort me out good." Zero smiled.

"You're going to power through the report. Hand it in then greedily take your two weeks off and spend the whole time in bed with Kuran." Kaito smiled and elbowed Zero.

"What's it to you if I do." Zero grinned.

"Go get started then. God know's you could probably use a pick me up after this shit."

"Kaito." Amber smacked her husband.

"Chill. I'm just having some fun. But that reminds me we should be on our way to avoid most of the morning traffic."

"Good luck driving home." Zero said.

"Thanks. Have a good two weeks off." Amber and Kaito said. They both hugged Zero before heading out.

Zero walked up to his office grabbed his shower bag and an extra set of clothes before walking to the showers. He cleaned himself and enjoyed the warm water. Stepping out he dried off quickly and threw on his clothes. Tossing the towel in the hamper and brought his dirty clothes back to his office so he could bring them to Ichiru's and wash them.

As he sat Zero immediately pulled up the form for the report on his computer and started working. As he took a short break to go find some coffee Zero sent Ichiru a message letting him know how the mission had gone and asked if he could come over.

His phone rang and Zero rolled his eyes as he answered. "What Ichiru?"

"Zero! Are you really okay?"

"Of course. I'm coming over later so we can chill out."

"Good. I didn't know anything had even gone wrong."

"See that's fine then. We can talk more when I get there in a few hours."

"Well I'll be working till the evening but you can sleep at my place."

"Great. So I'll see you later then?"

"Of course. Be safe getting here Zero."

"I will. Later Ich," Zero hung up and sat back down with his coffee.

He finished his report and handed it in. The president let him know he wouldn't have to report for two weeks. Zero was grateful he would have time to relax. Getting into his car Zero realized just how tired he was and he hoped he'd be able to keep his eyes open till he got to Ichiru's.

Zero walked into Ichiru's café an hour and a half later. The Hunter was feeling quite tired by now. After giving his twin a hug Zero went upstairs and crashed on Ichiru's couch.

When Ichiru closed shop at five thirty he went up to see how his twin was. Zero was still sleeping on the couch and Ichiru stood for a minute watching Zero sleep peacefully. Then he walked over and shook Zero awake.

"Wha?" Zero sat bolt upright.

"Relax Zero. It's just me."

"Oh Ich."

"I figured I should wake you up and feed you before I send you off to Kaname's." Ichiru walked into the kitchen.

"Who said I was going to Kaname's?" Zero asked even though that was his plan.

"Well if you aren't I'm going to kick your ass and drive you there myself." Ichiru walked out gripping a coffee mug as if her were ready to throw it.

"Relax I am. I'm actually moving in with him tonight."

"Finally!" Ichiru threw his hands in the air and went back to cooking.

"What do you mean finally?"

"Well it sure took you long enough to stop being a prat about everything. I mean come on can't you tell how much he loves you?"

"Actually I can't." Zero pointed out as he walked into the kitchen.

"Then you're an idiot."

"Ich I'd hate to ruin you idea of Kaname but when we went out before it was rather horrible for me."

"Obviously. If it had been peachy you wouldn't have tossed it all away."

"Ichiru… do you hate me for leaving?" Zero looked at his twin.

"Honestly, when you first left I was hoping fiercely that you would turn up dead. I was angry at you for saying things and that's why I said those things. And I'm sorry I did. But after a few days of not hearing from you was when I realized you might actually be dead and I was so scared you would be. That's when I really started to rely on Kaname. Then Uncle tried… that… with me and I was angry at myself for not believing you and helping you. But I was also angry that you'd never told me before. And when everything had passed and I'd been living here a few months everything settled down and I hired a few people and my café started to grow and I was really happy you'd left because you were giving me a chance to be myself." Ichiru sigh. "Honestly though when you came back it was the happiest day of my live. I'm sad I've lost three years with you but you changed and you're so much better then before so I'm happy you left. I was never mad at you… just the situation I suppose."

"I see."

"Just don't ever do it again!" Ichiru brandished a wooden spoon at his twin.

"Don't worry I think everything might just work out for me this time."

"Good." Ichiru smiled. "So don't be a dick to Kaname and keep him around. I really like him. You know he searched so hard for and it seems you were right under his nose. If you had told him or I you wanted to be a Hunter he could have found you just like Isaya and this all could have been solved a year and a half ago. But it is what it is and now you've got a chance to start over."

"I know… I just hope I'm in Kaname's league." Zero leaned his head against the cabinet.

"Of course you are. You're a Hunter of great status."

"Yeah right. That's not enough to be in league with an Ancestor Pureblood."

"Fuck all that Vampire shit. Just look at Kaname as Kaname."

"But Ich-"

"God Zero just shut up! You're going to eat dinner then go see Kaname. And I swear if you fuck up I'll punch you in your face!"

"Someone's protective." Zero rolled his eyes at his twin.

"I've grown really fond of Kaname." Ichiru handed a plate of food to his twin.

"Oh have you?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Yes now eat up and leave. I've got a date tonight actually and I think she'd be mad if she came over to find I've got someone else at home." Ichiru smiled.

"Oh come off it." Zero walked to the table and started eating. "Who is this new girl you've got?"

"Just someone who I met at the café."

"Well you'll have to introduce her to me some time."

"Maybe we could all go on a date one night." Ichiru smiled.

Zero drank the rest of his water after he finished his meal. "I'd like that. I'll talk to Kaname tonight."

"Zero don't be a dick to Kaname."

"When have I…" Zero didn't finish his sentence. "I'm different from before."

"Then why didn't you tell Kaname you still loved him on your date before the mission?"

"Because I still didn't think I was worthy of him. Besides he barely reacted to my advances."

"And what changed your mind?"

"He came to save me from Shizuka ."

"And now you're equal."

"No. But he cares enough to come fetch a Code Red from another Pureblood." Zero smiled and grabbed his coat. "Wish me luck."

"I don't think you'll need it." Ichiru said as his brother left.

Zero hoped in his car and drove toward the Kuran mansion. He was nervous but he knew he shouldn't be. A thought struck Zero and he called Kaname.

"Hey Zero." Kaname mumbled.

"Hey. Is it okay that I'm on my way over?"

"Yeah. I'm still in bed…"

"No need to get up." Zero smiled.

"What?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." Zero hung up before Kaname could ask anything.

Zero pulled up to the Kuran mansion and hopped out of his car. His heart hammered as he walked up the steps. He didn't have a chance to knock before the door was opened. There stood Kaname with tousled hair and pajama pants on.

"You actually came." He said in awe.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…" Kaname rubbed the back of his neck, "Come in?"

"Of course." Zero stepped in and smiled at Kaname. "Listen I really want to talk to you."

"Sure. In my office." Kaname lead the way Zero remembered so well.

They got to the office and Kaname leaned against his desk and Zero stood in front of Kaname.

"Just to straighten this all out. I was a real mess before and I'm sorry you had to put up with that."

"Zero you were never-"

"Yes I was. When I left I wanted to die. But then I had Rima's help and I realized that I had more to live for. I know I might not be good enough for you now but I'm going to try."

"Zero you're already perfect for me."

"But I'm a D and you're a Pureblood."

"Actually you're not a D… with the amount of Pureblood you've had plus the fact you drank your creators makes you a C."

"No… there's no such thing."

Kaname laughed. "Zero all you know of Vampires is from the view of Hunters. There are indeed C class Vampires. A class are Purebloods. B class are well bread nobles. C class are lower nobles or changed vampires that never risk insanity. D are changed vampires that still run a slight risk of insanity. While E class are the insane vampires that need extermination."

"Well that's brilliant. Why do the Hunters not know this?"

"It's a well kept secret." Kaname winked.

"Alright… well even as a C I should have no claim on you."

"But you have my heart Zero." Kaname walked over to the silverette and touched his cheek. "I love you Zero Kiryuu and I don't care if society thinks we are equals or not. My heart says we are."

"God Kaname you've got a way with words." Zero smiled. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I was selfish and horrible to you. I should have at least told you where I was or what I was doing."

"No. it's good you didn't. if you had I would have come and fetched you right away and I would have regretted it. You've found yourself and you're totally different from the Zero I used to date."

"But I still feel guilty for what I put you through. You were nothing but nice to me and I couldn't open my eyes enough to see your gestures of kindness for what they were."

"Zero I've realized that I lost you all on my own. I should have stated my intentions from the very second that I'd found you."

"Then state them now." Zero looked into Kaname's garnet eyes.

"I want you in my life for now and always."

"Me too, Kaname, me too." Zero leaned in and kissed the Pureblood. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and pulled him close. "Kaname I really am sorry."

"There's no need to be." Kaname smiled and rested his forehead against Zero's. The Hunter breathed a sigh of relief. "But I must apologize… I'm hungry, sorry. Would you mind eating with my family?"

"I just had dinner at Ichiru's." Zero bit his lip.

"Then come have a coffee."

"Alright."

"First let me grab a shirt." Kaname took Zero's hand and pulled his love into his room. "Wait a moment." Kaname stepped into his closet.

The two walked hand in hand into the dining room. Yuki's face broke into a smile. "Zero!" She stood up and ran to him. "You're finally back!" Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm so glad."

"And will you be staying with us for a while?" Rido asked as he folded his paper.

"I think so." Zero looked sideways at Kaname.

"Good." Rido smiled. "Have a seat and eat with us."

"Zero already ate with his brother." Kaname said as he and Zero sat.

"Oh. That's so cute! I've never seen Ichiru does he look just like you?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Zero shrugged as he sipped his coffee.

"That is a total lie." Kaname looked at Zero and smiled. "Ichiru's got a thinner frame and longer hair."

"Oh? Stalk much?" Zero wasn't sure if he should be offended.

"But you're better looking." Kaname leaned over and kissed a shocked Zero on the cheek.

"Gees…" Zero shoved Kaname. "Not in front of people." Zero flushed.

"Oh come on. I've seen you two in bed." Yuki smiled.

"What?" Rido nearly chocked on his coffee as he looked at his wife.

"I walked in and Zero was sleeping with Kaname."

"Just sleeping?"

"Yes." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"See no one minds." Kaname repeated his action and Zero just sat silently blushing.

"Okay so now that you're back Zero are you going to be staying?" Yuki Smiled.

"As long as I can." Zero glanced at Kaname.

"I've already invited him to move in." Kaname sipped his coffee with a smile.

"Fantastic!"

"Are you still going to be an active Hunter?" Rido asked.

"Yes. But right now I have two weeks off since the last mission was considered stressful." Zero said.

"Just stressful? I heard Shizuka Hio captured you."

"She did but she didn't mean any serious harm to me."

"Hmmm. You're lucky you got out alive. She's an unpredictable one."

"So I've heard. It's also thanks to Kaname that I got out alive." Zero smiled.

"What did my onii-san do?"

"Nothing. I drove him home." Kaname said curtly.

"He's being modest. He came to my rescue and demanded my freedom."

"I did nothing of the sort." Kaname looked quizzically at Zero.

"He did." Zero smiled.

"Oh look at my cute nii-san saving his lover!" Yuki squealed and clapped her hands. "That is beyond adorable!"

"Come on Zero." Kaname stood and dragged Zero to his feet. "We've got work to do. Have a good night." Kaname nodded to his family. Yuki was still babbling as Kaname pulled Zero from the dining room. Once they were down the hall Kaname pinned Zero against the wall. "Do you understand the severity of what you've just done?"

"No… I guess not." Zero looked worried.

"She is never going to let me live this down! You're going to have to fix this and tell her the truth!" Kaname seethed.

Zero laughed out loud. "But that's what you did."

"I did not."

"Did too. 'Where's Zero?' honestly that's a demand." Zero smiled warmly.

"Is not."

"Oh give it a rest. You came after me. You might as well have swept me off my feel and kissed me senseless right there. You saved me and that's that." Zero leaned forward and brushed a light kiss across Kaname's lips.

"Can I kiss you senseless right now?" Kaname's eyes glinted with a predatory shine.

"Please do… but just one request." Kaname raised a perfect eyebrow. "Can you take me to your bed Kaname?"

"With pleasure." Kaname took Zero's hand and lead him back to his rooms. "I must warn you I took off work tonight but I have a meeting tomorrow I can't avoid."

"That's fine. I get you for 24 hours. I'm okay with that. I'll just wait for you naked while you're at your meeting." Zero grinned.

"You're a tease."

"Oops." Zero smiled and slipped out of his jacket and tossed it on a chair.

"Zero." Kaname suddenly sounded cautious.

"Hmm?" Zero was taking off his shoes and socks.

"Zero perhaps we should take this slower." Kaname said and he tried to keep his features even. He was unsure how this would effect their new relationship if they simply started with sex…

Zero sat up and looked down at Kaname. "If you want to I'll go slow. But you don't have to treat me like a fragile thing. I won't take it the wrong way this time." Zero winked. "So? Would you rather just sleep together tonight. Or would rather get naked and remind me how good looking you are?" Zero grinned down at Kaname.  
Kaname couldn't keep a wolfish grin from his face. The Pureblood flipped their positions so he was looming over his lover. "You still know how to push my buttons." Kaname leaned down and captured Zero's lips. Smiling into the kiss Zero undid Kaname's robe and pushed it off leaving him nearly naked. "Not fair." Kaname said as he proceed to undress the Hunter.

When he had totally divested his boyfriend Kaname leaned back and looked at Zero. He bit his lip as tears came to his eyes. Zero had gained a lot of muscle through Hunter training. But what really took his breath away was that Zero's skin was flawless. "You look beautiful."

Zero blushed. "Thanks." He muttered and had to look away from the awe struck look on Kaname's face.

"You looked amazing before... But this... Zero." Kaname straddled Zero and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "You're amazing Zero." Kaname breathed against the silverette's lips. Zero didn't have a chance to respond because Kaname had kissed him again. He was still blushing like mad. He hadn't thought Kaname would react like this. The Pureblood's hands were roaming over him. "Zero thank you." Kaname started kissing down Zero's chest.

"Kaname. As much as I would love you to tease me." Zero tugged on brown hair till Kaname was face to face with him. "I really want you in me." Zero said before crushing their lips together.

Not being able to argue Kaname wiggled out of his sleep pants and startled his lover. "I'm so lucky to have you back." Kaname ran his hands reverently over Zero's skin.  
"Kaname… please." Zero whispered as he thrust his hips up to rub his erection against Kaname's. The Pureblood shivered and relaxed for a moment as pleasure raced through his veins. It was then that Zero acted. He once again flipped them. "You had your chance." Zero grinned wickedly.

The Pureblood just stared up at his lover, dazed. Zero took the opportunity to grip Kaname's erection and lined himself up. "Zero don't!" Kaname used his Pureblood speed to grip Zero's hips and his strength to keep Zero from impaling himself.

Zero leveled a glare at Kaname. "I told you. You had your chance. Now we do it my way. And I want you in me right now."

"But it'll hurt."

"I can take a little pain." Zero winked and moved Kaname's hands off his waist before continuing with his previous action.

He slowly sat onto Kaname's ridged length. Kaname gasped and couldn't keep his hips on the bed. Zero groaned as Kaname thrust the rest of his length into him. The Hunter let his full weight rest on Kaname's hips effectively pinning the Pureblood down. "Let me do the work." Zero said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed Kaname.

Then Zero slowly lifted his hips and slid back down. The two moaned at the sensation, Kaname at the warm heat around his cock and Zero at the feeling of being filled.  
Kaname reached up and placed his hands lovingly on Zero's hips to guide him. "God Zero… I forgot how amazing you are." Kaname said looking up into lilac eyes.  
"I'll keep reminding you till you can't ever forget." Zero said right before he stared moving his hips faster.

"Zero…" Kaname panted. As he started to thrust into Zero. He could barely keep himself from coming. "I can't last… much longer."

"Kaname." Zero leaned forward so his hands were on either side of Kaname's head. "You're so deep…" Zero started to move his hips in shallow movements so he kept Kaname buried deep inside him.

Kaname moaned out Zero's name as he tossed his head attempting to keep control. Seeing Kaname so lost made Zero so hard. He leaned down and kissed the Pureblood before leaning to whisper in his ears. "Com inside me Kaname."

"Zerooooo." Kaname moaned a final time as he just let go and he shuddered as he spilled himself inside his lover.

After a moment Zero leaned back and started stroking himself. "I'm sorry Kaname I have to…" Zero said. Kaname looked up and saw Zero's dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, and bruised lips and he was transfixed as he watched Zero jerk himself off. It didn't take long for Zero to ejaculate onto Kaname's stomach. The Pureblood let out a whine as Zero's insides squeezed his softening member. Zero fell forward panting. Kaname leaned up and kissed Zero slowly. "That was so fucking hot." Kaname said between kisses.

Sighing Zero moved and Kaname slipped out of him. "How about a quick shower?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Only if you want it to be." Zero smiled as he walked into the bathroom.

He was smiling to himself as he switched on the shower. Zero couldn't help but be insanely happy. Everything felt right, he was with Kaname again, Ichiru was talking to him, and he was a Hunter.

"What's with that charming smile?" Kaname asked. He couldn't remember Zero smiling like that before and it made Kaname's pulse race.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You actually." Zero turned to Kaname, still smiling. "I'm really glad I get a second chance with you and I won't do anything to screw this up."

"Oh Zero." The brunette walked over and hugged his naked boyfriend. "And I'll do my best not to smother you."

"I wouldn't complain." Zero laughed.

"Trust me you would."

"What would this smothering involve?" Zero asked as he stepped into the shower.

"Well… I'd want you with me every day." Kaname also stepped into the shower. "At least the days you're not hunting."

"I'll be with you weather you like it or not." Zero reached for the soap so he could start washing Kaname.

"To be serious for a moment though. Yuki suggested something to me this evening. And I've been thinking about it all night and it's actually a good idea." Kaname looked into lilac eyes. "Seiren could use a few days off here and there. What do you think about being my bodyguard? You'd have to follow me places and drive me…"

"I accept. It's a legal for of stalking right? And I'll get to spend all day and night with you. How could I resist?" Zero beamed and he kissed Kaname. "You're wonderful!"

Zero dropped the soap into it's dish and hugged Kaname tightly.

"Then it's set. You can start this week if you want."

"Good. I'll have the rest of my two weeks to follow you and learn the ropes of things… and molest you." At the last part of the sentence Zero snaked his hands to Kaname's member and started to stroke it.

The Pureblood et out a moan. Zero knelt in front of Kaname and took his erection into his mouth. Threading his fingers into silver hair Kaname couldn't keep himself from making noises.

After a few minutes of Zero's ministrations Kaname pulled Zero's head back. "Zero… may I please take you. I want to be buried in you again. I want you to feel my love through my actions."

To reply Zero stood up and turned his back to Kaname. "Please…" Zero braced himself against the shower wall.

Kaname first wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and leaned in to rut against him. "You spoil me. "Kaname said as he nipped Zero's shoulder. The Hunter shivered in pleasure.

"Please." Zero whispered.

Kaname didn't need to be asked a third time he slowly slid into Zero's heat and he moaned into the Hunter's ear. Kaname's hands wandered over Zero's body as they coupled. As the Pureblood was nearing completion he grasped Zero's length and started jerking him in time with thrusts.

Zero tossed his head back and started pushing back onto Kaname's length as he let loose a stream of sexy sounds. It took a few more seconds Zero was coming. Kaname continued to pound into Zero as his cock was squeezed and milked. He thrust deep and spilled himself in Zero for the second time that hour.

The two quickly washed and got out and dried so they could go collapse naked in bed. Zero snuggled up to Kaname and they lay in comfortable for a few minutes.

"Zero?"

"Kaname?" Zero propped himself up on an elbow to look at his boyfriend

"Are you really okay with living with me? and… being in relationship again with me?"

"Yes." Zero smiled warmly. "I've been working my hardest to be someone you'd be proud of. So I think right now you're stuck with me."

"Just checking." Kaname kissed Zero on the cheek.

"I'm really happy I'm back here. When I left I wasn't sure if I'd ever end up in your arms again."

"I'm lucky you decided to come back."

"And I'm lucky you want me." Zero shifted so he could smile at Kaname.

The Pureblood yawned. "I think I need a bit of sleep before my meeting."

"Good plan." Zero snuggled close to Kaname.

"Good night."

"I love you Kaname."

For a moment Kaname felt his heart stop. Had Zero really? He hugged Zero close. "I love you too." Kaname smiled into silver hair as he closed his eyes. He couldn't remember ever being this happy in his life. He had Zero in his arms and the Hunter was here to stay.

"Zero…" Kaname nudged his boyfriend but got no response. "Zero."

"Mmm?" Zero snuggled closer to Kaname.

"I need to get up and you're on my arm."

"'m sorry." Zero shifted so Kaname could move his arm. "How long are you gonna be gone for?" lavender eyes cracked open.

"A few hours. Not all night though."

"'k, 'm tired…"

"Then go back to sleep." Kaname kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

"Missed." Zero smiled and tilted his head up for a proper kiss. Kaname obliged. "Better, now you can leave."

"Well I'm glad I have you're permission to go." Kaname rolled his eyes.

"Hurry back okay?" Zero smiled sleepily.

"With you in bed… how could I keep myself away?" Kaname reluctantly got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He showered and got dressed quickly before going down to grab a quick bite to eat. Yuki was already in the dining room.

"Morning Onii-San" She smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Kaname smiled.

"And how much sleeping did you get done?"

"Lay off it. I'm not going to tell you." Kaname sat down and grabbed a piece of toast and coffee.

"Come on. Please just a few tiny details! You two are so cute together!" Yuki squealed.

"Don't mind her, Kaname. She's been reading yaoi manga again." Rido said as he too sat at the table.

"That explains a lot then." Kaname chuckled.

"You two are so mean! Come on Kaname pleaseeee." Yuki made puppy eyes at her brother. "You saved his life and that is so cute! And you probably spent a whole night awake in each others arms showing your love!" Yuki sigh and clutched her chest over her heart.

"Now let me set the record straight since Zero seemed to lead you astray. I did not save him. He already saved himself by the time I arrived. Seriously all I did was drive him home."

"You're too modest. I can just picture you swept into Shizuka's mansion and your hair was rumpled and sexy and you demanded Zero's release and after a furious fight she relented and gave you Zero and you swept him off his feet and brought him home to safety." Yuki Sigh.

"Yeah way too much yaoi." Kaname rolled his eyes. Honestly his sister could be so strange sometimes.

"So is Zero staying here while you're out?"

"Obviously."

"Oh we're going to have fun!"

"Leave him be. Don't do anything that will scare him off."

"I won't gees." Yuki stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Just be nice to him seriously Yuki. I just got him back and if you're the reason he leaves again I swear I'll kill you." Kaname looked sternly at the other Pureblood.

"Relax I like Zero just as much as you do. I won't scare him off I promise. I want him to stay so you can be happy."

"Thanks." Kaname stood. "I'm going to the meeting now. I'll see you later."

"Kaname." Rido looked at his nephew. "You know, you could start working form home a lot more."

"I'll think on it." Kaname nodded.

"Or you could always higher Zero as your body guard then it'd be okay for him to follow you around."

Kaname smiled widely. "Have a good night you two."

Kaname finished the meeting early and went back to his office to grab paperwork. He was zipping up his bag when his secretary poked her head in. "Kuran-Sama I'm glad I caught you. Shotou-Sama is on the phone. He has a question about the contract. Should I put him through."

"Yes." Kaname walked back to his desk with a sinking feeling in his gut. Had Isaya really called about work? "Kuran speaking.

"Hello Kaname, It's Isaya. I had a simple question about the contract." Isaya said into the phone.

Kaname listened as Isaya pointed out a few problems. They were all minor and one was a typo. "So sorry about that Shotou-San. We'll fix that tonight and send you the new contract to sign."

"I've got other business in town. How about you bring the contract to K's tomorrow night and I'll sign it over dinner." Isaya said into the phone as his hands were shaking a bit.

"Alright I can meet you there for dinner." Kaname said. He was still unsure of what Isaya really wanted.

"And if Zero isn't busy I would like to see him."

Kaname bit his lip. "I'll ask him first. But I will see you tomorrow."

"Very good. Thank you Kaname."

"Good- bye." Kaname hung up. He dialed in a few numbers to get the contract fixed. When everything had been sorted Kaname was finally able to leave home.  
On his way home Kaname couldn't help but think. How had such simple mistakes fallen through the cracks? And why was Isaya so intent on fixing it tomorrow? Is he going to pull something over on me? Is Zero going to leave me… was this all just to get to me? Kaname felt his blood run cold in his veins.

"Seiren?"

"Yes Kaname Sama?" The Vampire answered from the drive's seat

"Do you know if Isaya has been in touch with Zero?"

"I do not know. Why do you ask?" Seiren looked at Kaname via the rearview mirror.

"No reason… just my stupid heart." Kaname sigh and looked out the window. "We've got a dinner meeting with Isaya tomorrow night."

"Oh. About the contract?"

"Yes."

"Very good. I'm sure everything will turn out in your favor."

"I hope it does. I don't want to lose Zero again."

"I believe you're thinking too much into this. Zero-sama would never leave you."

Kaname just half smiled. The rest of the ride was silent. When he got home he went to his rooms to find Zero. The Hunter lounged on a couch by the fire reading. When he heard the door close he sat up and smiled. "Hi."

"Did you miss me?" Kaname asked as he walked over to sit next to Zero.

"Immensely." Zero leaned in and kissed Kaname deeply.

"Before I get too distracted…" Kaname turned his headaway to keep Zero from kissing him again. "I've got something to ask you."

Zero cocked his head to the side. He wasn't sure what Kaname was going to say.

Kaname took a deep breath before starting. "Tomorrow night Isaya is coming into town. I've to meet him for dinner to sort out some business." Kaname paused and looked for a reaction on Zero's face.

"And it concerns me how?" Zero cocked an eyebrow. He really could care less if they had a business meeting. It wouldn't be awkward for him as he wouldn't be there. As long as Kaname came home he didn't care.

"Isaya wanted me to bring you along." Kaname bit the inside of his lip.

Shock painted Zero's face. "Why?"

"I don't know. I suppose to make sure you're fine."

"Oh… right." Zero thought for a moment. "It's be awfully rude if I turned it down… and that would look bad for you… so I guess I kind of have to go." Zero sigh and leaned back into the couch. Why did everything have to get complicated. He just wanted his two week break and spend it all with Kaname without complications. Now he was going to have to sit through a meal with two territorial Purebloods who he had slept with. Just what I want to do with my time off.

"So you're going?"

"Yeah… I guess so." Zero chewed his lip and looked into the fire.

"Zero, What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking how horribly wrong this could go. I know Isaya won't do anything on purpose to anger you or me. But there's still the fact that I was living with him and essentially left him for you. Don't you think it will be slightly awkward?"

"Of course. But I can assure you Zero it won't be the worst spot I've been in." Kaname relaxed and pulled Zero to him so he could wrap the silverette in his arms.

"I'll do my best not to embarrass you."

"I'll do the same." Kaname said as he kissed Zero's forehead.

"You missed." Zero smiled and moved so he was straddling Kaname's lap. "My lips are awfully jealous." Zero leaned in to kiss Kaname properly.

"How about we take this to the bed room?" Kaname smiled into the kiss.

"Let's."

Kaname gripped Zero's ass and stood. Zero made an indignant squeak but wrapped his legs around Kaname and allowed himself to be carried. He was getting hard just thinking about what Kaname was about to do to him.

* * *

And honestly the part that held me up the longest… was the lemon. I'm so out of practice! I'm sorry if it sucked. I tried.

also... sorry i'm tired and wanted to get this posted tonight so i'll reply to chapter 27 comments in the morning! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
